Nasty Temper
by VikaKyura
Summary: Tuan muda Sai dan nona Ino dijodohkan dalam suatu pernikahan politik berbasis bisnis keluarga. Namun mulut pedas Sai membuat Ino menjadi gagal anggun dan memutuskan untuk kabur dari pernikahan mereka. Akankah keduanya bisa disatukan lagi? COMPLETED. Penasaran? Silakan baca disini dan repiyu yaa. /PHOTO COVER IS MINE/
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Sedikit terinspirasi dari manga Takane No Hana.**

 _Please forgive me for the similarity if someone ever wrote story about this idea before._

 **Warning : slight OOC**

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _Intro._

Pemuda itu tampan, tetapi hanya keburukan yang datang saat Sai mulai membuka mulutnya. Gadis itu cantik, tetapi keanggunan Ino memudar saat pemuda itu mulai menggunjingnya.

Bagaimana cara keduanya menemukan cinta?

* * *

Yamanaka Ino, putri sulung dari keluarga ningrat Yamanaka, kini tengah dinasehati oleh kedua orang tuanya. Gadis itu sudah bosan, berkali-kali ia diceramahi mengenai acara perjodohan yang selalu batal untuk kesekian kalinya. Si gadis memutar mata.

Bukan salahnya jika pernikahan yang direncanakan kedua orang tuanya itu selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Kepala bersurai _blonde_ nya sampai sakit saat ia mencoba mengingat beberapa calon yang pernah dipertemukan dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. Para lelaki itu mungkin memang anak seorang konglomerat, namun sama sekali bukan tipenya. Terlalu culun, terlalu narsis, terlalu _freak_ , terlalu muda, terlalu pendek, terlalu tua, aargh.

Hanya karena Ino sudah kelamaan jomblo, orang tuanya menjadi tidak sabar dan uring-uringan. Kepala si gadis kembali nyut-nyutan.

Malam ini, lagi-lagi dirinya dihadapkan pada pembicaraan mengenai kencan buta itu.

Ino merutuk dalam hati.

"Kali ini, ayah harap kau akan lebih memikirkan perilakumu Ino. Ayah sudah bosan mendengar komplen mengenai ucapan pedasmu." Ujar ayahnya.

"Ayahmu benar Ino. Kau harus berhenti membuat kami malu. Tolong berperilakulah lebih seperti seorang _lady_." Ungkap ibunya sambil menepis matanya yang tiba-tiba berair.

"Ayah harap, perjodohan kali ini adalah yang terakhir. Ayah tidak ingin lagi menerima _blablabla blablabla . . ._ "

Ino berusaha sabar. Ia memaksa gendang telinganya untuk tidak mendengar ocehan ayah dan ibunya itu. Tetapi ia masih duduk manis disana, dan memilih untuk tetap menutup mulutnya. Hanya manggut-manggut sesekali, berpura-pura mendengarkan.

Saat si ayah mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari kantong jasnya, Ino akhirnya mendongak.

"Ini foto pemuda yang akan dipertemukan denganmu pada akhir pekan nanti."

Ino meraih foto itu, mulai memberi perhatian.

Gadis itu menaikan alis saat melihat potret lelaki di dalam foto tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek sedang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna gelap, kulitnya putih, lebih mendekati pucat, dan dia terlihat, _ehem_ , tampan.

Ino mengerutkan dahi, lalu perlahan memandang ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian. Apa kali ini, calonnya benar-benar pemuda normal?

"Pemuda itu berasal dari keluarga yang menggerakan perusahaan elit ternama Anbu. Namanya Sai. Ayah mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga sikap." Jelas sang ayah.

"Ibu harap kau memikirkan perjodohan ini baik-baik, Nak."

Ino hanya menatap datar orangtuanya, lalu mengangguk.

. . .

Akhir pekan pun tiba. Acara perjodohan itu bertempat di sebuah _resort_ mewah.

Ino duduk di sebuah ruangan pribadi berisi sebuah meja makan, lengkap dengan fasilitas mewah lainnya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna _torquise_ dengan _blazer_ berwarna hijau toska. Rambut pirang panjangnya disatukan dalam sebuah ikatan longgar, membuat helaiannya menjuntai rapi melewati satu bagian bahunya. Poni panjangnya diselip di samping telinga, disemat oleh sebuah ornamen bunga lili putih. Ia memakai riasan biasa, yang selalu ia pakai untuk acara pesta atau perjodohan seperti ini.

Ino ditemani oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Sedang duduk di sebrang mereka, adalah Danzou Shimura, pemilik Shimura'grup, yang merupakan kakek dari pemuda yang akan dikenalkan dengan Ino. Sementara si pemuda duduk disamping kakeknya. Pemuda yang diketahuinya bernama Sai itu berpenampilan percis seperti dalam foto. Rambut hitam, kulit pucat dan wajah tampan. Sai yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam itu tengah duduk dengan tegapnya.

"Terima kasih telah memenuhi undangan kami." Ucap sang kakek, membuka acara.

"Kami pun berterima kasih karena Anda ingin menjalin hubungan kekeluargaan dengan keluarga kami." Ayah Ino menjawab sopan.

Sesepuh dari kedua pihak melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sedangkan baik Ino dan Sai masih sama-sama diam. Ino memperhatikan pemuda itu. Seutas senyum simpul sudah tersungging di bibir si pemuda semenjak mereka bertemu.

 _Well, pemuda ini boleh juga_. Pikir Ino.

Acara tersebut telah sampai pada saat keduanya diperkenalkan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap si pemuda yang tengah menempatkan pandangannya pada Ino untuk mengamati gadis itu, "Nona cantik." Lanjutnya.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino sedikit melebar, pipinya terasa sedikit memanas.

Gadis itu membalas dengan senyuman.

Tiba saatnya muda-mudi itu ditinggalkan hanya berdua, untuk memberi kesempatan kepada keduanya agar saling mengenal.

Kencan buta kali ini berjalan normal, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang telah mulai kacau sejak awal acara.

Sejauh ini, semuanya berjalan lancar. Interaksi mereka berlangsung formal. Pembicaraan ringan, menyantap hidangan, sedikit basa-basi, sampai akhirnya si pemuda menyinggung suatu hal yang cukup sensitif.

"Kau tidak tampak seperti yang dirumorkan." Sahut si pemuda.

Ino mendongak, tersenyum anggun. "Benarkah?"

Memang banyak gosip yang berseliweran di luar sana, tentang putri bersurai pirang itu.

"Rumor yang beredar menyebutmu puteri yang berperangai buruk." Jelas Sai ringan.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Rumor memang selalu ada bahkan saat kau menjaga citramu dengan sangat baik."

"Sepertinya begitu." pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Ia menyimpan garpu dan pisau yang telah digunakannya pada piring yang sudah kosong, lalu menyipitkan mata ke arah si gadis. "Atau mungkin, kau hanya sedang menahan diri?"

Ino terdiam sejenak, guratan jengkel mendadak muncul di sudut kanan dahinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Entahlah."

Sai memperhatikan si gadis lekat-lekat, masih menyunggingkan senyum tipis, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berucap lagi, "Kau memberikan banyak perhatian pada penampilanmu. Kau pasti sangat mengagumi wajahmu."

Manik Ino mulai memicing. "Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan wajahku sendiri." Timpalnya, sambil mengangkat sebuah botol _mocktail_ dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas.

"Aku sangat tidak menyukai gadis yang merias wajahnya secara berlebihan. Polesan m _ake up_ tidak akan mampu menyembunyikan sifat asli seseorang, _anyway_."

Ino berhenti sesaat, ia merasa seperti sedang dipojokkan. Kata-kata yang sedang Sai katakan itu, seolah ditujukan untuknya. Si gadis memaksakan untuk tertawa lagi, kini ia menuangkan minuman dari botol itu ke dalam gelas si pemuda.

"Apalagi jika gadis itu sengaja melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis." Ungkap Sai tersenyum seolah tak berdosa _,_ sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

 _Crack._

Mulut botol beradu cukup keras dengan gelas Sai, membuat gelas itu terguling. Isinya tumpah mengenai dada pemuda itu.

Ino tahu, banyak orang menggunjing dirinya di belakang punggungnya. Tapi ia tak pernah mengira akan ada orang yang sanggup mengungkitnya tepat di depan wajah si gadis.

"Ah, maaf." Ucap Ino, tanpa nada bersalah. Gadis itu mulai berdiri. "Aku akan memanggil pelayan."

Ino memutar badannya dan mulai berjalan.

"Dan . , " Ino menoleh ke arah si pemuda. "Maaf saja jika kau kecewa, tapi aku tidak berdandan seperti ini untuk memuaskanmu."

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya sebelum ia melenggang pergi ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan pemuda bermanik hitam itu yang sedang melongo ke arah si gadis dengan jasnya yang basah.

Yamanaka Ino menyeringai puas.

X X X

Sepanjang jalan itu, Ino diomeli orang tuanya.

Mereka terus membicarakan tentang keadaan Sai dan kejadian buruk yang telah menimpa pemuda itu. Juga tentang perilaku si pemuda yang masih bersikap sopan padahal telah dipermalukan. Tapi Ino tidak perduli.

Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa kejadian itu bukan sepenuhnya salah si gadis.

Lelaki penjilat, dan licik.

Si gadis sudah menduga, bahwa lelaki pilihan orang tuanya tidak pernah ada yang normal. Begitu juga dengan pemuda bernama Sai ini. Tak ada yang salah dengan rupanya, memang, tapi wataknya sungguh bermasalah.

Sesampainya di rumah, omelan itu terus berlanjut. Baik ayah ataupun ibunya terus menyalahkan Ino padahal gadis itu telah menjelaskan bahwa Sai lah yang pertama menyinggung perasaannya.

"Ayah lelah mengingatkanmu, Ino. Kau adalah seorang gadis dari kalangan elit, bersikaplah yang pantas."

Lalu sang ayah menggerutu tentang kekhawatiran mereka mengenai kejadian ini yang bisa berakhir pada pembatalan perjodohan.

Disamping si ayah, ibunya menangis sambil merisaukan tentang cara mereka meminta maaf kepada keluarga sebesar Shimura'grup.

Ino memilih untuk bungkam di sisa acara omelan tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia diizinkan memasuki kamar.

BRAK!

Ino membanting pintu kamar mandinya.

Ia menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin.

Rambut pirang, bola mata _aquamarine_ , bibir mungil, kulit putih dan tubuh langsingnya ia dapatkan secara alami. Tak perlu permak berlebihan. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan sedikit merawat semua itu?

 _Dan kau beraninya mencela penampilanku tepat di depan mukaku_.

Kedua tangan gadis itu mencengram tembok wastafel.

Ino benci, dengan semua orang yang memandangnya remeh hanya karena ia memiliki wajah cantik. Terutama para lelaki bodoh yang hanya memperhatikan wajah gadis itu.

Dan ia pun benci, pada lelaki angkuh yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik harta kekayaannya.

Belum pernah ia merasa sekacau ini setelah menjalani sebuah kencan buta.

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

Hi there, salam kenal.

Pertama kalinya bikin FF SaIno, mohon maklumi kegajean yang kubuat.

Akhirnya tercapai juga keinginanku buat bikin SaIno.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, semoga suka dan ditunggu reviewnya ya^^


	2. Chapter 2 - The hasty wedding

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : slight OOC**

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The hasty wedding_

Apa jadinya jika sisa hidup Ino dihabiskan untuk mendengar sindiran, celaan, cacian dan omongan pemuda bermasalah semacam Sai?

 _Ino bisa mati karena kehabisan keanggunan_.

* * *

Sore hari di kediaman Yamanaka.

Ino turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua, dan menemukan orang tuanya sedang sumringah. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi. Padahal sampai siang tadi, ayah dan ibunya masih uring-uringan karena peristiwa buruk yang terjadi di acara perjodohan kemarin.

Rupanya, ada kabar dari keluarga Sai bahwa mereka bermaksud untuk meneruskan perjodohan putranya dengan Ino.

Mata Ino membulat saat mendengarnya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kejadian kemarin hanyalah salah paham, kesalahan wajar terjadi saat acara perjodohan, mengingat kecanggungan pasti menyelimuti muda-mudi itu, atau apalah.

Dengan kata lain, secara tersirat mereka mengasumsikan bahwa Ino sedang grogi saat ia dengan sengaja menyiram jas tuan muda itu.

Konyol.

Hari berganti hari, tibalah pertemuan kedua keluarga itu dilaksanakan kembali.

Kali ini bertempat di salah satu Hotel milik keluarga Shimura.

Hotel tersebut merupakan sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan segala fasilitas mewah di dalamnya.

Ino memakai gaun berwarna _violet_. Ia tidak perlu repot menata surai _blondenya_ sekarang, karena dibiarkan terurai panjang melewati bahunya. Hanya sebuah ornamen bunga mawar putih disematkan untuk menahan poninya.

Saat keluarga Ino tiba, Direktur Shimura aka Danzo beserta pemuda berkulit pucat itu segera datang menyambut. Sekali lagi, ayah Ino menyampaikan permohonan maaf atas kejadian tidak mengenakan tempo hari. Danzo hanya tertawa dan meyakinkan, "Aku sungguh menyukai gadis yang penuh semangat seperti puteri Anda."

Terjadi percakapan singkat sebelum akhirnya si kakek berkata, "Haruskah kita meninggalkan tempat ini, sehingga yang muda bisa bercakap lebih bebas?"

Ino berjengit, dalam hati ia menjerit. _Tidak! jangan tinggalkan kami hanya berduaan, lagi._

Tuan dan nyonya Yamanaka menyetujui, sebelum pergi si ayah menegaskan, "Ino, jangan bersikap kasar kepada Nak Sai, ya?"

Ino menoleh ke arah si pemuda yang masih saja menyunggingkan senyum palsunya. _Pasti orang ini akan mulai mengeluarkan sifat aslinya._

"Tentu saja, Ayah." Jawab Ino, wajahnya datar.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Sai menuntun Ino memasuki sebuah galeri seni yang terletak di aula hotel. Macam-macam lukisan dengan berbagai objek tersemat di dinding. Pilar-pilar marmernya dibentuk menyerupai patung. Di lantai bawah, tampak sebuah _prototype_ berbagai bangunan pencakar langit yang diletakkan di pusat ruangan. Banyak orang berkumpul untuk mengagumi karya-karya tersebut.

Ino pasti sudah akan menikmati pemandangan di disekelilingnya jika ia tidak teringat pada pemuda menyebalkan disampingnya.

"Aku menduga kau tidak akan menyukai pagelaran seni." Pemuda itu mulai membuka mulut. Ia menoleh ke arah Ino, mulai pamer senyum. "Tipe wanita sepertimu biasanya menganggap hal seperti ini membosankan." Ujar si pemuda.

 _Tepat seperti yang Ino duga._

Ino bergeleng anggun. "Sebenarnya, aku cukup menikmati seni." Kemudian ia memutar manik _aqua_ nya untuk menjelajahi sepenjuru ruangan. "Lagipula, aku ingin memastikan kebenaran kabar dari bisnis bidang seni rupa yang mulai dikembangkan oleh Shimura'grup."

"Begitu, kah? Aku menduga, bisnis seni rupa yang kami jalankan akan selaras dengan bisnis _florist_ dan _fashion_ keluarga Yamanaka." Mata hitamnya ditempatkan pada Ino, Sai masih melemparkan senyum. "Jika Shimura menjalin hubungan kekeluargaan dengan Yamanaka, maka akan menguntungkan kerjasama bisnis kedua pihak."

Ino memaksakan untuk tertawa, "Aku pun menduga kau pasti sudah paham bahwa ini adalah pernikahan politik."

Begitu seterusnya. Mereka saling melempar celaan sopan untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya.

Pasangan muda itu mulai berjalan menuruni sebuah anak tangga. _Railing_ nya terbuat dari kayu jati yang dipahat dengan ukiran bergaya minimalis. Ino sempat terdistraksi oleh suara jeritan anak kecil di belakang mereka, yang sedang menikmati sebuah lukisan robot bersama keluarganya. Karenanya Sai berkata, masih sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, "Maaf, kau pasti terganggu dengan keramaian ini."

Ino membalas senyum Sai, masih berusaha bertindak sopan. "Sejujurnya, aku _lebih menyukai_ berada di tempat ramai seperti ini," Tekan si gadis. ". . daripada harus berduaan saja denganmu. Itu akan memberiku cukup kesulitan."

Sai memberikan tawa palsu. "Benar, akan merepotkan jika kau mulai kehilangan kontrol dirimu lagi."

Guratan jengkel mulai menghiasi dahi mulus Ino. Akhirnya, si gadis sudah pegal memasang senyum. " _Well,_ aku sedikit terkejut karena kau masih bersedia bertemu denganku, Tuan. Kututurkan ucapan terimakasih karena telah memaklumi _kecanggungan_ ku tempo hari." Ino menyiratkan kejadian lempar air itu sebagai kecanggungan. "Kau pasti orang yang sangat rendah hati." Ujar si gadis, lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Atau, bodoh, barangkali?"

Pemuda itu kali ini benar-benar tertawa. Baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang blak-blakan. "Kau cukup menarik Nona, membuatku terhibur."

Ino menaikan satu alis pirangnya, meruncingkan tatapannya.

"Kau pasti akan berguna untuk mengisi waktu luangku." Ujar pemuda itu lagi.

Anak kecil yang tadi menjerit kini sudah berlari melewati pasangan muda itu. Orang tuanya ribut mengejar anak tersebut dari belakang.

Disaat yang sama, Ino menatap jijik Sai dalam diam.

Terhibur, huh?

 _Memangnya aku mainan, bisa dijadikan hiburan?_

Guratan kesal di dahi si gadis bertambah.

 _DUK_

Si anak tiba-tiba menyenggol gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu, membuat tubuh jenjangnya sempat tidak seimbang. Dengan gesit, Ino segera berbalik menghadap Sai, sengaja mendorong tubuhnya sendiri ke arah si pemuda. Ujung bibir si gadis melengkung, hendak mempergunakan kesempatan singkat itu untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

 _Bruk._

Ino menyikut tulang rusuk si pemuda, cukup keras, dengan satu siku tangannya saat tubuh rampingnya mendarat di dada Sai, membuat pemuda itu agak mengaduh kesakitan. Tetapi, nona pirang itu menyamarkan tindakannya tersebut.

Ino mendongak, "Ups, maaf."

Perlahan si gadis menarik tubuhnya, tersenyum simpul penuh kemenangan. "Sepertinya, kau pun sangat berguna sebagai objek penghilang kejengkelanku, Tuan."

Sai mengelus bagian dadanya. Kedua kalinya pemuda itu menatap Ino sambil melongo.

Sementara keluarga dengan satu anak tadi sibuk berbungkuk untuk meminta maaf kepada mereka, Ino nyengir dalam hati.

 _Kerja bagus, Nak._

X X X

Ada beberapa hal yang Ino benci saat ini.

Pertama, pemuda bernama Sai.

Kedua, sifat buruk si pemuda.

Ketiga, saat dirinya dipaksa menikah dengan pemuda itu, diluar keinginannya.

Ino menyesal karena sempat terbesit di pikirannya bahwa pemuda itu . . 'boleh juga'.

Ino sudah mencoba memohon kepada orang tuanya untuk tidak tertipu pada perangai palsu pemuda congkak itu. Tapi gagal.

Alhasil, kini Ino sedang merutuk di hari pernikahannya dengan Sai.

Benar, hari pernikahannya.

Si gadis tidak menyangka perjodohan ini akan berakhir pada tahap pernikahan, yang dilangsungkan lebih cepat dari yang Ino kira. Para sesepuh memutuskan waktu dengan seenak jidat mereka.

Ino menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, mendesah pelan saat ia terpesona pada gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang telah membalut tubuhnya. Rambut pirangnya ditarik ke atas, disatukan dalam sebuah sanggul longgar. Tudung transparan menyelubungi kepalanya. Meski ia mengagumi polesan make up yang diaplikasikan ke wajahnya, Ino tetap tidak bisa merasa senang saat mengingat pemuda itulah yang akan menemaninya di pelaminan.

 _Apa jadinya jika sisa hidupnya dihabiskan untuk mendengar sindiran, celaan, cacian dan omongan pemuda bermasalah semacam Sai?_

Ino bisa mati kehabisan keanggunan.

Suara mikrofon di ruangan pernikahan mulai terdengar sampai ke kamar yang sedang ditempati si gadis. Aula resepsi berjarak beberapa meter dari kamar itu, hanya terselang beberapa kamar. Acara ini digelar di sebuah vila pribadi milik Yamanaka'grup.

Mempelai pria sudah terlebih dulu memasuki _wedding hall_ untuk menjalani serangkaian upacara adat. Sementara mempelai wanita baru diperbolehkan untuk memasuki aula sesaat sebelum ijab kabul akan dibacakan. Rupanya prosesi ini masih disentuh oleh adat, tradisi, budaya dan semacamnya.

Ino tidak begitu peduli. Bibir gadis itu manyun ke depan sambil maniknya terus meratapi jarum jam antik yang berdiri tegak di sudut ruangan. Otaknya sedang mengkalkulasi sesuatu. Jika pernikahan ini dilaksanakan sesuai gladi, maka 15 menitan lagi seseorang akan menjemputnya.

Oh tuhan.

Ino sungguh tidak sudi jika dirinya harus menikahi pemuda berkulit pucat itu, sekarang dan nanti.

Dengan pikiran gelisah, ia mulai mengedarkan matanya ke sepenjuru ruangan. _Apa tidak ada sesuatu disini yang bisa digunakan untuk menghentikan pernikahan konyol ini?_

Sungguh tidak mungkin jika dia harus sampai bunuh diri.

Si gadis menghela napas panjang sambil pelan-pelan kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela. Diluar sana, sebulah pilar marmer berdiri kokoh untuk menahan beban bangunan bergaya victoria ini. Permukaan halus temboknya mengkilat saat sinar mentari mulai menerpa, menyelinap melalui celah dedaunan yang tersemat rimbun di ranting-ranting pohon ek.

Ino sangat ingin meloncat terjun bebas dari pohon besar itu _. Apa bunuh diri saja . ._

Eh?

Ino mendadak mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Kemudian, ia berlari menghampiri jendela berbingkai kayu jati itu. Si gadis mendongak ke bawah, menemukan sebuah mobil klasik tipe _Ferrari 250GT Spyder_ keluaran tahun 1961 milik ayahnya sedang terparkir disana.

Ino menyeringai, "Aku ingat ayah selalu mengeluarkan mobil klasik kesayangannya itu dan akan memarkirnya di bawah pohon ek ini." Gumamnya.

Terutama di acara besar yang dihadiri banyak konglomerat ini, ayahnya pasti sengaja memajang mobil antiknya sebagai dekorasi di taman. Dasar tukang pamer!

Dengan cekatan, Ino segera berjalan ke arah lemari buku di sudut ruangan dan menyambar sebuah guci antik yang diletakkan di atasnya. Ia menyodok isi guci itu. Kalau tidak salah, beberapa tahun lalu Ino pernah menyembunyikan kunci utama mobil antik tersebut untuk menggoda sang ayah. Rupanya, saat masih muda dulu, Ino jahil sekali. Senyumnya merekah saat jemarinya mengacungkan kunci yang dimaksud.

Suara alunan musik makin melemah, diganti dengan suara pembawa acara yang mulai membacakan wejangan bagi pasangan pengantin yang akan menikah.

Tidak ada waktu lagi.

Ino bersyukur ia mengusir semua pelayan yang menemaninya, karena rupanya mood gadis itu sudah jelek sedari pagi. Si gadis kembali menghampiri jendela, menarik krei putihnya lalu perlahan menggeser bingkai jendela besar itu. Jendela tersebut terbuka, memberi kesempatan kepada angin sepoi-sepoi untuk membelai wajah elok gadis itu.

Ino menghela napas pelan. Aula resepsi, juga kamar yang sedang disinggahinya itu berada di lantai dua. Ino bersyukur karena bangunan klasik bergaya victoria seperti vilanya memiliki balkon rendah penghubung atap lantai bawah dengan lantai diatasnya, menghasilkan banyak undakan atap yang bisa dipijaki.

Ino menarik tudung transparan dari kepalanya, membuat ikatan sanggulnya lepas. Tak lupa, ia kembali menutup jendela tadi. Ino segera melangkah melewati jendela, berjalan menyusuri balkon. Si gadis mulai berlari ke arah pagar balkon, melempar _high heels_ putih lepas dari kakinya lalu meregangkan kain tudung di tangannya dan mengikatkan kain transparan itu ke anak pagar membentuk simpul sederhana. Sesaat kemudian, Ino meloncati pagar balkon, lalu berpijak di undakan atap sambil tangannya masih memegangi ujung kain tudungnya, untuk menahan berat tubuh si gadis.

Gadis itu bergerak lincah saat menuruni undakan atap satu persatu. Tubuhnya memang cukup atletis, berterima kasih kepada ibunya yang selalu menyeret Ino mengikuti kelas yoga setiap akhir pekan. Kini gadis itu bahkan sudah menguasai gerakan sekelas _antigravity_ _yoga_ , yang sangat membantunya untuk berakrobatik bebas meloncat kesana-sini.

Sementara di aula, suasana ruangan itu mulai khidmat karena sebentar lagi pembacaan janji suci akan dilaksanakan. Penghulu dan mempelai pria tinggal menunggu mempelai wanita memasuki ruangan. Tetapi, bukannya Ino yang masuk, malah seorang pelayan lah yang berlari tergesa menghampiri lelaki berwarna rambut sama pirangnya dengan Ino. Si pelayan berbisik, membuat wajah ayah Ino menegang.

"Kemana pengawal yang bertugas menjaganya?" gumam sang ayah.

"Nampaknya Nona Ino telah mengusir semua pengawal dan pelayan yang berjaga sebelumnya, Tuan." bisik si pelayan dengan sopan.

Wajah ayah gadis itu memucat.

Perlahan si ayah menoleh ke arah istrinya, lalu tersenyum getir pada Danzou dan Sai.

Ketiganya mengerutkan dahi.

"Ino, mereka bilang dia tidak ada di ruangannya." bisik si ayah kepada istrinya.

"Apa?" sahut si istri mengernyit ngeri.

Danzou dan Sai hanya duduk dalam diam sambil melongo.

"Anak itu, dia pasti kabur lewat jendela, _lagi_." Wajah ayah Ino memerah menahan jengkel.

"Bagaimana bisa Tuan? Ini adalah lantai dua." Tanya para pelayan yang kebingungan.

Tubuh Ibu Ino mendadak melemas. Sambil memegangi dahinya, sang ibu segera menyandarkan tubuhnya dan terkulai dalam dekapan suaminya.

Kemudian, Sai segera bangkit dan berlari menuju jendela, mengikuti instingnya.

Benar saja. Pemuda itu melihat seorang pengantin wanita yang sedang berada bukan pada tempatnya.

Sementara Ino telah menaiki mobil _ferrari_ merah tanpa atap milik ayahnya. Ia segera menjalankan mesin mobil, lalu memarkirnya dengan gesit. Sebelum pergi, gadis itu mendongak ke atas dan menemukan Sai yang sedang memandangnya melalu jendela. Si gadis menempatkan dua jari dibibirnya, lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat jari itu ke atas kepala dan perlahan melambaikan tangannya, membuat gerakan _kiss bye_ singkat sambil menyeringai lebar.

Melihat semua itu, Sai tertawa. kemungkinan benar-benar tawa yang keluar dari hatinya.

Sesaat kemudian kaki jenjang Ino menginjak gas, membuat mobil itu melaju meninggalkan halaman vila sebelum sekuriti sempat memblokir gerbang utama vila itu.

 _Yeay._

Ino bersorak puas.

Misinya untuk kabur dari pemuda itu, telah berjalan sukses.

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Tolong pahami aksi nekat Ino yang sungguh tidak ada anggun-anggunnya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, menyukai, mengikuti dan mereview cerita ini ya.

Semoga bermanfaat untuk menghibur.

Ditunggu review selanjutnya, karena saran dan komentar teman-teman merupakan salah satu alasan author bisa semangat menulis. hehe

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya^^

 **Updated : 22/03/2016**


	3. Chapter 3 - The next encounter

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC, change in trait**

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The next encounter_

Ino agak kehilangan keeleganannya jika sudah bersinggungan dengan apapun tentang pemuda bernama Sai.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya." protes seorang gadis bersurai _blonde_.

Lagi-lagi ia sedang disidang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa main kabur-kaburan begitu saja, Ino." tegas ayahnya.

"Mana ada seorang _lady_ yang lari dari pernikahannya, apalagi _loncat lewat jendela dari lantai dua_." Tambah ibunya.

"Kalau aku tidak kabur, memang ayah dan ibu akan mendengar keluhanku?" ucap putri sulung keluarga Yamanaka itu lagi.

Sang ayah mendesah panjang. "Sudah kuputuskan, kau akan dikirim ke sekolah kepribadian."

Ino menaikan alis. Sementara disamping si ayah, ibunya melebarkan mata dan bergumam, "Itu bukan kesepakatan kita, _dear_."

Inoichi, nama ayah gadis itu, menggeleng. "Aku sudah menyerah, kali ini Ino benar-benar kelewatan."

"Barangkali ayah lupa, aku sudah lulus dari sekolah itu bertahun-tahun lalu dengan nilai A++." ceplos Ino.

"Pokoknya kau akan dikirim ke sana, _lagi_." ucap Inoichi, menekankan.

" _Well_ , itu lebih baik daripada disuruh terus-terusan menikah. Aku mulai bosan." ujar Ino, santai.

Guratan jengkel mulai bertengger di kening si ayah. " _Anak ini . ._ "

Tidak biasanya Ino menjawab ucapan ayah ibunya seperti ini. Biasanya ia lebih memilih untuk banyak diam dan menjawab seperlunya, bersikap formal. Hanya saja, Ino jadi agak kehilangan keeleganannya jika sudah bersinggungan dengan apapun tentang pemuda bernama Sai.

Si ibu menghela napas, "Ino, dengarkan ibu, _sayang_. Keluarga Shimura bukanlah keluarga konglomerat biasa. Mereka adalah poros bisnis di negara ini. Setelah kejadian ini, Shimura'grup pasti akan memutuskan kerjasama dengan keluarga kita, dan itu akan berpengaruh besar terhadap bisnis ayahmu. Kau harus tahu posisimu saat ini, nak."

"Aku paham bu, karenanya aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf kepada Tuan Danzo yang sebesar-besarnya." Jeda sejenak, "bahwa aku tidak bisa menikahi cucunya."

" _Nak Sai_ , Ino. Kau harus meminta maaf padanya!" ayahnya menyela.

"Ya, ya, dia juga." Ino membuang napas.

 _Tak apalah, lagipula ini akan jadi kali terakhir Ino harus berjumpa dengan pemuda itu._

Ibunya mendesah lagi. "Ibu harap hal ini bisa terselesaikan meski hanya dengan permintaan maaf."

"Kau seharusnya melihat ekspresi bingung Tuan Danzo saat mendengar kau kabur. Ayah benar-benar sudah tidak punya muka untuk menemui beliau." Ayahnya mendesah panjang. "Sudah bagus mereka tidak melaporkanmu ke polisi. Kau sebaiknya bersiap-siap Ino." tekan ayahnya.

Kali ini Ino hanya diam, percuma saja bersua lagi. _Memangnya kejahatan besar apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai harus dilaporkan ke polisi segala_?

Dirinya kan tidak jadi bunuh diri.

. . .

Pagi hari di kediaman Yamanaka.

Ino memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi salah satu butik dan _flower shop_ miliknya. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk pergi seharian dari rumah, telah jengah mendengar rutukan kedua orangtuanya.

Saat langkah membawa Ino mencapai mulut ruang tamu, gadis itu segera mambeku saat ia melihat suatu pemandangan yang tidak terduga. Ino langsung menahan langkahnya.

Gadis itu mengernyit ketika melihat pemuda berkulit pucat tengah bercengkrama bersama ayahnya di ruang tamu kediaman mereka.

 _Ada apa pemuda itu datang kesini?_

Perlahan, Ino mengedarkan manik birunya menjelajahi sekeliling ruang tamu, tak ada orang lain disana. Perasaannya langsung berubah tidak enak.

"Benar, Kakek menghendaki untuk berbicara langsung dengan Nona Yamanaka mengenai masalah ini." Perkataan pemuda itu sempat terdengar oleh gendang telinga Ino.

Si gadis berjengit.

Ino secara refleks segera memutar tubuhnya, hendak melangkah kembali ke kedalaman rumahnya. Namun pergerakan gadis itu segera dihentikan oleh panggilan sang Ayah. "Ino."

Rupanya, mereka sempat mendeteksi kehadiran Ino sebelum si gadis sempat menyembunyikan diri.

Ino kembali memutar badannya.

"Nak Sai ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap ayahnya lagi.

Gadis itu menaikan pelipisnya. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Sai yang tengah tersenyum tipis padanya.

 _Gaah_. Senyum palsu itu membuat si gadis gerah _._

Ino tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mulai melenggang ke arah mereka.

Saat Ino menghampiri, sang ayah mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Inoichi hendak pergi meninggalkan tamu dan puterinya, namun ia berhenti sejenak tepat di depan Ino sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam ke manik _aquamarine_ gadis itu, "Awas saja jika kau berulah lagi." bisik si ayah dengan nada galak.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu.

Dengan anggun si gadis mulai mengambil duduk. Ia mengangkat dagunya perlahan, menemui tatapan manik _onyx_ si pemuda.

"Jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini, tuan?"

Sai mulai membuka mulutnya, "Nona," Sai memperhatikan gadis itu sejenak, lalu kembali membuat senyum. "Kau benar-benar telah sangat mengejutkanku di acara prosesi pernikahan kita tempo hari. Sejujurnya, aku tak sempat berpikir seorang _lady_ bisa melakukannya."

Ino pura-pura tertawa. "Telah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan, bersama denganmu memberi cukup kesulitan untukku."

Si pemuda memiringkan kepala, menekan tatapannya. "Karenanya, kau lebih memilih meloncat ke luar dari jendela."

Ino tak menyanggah pernyataan itu, alih-alih hanya diam sambil menyipitkan pandangannya pada si pemuda.

Sai menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum lebih dalam. "Tetapi, seharusnya kau menyadari bahwa tindakan tersebut akan membuat posisimu menjadi lebih sulit."

Ujung pelipis si gadis terasa berkedut. Apa saat ini Sai sedang menyinggung mengenai keadaan hubungan bisnis yang terjalin antara kedua keluarga itu?

"Tentu saja aku aku paham akan hal tersebut. Silahkan jika kau ingin mengajukan tuntutan kepada keluarga kami atas apa yang terjadi di acara pernikahan itu, tuan. Namun aku akan lebih menghargai jika kau bisa memisahkan antara persoalan pribadi dengan hubungan bisnis."

Sai hanya balas memandang si gadis. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ino membuang napas. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab secara pribadi atas apapun yang kau tuduhkan nanti."

Jeda lima detik saat Sai hanya memandang si gadis. Nampaknya pemuda itu tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang di bicarakan Ino saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham, nona." ucap si pemuda pada akhirnya.

Gadis itu menaikan pelipisnya.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mendiskusikan mengenai hari pengganti untuk pernikahan kita." jelas si pemuda dengan tenang.

Kini Ino yang balik bertanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku berencana untuk tetap meneruskan perjodohan ini." jawab Sai, dengan santai menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

Ino tersedak. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Akan lebih sulit bagi kita berdua, jika harus kembali menyiapkan pernikahan ini dari awal, bukan?" ujar Sai. "Kakek akan kembali menyusun ulang pertemuan-pertemuan membosankan dalam acara perjodohan ini."

"K-kenapa dilanjutkan?" suara Ino mulai bergetar.

Setelah semua kekacauan yang terjadi, apa ada masalah dengan otak pemuda ini?

"Kenapa?" Sai tertawa. "Tentu saja karena aku suka sekali _lady kasar_ sepertimu. Melihatmu berani bersikap arogan begitu sangatlah menyenangkan."

Ukh. Guratan jengkel berkedut-kedut di kening nona itu.

Ino menggigil, pemuda ini sungguh berbahaya. Apa tindakannya salah, karena telah bermain-main dengan api dan malah menyulut api itu semakin besar?

"Aku sungguh tidak merasa tersanjung dengan pujianmu." Sahut si gadis, agak menaikan nada bicaranya.

X X X

"Ino. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain. Selain kau telah mencoreng harga diri keluarga kita, kau sudah mempermalukan Nak Sai, juga kerugian materi yang kau sebabkan sangat besar."

.

.

"Namun alih-alih mengajukan tuntutan untuk menyudutkan kita, dengan rendah hati mereka malah memberimu kesempatan kedua."

.

.

Telinga Yamanaka Ino terus mendengungkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Tuan dan nyonya Yamanaka sepertinya memang hobi menyudutkan puteri semata-wayangnya sendiri.

Ino telah berpakaian rapi sekarang, ia hendak menemui pimpinan Shimura'grup untuk memenuhi undangan tuan direktur itu. Si gadis tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dihadapinya, karena itu ia telah menyiapkan diri untuk apapun yang akan dikatakan Tuan Danzo padanya. Ia curiga, pasti kakek itu telah merencanakan sesuatu. Tidak mungkin ia akan memberikan sambutan hangat untuk kedua kalinya, pada gadis yang telah mempermalukan nama baik dirinya dan cucunya. Bermacam-macam pikiran negatif berseliweran di benak gadis itu.

Ino tiba di gedung utama perusahaan Shimura. Gedung pencakar langit berdinding kaca itu memiliki 40 lantai. Dipuncak gedung tersemat serangkaian huruf bertuliskan _Anbu Root._

Seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian formal menyambut Ino tepat setelah si gadis turun dari mobil _Maybach Landaulet_ hitam yang ditumpanginya. Wanita itu memandu Ino untuk memasuki sebuah lift pribadi, dan langsung mengantarkan si gadis menuju ruangan lantai 38 untuk menemui Direktur Shimura _._

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan, percakapan pun dilangsungkan.

 _"_ Aku sungguh menyukai gadis yang penuh semangat seperti dirimu. Kau pasti bisa menjadi pendamping yang cocok untuk Sai." Tuan Danzo berkata dengan ekspresi serius.

Ucapan kakek pimpinan perusahaan Shimura itu membuat Ino agak terperanjat.

 _Apa-apaan dengan keluarga ini?_

"Aku tertawa puas sekali saat mendengar kau kabur meloncati balkon lantai dua. Tak pernah kubayangkan ada gadis yang berani melakukan itu." Ucap si kakek, kini disertai tawa.

Ino hanya melongo.

Kakek itu kembali memandang Ino lekat-lekat. Si gadis menegakkan punggungnya. "Apa yang tidak kau sukai dari cucuku, Nak? Bukankah dia tampan, keren dan seksi? Selain itu, dia adalah pewaris tunggal Shimura'grup. Kudengar gadis-gadis biasanya mengerumuninya seperti semut."

Danzo melemparkan tatapan bertanya, _Tapi kenapa kau malah menghindari Sai seperti itu?_

Ino hanya berkedip beberapa kali. _Tampan dan keren_? _Seksi?_ Dari luar sih iya, tapi tuan muda itu punya masalah dengan kepribadiannya.

" _Ehem."_

Si kakek berdehem, menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung dikeluarkan si gadis. Membuat lamunan gadis bermata biru itu pecah.

Ino kembali menata sikapnya, "Maafkan saya jika membuat Anda kecewa, Tuan. Namun antara saya dan cucu Anda sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan kecocokan."

Si kakek menyender santai di kursinya. "Jika kau tersinggung dengan ucapannya, Nak, kuharap kau bisa sedikit maklum. Kecocokan bisa didapatkan setelah kalian tinggal bersama nanti."

Dahi Ino mengernyit.

"Anak itu hanya sedikit kurang gaul dan antisosial. Yah, dia memang agak kaku dan tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik diluar hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan." Jeda sejenak, " _Apalagi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan wanita_." Tekan kakek itu. "Tapi lama-lama kau akan terbiasa."

Tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik, apanya? Sai tampak jago _memporak-porandakan_ hati wanita _. Sindiran pedas itu . . ._

"Saya sungguh menyesal atas kekacauan yang saya timbulkan di acara pernikahan, tetapi semua itu saya lakukan secara sadar. Mohon pengertian Anda, karena saya tidak bisa melanjutkan perjodohan ini. " Sahut Ino, sedikit membungkukan badan. "Saya benar-benar meminta maaf, atas nama pribadi dan keluarga."

Danzo memandang Ino dengan kagum. Tak banyak orang yang mampu bersikap berani seperti itu dihadapannya.

"Jika kau sudah memahami kesalahanmu itu, pastikan kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi di masa mendatang, Nak." Ucap Danzo sambil mengangkat satu tangan untuk meminta tongkat kayunya dari _bodyguard_ yang berdiri dibelakang kursinya.

Ino mendongak, kembali meluruskan duduknya.

Dua pengawal mulai membantu si kakek untuk berdiri. "Karenanya, aku tidak ingin terjadi kesalahan lagi di acara pernikahan kalian berikutnya." Tegas si kakek sambil melemparkan senyum perpisahan ke arah Ino.

 _Ugh_. Gadis itu meringis dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sai ada di ruangannya. Kau bisa menemuinya disana." Kakek itu menoleh lagi ke arah Ino tepat sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Aku akan mengatur jadwal kencan kalian untuk hari ini."

Kalimat terakhir tersebut lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

. . .

Sai telah selesai memimpin sebuah rapat beberapa saat lalu. Setelah pekerjaannya beres, pemuda itu selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan mengurung diri di dalam ruangan pribadinya.

Lantai 40.

Ino diberitahu bahwa Sai bisa tinggal di ruangannya itu dalam jangaka waktu yang lama. Tak seorang pun pernah diizinkan memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa perintah si pemuda. Tentu saja selain Direktur Shimura sendiri yang bebas keluar masuk.

Jadi, pemuda itu benar-benar antisosial, huh?

Ino bisa memasuki ruangan pemuda tersebut atas izin kakeknya. Ia melewati pintu otomatis ruangan menggunakan _free pass card_ yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya.

 _Well_ , satu lantai penuh sebagai ruang pribadi. Pemuda itu tentu bisa melakukan banyak hal disana. Tapi, tentu saja tidak akan ada cukup ruang untuk mereka berdua.

Ino melenggang masuk. Pintu utama ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan kosong berisi sofa dan rak pajangan tinggi. Sebuah partisi kaca diletakan diantara ruangan kecil tersebut dengan ruangan berikutnya. Ino melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan itu. Terdapat sebuah meja kerja disana, lengkap dengan seperangkat komputer dan televisi _LCD_ gantung. Dibelakangnya berdiri dua buah rak yang diiisi dengan buku-buku tebal. Ino mengedarkan manik birunya ke seluruh ruangan.

Ia masih belum melihat sosok pucat si pemuda.

Ino terus berjalan menyusuri ruangan-ruangan di lantai 40 tersebut. Dinding kaca stopsol merefleksikan cahaya mentari masuk ke sepenjuru ruangan. Pemandangan yang ditampilkan dari puncak tertinggi gedung itu, . begitu indah.

Si gadis menahan langkahnya saat ia melihat keberadaan sebuah pintu kayu berukiran dua sosok singa purba di masing-masing daun kayunya. Perlahan gadis itu membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci, menampilkan ruangan dengan pencahayaan lebih minim. Ino melangkah masuk.

Gadis bermanik biru itu terpesona dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Lukisan.

Bingkai-bingkai kanvas tersemat di dinding. Sebagian tergeletak di lantai dan sofa, sebagian lagi masih tersemat di tripodnya. Dalam keremangan, Ino masih bisa melihat berbagai citra tertoreh diatas media gambar tersebut.

Melangkah lebih jauh, si gadis menemukan meja dan rak yang penuh terisi oleh cat air, kuas, kertas minyak, pensil dan berbagai alat gambar lain berserakan tercampur satu sama lain. Kain-kain putih berisi coretan kuas menutupi beberapa bingkai. Tirai besar berwarna coklat menutupi hampir seluruh dinding kaca ruangan tersebut, kecuali beberapa helai gorden yang dibiarkan tersingkap.

Di penghujung ruangan Ino melihat sosok pemuda yang dicarinya tengah duduk menghadap ke sebuah _stand frame_. Sambil menorehkan kuas ke kanvas putih yang sudah sebagian terisi, Sai melekatkan pandangan pada apapun yang tengah dikerjakannya itu.

Baru kali ini Ino melihat pemuda itu terlihat begitu fokus, dan serius. Ekspresinya nampak alami. Raut mukanya melembut, hampir seperti sedang mencurahkan emosinya ke dalam kanvas putih di depannya.

Padahal satu-satunya ekspresi pemuda itu yang hanya pernah dilihat si gadis, adalah senyum buatan yang selalu terukir di bibirnya.

Ino tetap memandang Sai dari kejauhan untuk 10 detik selanjutnya.

 _"_ _Ehem_ _."_

Akhirnya gadis itu berdehem, membuat Sai langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

Manik hitam milik Sai melebar perlahan saat menangkap sosok gadis itu, "Nona Yamanaka?"

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca, menyukai, mengikuti dan mereview cerita ini ya.

Kutunggu terus komentar dari kalian hehe.

 **Updated : 25/03/2016**


	4. Chapter 4 - The dating partner

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC**

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The Dating Partner._

Ino kembali membawa manik birunya menemui Sai, "Jika kita harus berkencan, ayo lakukan kencan normal seperti yang biasa dikakukan pasangan lain."

* * *

Lantai 40 gedung Shimura.

Puncak tertinggi bangunan pencakar langit yang berjarak 204 meter di atas permukaan tanah.

Seorang pemuda tampan berkulit pucat senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengunci diri dalam salah satu ruangan di lantai pribadinya itu. Dinding-dinding kaca stopsol merefleksikan panas sinar mentari. Tirai-tirai cokelat menyelimuti seluruh ruangan dari terangnya siang hari. Beberapa helai tirai tersingkap, membiarkan cahaya masuk sekedar sebagai sumber penerangan.

Pemandangan kota akan terlihat lebih indah saat senja, memang. Namun bagi Sai, nama si pemuda, berada dalam keremangan siang yang jauh dari keramaian sudah cukup menenangkan.

Siang itu, Sai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih awal. Hanya ada dua jadwal rapat yang telah selesai ia hadiri, sekitar 23 menit lalu. Masih ada cukup waktu yang bisa ia habiskan untuk bersantai. 'Bersantai' versi pemuda itu agak sedikit berbeda. Bukan 'berleha-leha' seperti kebanyakan orang, karena di waktu luangnya pun pemuda itu masih bisa produktif.

Kini, manik _onyx_ Sai sedang menatap sebuah torehan tinta yang mulai membentuk gambar.

Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan. Ia tak akan punya banyak waktu lagi, untuk menikmati kegemarannya itu.

Belakangan ini, Direktur perusahaan Shimura yang tidak lain adalah kakeknya, telah sibuk menjodohkannya dengan putri salah satu kolega bisnisnya. Beberapa pertemuan telah dilakukan yang akhirnya berujung pada acara pernikahan. Meski untuk beberapa alasan, pernikahan tersebut gagal terlaksana.

Direktur Shimura memang sudah sangat berumur. Tak ayal sang kakek pasti ingin memastikan garis keturunannya berlanjut sebelum dirinya tutup usia. Nasib Shimura'grup akan ditentukan oleh hadirnya calon penerus pembawa darah sang kakek. Semenjak anaknya, tepatnya kedua orang tua Sai, kehilangan nyawa akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga kecil itu 15 tahun lalu, cucu semata wayangnya lah yang menopang tanggung jawab besar ini.

Dengan kata lain, Sai harus segera menikah untuk bisa memberikan keturunan seperti apa yang diharapkan kakeknya tersebut, agar beliau dapat beristirahat dengan tenang nantinya.

Wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya terlihat gelamor. Bukan tipe yang ia sukai, memang, namun Sai tidak terlalu peduli. Baginya, pernikahan politik memang tidak bisa dihindari. Ia hanya harus menjalankan peran sesuai alur yang disusun sang kakek. Meskipun berarti pemuda itu harus berakting, untuk mengemban tugasnya. Dirinya hanya harus menyesuaikan diri dengan karakter wanita itu.

Penampilan Nona Yamanaka sendiri memang sudah mengesankan. Rambut pirang panjang, manik biru, bulu mata lentik, bibir merah, kulit putih, dan tubuh ramping. Namun sejujurnya, Sai agak lebih terkesan dengan tindakan wanita itu. Sifat dan sikapnya cukup liar bagi seseorang yang menyandang status sebagai _lady_ sejak lahir. Sai mulai menganggap perjalanan pernikahannya ini sebagai hal yang cukup menarik.

Rupanya, selama ini belum pernah ada nona yang mampu mengembalikan kata-kata 'kejam'nya. Biasanya para wanita hanya bisa meringis dalam hati dan menelan saja perkataan apapun yang dilontarkan si pemuda.

Semakin tua, selain bertambah pikun, nampaknya perangai sang kakek menjadi semakin melembut. Buktinya, sang kakek yang seumur hidup Sai kenal sebagai seorang yang keras dan tegas, entah kenapa bersikeras menjodohkan dirinya dengan nona Yamanaka. Meski gadis itu telah melakukan hal yang telah menjadi buah bibir di kalangan para ningrat.

. . .

Selama ini, Sai memang tak banyak meminta apapun, hanya waktu untuk dapat menikmati hobinya.

Melukis.

Di sudut paling dalam lantai 40 tersebut, Sai tengah duduk tegap menghadap ke sebuah _stand frame_. Tangan si pemuda dengan lihai menorehkan cat aklirik warna _mahogany_ ke selembar kanvas putih dengan bulu halus kuasnya. Kain lap lusuh penuh coretan warna tergantung di ujung atas tripod yang menopang kanvas itu.

Dengan terampil dan cekatan, tangan si pemuda menyapu kuasnya memenuhi ruang putih yang masih belum teresapi cat. Netra gelapnya fokus menatap kanvas di depannya.

" _Ehem_."

Sai langsung menolehkan kepala ketika mendengar suara deheman seseorang dari arah belakangnya.

Manik hitam milik Sai melebar perlahan saat menangkap sosok seorang gadis, "Nona Yamanaka?"

Ino, nama gadis pirang bermata biru itu, sedang memandang Sai sambil berusaha membuat senyum ketika ia mulai berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu.

Sai masih terkejut dengan keberadaan gadis itu, ia hanya memandang heran Ino sementara si gadis dengan santainya menyondongkan tubuh rampingnya ke arah kanvas yang berisi gambar sebuah pohon ek besar. _Aqua_ nya menatap lekat gambar di dalam kanvas, sambil jemarinya menyusuri permukaan kasar bidang gambar itu.

"Wah. Ini indah. Serius." Gumam Ino. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu menoleh ke arah si pelukis, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pandai melukis?"

Sai masih belum bersuara. Nampaknya, si pemuda belum sempat menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi gadis ini lagi.

Ino agak menaikan pelipisnya, menunggu jawaban pemuda itu.

"Ini. . . tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Sai akhirnya bergumam, memalingkan pandangannya dari si gadis.

Sai perlahan menyimpan kuas di tangannya lalu sedikit merapikan botol-botol cat akrilik yang tergeletak di meja. Kemudian ia beranjak berdiri, kembali menoleh ke arah Ino sambil memasang senyum buatannya. "Kenapa kau ada disini, nona?"

Ino memperhatikan si pemuda sambil agak mengerutkan bibir mungilnya. Penghayatan yang sesaat tadi menyelimuti ekspresi wajah pucatnya seolah telah hilang entah kemana, tergantikan oleh senyum buatan yang gemar ia pamerkan itu. Ino sempat ingin membicarakan lebih banyak tentang bakat lukis si pemuda, namun setelah melihat wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan itu, ia jadi malas dan mengurungkan niat.

"Kakekmu." Ino menjawab datar.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya.

Sang nona membuang napas, membuat Sai semakin merengut.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh duduk?" tanya Ino dengan santai.

Si pemuda hanya terdiam, sambil mengamati gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh. Akhirnya, pemuda itu memandu Ino menuju sebuah sofa, masih berada di ruangan minim cahaya tersebut.

Ino menaikkan alis. Sofa panjang itu penuh dengan tumpukan kanvas dan gulungan kain. Si gadis kembali menengok ke arah Sai. Pemuda itu tidak tampak seperti sedang bergurau.

 _Hei. Yang benar saja? Bagaimana bisa ia mempersilakan seorang lady untuk duduk di sofa yang berantakan?_

Tapi Ino berusaha acuh dan tetap mengatur sikapnya.

Setelah keduanya mengambil tempat duduk, Sai membuka pembicaraan. "Apa yang dikatakan Direktur, kali ini?"

"Beliau akan mengatur jadwal kencan kita hari ini."

Sai mendadak terdiam. Kakeknya tidak memberitahu dirinya tentang jadwal pertemuan mendadak ini. Mengapa pula pertemuan kali ini dilakukan pada hari kerja begini?

Ino pun ikut diam. Ia belum berniat untuk membuka mulutnya lagi. Sejujurnya, gadis itu bersyukur saat si pemuda mulai menutup mulut. Si gadis belum mampu berpikir jernih setelah syok yang dia alami. Ada banyak hal yang berputar di otaknya saat ini. Permintaan maafnya atas insiden di pernikahan tempo hari mungkin telah diterima, namun permohonannya untuk menghentikan perjodohan ini telah ditolak mentah-mentah.

Hening beberapa menit.

Ino menghindari untuk menatap wajah si pemuda, alih-alih mengalihkan fokusnya dengan mengedarkan manik birunya secara acak mengelilingi ruangan yang terlihat seperti studio lukis itu. Ruangan yang sedikit remang tidak menghambat si gadis untuk mengamati satu per satu gambar dalam kanvas. Sementara Sai tetap diam di tempatnya, masih menerka-nerka mengenai apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Keheningan itu pecah saat ponsel Sai berdering.

Sejenak, ia menatap nama di layar lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

Ino memperhatikan gerak-gerik si pemuda dari ujung irisnya. Sai hanya manggut-manggut dan sesekali menjawab.

Saat panggilan itu berakhir, si pemuda kembali mendongak dan menempatkan iris gelapnya pada gadis itu.

"Nampaknya, sebuah acara pelelangan pembangunan gedung dilaksanakan tidak jauh dari tempat ini." Sahut si pemuda. "Orang-orang yang dikirim oleh Direktur akan menjemput kita sesaat lagi, nona."

"Kita akan pergi ke sebuah pelelangan proyek pembangunan?" tanya Ino.

Sai mengangguk singkat.

Bola mata Ino sedikit membulat. "Maksudmu, destinasi kencan kita selanjutnya adalah _tempat pelelangan_?"

Si pemuda hanya menatap datar si gadis untuk beberapa detik. Selanjutnya ia memasang senyum dan berkata, "Benar. Sayang sekali jika kau merasa kecewa. Atau barangkali nona mempunyai tempat lain dalam pikiran?"

 _Geezz_. Yang benar saja.

Ino hanya membalas dengan memandang datar si pemuda.

Akhirnya karena tak ada jawaban dari si gadis, Sai menarik dirinya untuk berdiri lalu perlahan membalik badannya.

Ino mendesah pelan dan memutar mata.

"Sai."

Si pemuda mendadak membeku saat namanya disebut tanpa menggunakan embel-embel penghormatan.

Pemuda itu menoleh kembali dan menurunkan pandangannya ke arah Ino yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Namamu Sai, kan?" ujar Ino lagi.

Sai tidak menjawab namun menyipitan matanya.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua keformalan ini." Si gadis berucap datar sambil beranjak berdiri. "Selain itu," lanjutnya lagi, kembali membawa maniknya menemui Sai, "Jika kita harus berkencan, ayo lakukan kencan normal seperti yang biasa dikakukan pasangan lain."

Sai menatap heran gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu, nona?"

"Kau benar. Aku punya satu tempat yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang. Bukankah barusan kau bertanya?" ucap si gadis sambil tersenyum santai.

Sai menaikan alisnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau sampaikan pada kakekmu untuk membatalkan rencana yang dibuatnya dan menarik semua pengawal yang bertugas menemani kita?"

Sai masih belum menjawab. Ekspresinya menunjukan bahwa ia sedang menerka apa yang sedang direncanakan gadis itu.

"Kurasa beliau akan paham" ucap Ino lagi. "Katakan saja kalau aku, secara pribadi ingin kencan hari ini hanya antara kita berdua." Kini Ino menyelipkan senyum seduktif dalam bicaranya.

Sai masih menatap si gadis dalam diam. Akhirnya, pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetuk ikon _speed dial_ di layar sentuhnya.

Ino sedikit melongo, tak menyangka, bahwa pemuda itu akan dengan mudah menyetujui permintaannya.

X X X

Sai tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia masih betah duduk di jok pengemudi mobil _Bugatti Veyron_ miliknya semenjak mereka memasuki kawasan parkir tempat itu.

Sementara kursi penumpang disampingnya telah kosong. Ino sudah menarik dirinya keluar dari mobil _sport_ mewah berwarna hitam legam tersebut. Si gadis sudah sedari tadi mengedarkan manik _aqua_ nya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Ino merendahkan tubuhnya, membungkuk ke dalam jendela mobil sambil memanggil rekan kencannya yang masih betah duduk di dalam sana. Tak lama kemudian, si pemuda dengan enggan mulai menjejalkan dirinya keluar dari mobil.

 _Hidden Leaf Central Park._

Plang besar bertuliskan nama taman hiburan kota terpampang di pintu masuk.

Manik gelap Sai dapat melihat keramaian orang berlalu-lalang memenuhi taman ria yang bertempat di pusat kota tersebut.

Sai melangkah mendekat. Gadis itu mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya dalam satu kunciran ekor kuda. Si pemuda dapat melihat rambut pirangnya bergoyang ketika si gadis memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Bola biru Ino berbinar ketika menjelajahi wahana-wahana yang menjulang tinggi di depan mereka.

Sebenarnya, Ino sedang memperdepatkan perkataan Direktur Shimura di benaknya, tentang cucunya yang berkepribadian antisosial. Mari buktikan. Antisosial sama dengan tidak suka keramaian, benar?

Jika pernyataan itu benar, maka Ino menduga bahwa sebentar lagi pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu akan memprotes tempat pilihannya ini.

"Kenapa kita datang kemari, nona?"

Benar saja. Sai mulai bersua.

Ino menoleh ke arah si pemuda sambil mengatur ekspresinya, menjawab santai. "Karena tempat ini sudah ada dalam pikiranku sejak lama."

Pelipis si kulit pucat agak naik.

Ino tidak bohong. Ia selalu ingin pergi ke taman hiburan. Namun ayahnya selalu menolak dengan alasan keamanan. Nyatanya, Ino selalu pergi ke mana pun tanpa absen dari para _bodyguard_ nya. Karena itu, kencan hari ini dimana tidak ada satu pun pengawal yang membuntuti mereka, harus dipergunakan sebaik-baiknya.

 _Well_. Sekarang, Ino hanya harus mencoba membiasakan diri untuk menelan ucapan penuh sarkas milik si tuan muda.

Kini senyum manis sudah terpasang di wajah Ino. "Taman hiburan seharusnya menjadi tempat favorit untuk kencan buta, bukan?"

Sai hanya memandang lurus gadis itu, netra gelapnya menerawang apa yang sedang direncanakan si gadis.

Ino menyipitkan mata, nada serius keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan keramaian tempat bermain rakyat jelata ini?"

Sai masih terdiam untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya, sebelum akhirnya bibirnya mengukir senyum. "Tidak juga."

Membuat senyum jahil Ino merekah.

. . .

"Dua." Ucap Sai, singkat.

Seorang petugas loket segera merobek 2 lembar tiket.

"Seratus enam do-" Suara si petugas mendadak tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika ia mendongak. Ia menelan ludah, "-llar . ., T-tuan." Bicaranya mendadak gagap ketika ia melihat pemilik dua pasang mata beda warna yang sedang membeli karcis masuk.

Teman-teman seloketnya sudah lebih dulu tertegun.

Tuhan, alangkah menawannya tuan dan nona yang sedang berdiri di depan loket tersebut. Mereka tampak berasal dari kalangan yang berbeda.

Dengan canggung, si petugas menyerahkan 2 tiket tersebut kepada nona berambut pirang.

Disamping si gadis, Sai menyodorkan selembar kartu kredit berwarna hitam. Petugas di dalam loket pembelian karcis itu seketika berhenti bergerak, menatap kartu tersebut dalam-dalam kemudian perlahan mendongak lagi ke arah pasangan itu dengan ekspresi yang lebih syok.

Rakyat jelata pun paham apa arti dari _black card_ yang sedang di genggam si pemuda.

"T-tuan, kami tidak melayani pembelian karcis menggunakan kartu kredit." Tutur petugas itu dengan terbata.

Sai memandang si petugas sejenak, lalu kembali memasukkan kartu kreditnya ke dalam dompet. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu dengan santai menyodorkan kartu debit _mastercard_ berwarna emas.

Hening.

"M-maaf tuan, kami tidak dapat melayani transaksi non tunai." Ucap si penjaga loket pada akhirnya.

Kali ini, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya menatap datar para petugas loket yang sedang kebingungan.

Disampingnya Ino melebarkan manik _aqua_ nya dengan tidak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda ini mengeluarkan _black card_ nya dengan seenak jidat begitu? Terlebih dengan polosnya Sai menyodorkan dua macam kartu transaksi non tunai pada loket pembelian karcis taman hiburan.

"Kau tidak membawa uang _cash_?" bisik Ino.

Sai menggeleng.

 _Ugh_. Kening mulus gadis itu mengernyit.

Melihat ekspresi Ino, Sai balik bertanya. "Barangkali, kau membawa beberapa lembar uang _cash_ , nona?"

Ino menaikan pelipisnya, lalu membuang napas. "Tentu saja tidak."

". . ."

Ino menoleh ke arah loket. "Dimana mesin ATM terdekat?"

Seorang petugas menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan di pojok area parkir. Sambil menahan tangannya yang bergetar, ia berkata, "D-disana Nona, ada ATM Center di bawah pohon beringin rindang itu."

Ino dan Sai sama-sama melirik tempat tersebut sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Trims." Ujar Ino sambil berlalu, si pemuda mengikutinya.

Aktivitas di loket antrian karcis masuk taman hiburan itu mendadak terhenti sesaat. Para petugas di dalam loket hanya mengerjap beberapa kali sambil melihat kepergian pasangan yang tampak super kaya tersebut.

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Runtutan kejadian berasal dari ide (agak) lebay penulis.

Maaf kalo isinya kurang panjang, sebagai gantinya aku berusaha buat apdet kilat. Hehe. Jadi jangan bosan~

Terimakasih sudah membaca, menyukai, mengikuti dan mereview.

Btw, review lagi yaa. .

Note : anggap saja kalau loket masuk taman hiburan untuk rakyat jelata memang tidak menerima transaksi non tunai. Trims.

 **Updated : 27/03/2016**

(Waktu Indonesia)


	5. Chapter 5 - The date

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC**

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The Date._

"Apa kau tertawa untuk menghilangkan ketegangan, nona?" Sai mendadak menanyakan pertanyaan yang entah dari mana datangnya.

* * *

Riuh.

Hiruk pikuk orang berlalu lalang.

Desingan berbagai wahana bergemuruh menyelimuti suasana tempat itu.

Setelah sempat tertahan di pintu masuk, akhirnya pasangan Nona pirang pucat dan Tuan kulit pucat berhasil berpijak di keramaian taman hiburan _Hidden Leaf Central Park._ Itu pun setelah Yamanaka Ino menarik beberapa lembar ratusan _dollar_ dari kartu debit Sai.

Cuaca hangat siang itu memaksa Sai menanggalkan jas hitamnya, menyisakan kemeja abu yang sekarang tengah dikenakannya. Kedua lengan bajunya digulung sampai siku. Sementara, Ino bersyukur dirinya mengenakan baju atasan berbahan katun _lycra_ , celana _jeans_ dan sepatu _boots_ berhak pendek hari ini. Simpel dan mudah untuk bergerak. Namun, absennya gaun dari tubuh semampai si gadis tidak mengurangi tampilan elegan gadis itu.

Orang-orang di keramaian menoleh ke arah mereka. Sai paham bahwa penampilan mengesankan nona di sampingnya itu akan menarik perhatian khal layak. Namun tampaknya Sai tak cukup menyadari, bahwa wajah menawannya juga merupakan alasan tersendiri orang-orang melirik pandang. Si gadis memang kelewat cantik dan si pemuda terlampau tampan.

Keduanya tampak tidak peduli.

Senyum Ino merekah setiap kali ia bergumul di kerumunan antrian. Sementara ekspresi muka Sai tidak dapat didefinisikan. Mungkin antara masam atau jangar. Pemuda itu memang tak banyak memasang ekspresi lain selain senyum buatan dan wajah datarnya.

Tetapi pada akhirnya, Ino tidak menaiki satu wahana menegangkan pun. Sekedar _roller coaster_ pun tidak. Berkali-kali ajakannya ditolak oleh si pemuda. Ino tidak bisa protes, memang. Ia masih sadar dengan kewajibannya sebagai seorang _lady_ untuk menjaga keanggunan sikapnya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa menjerit-jerit bebas untuk merasakan adrenalinnya digodok, terlebih saat dirinya duduk bersama dengan si pemuda.

Sai sudah tahu bahwa si gadis sangat enerjik. Tubuhnya bergerak lincah berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Tetapi Sai belum pernah melihat ekspresi-ekpresi itu terpancar dari wajah si nona pirang di kedua kencan formal mereka sebelumnya. Berkali-kali manik biru si gadis berbinar ketika melihat benda-benda yang terpajang rapi di etalase-etalase kastil boneka. Raut wajahnya melembut ketika menikmati petakan variasi bunga bermacam warna saat keduanya melewati sebuah _beauty garden_.

Sai sempat menduga bahwa si nona akan lebih cocok berada di sebuah _club_ malam dengan penampilan gemerlapnya. Namun, melihat gadis itu tertawa renyah saat menontoni orang-orang menjerit ketika sengaja dilempar-lempar dalam satu wahana ekstrem, dan diam-diam merengut ketika pemuda itu menolak ajakannya untuk menaiki beberapa wahana disana, membuat benaknya mematahkan asumsi tersebut.

Ekspresi gadis itu, tidak seperti sedang dibuat-buat. Berbeda dengan dirinya.

Ino memang sangat menikmati berada di tempat itu. Kapan lagi ia bisa menjerit bebas seperti saat ini? Ya, menjerit bebas. Ino sepertinya sudah masa bodo dengan tatapan heran Sai yang mengamatinya. Sesekali si gadis melirik ke arah Sai.

Ada yang berbeda dari sikap si pemuda, ia tidak banyak mengeluarkan ucapan penuh sarkasme seperti yang sudah-sudah. Pemuda itu bahkan menjadi cukup penurut untuk pergi ke segala arah yang dikehendaki si gadis. Mulutnya pun lebih banyak tertutup. Ada apa gerangan?

Kalau begitu kan tingkat ketampanannya jadi meningkat dua kali lipat.

Cela dalam karakternya tertutupi sempurna oleh penampilannya.

Dunia ini mempertahankan keseimbangan dengan cara demikian, barangkali.

Namun tetap saja rasanya janggal. Si gadis sudah bersiap diri untuk menghadapi cela sarkas si pemuda.

"Aku menduga kau tidak akan menyukai taman hiburan." Ino berucap ketika mendeteksi keganjilan sikap Sai.

"Aku cukup menikmatinya." Jawab Sai dengan santai sambil menatap seekor bebek yang sedang mengapung di kolam air mancur taman.

Si gadis mengamati pemuda itu, apa pernyataan tersebut tulus? "Yang benar?"

Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat Sai menoleh. Pelipisnya naik.

Ino tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika ekspresi yang kau tunjukan hanya sebatas senyum palsu dan wajah datar."

Netra gelap Sai memandang wajah Ino lekat-lekat. "Senyum palsu?"

Ino agak terkaget saat tiba-tiba dipandang seperti itu. "Kau tidak perlu memasang senyum yang sama seperti yang sering kau pamerkan untuk menyenangkan kolegamu di saat rapat pekerjaan." Papar si gadis.

"Kenapa?" Sai bertanya dengan polosnya. "Seharusnya sebuah senyum selalu dapat menangani berbagai situasi, bahkan jika senyum itu hanya dibuat-buat."

Respon Ino saat itu hanyalah bengong. Kenapa pemuda itu berpikir demikian? Bagi Ino, jawaban pertama dari pertanyaan 'kenapa' pemuda tersebut adalah, _karena senyum itu selalu sukses membuat Ino kesa_ l _._

"Karena aku tidak suka dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat itu." Jawab si gadis, membuat-buat senyumnya.

Sai hanya diam sambil tetap menatap si gadis.

Ino segera membuang pandang, mengedarkan bola matanya ke arah lain. Entah kenapa pembicaraan tanpa diselipkan celaan seperti ini malah jadi terasa canggung.

"Ah!" seru Ino tiba-tiba, tangannya di angkat untuk menunjuk sebuah kereta gantung yang sedang melesat di jalurnya.

Seringaian pelan-pelan muncul di bibir merahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah menaiki salah satu gondola kereta gantung yang tadi ditunjuk Ino. Keduanya duduk bersebrangan. Beberapa saat lalu, petugas kereta mewanti-wanti mereka untuk bisa duduk dengan tenang selama perjalanan, demi keselamatan.

Matahari mulai turun dari ketinggian jalur orbitnya. Sebentar lagi, senja akan menyambut.

" _Hahaha._ "

Pemandangan dari atas gondola kereta gantung membuat Ino tertawa secara tidak sadar.

Menegangkan, sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Apa kau tertawa untuk menghilangkan ketegangan, nona?" Sai mendadak menanyakan pertanyaan yang entah dari mana datangnya.

" _Hn_?" Ino menghapus pemandangan indah itu dari mata birunya, lalu menoleh ke arah si pemuda.

"Seseorang akan tertawa jika ia sedang merasa bahagia, itu yang kuketahui." Jawab Sai.

Ino malah balik bertanya. "Apa aku tidak sedang terlihat bahagia?"

Sai memperhatikan gadis itu, menahan jawabannya. "Apa kau sedang merasa bahagia?"

Kali ini Ino benar-benar dibuat melongo, lagi. Bagaimana bisa pemuda sarkasme itu, detik ini, melontarkan pertanyaan polos seperti demikian.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sai kembali memandang Ino lekat-lekat. "Kuperhatikan, kau terlihat menikmati waktumu di tempat ini."

Ino berkedip dua kali. Jadi selama ini pemuda itu terus memperhatikannya? Ino pikir Sai bersikap tidak peduli, malah acuh tak acuh selama perjalanan kencan mereka hari ini.

"Dan kau sama-sekali tidak menunjukan kearoganmu." Tambah pemuda itu. "Aku jadi berpikir, kau sedang menyembunyikan sikap aslimu itu."

 _Ck._ Mulai lagi.

Ino hanya merespon dengan tawa. "Kau tahu, Sai. Aku bersikap seperti itu hanya ketika sedang bersama denganmu saja. Kau itu, _menyebalkan_. Sangat."

Sai masih memandang Ino sejenak, lalu berucap, "Jadi begitu." Paham pemuda itu. Bukannya tersinggung, ia malah menempatkan dua jari pucatnya di dagu sambil manggut-manggut.

Mengundang tatapan datar Ino.

 _Syuuuuh_.

Tiba-tiba sehilir angin kencang menabrak dinding gondola. Nampaknya, tubrukan cukup keras tersebut mampu membuat kereta gantung itu bergoyang-goyang dijalurnya.

"Kyaa!" Ino menjerit, dengan refleks menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah si pemuda. Sai menangkap tubuh ramping itu yang hampir menubruknya. Rupanya, friksi dari keduanya tersebut malah membuat gondola tambah bergerak-gerak tidak seimbang.

Dengan tegang, Ino mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah gadis itu kini berada cukup dekat dari wajah si pemuda.

"Ternyata kau bisa menjerit seperti itu juga." Sambut si pemuda, agak melongo.

Seketika rona merah perlahan muncul di pipi putih Ino. Bagaimana bisa ia bisa kelepasan menjerit imut seperti itu di depan pemuda ini?

"Kalau seperti ini, kau jadi terlihat manis sekali, nona." Sahut Sai, sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, yang terlihat satu tingkat lebih tulus.

Entah mengapa kulit pucat wajah Sai saat ini mendadak terlihat tiga kali lebih bersinar. Apa karena efek dari sinar mentari senja?

Ino tidak bisa menjawab, sel-sel di pipinya terasa terbakar perlahan.

Ekspresi yang ditunjukan si pemuda saat ini, membuat Ino gemas. Ingin rasanya mencekik pemuda itu lalu melemparnya keluar dari jendela gondola.

X X X

Warna oranye mulai menyelimuti langit yang tadinya biru.

Ino menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menonton atraksi-atraksi dari sebuah parade. Sementara Sai memilih untuk berdiri lima meter dibelakang si gadis, menarik diri dari keramaian, sedang menyenderkan diri ke pagar sebuah kolam air mancur di pusat jalan. Mengabaikan sepasang angsa yang sedang bermesraan sambil berenang di atas air kolam di belakangnya.

Kini keduanya telah berada di jalan utama taman hiburan itu.

Diingat-ingat, ini pertama kalinya si pemuda pergi ke taman hiburan, terlebih bersama seorang gadis. Pengalaman pertamanya . . tidak buruk juga.

Lampu-lampu jalan mulai dinyalakan. Ikut meramaikan hiruk pikuk parade.

Sai sedang santai memperhatikan Ino dari kejauhan, saat si pemuda mendadak berjengit.

Dengan refleks pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya menjauh dari pagar kolam, ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah tarikan di bagian bawah celananya. Pemuda itu menunduk.

"Tak . . bayon."

Seorang bocah lelaki, kira-kira berumur sekitar 3 tahunan, sedang menarik-narik kain celana hitam Sai, sambil tangan mungilnya menunjuk ke arah balon warna warni berkuping yang banyak dijual di taman hiburan itu.

Nampaknya, bahkan seorang balita pun tahu orang ganteng mana yang perlu dikasihani karena kesendiriannya di tengah khal layak ramai seperti ini.

Sai hanya memindahkan tatapannya dari si anak, ke balon, lalu ke anak itu lagi.

"Mu ituh! Bayon! Bayooon~" Ucap si bocah lagi, kini tersenyum lebar sambil loncat-loncat.

Sai hanya menaikan alis hitamnya.

 _Anak siapa ini_?

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, pemuda itu hanya menatap si bocah. Anak kecil lucu itu mulai merengek karena tak kunjung melihat ekspresi lain di wajah Sai, selain wajah datarnya. Suara tangisan si anak membuat ibunya tersadar bahwa anaknya telah berpindah tempat.

Segera ibu tersebut menghampiri Sai dan menunduk meminta maaf.

Sementara Ino telah keluar dari kerumunan dan hendak menghampiri Sai.

"Sai, bagaima-" ucapan Ino tercekat di tenggorokannya saat gadis itu melihat pemandangan canggung di depannya.

Seorang wanita sedang mencoba melepaskan rangkulan seorang anak kecil dari sebelah kaki Sai. Sedangkan si pemuda, masih berdiri dengan canggung di tempatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lalukan?" gumam Ino, ketika menghampiri pemuda itu.

Sai hanya membalas dengan tatapan bingung.

Si gadis bertanya, "Siapa anak itu?"

"Tidak kenal." Jawab Sai singkat.

"Lalu kenapa dia bersamamu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak tahu." Jawabnya pendek.

Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Terus kenapa dia menangis?

"Dia ingin balon. Mungkin." Ujar si pemuda.

Di depan mereka, wanita itu masih sedang membungkuk untuk menarik anaknya yang menangis semakin kencang sambil si ibu tak henti-hentinya menyampaikan permintaan maaf.

Ino melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya. "Terus kenapa tidak kau belikan?"

Dengan polos Sai balik bertanya, "Kenapa harus aku yang belikan?"

Si gadis mengernyit.

 _Pemuda ini_ . . .Tidak tahu cara menanggapi anak kecil? Atau benar-benar tidak tahu cara bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, ya?

Si gadis mendesah pelan.

Ino mulai ikut membungkuk, lalu berkata lembut pada anak yang sedang menangis itu. "Adik manis, Kakak kulit pucat ini berjanji akan membelikanmu balon jika kau berhenti menangis."

Sai merengut ketika Ino menyatakan hal itu tanpa ada persetujuannya.

"Be- _hiks-_ benaykah?" jawab anak itu di tengah isaknya. Mata si anak membulat menggemaskan.

Ino mengangguk. "Tapi kau harus melepaskan kakinya dulu agar kakak bisa berjalan membelinya. Bagaimana?"

Mendadak si anak berhenti menangis dan melonggarkan pelukannya pada kaki Sai.

Ino meraih badan anak itu perlahan, lalu berdiri sambil menggendongnya. Si bocah nangklok sempurna di pinggang ramping Ino.

"Nah sekarang," gadis itu mendongak menemui tatapan Sai yang sedang dibuatnya tertegun. "Cepat belikan balon itu ya, Kakak?" ujar si gadis dengan nada super manis.

Sai bengong beberapa detik sebelum Ino mulai memelototinya. Akhirnya, pemuda itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain memenuhi permintaan si gadis. Si pemuda memutar badannya, lalu mulai melangkahkan diri ke dalam kerumunan.

Ino mengalihkan fokus si anak yang terus menggumamkan 'yon . . bayon" dengan menunjuk-nunjuk dua pasang angsa yang daritadi sedang bercumbu di atas air kolam. Di samping Ino, ibu si anak yang tadinya hanya menonton sambil tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, mulai meraih anak tersebut ke dalam gendongannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sai kembali. Kedua tangannya penuh menggenggam dua ikat balon-balon warna warni. Semua balon itu mempunyai kuping.

Balita dalam pangkuan ibunya tetiba melonjak girang. "Bayon! Nyak Bayon jayan!

Si gadis segera memutar badannya, lalu saat itu juga, mulut Ino menganga. "K-kenapa banyak sekali? Kau beli semuanya?" bisik si gadis.

Sai mengangguk.

"Untuk apa?" gumam Ino, masih diliputi syok.

"Tidak ada uang receh." Adalah jawaban polos Sai yang mampu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Oh." Respon Ino langsung paham, ia memijat refleks jidatnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ino meraih dua tali balon dari genggaman Sai, lalu diserahkan pada si anak yang terus meneriakan 'Bayon-bayon'nya. Anak tersebut menggenggam tali itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Maacih tata tantik!" sahut anak itu sambil tersenyum lebar, mendadak lupa pada kehadiran si kakak pucat.

Akhirnya anak dan ibunya pamit pergi. Ino menatap gemas bocah tersebut yang sekarang lagi dadah-dadah. Kedua balon di genggaman tangan mungilnya ikut bergoyang.

Akhirnya Ino membalik badan, melihat si pemuda yang masih berdiri tegak sambil memegangi balon-balon itu. Sejenak kemudian si gadis tertawa. "Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi penjual balon?"

Sai hanya balik memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan datar. Lalu si pemuda merendahkan lengannya, menyodorkan satu tangan penuh ikatan balon itu ke arah si gadis.

Ino berhenti tertawa. Kumpulan berkuping telah menghalangi penglihatannya sekarang.

Si gadis menaikan alis.

"Aku terkejut melihatmu bisa bersikap sangat manis kepada anak itu." Ucap Sai, membuat Ino terpaku di tempatnya.

Si gadis hanya bisa mendengar suara si pemuda, karena penglihatannya tertutup bebalonan. Ino menaikan bahunya. Lengannya hendak meraih seikat tali balon yang tadi disodorkan si pemuda itu.

"Aku sempat khawatir," jeda sejenak. "Kau akan melemparkan anak tadi ke dalam kolam." Tambah Sai.

Ino mendadak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Pelipis gadis itu berkedut. Sedetik kemudian, dua tangan Ino meraih satu balon berwarna merah lalu menggencet balon malang tersebut tepat di depan wajah Sai.

 _Duaar!_

Dua angsa yang sedang bermersaan di atas air kolam mendadak riuh mengepak-ngepakan sayap.

Balon-balon warna-warni terlepas dari genggaman kedua tangan Sai saat pemuda itu melonjak karena kaget.

Saat Sai mulai tersadar, manik _onyx_ nya melebar ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Balon berkuping berwarna merah . . biru . . kuning . . hijau . . mulai beterbangan ke angkasa oranye.

Dalam balon yang terlepas dari tangan pucat Sai yang kaku, nampak wajah gadis pirang bermata biru sedang tertawa renyah penuh semangat.

Segaris sinar mentari senja menyoroti wajah putih merona Ino.

"Untung aku tidak _mendorongmu_ masuk ke kolam itu." Ujar si gadis, tawanya meledak melihat ekspresi syok si pemuda.

Tak ada balasan dari pemuda itu. Sai hanya diam tertegun.

Pemandangan yang tercipta dari ekspresi gadis itu saat ini . . .

Indah.

Disekeliling keduanya, orang-orang menoleh. Memindahkan fokusnya dari parade ke pasangan tersebut. Mereka ber-woah takjub saat menyaksikan pemandangan puluhan balon terbang dari arah dua muda-mudi tersebut.

Sementara, langit senja mulai menggelap.

Cahaya lampu-lampu jalan perlahan menggantikan absennya sinar oranye sang Mentari.

Gemerlap lampu-lampu parade menyeruak dari kerumunan.

Dua cahaya putih lampu mercusuar ditembakan ke langit.

Membidik citra terakhir bebalonan yang sudah bebeterbangan jauh mencapai ketinggian angkasa malam.

Semilir angin sepoi membelai surai pirang gadis yang telah berhenti tertawa. Kini seutas senyum terukir di bibir mungilnya.

Poni hitam pendek di dahi pucat si pemuda pun sempat bergoyang disapu semilir.

"Ayo pulang."

Ajakan si gadis mengundang satu anggukan pelan dari pasangan kencannya itu.

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

Beberapa adegan di chapter ini sedikit terinspirasi dari komik _silly boys_.

Tak bosannya aku bilang, makasih yaa sudah membaca, menyukai, mengikuti dan mereview cerita ini.

Aku senang dengan pasangan ini, semoga kau juga :)

Review teruuss ya. . , aku mengharapkan sekali komentar darimu hehe

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya~

 **Updated : 30/03/2016**

(Waktu Indonesia)


	6. Chapter 6 - The portrayal

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC**

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The Portrayal_

Ino terkikik sambil membolak-balik jilid buku tebal milik Sai yang berjudul ' _Ways To Face Girls'._ Si pemuda pasti memiliki selera buku yang aneh. Apa ia sedang mencoba untuk menggaet wanita?

* * *

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Yamanaka.

Inoichi memandang bergantian puterinya dan calon menantunya yang kini masih berdiri di ambang pintu _mansion_ nya. Pasangan muda tersebut baru pulang berkencan.

Langit di belakang mereka sudah sepenuhnya menggelap. Sang bulan telah setengah menggantung di jalurnya.

Mata si ayah mengerjap dua kali, masih betah memandangi wajah elok anak gadisnya.

Inoichi memang telah dikabari oleh salah satu _bodyguard_ puterinya itu, bahwa sang nona sedang pergi berkencan dengan calon suaminya sedari siang tadi.

Namun ia tak pernah menduga putrinya akan pulang ke rumah selarut ini, sambil membawa Sai mampir ke rumah mereka segala.

Belum pernah terjadi dalam sejarah, anak gadisnya itu mampu bertahan berkencan dengan seorang pria lebih dari satu jam tanpa menimbulkan masalah apapun. Ia sempat khawatir dengan keadaan Sai, namun rupanya kali ini si ayah bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Ayah Ino memperhatikan tuan muda itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, dan membuang napas lega ketika memastikan pemuda tersebut tidak kurang satu apapun.

Ino mulai menaikan pelipisnya saat si ayah belum juga mempersilakan keduanya masuk.

"Boleh kami masuk, _Ayahanda_?"

Suara si gadis memecah lamunan Inoichi. Pria paruh baya itu terbatuk kecil sebelum akhirnya menggeserkan badannya dari ambang pintu untuk mempersilakan keduanya masuk.

Dari kedalaman rumah, Ibu Ino menyeruak keluar dan langsung menghampiri Sai.

Benar. Menghampiri Sai.

Bukannya menyambut kedatangan anak gadisnya, baik ayah ataupun ibunya malah lebih seperti mengkhawatirkan keadaan calon menantunya itu.

Apa mereka tidak khawatir jika putri tunggalnya itu dibawa kabur, diculik atau diapainlah sama si tuan muda?

"Oh syukurlah." ujar si Ibu, lega. Kedua tangannya mengelus kedua lengan Sai, seolah memastikan bahwa pemuda itu pulang dengan kondisi utuh.

Si gadis hanya mendelik ke arah orang tuanya yang sedang mengerumuni pemuda itu.

"Kau tinggal untuk makan malam kan, Nak?" Ajak ibunya.

Sai baru teringat dirinya belum makan apapun selain jajanan taman hiburan, karena itu ia membalas ajakan sang ibu dengan mengangguk sopan.

Seketika wajah si ibu terlihat sumringah.

. . .

Semangkuk besar _waldorf salad_ telah disajikan di meja makan sebagai hidangan pembuka. Menu utamanya ditempatkan di pusat meja, yaitu salmon panggang _mustard maple_ dan _filet mignon_ dilengkapi dengan kroket kentang, tomat ceri dan _tomato fondue_.

Sai dan Ino duduk berdampingan, sedangkan ayah dan ibunya mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang mereka.

Sai telah selesai meneguk tetes terakhir _lemonade_ nya, sementara Ino sedang menusuki tomat ceri terakhir di piringnya, saat kedua orangtuanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kencan kalian, berjalan lancar, kah?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibunya itu seolah hanya ditujukan kepada Sai.

Ino mengernyit, khawatir si pemuda akan menjawab macam-macam. Namun ternyata pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, lalu melengkungkan senyuman. "Tentu saja."

Membuat si gadis melongo.

"Jadi, tempat mana saja yang sudah kalian kunjungi?" kali ini ayahnya yang bertanya.

Sai baru akan membuka mulut saat ia merasakan senggolan di kakinya. Di bawah meja, kaki jenjang si gadis sedang menubruk-nubruk kaki si pemuda. Sai menelan kembali suaranya.

"Ra-ha-sia." Potong Ino patah-patah.

Dua pasang mata milik orang tuanya segera menoleh ke arah gadis itu, seolah baru ingat bahwa putrinya juga sedang berada disana.

Ayah dan ibunya pasti akan mengamuk jika tahu kemana destinasi tempat kencan mereka siang tadi. Taman hiburan tidak pernah ada dalam daftar tempat yang harus dikunjungi saat jalan-jalan. Apalagi saat si gadis menyeret pewaris tunggal keluarga Shimura pergi ke tempat umum tersebut, tanpa pengawalan, dirinya bisa mendapat masalah besar.

Inoichi mendongak ke arah anak gadisnya, tampak memicingkan matanya, merasa curiga.

"Orang tua tidak perlu selalu tahu urusan anak muda." Tambah si gadis. "Itu privasi." Ino menoleh ke arah Sai. Sambil tersenyum seduktif pada pemuda itu, ia berucap lagi, "Ya kan?"

Ino mengedipkan satu mata birunya dengan cepat saat ia merasakan tatapan bingung Sai.

Lalu pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk lagi, membuat Ino menyembunyikan helaan napas leganya.

Orang tua Ino agak tertegun dan tidak dapat banyak berkomentar saat pemuda itu memberi persetujuan atas perkataan si gadis.

Sejak kapan pasangan muda mudi tersebut menjadi kompak begitu?

Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu pada kencan hari ini.

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Tuan dan nyonya Yamanaka sudah merasa cukup senang saat melihat keakraban mulai hadir menyelimuti interaksi di antara putri dan calon menantunya.

Akhirnya tiba saatnya bagi Sai untuk pamit pulang.

"Tidak sekalian menginap, Nak?"

Baik Ino dan ayahnya sama-sama menoleh ke arah ibunya yang barusan melontarkan pertanyaan demikian.

"Ino pasti akan sangat senang jika kau bisa menemaninya malam ini."

Ino mendadak terbatuk kecil, sedangkan ayahnya tampak tersedak.

Kenapa pertanyaan ibunya agak menjurus begitu ya?

Si ibu menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sai, lalu berbisik, "Gadis itu selalu melewatkan malam-malamnya yang dingin sendirian, _seumur hidupnya_."

Ino langsung melotot dan menarik tubuh ibunya. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya merespon dengan tertawa.

Sai hanya melongo menatap Ino sejenak, lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, "Lain kali, Tante."

X X X

Baru dua hari berselang dan Ino sudah dihubungi lagi oleh Direktur Shimura alias kakek dari Sai. Kali ini, kakek itu sengaja mengirim pengawal pribadinya untuk menjemput putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka tersebut.

 _Well_ , Ino mengaku jika dirinya mendapat cukup kesenangan dari kencan sebelumnya. Jadi untuk penjemputan hari ini, gadis itu sama sekali tidak membantah satu hal apapun.

Limosin _Mercedes Benz S Class_ yang sedang ditumpangi Ino memasuki gerbang utama sebuah mansion putih. Sederet pelayan berjajar rapi untuk menyambut gadis itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang tampak seperti kepala pelayan menghampirinya lalu membungkuk sopan.

Ino merespon dengan memberi anggukan anggun, kemudian si gadis dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tuan Muda sedang berada di ruangannya, mari saya antar." Ucap pelayan yang menemaninya.

Ino menahan langkahnya tepat ketika mereka hendak melewati ruang tamu. "Aku tidak perlu menyapa Tuan direktur terlebih dahulu?"

"Tuan sedang berada di kantor, Nona." Ucap pelayan wanita itu sambil membungkuk.

Ino menaikan sedikit alisnya.

Terus kenapa dirinya malah dibawa ke rumah ini?

Melihat ekspresi bingung nona itu, si pelayan segera menambahkan. "Anda dijemput kesini untuk bertemu langsung dengan Tuan Muda."

"Oh . ." paham gadis itu.

Karenanya Ino menurut saja ketika dirinya diantarkan pada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu besar berwana putih elegan.

Pasti ruangannya si Tuan Muda Pucat.

Omong-omong, kenapa harus selalu dirinya yang pertama mendatangi pemuda itu sih?

Buku-buku jari si pelayan diketukan ke daun pintu beberapa kali. Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam, pelayan itu telah meraih pegangan pintu dan segera mempersilakan Ino memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Si gadis mulai memijakkan kaki masuk ke kedalaman ruangan.

Ruangan temaran.

Aroma kuat kayu dan cat.

Wangi buku dan perkamen.

Kanvas berserakan di atas meja dan kursi, bahkan memenuhi sofa.

Lukisan digantung memenuhi dinding.

Ino langsung bernostalgia. Ruangan ini mempunyai suasana yang tepat sama dengan ruangan Sai di lantai 40 gedung Shimura.

Dasar maniak lukis.

Namun ada yang berbeda disini. Selain alat-alat melukis, Ino menemukan banyak tumpukan buku referensi dibiarkan tergeletak di atas beberapa meja. Si gadis mengedarkan pandang ke sepenjuru ruangan besar itu. Tapi ia tak menemukan sosok pucat yang dicari.

Yang benar saja. Apa dirinya dibiarkan menunggu sendirian di dalam sini?

Si gadis mendesah pelan.

Akhirnya ia menghampiri sebuah _stand frame_ yang tampak seperti sedang dikerjakan Sai. meski telah mengental, namun jejak cat akrilik berwarna gelap yang ditaruh di atas meja masih terlihat basah.

Ino menatap lekat gambar dalam kanvas.

 _Balon-balon berkuping beterbangan ke angkasa gelap._

Pemandangan yang sama seperti yang dilihat Ino saat menengadah ke langit di atas taman hiburan. Namun, hanya cat berwarna gelap yang tertoreh disana, tak ada warna-warni lain.

Jika diingat-ingat, lukisan-lukisan yang dilukis pemuda itu memang selalu berwarna gelap.

Setelah bosan menatap isi kanvas, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke beberapa buku tebal di atas meja. Lima detik kemudian si gadis sudah mencapai meja yang dimaksud.

Ia menurunkan pandangannya untuk menyapu tulisan berwarna emas yang tertera di jilid buku.

 _How To Open Up To People._

Ino sedikit mengerutkan kening saat membaca judul di salah satu buku bersampul merah _maroon_.

Kemudian, tangannya mengangkat buku lain bersampul _navy blue_ yang memiliki judul menarik.

 _Ways To Face Girls._

Ino terkikik sambil membolak balik jilid buku tebal itu. Si pemuda pasti memiliki selera membaca yang aneh. Apa ia sedang mencoba untuk menggaet wanita?

Kini jemarinya mulai membuka lembaran kertas berisi barisan kalimat. Pandangannya tertahan ketika Ino menemukan kertas yang ujung atasnya terlipat. Itu pasti halaman yang sedang dibaca oleh si pemuda. Mendadak Ino merasa tertarik untuk membacanya. Bola mata _aqua_ nya menelusuri untaian kata yang tertulis di kertas putih tersebut.

 _Hindari wanita yang memberikan terlalu banyak perhatian pada wajahnya._

Seketika Ino berhenti bergerak saat membaca kalimat itu. Lalu Ia membaca cepat kalimat-kalimat lain.

 _Polesan make up tidak akan mampu menyembunyikan sifat buruk seorang wanita._

Pelipis Ino berkedut. Ia merasa mengingat kalimat-kalimat ini.

Ah.

Kata-kata yang percis dilontarkan Sai di saat kencan buta mereka yang pertama.

Ino langsung menutup buku tersebut, lalu menatap lekat-lekat judulnya.

 _Ways To Face Girls._

Huh? Jadi pemuda itu mempraktekan kata-kata yang dibacanya dalam buku, kepada dirinya?

. . .

Sai memasuki studio lukis miliknya sambil melenggang santai seperti biasa. Ia baru kembali dari ruang kerjanya, untuk mengecek beberapa file yang diminta oleh Direktur. Karena satu alasan, hari ini pemuda tersebut sedang ditugas-rumahkan.

Satu jam sebelumnya, pemuda itu sudah diberitahu oleh sang kakek bahwa nona Yamanaka akan mampir ke kediaman mereka. Secara dadakan, seperti sebelumnya. Dilihat dari gerak gerik pelayan, seharusnya gadis itu sudah berada dalam ruangannya ini sekarang.

Sai menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu, Nona Yamanaka, sedang terduduk santai di kursi putar meja kerjanya sambil memegangi setumpuk buku miliknya. Si pemuda sedikit takjub dengan sikap kelewat santai yang dimiliki sang nona.

"Ah, anggap saja sedang berada di rumah sendiri, nona."

Ino seketika mendongak saat mendengar suara _familiar_ itu. Dengan malas, manik _aqua_ nya melirik iris gelap milik Sai, lalu segera mengembalikan tatapannya ke lembaran buku lagi.

Sai mengerutkan kening saat melihat sikap acuh tak acuh yang tidak biasanya ditunjukkan oleh si gadis. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

Ino mulai menegakkan punggung saat Sai mendekat. Sambil mengacungkan sebuah buku tebal ditangannya, Ino bertanya dengan nada sopan yang tak biasa, "Jika aku boleh tahu, Kenapa kau membaca buku-buku ini, Tuan?"

Gadis tersebut tidak memanggil dirinya langsung dengan nama lagi, tapi jelas sikapnya sedang dibuat-buat. Sepertinya, si gadis sedang kesal. Apa karena si pemuda terlambat datang menemuinya?

Sai memindahkan tatapannya dari Ino ke buku itu, lalu ke Ino lagi. "Tentu saja untuk memahami beberapa hal."

Alis pirang Ino naik. "Hal seperti menghadapi seorang gadis juga?" gadis itu menyodorkan buku yang sedang dipegangnya, menempatkan satu telunjuk di judul _cover_ nya.

Sai menggangguk, "Saat Kakek berkata akan menjodohkanku denganmu, nona, aku mulai membaca buku itu."

Ino mendadak berhenti bergerak. "K-kenapa?"

Sai berkata polosnya, "Seseorang harus menyuarakan pendapatnya sesuai dengan apa yang ia lihat. Itu yang kubaca dalam buku." Pemuda itu meraih buku tersebut dari tangan si gadis, "Namun banyak yang berkata bahwa wanita adalah makhluk yang rumit. Aku selalu tidak mengerti mengapa wanita seringkali merasa marah terhadap hal jujur yang diucapkan padanya." jeda sejenak saat Sai menyipitkan _onyx_ nya di wajah Ino. "Seperti halnya dirimu."

Ino mendadak menganga.

Pemuda itu membaca buku-buku tebal seperti ini hanya untuk memahami hal seputar wanita tersebut?

Gadis itu mengerjap dua kali sebelum akhirnya bergeleng anggun. "Tidak semua hal yang kau lihat dari sudut pandangmu itu tepat seperti apa yang kau bayangkan, Sai. Seperti kata slogan, _Don't judge a book from its cover_. Ingat itu."

Kini Sai yang melongo, seolah pemahaman tiba-tiba masuk ke otaknya. Ia menempatkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu. Pemuda itu tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang perkataan si gadis. Kemudian si pemuda menempatkan pandangannya pada Ino lagi, mengingat-ngingat bahwa asumsinya terhadap penampilan si nona pun sempat terpatahkan.

Ino tidak bersikap segelamor penampilannya.

"Jadi begitu." Sai mulai senyum-senyum. "Ternyata berbicara langsung pada seorang wanita, akan lebih membantu."

Ino balik memandang si pemuda dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Perlahan bola mata birunya melebar.

Tunggu.

Jangan-jangan kata-kata sarkasme yang sering diucapkan pemuda itu . . sebenarnya hanya menjiplak dari buku? Jadi, itu tidak selalu bertujuan untuk menyudutkannya?

Ino menelan ludah.

Mendadak rasa jengkelnya yang barusan muncul, terasa pelan-pelan menguap ke udara saat Ino memandang pemuda polos sepolos warna kulitnya itu.

. . .

"Kau benar-benar pandai melukis." Ucap Ino

Ia bosan hanya duduk diam di sofa sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan lihai memoleskan kuas, selama 30 menit terakhir ini. Ino memang betah memperhatikan ekspresi Sai yang sedang melukis, sih. Penghayatan yang tinggi membuat wajah pucat tampan si pemuda bersinar tiga kali lipat. Tapi pemuda itu benar-benar tidak akan mengucapkan satu kata pun saat netra hitamnya sudah mulai ditempatkan pada kanvas.

Ino mulai merasa kesepian.

"Kau memang kurang ajar, tapi ternyata kau punya sisi sensitif juga, ya?" si gadis melanjutkan. Sai mendongak saat Ino sudah berada dibelakang pemuda itu.

Badan si gadis membungkuk untuk melihat lukisan yang sedang di buat si pemuda, satu lengannya terangkat untuk menahan rambutnya yang kini diurai menjuntai melewati bahu sampai ke pinggangnya.

Ino tertawa kecil sambil menoleh ke arahnya, "Aku terkejut."

Sai hanya menatap Ino lurus, kemudian menoleh lagi ke kanvas untuk mencoba mengabaikan gadis itu.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin melihat kau menggambar." Ucap Ino. "Aku penasaran."

"Begitu." Gumam si pemuda.

"Bukankah itu pemandangan di taman ria tempo hari, yang sedang kau gambar?"

Sai mengangguk.

"Apa judulnya? Sudah kau pikirkan?"

Sai menahan lengannya, lalu menegakkan lehernya. Ia menoleh kepada si gadis lagi. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sai, tenang.

Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak tahu?" gadis itu mulai menunjuk kanvas tersebut dengan satu jarinya. "Sebuah gambar harus punya judul. Kau pasti sudah mempunyai sebuah nama, kan? Ayolah beritahu aku. Aku tidak akan tertawa." Ujar Ino sambil menyeringai.

Hening sejenak.

"Lukisan ini tidak mempunyai nama."

"Eh?"

"Aku menggambar puluhan, bahkan ratusan gambar, tapi tak pernah satupun kuberi nama. Gambar ini juga tidak bernama." Terang Sai, kalem.

Ino hanya kembali menatap isi kanvas, sambil mengerutkan bibir mungilnya. "Hmm. Bukankah orang biasanya akan memberi judul untuk gambar-gambarnya. Seperti nama seseorang, objek, dan kejadian yang sedang digambar." lalu si gadis memandang pemuda itu lagi. " Atau, apa yang kau pikirkan, dan kau rasakan saat menggambarnya."

"Tak ada nama yang muncul dibenakku, dan aku tidak merasakan apapun . . saat menggambarnya."

Ino bengong. Dilihat dari karya-karyanya, ia yakin bahwa pemuda itu adalah seorang pelukis pro. Tapi, si pemuda tak bisa merasakan apapun termasuk keindahan dari objek-objek yang digambarnya? Oh, jangan bercanda.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya . . saat kau melukis." gumam Ino.

"Benarkah?"

Ino mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau, mulai sekarang kau biasakan untuk memberi judul untuk setiap lukisanmu?" lalu bibir gadis itu melengkung seduktif. "Atau, apa perlu aku yang kasih nama?"

Sai dibuat tertegun sejenak, lalu ia tertawa. "Kurasa, tak akan ada satu nama baik pun yang bisa datang darimu."

 _Ck_.

Kening Ino mengkerut. Gadis itu memaksakan ikut tertawa. Tangannya gatal ingin menjitak si pemuda.

" _Hahaha_. Aku bertaruh tentang itu." Akhirnya, kedua lengan Ino disenderkan di bahu Sai, jemari tangannya menggenggam leher si pemuda, memaksa kepala hitam pemuda itu bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Si gadis membuat cekikan longgar pada leher si pemuda.

Sai mendadak terpaku saat ia merasakan telapak tangan Ino yang hangat menyentuh kulit lehernya. Membuat pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala, melihat si gadis sudah menegakkan tubuhnya sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa semua lukisanmu dibuat menggunakan cat berwarna-warna gelap saja?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Kenapa?" Sai hanya mengedipkan mata. "Karena aku suka warna gelap."

". . ."

 _No comment_ untuk yang satu itu.

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

Terimakasih atas review, saran, komentar dan favorit darimu. Sangat berarti untuk membuat diriku ini terus bersemangat dan berkembang~ hehe

Beberapa percakapan di sini diambil dari sumber aslinya, (anime Naruto Shippuden milik Tuan Masashi K.)!

Thanks udah baca, jangan lupa repyuuuu lagi yah XD

Sampai jumpa di next chap~

 **Updated : 04/04/16**

 **Pukul : 16.16**

(Waktu Indonesia Barat)


	7. Chapter 7 - The emotions

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : Ada adegan kissu-kissu disini.**

Rating T untuk beberapa adegan yang tidak boleh ditiru tanpa bimbingan orang tua.

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The Emotions_

Sai tampak terkejut dengan sensasi empuk, lembut dan basah yang dihasilkan saat bibir mereka bertautan.

"Aku pernah membaca, bahwa ciuman rasanya enak." ujar Sai. "Ternyata, lebih nikmat dari yang kuduga." tambahnya. Sesaat kemudian pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, membuat wajah Ino tambah merona semerah tomat.

* * *

"Sai."

" _Hn_." respon pendek seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang menatap lekat kanvasnya. Ia bahkan tak perlu repot untuk menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara yang sedang memanggilnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sekarang masih duduk santai di sofa. Ino sudah bosan membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas buku milik pemuda itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sai."

Lama-lama Sai jadi terbiasa saat namanya disebut oleh gadis itu.

"Jadi, kapan kita pergi?" sahut gadis itu lagi.

Kali ini Sai menoleh. "Pergi kemana?"

Ino mengernyit. "Kencan, bukan?"

Sai hanya merengut, masih tak memberi jawaban.

Ino menegakkan duduknya. "Kenapa malah bengong?"

"Kencan kemana?" tanya si pemuda, agak bingung.

Alis Ino naik saat akhirnya gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia sedang salah memahami sesuatu. "Jadi untuk apa kakekmu memjemputku datang kesini kalau bukan untuk menyuruh kita pergi berkencan?"

Dengan santai, Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Beliau tak bilang apa pun lagi selain mengabarkan kedatanganmu."

Bola mata Ino melebar dalam ketidakpercayaan. "Lantas aku harus berada disini seharian untuk terus menontonimu melukis, begitu maksudnya?"

Dengan kalem Sai hanya menggangguk. "Mungkin."

Kini Ino hanya mampu mengerjapkan mata _aqua_ nya beberapa kali. Gadis itu sudah duduk manis dengan sabar selama lebih dari satu jam, hanya terus memperhatikan pemuda itu melukis dalam diam.

Ya. Ino dengan sabar menunggu Sai menyelesaikan lukisannya, dikiranya mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat setelah pemuda itu selesai. Pergi kencan. Seperti sebelumnya.

Namun tampaknya tak pernah ada rencana seperti demikian sedari awal.

Desahan pelan keluar dari mulut mungil si gadis. Akhirnya ia mulai membereskan bawaannya dan membenahi diri.

Disebrangnya, Sai memperhatikan saat gadis itu beranjak berdiri. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang sekarang terurai ikut bergerak saat gadis itu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja." Ucap Ino.

Sai mengerutkan dahi. Entah mengapa dirinya jadi ikut berdiri.

Bukannya mencegah Ino pergi atau apalah, sambil mengacungkan kuasnya, pemuda itu malah bertanya, "Kau mau mencoba melukis?"

Si gadis menekukkan kedua alisnya ke bawah. Rupanya Sai salah mengira bahwa Ino hendak pergi karena merasa kecewa gilirannya untuk menggambar tak kunjung datang.

Ino belum menjawab, masih betah memandang _onyx_ si pemuda.

Mendadak gadis itu jadi merasa tertarik.

"Hanya jika kau mau mengajariku." Ujar Ino.

Sai menggangguk, mengundang seutas senyum muncul di bibir merah si gadis.

 _Oh, mudah sekali fokus Ino teralihkan_.

. . .

Yamanaka Ino memang cukup menyukai seni.

Baginya, seni adalah keindahan. Gadis itu menikmati sesuatu yang indah-indah. Seperti halnya bunga dan penampilannya.

Ino bahkan menganggap bisnis yang sedang dijalani keluarganya sekarang pun merupakan bagian dari seni. Karena itu ia begitu menikmati saat mempelajari bisnis tersebut.

 _Fashion_ adalah seni yang diciptakan oleh manusia.

Sedangkan _florist_ adalah seni yang disediakan alam.

Kini baki cat telah dipenuhi warna-warni cat akrilik, terutama berbagai gradasi warna ungu, bukan hanya warna-warna gelap monoton seperti saat pemuda itu yang melukis sebelumnya.

Ino duduk tegak di kursi yang selama berjam-jam tadi diduduki oleh si pemuda, sedangkan Sai mendampingi Ino dengan duduk disampingnya.

Sebenarnya, gadis itu tidak benar-benar sedang melukis. Lebih tepatnya hanya mewarnai, karena Sai lah yang sudah terlebih dahulu menggambar pola semak bunga _bush clover_ ungu yang tertera pada kanvas putih di depan mereka.

Ino menorehkan bulu kuasnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Bukan hanya karena takut salah coret, tapi delapan puluh tiga persen karena ia merasa grogi saat Sai mengamatinya lekat-lekat dari jarak dekat seperti ini. Seolah, satu coretan di luar pola akan cukup membuat si gadis diterkam hidup-hidup oleh pemuda itu.

Jangan pernah remehkan keidealisan seorang pelukis pro.

Sesekali Sai ikut memegang batang kuas yang sedang digenggam si gadis.

"Sai." panggil si gadis di sela-sela pekerjaannya.

" _Hn_." Respon pemuda itu lagi.

Kebanyakan orang memanggilnya 'Tuan muda' atau 'Tuan' saja, jarang sekali ada yang menyebut langsung namanya. Karenanya, Sai hampir merasa 'suka' saat gadis itu terus-terusan melafalkan namanya.

"Apa lukisan buatanmu juga di pajang di galeri seni Hotel Shimura?" Ino ingat mereka pernah memasuki ruangan tersebut di saat kencan keduanya bersama si pemuda.

"Tidak." Jawab si pemuda dengan singkat. Sai segera menambahkan saat Ino mulai menoleh. "Lukisanku tidak untuk dijual."

 _Aqua_ Ino melebar sejenak, sedetik kemudian ia terkikik, membuat Sai meliriknya.

"Ternyata kau tidak materialistis ya." ungkap Ino. Iyalah, Sai kan sudah kaya raya dari sananya.

Gadis itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada kanvas.

Sementara Sai masih tetap menatap wajah Ino dari samping. Senyuman selalu tersemat di bibir mungil gadis itu selama ia melukis. Manik birunya berpindah-pindah mengikuti pergerakan kuas.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya, keduanya bisa duduk berdampingan dalam jarak dekat seperti ini. Sai tidak pernah mengizinkan seseorang memasuki ruangannya sembarangan, apalagi untuk menyentuh peralatan lukisnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu, karena si pemuda bisa dengan mudah menawarkan untuk meminjamkan alat-alat berharganya pada si gadis, beberapa saat lalu.

Rambut pirang Ino menjuntai melewati kursi. Dari jarak itu, Sai dapat dengan jelas melihat rangka wajah si gadis. Bentuk rahang tirus dan tulang hidungnya yang mungil, dan poni pirang panjangnya yang disematkan dibelakang telinga.

Sai juga dapat dengan jelas mencium wangi parfum si gadis. Aroma lembut bunga peony.

"Omong-omong, Sai."

Suara Ino sedikit membuat Sai terkesiap, memecah lamunannya sesaat tadi.

"Kalau diperhatikan," Wajah mulus si gadis ditolehkan ke arahnya lagi. "Kenapa tak ada satupun potret manusia di semua lukisanmu?"

Sai diam saja.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, manik birunya seolah berpendar menunggu jawaban.

"Aku tidak pernah melukis potret seseorang."

Kali ini si gadis terlihat kaget. "Ah, sayang sekali."

Komentar Ino membuat alis Sai naik.

Sambil tersenyum lembut, Ino berucap, "Pasti hasil lukisannya akan indah sekali."

Memandang ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Ino, membuat penglihatan dari manik gelap Sai seolah ikutan berpendar.

. . .

"Yeay!" sorak Ino.

Setelah sekitar satu jam lebih ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sampai pegal, akhirnya lukisan _bush clover_ itu selesai juga.

Ino tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Memang tidak akan sebagus dan serapi buatan Sai sih, tapi setidaknya lukisan itu terlihat layak.

" _Hahaha_." Ino mulai tertawa saat memperhatikan hasil karyanya.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Sai polos. Pemuda itu kini sudah berdiri di samping Ino setelah beberapa saat lalu pergi untuk mengambil semangkuk air.

Ino mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ternyata melukis itu menyenangkan juga ya."

Jawaban jujur Ino mengundang senyum dari si pemuda. Sai memandang isi kanvas, membuat senyumnya semakin mendalam.

Pemuda itu menyimpan mangkuk air di meja yang sama dengan baki catnya, saat Ino mulai menyeret _stand frame_ lukisan milik Sai dan merendengkannya dengan miliknya sendiri.

Lukisan langit gelap penuh balon berkuping, disejajarkan dengan lukisan bunga berwarna ungu tersebut. Warna yang kontras.

"Langit dan bunga. Dua hal yang indah, kan?" tanya Ino.

Sai yang sekarang tengah berdiri di belakang si gadis hanya memandangi kedua lukisan itu, belum berkata apapun.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sai pada akhirnya.

Netra biru Ino melebar, sontak ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendongak.

"Kau tidak merasa tenang, senang, kagum, gemas atau apalah itu, saat memandang langit atau bunga?" cerocos Ino dengan cepat.

Sai sempat melirik wajah si gadis sebelum kembali menatap lukisan itu.

"Langit hanyalah langit. Bunga hanyalah bunga. Apa yang begitu isitimewa?" gumamnya.

Mata si gadis kembali bertambah lebar. Tubuh Ino berputar lagi untuk menghadap ke kanvasnya, sementara gadis itu menahan syok.

Jadi si pemuda tidak bercanda saat ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak merasakan apapun saat melukis? Atau saat menatap langit dan bunga? Bagaimana bisa Sai sedingin itu?

Ino menghela napas pelan.

Secercah cahaya lemah mulai menyelinap masuk melalui krei jendela. Siang hari nampaknya sudah berganti sore.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menimpa benak si gadis. Kali ini, tanpa memutar tubuh, Ino menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Sai yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sai."

Pemuda itu merespon dengan menundukkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah si gadis yang sedang mendongak dari posisi duduknya.

"Mau melihat sesuatu yang indah?" si gadis bertanya.

Sai hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

Ino meluruskan kembali lehernya, lalu mendadak menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri, membuat Sai mengambil dua langkah mundur agar badannya tidak tersenggol oleh gerakan tiba-tiba gadis itu. Si gadis membalik badan, dan tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba mengajak, "Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat."

Sai tidak sempat bengong karena tangan Ino sudah menarik tubuh si pemuda dengan menyeret lengannya.

"Kemana ki-?"

Sai memotong ucapannya sendiri saat ia merasakan jemari hangat Ino mulai menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau akan tahu saat kita tiba disana." Jawab si gadis.

Sai tidak berucap lagi. Ia hanya menatap lama tangan mereka yang sedang bertautan, sambil mengikuti langkah gadis yang sedang menariknya itu.

Kulit tangan gadis itu . . . lembut.

X X X

"Ayo lebih cepat, kita bisa terlambat." Gadis itu kembali protes.

Saat ini, Sai sedang mengemudikan mobil _sport_ nya melintasi wilayah penuh pepohonan. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka mengendarai mobil melewati jalan yang berkelok-kelok kadang terjal. Makin lama mobil makin melesat pergi meninggalkan keramaian kota.

Senja akan menjemput. Cahaya oranye mulai menyeruak dari ufuk barat.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu direksi mana yang sedang ditempuhnya, atau destinasi mana yang mereka tuju. Ia juga tidak paham mengapa dirinya nurut saja saat si gadis menyeretnya untuk pergi sesore ini. Sai hanya mengikuti perkataan Ino yang sedang bertugas sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Sai sudah biasa kebut-kebutan. Mobil _sport_ hitam legamnya memang berfungsi untuk itu. Tapi ia malah jadi heran saat Ino terus-terusan bilang 'cepat, lebih cepat' padahal _speedometer_ mobil sudah menunjukkan angka 140. Seharusnya wanita normal sudah menjerit-jerit dari tadi minta diturunkan dari mobil.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil tersebut memasuki pintu gerbang sebuah tempat yang tampak seperti perkebunan. Beberapa orang berlari keluar dari rumah kayu dan segera menyambut kedatangan keduanya. Rupanya, tempat itu merupakan salah satu areal perkebunan bunga terbesar milik keluarga Yamanaka.

Taman bunga selalu identik dengan romantisme sehingga biasa dijadikan sebagai tempat yang sangat cocok untuk kencan buta. Dan tempat yang dipenuhi bunga milik keluarga Ino ini lebih dari sekedar taman.

Tetapi, Ino mengajak Sai kesini karena satu alasan lain.

Kini keduanya sedang mengendarai mobil mini tanpa kaca khusus kebun untuk melintasi hektaran padang bunga yang berbeda jenis. Lily, aster, krisan, mawar, dan banyak bunga lain. Semuanya terdiri dari bermacam warna. Deretan rumah kaca berisi tanaman anggrek terletak di sebidang tanah pada sudut lain area kebun.

Berbagai aroma manis dari bunga memenuhi atmosfir tempat tersebut. Perbukitan yang mengelilingi area ini menyediakan udara yang tetap segar walau di sore hari.

Disela-sela menyupir, Sai sempat melirik Ino yang senyumnya tidak pernah berhenti merekah semenjak keduanya memasuki kawasan ini.

"Tempat ini indah, kan?" tanya Ino, saat mereka melalui petakan karpet bunga lavender.

Sesungguhnya, Sai tak banyak mampir ke tempat lain selain bolak-balik kantor, ruang lukis dan rumahnya. Karena itu, tempat seperti perkebunan terasa menyegarkan kepalanya. Perkebunan bunga tersebut memang mengesankan, sayangnya Sai tidak memiliki ketertarikan besar terhadap bunga. Ia hanya menjawab disertai senyuman buatannya. "Cukup mengesankan."

Ino menarik tawa.

"Sudah kuduga. _Haha_. Kau benar-benar tidak romantis ya, Tuan Sai?" gurau si gadis.

Si pemuda mendesah pelan dan menanggapi, "Maaf jika membuatmu kecewa, nona."

" _Hn_? Permintaan maaf diterima." Gadis itu menyeringai.

Sai menduga Ino mengajaknya kesini untuk berinteraksi dengan bunga-bunga kesukaannya. Namun si pemuda mulai merasa heran ketika mobil mereka terus melaju melewati beberapa hamparan petakan bunga-bunga lain tanpa ada perintah untuk _stop_ dari gadis itu. Apa si gadis hanya bermaksud untuk mengontrol kebun besar itu?

Akhirnya, Sai menghentikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi di ujung jalan yang nampaknya sudah tidak bisa dilalui kendaraan.

Mereka mulai berjalan kaki diantara lorong semak _bush clover_ yang mengarah pada jalan setapak menuju kedalaman sebuah lembah. Jalanan yang sedikit terjal berbukit tampak memperlambat langkah Ino. Sai sempat menahan lengan gadis itu ketika tubuh rampingnya sedikit oleng.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Akhirnya Sai bertanya. Dengan agak ragu, si pemuda mengulurkan satu tangannya pada gadis itu.

Ino menatap sejenak telapak tangan Sai yang diarahkan untuknya, lalu segera meraih tangan berkulit pucat itu. Si gadis kemudian mendongak sambil menyeringai jahil, "Lihat saja nanti."

Sai tak berucap lagi, hanya meremas genggaman atas jemari mereka yang sedang sama-sama menghangat.

Sai menyingkap dedaunan pohon terakhir yang menyembunyikan mulut lembah, menampilkan pemandangan jelas dari bebukitan hijau yang mengelilingi lembah itu. Di depan mereka terdapat hamparan luas padang berwarna hijau tercampur putih.

Padang bunga daisy terbentang luas di hadapan mereka.

Netra gelap Sai seketika melebar karena takjub. Seluruh permukaan tanah di lembah itu diselimuti oleh hamparan hijau dan putih kelopak bunga-bunga berukuran kecil. Ino pun tidak pernah berhenti terkesiap setiap kali melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Daisy tumbuh secara liar di bukit ini. Alam selalu sukses menyediakan keindahan secara alami." Ujar si gadis.

Sai hanya mengangguk tanda persetujuan.

Ino tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Sai yang hampir bengong. Ekspresi yang berbeda dengan saat si pemuda melihat kebun-kebun bunga buatan yang sebelumnya. Gadis itu sedikit puas ketika melihat pemuda itu terpana dengan pemandangan favoritnya ini.

Sedetik kemudian, gadis bersurai pirang itu mulai berlari sambil menarik si pemuda untuk masuk ke dalam hamparan daisy berwarna putih itu.

"Kau tahu Sai," Ino melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman si pemuda berkulit pucat. Lalu ia membungkukan badan untuk memetik beberapa batang tumbuhan bunga tersebut. "Bunga pun memiliki seni."

Sai menatap lurus gadis itu.

Ino mulai mengacungkan tangkai-tangkai bunga dalam genggamannya, "Setiap tangkai bunga adalah seni yang tercipta dari alam."

Semenit kemudaian, Sai masih tetegun sambil melihat tangan Ino dengan terampil menyatukan tangkaian bunga tersebut dalam satu rajutan, "dan jika manusia ikut campur tangan untuk memanfaatkan keindahan alaminya," Lalu Ino kembali mengacungkan tangkai daisy yang sudah memiliki bentuk berbeda. ". . maka akan tercipta seni yang lain."

Sebuah mahkota bunga dari rangkaian tangkai bunga daisy diangkat sejajar dengan wajah si pemuda. Ino berucap lagi, "Yang disebut sebagai seni merangkai bunga."

Manik _onyx_ Sai perlahan melebar. Ia berlama-lama menatap Ino dan hasil karyanya itu.

Sekarang Ino menjejalkan mahkota daisy itu ke dada Sai, mengundang Sai untuk meraihnya. "Jadi jangan pernah bilang lagi, kalau bunga hanyalah bunga, ya?"

Ino mengukir sebuah senyum manis saat melihat si pemuda kini tengah mengangguk pelan sambil menunjukkan ekspresi lain di raut mukanya.

"Kau suka sekali dengan seni, kan? Aku pun begitu." Ucap gadis itu.

. . .

Sai masih menatap sebuah mahkota bunga daisy yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang melenggang bebas di depannya.

Beberapa menit lalu, mereka baru saja menuruni lembah. Kini keduanya malah sedang menaiki satu tanjakan yang sepertinya mengarah ke sebuah tebing.

Langit jingga sudah sepenuhnya menggantikan warna abu-abu di angkasa sore. Mentari hendak menenggelamkan dirinya.

Mendadak warna sore hari itu terlihat begitu menyilaukan.

Iris gelap Sai masih berlama-lama menatap tubuh bagian belakang gadis di depannya. Rambut _blonde_ panjang gadis itu berkibas saat dibelai angin. Warna pirang pucatnya berpadu sempurna dengan cahaya senja.

Menghabiskan beberapa waktunya dengan gadis itu . . beberapa emosi yang sebelumnya tidak dapat Sai rasakan kini mulai terbentuk. Mentari senja mendadak terlihat mengagumkan. Hamparan bukit penuh bunga menjadi begitu mempesona. Dan rambut pirang pucat milik si gadis pun membuat Sai tergoda ingin meraihnya.

Apa gadis itu telah menjadi alasan bagi perubahan emosinya?

"Ino." Gumam Sai.

Si gadis segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar namanya pertama kali disebut. Ino segera menoleh.

Entah mengapa si pemuda terlihat sama kagetnya seperti Ino, seolah nama si gadis tadi tidak sengaja digumamkan oleh mulutnya.

"Apa . . boleh jika aku mulai memanggil namamu, nona?" Sai segera bertanya. "Aku pernah membaca, saling memanggil dengan nama akan membuat hubungan menjadi semakin dekat."

Entah mengapa pula Ino mendadak tersipu.

"T-tentu saja." Jawab gadis itu. _Itu hanya sebuah panggilan nama, hei, kenapa kau malah merona sendiri, Ino?_

Sai tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ino. Senyum yang sudah naik tingkat dua level dari senyum buatannya. Membuat wajah tampannya tambah cemerlang. Jadinya Ino dibuat sadar akan sesuatu.

Jantungnya mendadak berdetak secara _slow motion_.

"Juga," pemuda itu mulai bicara lagi, membuat manik _aqua_ Ino penasaran. "Boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu lagi?"

Bola mata biru Ino melebar. Sampai sesaat tadi, keduanya sudah saling bergandengan tangan secara wajar. Kenapa sekarang Sai malah harus meminta izin segala untuk melakukannya lagi? Terlebih meminta dengan sangat sopan. Ino kan jadi merasa malu sendiri. Dagdigdug detak jantung Ino pun mulai terdengar sampai gendang telinganya.

Apa bergandengan sudah menjadi lumrah bagi mereka? Sampai beberapa hari lalu, hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka hanya sebatas sebagai _partner_ dalam perjodohan. Keduanya bahkan masih gemar melempar celaan.

 _Sejak kapan cerita diantara mereka berubah haluan jadi begini?_

Ino menelan ludah. Gadis itu berusaha menciptakan tawanya.

"Kau tidak perlu selalu meminta izin untuk hal-hal seperti itu, kan? _Haha_." Ucap Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Mendadak ia jadi merasa grogi.

"Baiklah, Ino." Sai mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lagi. Kemudian tanpa ragu pemuda itu meraih tangan si gadis.

Ino sedikit berjengit saat merasakan genggaman Sai. Rona merah mulai meradam kulit di wajahnya. Gadis itu segera memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia berusaha menjaga hatinya agar tidak meledak.

 _Kenapa tangannya mendadak terasa panas saat kulit pemuda itu menyentuhnya?_ Tadi kan tidak.

Ukh. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diri Ino.

Si gadis tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sai untuk melangkah cepat ke arah ambang tebing. Ino masih memiliki satu pemandangan favorit yang lain di areal perkebunan itu, berharap bisa sedikit membuang groginya.

"Aaaah." Gumam Ino takjub sambil menghentikan langkahnya, saat akhirnya mereka berdiri di ujung tebing. "Lihat itu, Sai."

Mentari sudah mulai menyembunyikan diri di balik bukit.

Sai mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat pemandangan yang sedang ditatap Ino. Seketika manik hitamnya membulat.

Pemandangan senja sore itu nampak berbeda, saat dipandang dari atas tebing seperti ini. Kegelapan yang perlahan menyelimuti, terasa lebih dekat dengan mereka.

"Langitnya indah, kan?" terdengar suara lembut gadis itu.

Sai mengangguk tanda persetujuan lagi.

Sinar senja terakhir menerangi lembah di bawah tebing.

Padang bunga daisy.

Ino menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkan napasnya panjang. Sepertinya pemandangan tersebut memang telah sukses mengusir groginya.

Kemudian Ino menoleh ke arah Sai sambil tersenyum sangat cerah.

"Hamparan daisy itu nampak cantik dan romantis dari kejauhan, ya?" ujar si gadis.

Secercah sinar jingga yang tersisa menyapu wajah Ino. Iris birunya berpendar. Angin semilir menggoyangkan rambut pirangnya, menerbangkan poni panjangnya.

Pemandangan yang sedang terlukis di wajah gadis itu saat ini . . .

Cantik.

Sungguh cantik.

Sebuah kembang api tiba-tiba terasa meledak di relung hati si pemuda.

Sai segera melepaskan genggamannya atas telapak tangan Ino. Jemarinya yang bebas diangkat untuk menangkap helaian rambut pirang milik gadis itu. Tubuhnya mulai menghadap ke arah si gadis.

Seketika Ino membeku ketika _onyx_ Sai menatap _aqua_ nya tajam.

"Ino." Panggil si pemuda.

Si gadis menghela napas saat Sai mulai menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jemarinya. Dagdigdug tadi kini hadir kembali.

"Apa warna rambut dan bola matamu itu asli?" tanya Sai.

 _Glek_.

Heyah. Suasana di sana sedang romantis-romantisnya. Sai malah tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan yang entah datang darimana.

Seketika juga Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kau kira penampilanku selama ini palsu, begitu?"

Sai perlahan menggeleng, lalu ia menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum.

Si gadis menaikan alis, "Kenapa bertanya?"

Sai tidak segera menjawab, alih-alih mengangkat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam mahkota bunga yang dibuat gadis itu tadi, lalu memasangkan rangkaian bunga itu tepat di kepala pirang milik si gadis.

Ino jadi tampak seperti putri bunga daisy.

Jemari Sai yang tadi menyisir rambut si gadis kini ditempatkan di pipi mulus gadis itu.

Ino hanya berdiri diam sambil melongo saat si pemuda melakukan semua itu. Si gadis tambah tidak bergerak saat Sai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik memakai suara serak-serak basahnya, "Karena warnanya, . . cantik."

 _Cup_.

Sedetik kemudian, Sai melakukan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Ino hampir copot. Hatinya tiba-tiba meledak duar-duar.

Pemuda itu menempatkan bibirnya di bibir merah Ino. Manik biru si gadis melebar sepenuhnya sekarang. Ia terkesiap saat merasakan bibir hangat Sai menempel di bibirnya sendiri.

 _Apa yang sedang pemuda itu lakukan saat ini?_

Sai merangkul kepala belakang Ino dengan satu tangannya, dan membelai lembut pipi Ino dengan tangannya yang lain.

Ino mengerjap lima kali, sebelum akhirnya Sai melepaskan ciumannya.

Wajah Ino masih tegang karena syok saat pemuda itu kembali menatapnya dengan wajah kaget.

Benar.

Sai sendiri terlihat kaget. Ia memandang bibir lembab Ino lekat-lekat. Tampak terkejut dengan sensasi empuk, lembut dan basah yang dihasilkan saat bibir mereka bertautan.

Tiga detik kemudian, dengan tidak terduga Sai menarik tubuh Ino ke dalam dekapannya, sementara bibirnya sekali lagi mengklaim bibir si gadis. Ino menarik napas. Ia bisa merasakan mulut Sai mulai menghisap bibirnya, lalu melumatnya. Perlahan Ino menutup kedua matanya saat penglihatannya mulai kabur.

Pemandangan di belakang mereka semakin meredup.

Saat wajah keduanya mulai menjauh, Sai kembali menatap Ino dalam-dalam. Wajah tegang Ino masih belum sembuh dari syok yang melandanya, namun ia mampu mengeluarkan beberapa suku kata, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tubuh Ino masih berada dalam dekapan Sai.

"Menciummu." Jawab si pemuda dengan nada kalem yang tak biasa. Seolah, ia pun sempat kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bicara. Barangkali, begitulah efek setelah berciuman.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Perlahan Sai melonggarkan pelukannya. "Kau bilang aku tak perlu selalu meminta izin." jawab si pemuda dengan polosnya.

Mulut Ino menganga sempurna.

Bukan itu jawaban yang sedang ia cari. Bukan _kenapa Sai tidak bilang dulu kalau mau mencium_ , tapi _kenapa pemuda itu bisa kepikiran untuk tiba-tiba menciumnya? Kenapa_?

Apa alasan dibalik perbuatannya?

Aargh. Ino tidak mampu menelan semua yang terjadi barusan secara sekaligus. Ia kebingungan.

Si gadis bisa menebak bahwa wajahnya sedang merona sangat merah saat ini.

Tapi melihat ekspresi bingung Ino, Sai hanya bergumam, "Hm. Aku pernah membaca bahwa ciuman rasanya enak."

Tidak ada gerakan lain dari Ino selain matanya tambah melebar.

"Ternyata, lebih nikmat dari yang kuduga." tambah Sai dengan amat sangat polos. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

Membuat wajah Ino tambah merona semerah tomat.

Gadis itu hanya bisa membisu di tempatnya.

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

 **Omake :**

"Sai."

Hening.

"Sai."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Sai?"

" _Hn._ " Si pemuda hanya merespon pendek, tanpa menoleh.

"Saii...yang?" desah si gadis, seduktif.

Pemuda pucat itu langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah Ino. "Ya?" *sambil mesem-mesem*

 _Ha_. Kalau digodai begitu, baru responnya kenceng.

 **hahahaha *abaikan ini***

* * *

Kalimat ' _Flowers are just flowers. What's so great about them_?' adalah kutipan dari ucapan Livius I, di improvisasi sedikit sehingga menjadi kata-kata milik Sai di chap ini.

Mohon jangan ada yang meniru adegan di atas. Maghrib-maghrib malah main-main di ambang tebing. Mana gelap-gelapan, gimana kalo jatuh? dan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang salah. eh. Hahaha

Terimakasih atas dukungan semuanya.

Demi perkembangan imajinasi author, tolong kudu wajib harus review ya pleaseee XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

* * *

 **Updated : 09/04/16**

(Waktu Indonesia Barat)

 **Semoga semua pembaca dapat berbahagia di malam minggu yang indah ini.**

* * *

Tambahan.

I sincerely forgot that today is my birthday. lol

Senang rasanya bisa update ff dan berbagi kebahagiaan buat semuanya. *meski ga ngeh* itung-itung merayakan ultah sendiri. *ga ada yang nanya*

Anyway, thanks to Shiroe Ino dan Xenoa Fahrer yang sudah mengingatkan saya pada hari yang sakral ini.

Karena semenjak sekitar 3 tahun lalu lah semuanya berawal, dimana saya mulai berkecimpung di dunia per-fanfiction-an meski awalnya cuma bisa gigit jari karena hanya bisa jadi reader.

Well, always keep the good vibe!


	8. Chapter 8 - The feelings

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC**

Rating T untuk adegan dan kearoganan yang tidak boleh ditiru tanpa ada bimbingan dari orang tua.

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The Feelings_

Ino membuat pemuda pucat tampan itu bisa merasakan emosi-emosi baru, yang membentuk perasaan yang sedang dinikmatinya saat ini.

Seorang Sai juga adalah lelaki tulen. Jadi wajar saja jika ia menyenangi rasa ciuman dengan gadis itu. Atau malah, bisa jadi ia merasa ketagihan.

* * *

 _Seerrr_.

Deru friksi batang rerumputan yang dihembus angin merembet ke seluruh ruang pori-pori mikro atmosfir.

 _Kriik_. _Kriik_.

Suara tungkai serangga yang saling bergesekan mulai memecah keheningan suasana sehabis senja itu.

Jejak dua pasang kaki terdengar pelan menghantam tanah.

Yamanaka Ino tidak biasanya jadi pendiam semenjak Sai tiba-tiba saja menciumnya di tepi tebing, barusan. Selama perjalanan menuruni tebing dan melalui jalan setapak lembah itu, Ino lebih memilih untuk tetap bungkam seribu bahasa.

Pikirannya berkabut dan badannya terasa sempoyongan. Kedua belah pipinya masih merona, barangkali akibat _side effect_ yang ditimbulkan akibat ciuman pertamanya direnggut. Untung lelaki yang menciumnya itu adalah calon suaminya kelak, yang tampan, keren dan seksi. Jadi Ino tidak terlalu merasa kecolongan. Toh, cepat atau lambat, nantinya mereka akan menikah juga. Kejadian seperti ini bisa dianggap hanya sebagai 'pemanasan'. Maka dari itu, seharusnya Ino mampu bersikap biasa saja, kan? Seharusnya sih iya.

Suasana saat itu sudah gelap, sehingga ia bisa menyembunyikan pipi ranumnya yang sedang kemerahan. Ino dengan susah payah memijaki permukaan lembah yang mereka lewati untuk sampai pada petakan kebun bunga Yamanaka. Untuk tetap berdiri tegak saja, tubuhnya mengandalkan topangan tangan Sai yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat tangannya.

Malam sudah sepenuhnya menggelap. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit semesta. Angin semilir menggoyangkan daun pepohonan, dan menyapu tangkai-tangkai kecil hamparan bunga daisy. Seharusnya suasana indah perbukitan yang mengelilinginya ini mampu membuat otot-ototnya santai, jiwanya damai dan batinnya tenang. Tetapi semua pemandangan itu malah terasa kabur dari penglihatan manik biru Ino yang ikut menggelap seperti cahaya malam. Jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, karena masih saja berdebar.

Disamping si gadis, Sai tetap tampak kalem seperti pembawaannya yang biasa. Sebenarnya, Sai juga sedang terkena _side effect_ yang sama dengan si gadis. Hanya saja karena si pemuda memang sudah dari sananya irit bicara dan banyak diam, makanya jadi tidak kelihatan. Satu tangan Sai yang sedang memegang _smartphone_ nya diangkat sejajar kepala berambut hitamnya. Sekedar untuk menerangi jalan setapak lembah yang sedang mereka lewati, dengan cahaya _flashlight_ yang dipancarkan salah satu lubang di _handphone_ nya itu. Netra gelapnya fokus memperhatikan permukaan tanah yang sedikit terjal dan berbatu, satu tangannya yang lain memastikan keselamatan gadis disampingnya.

Dalam hati, Ino diam-diam berharap Sai akan salah memilih jalan sehingga membuat mereka tersesat dan berputar-putar lebih lama mengilingi tempat tersebut. Jujur saja, meski suasana batinnya sedang teramat sangat kacau dan canggung, Ino suka rasa genggaman tangan mereka yang terasa hangat ditengah dinginnya malam seperti ini. Kehangatan tersebut seolah menjalar merata ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tapi sayang sekali, walaupun agak berkelok, namun satu-satunya jalan setapak yang sedang mereka lewati itu menjanjikan jalan utama petakan kebun bunga Yamanaka yang terbentang beratus meter di depan mereka. Tanpa arahan dari si gadis pun, Sai dapat mengantarkan kembali diri mereka ke _cottage_ kebun dengan selamat.

Ino menghembus-hembuskan pelan napasnya, mencoba untuk mengatur kembali ritme respirasinya saat Sai tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap si gadis, membuat Ino mendongakan kepala bersurai pirangnya.

Segera si gadis melonjak ketika melihat kulit wajah Sai yang pucat itu berpendar terang saat terciprati satu-satunya cahaya dari sinar senter ponsel Sai. Rupanya si gadis yang sedang melamun itu kaget saat melihat sosok kepala pucat si pemuda, tampak seperti vampir yang tiba-tiba menyembul dari kegelapan malam. _Duh_ , pikirannya yang kacau berpadu dengan realitas situasi kikuk yang sedang ia jalani ini.

Tubuh Ino yang tiba-tiba oleng hampir terjengkang ke belakang jika tangan Sai tidak cepat-cepat menarik tubuh si gadis, membuat tubuh ramping itu menghantam tubuh depan Sai.

 _Bruk_.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sai, kaget melihat gadis yang biasanya enerjik itu kehilangan kontrol atas diri dan tubuhnya.

Ino yang bengong menjawab sambil napasnya mengap-mengap. "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" si gadis sempat mengusap dadanya sebelum meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke dada si pemuda.

Sai merengut. "Kau seharusnya tidak membiarkan pikiranmu kosong dalam keadaan seperti ini, Ino."

Si gadis mengernyit sambil mendongak, belum mengatakan apapun lagi. _Memangnya salah siapa lamunan Ino melayang kemana-mana?_

Sai menghela napas. Ia membantu gadis itu untuk kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Sambil menyodorkan _handphone_ yang sedang digenggamnya kepada Ino, Sai berkata. "Pegang ini."

 _Huh_? Alis pirang Ino sempat naik, tetapi si gadis tetap meraih telepon genggam hitam yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya itu.

Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba Sai mengangkat tubuh Ino dalam satu ayunan, dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

 _"Kyaa!"_ Ino menjerit akibat gerakan tiba-tiba itu, membuat Sai kembali menempatkan manik _onyx_ nya menemui _aquamarine_ Ino.

Dahi Sai berkerut ketika merasakan tubuh si gadis yang menegang. "Pegangan yang erat." pinta si pemuda.

Oh Tuhan, apalagi kali ini? Sai sedang menggendongnya? Ino yang sedang tercengang langsung berkata gelagapan, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menggendongmu." jawab Sai.

Yaelah. Tentu saja Ino tahu kalau dirinya sedang digendong. "K-kenapa?" tanyanya, masih terbata.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Bahaya membiarkanmu jalan sendiri." jelas si pemuda.

Si gadis menahan napasnya. Pipinya kembali tersipu. Jantungnya masih berpacu. _Salah siapa batinnya terasa lelah, coba_?

Lutut Ino sedaritadi memang terasa lemas, bukan akibat kelelahan karena lama berjalan, tapi karena satu alasan lain. Karenanya, tanpa protes lebih lanjut, Ino langsung melingkarkan lengan kanannya di bahu Sai. Tangan kirinya mengacungkan ponsel milik Sai untuk menerangi jalan yang akan dilangkahi si pemuda.

Ino langsung menatap ngeri jalanan gelap di depan sana. "Kau yakin mau melewati jalan ini sambil menggendongku, memangnya kau kuat?"

Bukannya menjawab, si pemuda malah balik bertanya, "Memangnya, kau yakin bisa jalan sendiri? Kau hanya akan memperlambatku, nantinya."

Ino mendengus. Memang si gadis tidak yakin jika dirinya tidak akan terjengkang lagi. "Pasti susah, kan."

"Ini mudah saja. Lagipula," Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Ternyata tubuhmu tidak seberat kelihatannya ya, Ino."

Ino kembali meninju pelan dada Sai. "Perhatikan saja langkahmu, tuan. Kau akan terima akibatnya jika sampai menjatuhkan tubuhku."

Ino bersikap _tsundere_ padahal batinnya menahan rasa senang. Sai hanya merespon dengan tawa. Ia mempererat pelukannya dan mulai memijaki jalan setapak itu dengan hati-hati sambil tetap memegangi tubuh si gadis.

Sepertinya, acara jalan-jalan sore yang singkat itu mampu memberi sebuah sentuhan berarti pada hubungan mereka kedepannya.

X X X

Suara langkah bergema riuh di sepanjang koridor.

Puluhan pasang kaki hilir mudik.

Ketukan _heels_ berbagai jenis sepatu pria dan wanita saling meredam satu sama lain.

Hari kerja terakhir di minggu itu membuat sibuk gedung perusahaan Shimura _Anbu Root_.

Seorang _CEO_ muda berwajah tampan dan berkulit pucat tengah mengepalai sebuah _briefing_. Ia memberikan pengarahan pada seluruh kepala divisi tentang proyek yang sedang mereka emban. Pembawaan dan penampilan mengesankannya membuat seluruh anggota pertemuan di salah satu ruangan lantai 35 itu, baik wanita ataupun pria, tua dan muda, tak ada yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari sosok pemimpin rapat singkat itu.

Tak pernah ada yang akan mengira, bahwa di suatu tempat di atas bumi yang mereka pijak ini, ada seorang nona yang pernah mengatai pemuda itu 'mempunyai masalah kepribadian'. Bahkan, sepertinya mereka tidak akan pernah mempercayai rumor yang mengatakan bahwa pemimpin mereka itu pernah gagal menikah karena ditinggal lari oleh pengantinnya.

Memang tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, ternyata.

"Sekian pertemuan hari ini. Saya meminta kerjasama dari semua pihak untuk kelancaran proyek ini." Dua kalimat tersebut mengakhiri pertemuan yang berlangsung, dan mengundang tepuk tangan dari seluruh hadirin.

 _Brief meeting_ tersebut selesai dalam waktu yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sekretaris pribadinya merupakan orang terakhir yang tinggal dalam ruangan eksklusif tersebut setelah seluruh karyawan lain meninggalkan ruangan. Wanita berambut pendek itu segera pamit keluar ruangan, setelah menyimpan berkas dan notulensi rapat di meja kerja sang _CEO_.

Sai menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi putar saat pekerjaan terakhirnya ini berakhir. Untuk pertama kalinya, semenjak pemuda itu diangkat menjadi _CEO_ perusahaan raksasa Shimura 4 tahun lalu, si pemuda merasa ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan seluruh rapat yang ia pimpin.

Jawabannya ada dalam laci meja kerjanya.

Benar.

Sai menarik laci itu. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah katalog bisnis, membuka jilidnya, lalu menatap isinya lekat-lekat. Itu adalah rutinitasnya selama 2 hari belakangan ini. Ingin cepat-cepat ditinggalkan sendirian sekedar untuk memandangi katalognya dalam waktu yang lama.

Baru pertama kali Sai memiliki ketertarikan mendalam pada sebuah katalog _fashion_.

Ceritanya dimulai di pagi hari kemarin.

Sebelum Sai menghadiri serangkaian rapat kerjanya, sekretarisnya mengangkat setumpuk berkas dari loker milik sang bos. Wanita berambut hitam itu memilah dan membereskan perkamen-perkamen penting tersebut. Ia hendak memindahkan sejumlah katalog, saat ujung iris Sai menandai sebuah nama _familiar_ tersemat di salah satu jilid berkas tersebut.

Ternyata sebuah katalog fesyen, dari perusahaan Yamanaka.

Sai sudah sering membaca katalog Yamanaka'grup, pula membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas kertas kerja sama mereka dengan perusahaan besar tersebut. Jadi dirinya memang sudah tak asing lagi dengan nama perusahaan pemiliknya. Terlebih, belakangan ini, nama marga Yamanaka menjadi sangat sensitif untuknya.

Dengan cepat Sai meminta sekretarisnya untuk menyerahkan berkas bisnis tersebut.

Sai sedikit membisu saat ia melihat sampul katalog. Disana memang tertulis nama Yamanaka, namun katalog yang dipegangnya saat itu jelas berbeda dengan katalog-katalog mereka sebelumnya. Bukan Katalog bisnis Yamanaka _Flofash_ alias Yamanaka _Florist and Fashion_ seperti biasa, namun yang tersemat disana adalah Yamanaka _Floral_ , dengan desain katalog yang juga jelas berbeda.

Apa mereka berganti nama atau tema? Atau mengembangkan anak perusahaan baru, barangkali?

Yang jelas jawabannya ada di dalam isi katalog tersebut.

Sebelum membuka lembarannya, Sai sempat melirik tanggal yang tersemat di sudut kanan katalog itu. Segera dirinya menaikan alis. Tanggal 4 minggu lalu. Waktu dimana Sai, bahkan belum 'cukup mengenal' Keluarga Yamanaka secara pribadi alias saat sebelum terjalinnya perjodohan. Tapi, kenapa ia belum pernah melihat katalog ini sebelumnya?

Ah. Saat itu Sai sedang sering-seringnya dinas keluar kota. Terlebih, ada cukup kencan buta yang harus ia hadiri, dirinya tidak sempat.

 _Duh_. Ini adalah kali pertamanya juga ia mempermasalah-besarkan saat dirinya melewatkan sebuah katalog bisnis di bidang fesyen.

Dimulailah Sai membuka halaman katalog eksklusif berisi 10 halaman itu.

Halaman pertama, menjelaskan mengenai profil produk.

Oh. Ternyata Yamanaka _Flofash_ sedang mengembangkan produk besar baru.

Yamanaka'grup selalu menyertakan 2 bagian berbeda di katalog bisnis mereka. Yaitu bagian khusus segala tentang perbungaan, _florist_ , dan bagian khusus lain tentang produk penampilan, _fashion_.

Produk yang sedang ditatap _onyx_ Sai saat itu jelas merupakan sebuah produk fesyen, yaitu desain-desain berbagai macam baju, namun produk tersebut juga termasuk pada produk flora, karena membubuhkan gambar banyak jenis bunga. Jelasnya, _floral_ adalah sejenis _fabric_ dengan desain pola serat bunga. _Floral adalah codename sejenis kain dari bahan dasar struktur bunga_. Perpaduan antara penampilan dan alam. Itu yang dijelaskan katalog mengenai pengertian produk baru mereka tersebut. Semacam kain organik seperti kain sutera yang terbuat dari kepompong ulat sutera gitu ya?

Sai membuka lembaran selanjutnya yang menunjukan berbagai pola desain kain itu, menatap lekat pola bunga-bunga yang nampak senyata aslinya. Seketika dirinya mengingat citra seorang gadis. Lembaran-lembaran selanjutnya menampilkan berbagai baju menggunakan kain _floral_ , lalu lembar selanjutnya lagi . . . Sai tiba-tiba terpaku.

2 halaman katalog itu penuh menampilkan gambar _close up_ seorang model.

Seorang gadis tengah memandang tajam ke arah si pemuda dengan satu manik birunya. Seluruh sisi kanan wajahnya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya, termasuk manik birunya yang lain. Poni pirang pucatnya disatukan oleh sebuah lilitan renggang salur tumbuhan merambat. Warna pirang pucat rambutnya, warna coklat ranting yang membalut poninya, berpadu dengan warna hijau dedaunan yang menghiasi ranting salur memberikan kesan kedalaman hutan tropis yang tak terjamah. Manik biru cerahnya berpendar merefleksikan warna langit yang tak bisa tersentuh. Kulit putih di pipinya yang memerah dan rangka hidungnya yang dipertegas menggunakan _make up_ cokelat seolah menggambarkan pemandangan perbukitan diantara lahan landai.

Bibir merahnya dibiarkan merenggang, memberikan kesan seksi dan menantang. Sebuah mahkota perpaduan bunga melati dan aster disematkan dikepalanya. Satu tangannya diletakan di atas puncak poninya, sambil menjepit sebuah tudung kain _floral_ yang menyelubungi kepala _blonde_ nya. Tangannya yang lain di tempatkan di rahangnya. Dagunya diangkat. Sebuah kain baju itu pun menutupi seluruh bagian bahunya, hanya lehernya yang dibiarkan terbuka, baju berpola tebaran mahkota bunga mawar di langit abu-abu yang dikenakannya itu menyelimuti tubuh bagian atas si gadis dari konsumsi publik. Seluruh ekspreksi dan pose gadis itu dapat sukses menggoda si penglihat untuk masuk menjelajahi keindahan dirinya dan seluruh keindahan alam yang disematkan pada setiap _inchi_ foto tersebut.

Ekspreksi misterius yang mengundang seperti itu hanya bisa dikeluarkan oleh seorang model profesional.

Sai menelan ludah. Ia berkedip dua kali setelah lama memandangi foto tersebut lekat lekat.

Perlahan ia menggerakan bola mata hitamnya menuju rangkaian kata di halaman atas.

 _Floral Princess_.

Beberapa sentimeter ke bawah, tepat disamping foto si gadis, tertulis kata-kata lain.

 _Floral's Brand Ambassador_ dan _Fashion Design_.

Model. Yamanaka Ino.

Ah, hatinya jadi berdenyut-denyut.

Sai tidak pernah tahu bahwa nona itu adalah seorang model. Ia memang tidak begitu _up to date_ mengenai masalah _fashion_ dan permodelan, karenanya wajar saja bila ia tidak hapal bahkan pada satu atau dua orang model.

Sai juga tidak pernah tahu bahwa Ino dapat berekspresi seperti demikian.

Potret gadis itu sudah sangat menggambarkan perpaduan antara keindahan penampilan dan alam.

Setelah detik itu, Sai langsung memutuskan untuk selalu membawa Katalog tersebut kemana-mana. Padahal, wajah Ino yang terlihat hanya sebelah sisi saja, tetapi efeknya besar sekali untuk kesehatan jantung si pemuda.

Sai sempat bingung dengan obsesi yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. ia sempat heran dengan aksinya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba medapat dorogan ingin menyentuh gadis itu. Ia sempat mempelajari kondisinya dengan membaca lebih banyak buku literatur, dan ia dibuat paham sekarang. Salah satu buku tersebut berkata bahwa, dirinya sedang jatuh cinta. Mungkin.

Rupanya begini, rasanya cinta.

Sai tidak pernah tahu, jika ia sempat melihat katalog ini sebelum pertemuannya dengan Ino, apa yang terlihat dari persfektifnya saat itu? Atau, saat pertama berjumpa dengan gadis itu?

Kesan pertamanya terhadap Ino adalah wanita gelamor.

Entah apalah itu. Yang jelas detik ini Sai menganggap gadis itu sebagai suatu seni terindah yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan.

Ino membuat dirinya bisa merasakan emosi-emosi baru yang membentuk perasaan yang sedang dinikmatinya saat ini.

Sambil mengelus-elus pipi mulus Ino di katalog, Sai menarik bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

Semenjak kencan terakhir mereka di tepi tebing, dan setelah adegan ciuman itu, sosok Yamanaka Ino dengan sukses telah memenuhi benaknya.

Seorang Sai juga adalah lelaki tulen. Jadi wajar saja jika ia menyenangi rasa ciuman dengan gadis itu. Atau malah, bisa jadi ia merasa ketagihan.

Hal tersebut memang bukan sesuatu yang pantas dirutuki, sih.

Sai merengut karena alasan lain. Kencan tersebut adalah kali terakhir mereka bertemu.

Setelah hari itu Sai sama-sekali tidak mempunyai waktu luang. Setumpuk pekerjaan dijejalkan kepadanya. Kakeknya pun entah mengapa tidak menginisiasi dan menyusun pertemuan mereka lagi. Dan lagi, pemuda itu lupa menanyakan nomor ponsel si gadis.

Ah.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa untuk sekedar menghubungi gadis itu.

Kalau tak bisa bertemu dengan orangnya, fotonya pun jadi.

Ngomong-ngomong, tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Apalagi gadis itu. Ini hanya antara Sai, dan kau yang sedang membaca, ya?

Karena itu ia sembunyi-sembunyi menatap kagum potret si gadis.

. . .

Sebuah sore di hari jumat.

Yamanaka Ino merasa aneh. Sudah dua hari ia merasa sikapnya berubah janggal.

Pertama kalinya ia merasa uring-uringan setelah menjalani beberapa pertemuan kencan buta. Ia akui, _partner_ nya kali ini memang adalah seorang pria yang tampan, keren dan seksi. Juga, polos. Sekarang setelah Ino sedikit lebih mengenal Sai, _image_ polos itulah yang si gadis terapkan untuk pemuda itu.

Setelah insiden di ambang tebing tempo hari, benak Ino seakan-akan menjadi berkabut oleh gas merah jambu.

Untung saat itu, setelah Sai tiba-tiba menciumnya, Ino tidak refleks mendorong jatuh tubuh Sai dari atas tebing. Pemuda itu bisa cerdera, terluka, bahkan mati jika jatuh dari ketinggian sedemikian. Si gadis bisa-bisa menyesal seumur hidup.

Ino mendadak menyimpan rapi foto si pemuda yang dulu pernah diberikan oleh ayahnya, dan membawa-bawanya di dalam dompet.

Ayah dan ibu Ino merasa agak heran dengan sikap anaknya. Tapi mereka bisa sedikit berhipotesa tentang apa yang sedang terjadi pada putri semata wayang keluarga Yamanaka itu.

Semenjak pulang dari kencannya bersama tuan muda keluarga Shimura dua hari lalu, nona Yamanaka itu jadi menunjukan gelagat yang berbeda.

Bisa tiba-tiba jadi pendiam, sebal sendiri, senyum-senyum sendiri, bersenandung ria, dan tambah penuh semangat.

Terutama Ino selalu menjadi mendadak kaku setiap kali sang ibu menggodainya dengan menggumam-gumamkan nama Sai. Perilaku putrinya tersebut membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Yamanaka menjadi kesenangan, sekaligus gagal paham.

"Kalau akhirnya kau bisa kesemsem Nak Sai seperti ini, kenapa dulu kau kabur dari pernikahanmu dengannya segala sih, Ino?" Ibunya bertanya.

"Dulu ya dulu. Sekarang ya sekarang. Beda cerita. Kalau dulu tidak begitu, bisa jadi sekarang tidak akan begini jadinya." Sahut Ino santai, sambil melenggang anggun.

Orang tuanya tampak masih tak paham dengan apa yang gadis itu ucapkan.

"Jadi kapan kalian bertemu lagi? Cepat bicarakan dengannya, agar kalian berdua bisa segera menikah." Gumam si ayah.

"Benar. Kau bahkan tidak pernah terlihat menghubungi Nak Sai." tambah Si ibu yang bingung dengan minimnya interaksi diantara mereka.

 _Ziing_.

Ino tiba-tiba membatu.

Sebenarnya, si gadis merasa ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Tapi, kalau ingat kejadian tak terduga di kencan kemarin . . . Gara-gara ciuman maut itu Ino jadi takut kalau tiba-tiba ia diserang lagi.

Ia sedikit lega karena si pemuda tidak segera muncul di hadapannya. Si gadis masih harus menata kembali dirinya, dan ia butuh waktu.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa canggung. "Semua butuh proses, kan. Kenapa juga harus buru-buru." Ucap Ino, kaki jenjangnya dilangkahkan cepat-cepat untuk pergi masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Terlebih lagi, Ino gengsi kalau harus mengakui bahwa dirinya lupa meminta nomor _handphone_ pemuda itu.

X X X

Empat hari berlalu dari kencan pasangan muda si tuan tampan dan nona cantik.

Ino sempat berpikir bahwa si tuan muda pucat mulai naksir dirinya, setelah lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya mesra tempo hari. Tapi nampaknya Ino hanya kegeeran sendiri. Buktinya sudah mau seminggu dan sama sekali tidak ada kabar lagi dari si Tuan muda berkulit pucat itu.

Sai pasti lebih memilih untuk mengisi waktu libur akhir pekannya dengan mengunci diri di rumah untuk melakukan kegemarannya. Melukis sampai lupa waktu, dan lupa segalanya. Begitu saja terus sampai tua.

Ino jadi sedikit keki sih. Si gadis memang pernah bilang dirinya butuh waktu, tapi kalau sampai selama ini tetap tak ada kabar, sudah kelewatan juga namanya.

Apa pemuda itu serius menjalin hubungan percintaan dengannya, atau hanya main-main sih?

Tunggu. Apa mungkin sebenarnya pemuda itu memang hanya sedang bermain-main?

Hanya karena sentuhan singkat di bibir, Ino jadi sempat lupa bahwa si pemuda lihai memporak-porandakan hati wanita. Hatinya juga pernah diguncang-guncang.

Si gadis ingat kalo pemuda itu pernah berkata, ' _Kau pasti akan berguna untuk mengisi waktu luangku_ '.

Ah, sial. Nampaknya si pemuda baru akan menemui si gadis hanya jika ia sedang mempunyai waktu luang.

Ino menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan bergelantungan di _h_ _ammock_. Instruktur _aerial_ yoga-nya, Mrs. Kurenai, menaikan menu latihannya menjadi dua kali lipat. Ino sih bahagia saja. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menggemari olahraga itu. Ino memakai busana olah tubuhnya, yaitu sebuah kaos oblong berbahan _spandex_ berwarna abu dengan bawahan sebuah _legging_ hitam. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat dalam sebuah sanggul longgar.

Saat ini, Ino sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan yoga jungkir balik atau _inversion pose_ yang menjadi kegemarannya belakangan ini _._ _Antigravity_ yoga dapat meminimalisir cidera sehingga ia bisa lebih bebas mengeksplorasi pose yoga tersebut. Si gadis bergelantungan di _hammock_ nya dengan posisi kepala di bawah, tangannya dililitkan pada ayunan sedangkan kedua kakinya dinaikan lurus ke atas. Sanggulan longgar rambut pirangnya kini mulai menjuntai jatuh ke lantai.

Saat _hammock_ digunakan untuk menopang tubuh semampainya _,_ gerakan dimana kepala berada di bawah dan kaki berada di atas atau _inversion_ yoga seperti _headstand, handstand_ dan _shoulderstand_ yang sedang dilakukannya secara berturut-turut ini, memang jadi bisa dilakukan dengan lebih maksimal. Selain baik untuk kesehatan dan bentuk tubuh, katanya gerakan _antygravity_ yoga sangat efektif untuk mengatasi stres dan memberi efek meditasi yang menenangkan pikiran. Sangat cocok untuk mengatasi keadaan pikiran Ino saat itu, yang sedang gundah diakibatkan oleh sikap dingin calon suaminya.

Tapi Ino gengsi untuk menunjukan kelemahannya. Si gadis meluapkan kekesalannya dengan berakrobatik di udara, sambil mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya di atas lantai selama sisa kelas yoga tersebut.

Senin itu adalah hari pertama kerja di bulan Maret. Perusahaan-perusahaan di seluruh pelosok negeri memulai kembali kesibukannya.

Ino baru akan memulai harinya, saat ia menemukan Sai, pemuda yang sudah 5 hari tidak ditemuinya, kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya di lantai dua kediaman Yamanaka.

Ino hampir akan menganga saat Sai tiba-tiba berkata tanpa basa-basi sama sekali.

"Aku perlu pendamping untuk pergi ke suatu acara di suatu tempat." Ujar Sai.

Ino tak sempat berkomentar apapun karena si pemuda keburu menarik lengannya.

. . .

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya dari tadi sih, aku kan bisa ganti baju dulu di rumah." gerutu Ino, mereka baru saja mampir ke salah satu cabang butik Yamanaka.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, dari kemarin sampai tadi." Jawab Sai.

Tentu saja. Mereka kan tidak punya kontak masing-masing.

Kini, mobil _sport_ hitam Sai tengah melesat memasuki kawasan indah pegunungan hijau.

Jadi, ceritanya senin ini, hari pertama di bulan Maret ini, Sai ditugaskan oleh Direktur Shimura untuk menyiapkan acara _launching_ _resort_ baru mereka yang telah rampung akhir bulan lalu. Acaranya mendadak sekali, Sai sampai harus menghabiskan seluruh akhir pekannya untuk mempersiapkan acara ini. Pemuda itu bolak-balik ke tengah pegunungan _hidden Konoha,_ tempat _resort_ mereka dibangun. Tempat tersebut merupakan hamparan perbukitan, _resort_ nya sendiri terletak dalam sebuah lembah berhutan rimbun di daerah pegunungan. Shimura _Root's Resort and Spa_ ini menerapkan konsep tradisional modern yang nyaman untuk diinapi dengan fasilitas mewah hotel berbintang. Suasana alam dengan pepohonan hijau yang rimbun serta kamar yang berada di pinggir danau memastikan setiap tamu mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang berkualitas.

Begitu katanya. Dan Ino diminta secara khusus oleh sang Direktur untuk medampingi Sai di acara tersebut.

Ino mendesah pelan.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidak ingat padaku." gumam Ino, manik _aqua_ nya bergerak mengikuti pergerakkan jemarinya yang sedang menggenggam _smartphone_ Sai. Gadis itu tengah memasukkan info kontaknya sendiri ke dalam ponsel si pemuda.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sai.

Mana mungkin si pemuda tidak ingat, disaat dirinya terus membawa katalog berisi foto gadis itu kemanapun ia pergi.

"Ino."

" _Hn_." Respon singkat gadis itu, matanya masih berpendar merefleksikan cahaya ponsel hitam si pemuda.

"Kau bekerja sebagai model?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu sudah ingin mengajukan pertanyaan ini semenjak 4 hari yang lalu.

Kini Ino menoleh ke arahnya, sambil mengangkat satu alis, "Tidak."

" _Hn_? Aku melihat fotomu ada di salah satu katalog bisnis Yamanaka."

Sai masih memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan di depan, namun satu lengannya dilepaskan dari kemudi untuk menjangkau sebuah katalog yang ia selipkan diantara berkas-berkas penting di samping joknya.

Si gadis menurunkan pandangannya ke arah berkas-berkas tersebut, lalu ekspresinya berubah saat ia melihat sebuah katalog bisnis perusahaan Yamanaka. Gadis itu meraih katalog tersebut, sambil tertawa.

Ino ber-oh pelan. "Aku hanya memodeli katalog khusus untuk _high class business Commercial Print_."

Pelipis di wajah pucat Sai yang sedang menyamping itu nampak menaik. _Jadi, apa bedanya_?

Ino sudah membuka lembaran katalog, menyimpan tatapannya di potret wajahnya dalam katalog tersebut.

"Ayah tidak akan pernah mengizinkan keelokan anak gadisnya sembarangan menjadi tontonan publik. _Catalog business commercial print_ ini kan tidak untuk dipublikasikan secara umum. Jadi, aku bukanlah model." Tambah si gadis.

Sai hanya ikut mengeluarkan 'oh' pelan. Ia jadi teringat, bahwa katalog yang ada diruangannya adalah katalog bisnis khusus yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh petinggi perusahaan. Bahkan berkasnya saja disegel, hanya beberapa orang khusus yang boleh memilikinya.

Artinya, sosok Ino tidak dipakai untuk mempromosikan produknya pada orang awam. Iklan komersial umum akan memakai model profesional yang lain.

Sai mengangguk paham.

"Tapi kau dapat mengeluarkan ekspresi yang bagus." Komentar si pemuda.

Ino tertawa tambah keras. "Ah, tentu saja. Aku paham tema dari pemotretannya, sih. Juga, ayah bilang aku cocok dengan _image_ produknya. Jadi itu urusan gampang."

Sai hanya menatap lurus kemudinya dalam diam, sedikit tidak setuju dengan si gadis. Ekspreksi misterius yang mengundang sekaligus menantang seperti itu hanya bisa dikeluarkan oleh seorang model profesional.

"Tapi yang paling berpengaruh, adalah editan _photoshop_ nya." Tambah Ino. "Aplikasi pengeditan foto itu sungguh menakjubkan."

 _Hn_. Bahkan _seorang Sai_ pun tahu bahwa aplikasi semacam _photoshop_ hanya bisa meningkatkan efek dan kualitas gambar. Namun jika ekspresi, adalah murni berasal dari sang peraga.

Ah, lupakan saja. Kalau begini ia jadi merasa lega.

Berarti tidak sembarangan orang dapat menikmati kecantikan si gadis yang ditampilkan dalam katalog bisnisnya. Entah sejak kapan, Sai menjadi sedikit posesif.

Disampingnya, Ino masih sedang senyum-senyum sambil melihat-lihat desain pola struktur bunga-bunga favoritnya.

Sementara Sai, menginjakkan kakinya di gas, menambah laju mobil balap yang sedang dikendarainya melesat masuk ke kedalaman hutan berbukit.

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

Produk yang ada dalam cerita ini, dan ceritanya sendiri merupakan fiktif belaka.

'Gara-gara ciuman maut itu aku jadi takut kalau tiba-tiba diserang lagi' adalah kutipan kalimat batin Adelia dari _my prewedding_ , komik webtoonnya kak Annisa Nisfihani.

Jadi intinya, chap ini sungguh sangat lebay. Aku juga gak tau kenapa jadi nulis ke arah sini. Tolong jangan ada yang ilfil sama _image_ Sai disini ya. lol. Tapi Sai yang sedang jatuh cinta itu aku suka.

Terimakasih banyak atas ucapan, dukungan dan komentarnya.

Silakan repyu lagi, jangan lupa XD

Kalau kurang dengan momen SaiIno disini, aku bakal kasih banyak di chapter depan hahahaha

Sampai jumpa~

 **Updated : 15/04/16**

(Waktu Indonesia)


	9. Chapter 9 - The kisses

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Ada ciuman panas dan (sedikit) adegan (di atas) ranjang disini, yang masih dibawah umur silakan skip.**

Rating T untuk _teenager_ dan beberapa adegan yang tidak boleh ditiru tanpa ada pengawasan dari orang dewasa.

 _Untuk Hiburan._ _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The_ _Kisses_

Ino masih kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara saat Sai tiba-tiba saja membuang napas panjang. Eh? Sontak mata Ino melebar kaget. Apa pemuda itu tidak puas dengan ciuman barusan? Apa bibirnya tak cukup memuaskan kuriositas pemuda itu?

* * *

Siang hari di suatu kedalaman pegunungan _hidden Konoha_.

Beberapa menit lalu, acara gunting pita telah dilakukan.

Seorang _Chief Executive Officer_ Perusahaan Shimura, sebagai wakil dari Direktur utamanya telah resmi me _launching_ gedung Shimura _Root's Resort and Spa_ secara simbolis.

Shimura'grup yang memang berkecimpung dalam bisnis gedung dan properti itu kembali membuka sebuah tempat peristirahatan mewah yang kini berkonsep suasana alam.

 _Phew_ _._

"Banyak orang yang hadir." Komentar Ino.

Sebuah gaun _chiffon_ panjang _sleeveless_ dengan warna perpaduan _jade_ dan _aqua_ tampak elegan membalut sempurna tubuh jenjang dan ramping si gadis. Rambut pirang pucatnya dinaikan dalam sebuah _messy up do_.

"Kakek mengenal semua orang terkemuka, jadi tidak begitu mengherankan." Tutur Sai.

Sai mengenakan _dark blue suits_ dilengkapi _azure_ _blouse_ dan _deep_ _blue_ _waistcoat_ _._ Sebuah _bowtie_ tersemat di lehernya _._ Rambut hitam legamnya disisir rapi menyamping dalam model _side parted_ _._

Hampir semua tamu saling berbisik ketika melihat keduanya berdiri berdampingan dengan berbusana pakaian _matching_ yang berwarna senada _._

"Namun sedikit mengejutkan karena cukup banyak orang yang menghadiri acara pembukaan kecil-kecilan ini." Tambah si pemuda.

Benar. Bagi perusahaan raksasa semacam Shimura, sebuah proyek pembangunan _resort_ mewah yang dikembangkan oleh salah satu divisi anak perusahaanya memang tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori 'mega proyek'. Sehingga tidak perlu dihadiri langsung oleh direktur utamanya, ataupun para petinggi perusahaan besar lainnya.

Hanya beberapa _CEO_ _,_ artis dan konglomerat pemegang saham yang biasanya diundang. Namun tampaknya para tamu undangan yang hadir telah memboyong satu pasukan keluarganya untuk sekalian liburan di suasana kedalaman pegunungan yang indah itu. Hal tersebut yang menjadi asumsi sang tuan _CEO_ _._

Setelah cukup lama berbaur di kerumunan, beberapa orang berpengaruh di dunia bisnis pun menyapa keduanya.

"Halo, Shimura- _san_. Sudah lama saya tidak berjumpa dengan Anda." Sebuah suara lelaki paruh baya menyapa dari belakang. Nampaknya, salah satu kolega bisnis si pemuda.

Sai menengok. "Ah, halo. Senang berjumpa dengan Anda lagi." Sahut pemuda itu yang sudah sepenuhnya berbalik menghadap ke arah tamu tersebut.

Pria tersebut menoleh ke arah Ino, lalu segera terpesona melihat penampilannya. "Oh, jadi Anda lah wanita yang telah dibicarakan banyak orang. Pasangan dari Shimura- _san_ , benar? Wow, Anda sungguh memesona."

Rupanya insiden kaburnya Ino dari penikahan telah disamarkan, entah jadi bagaimana ceritanya. Yang pasti, jelas sudah kebersamaan keduanya mematahkan rumor-rumor tidak sedap yang sempat beredar.

Ino tersenyum anggun. Menempatkan jemari satu tangannya di antara tulang selangkanya dengan sopan, si gadis berkata dengan logat _lady_ tulen, "Senang berjumpa dengan Anda. Saya Yamanaka Ino."

Si pria tambah terkesan dan terkesiap, wajahnya berbinar. "Ah! Putri keluarga Yamanaka. Pantas Anda begitu menawan."

Tak henti-hentinya pria itu memuji. Namun Ino tak besar kepala. Si gadis sadar bahwa dirinya memang cantik. Padahal dirinya bukan termasuk orang yang gemar melumuri wajah dengan _make up_. Terlebih ia pun sudah biasa mendapat banyak pujian serupa. Ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis.

Disampingnya, Sai pun ikut-ikutan menatap kagum. Jarang sekali ia melihat si gadis bersikap _lady-like_ tulen seperti ini.

"Ah! Shimura- _san_! Lama tidak bertemu semenjak pertandingan _golf_ tempo hari." Datang lagi satu pria yang menyapa. Begitu selanjutnya sampai mereka perlahan dikerumuni orang-orang elit tersebut.

Ino sesekali melempar tawa anggun dan mengangguk elegan untuk tetap berbaur dalam pembicaraan. Akhirnya, satu per satu dari mereka pun pergi, hanya tertinggal beberapa yang masih bercengkrama dengan Sai.

Ino memandang pemuda itu.

Memang benar kata Tuan Direktur. Si pemuda dapat bersosialisasi dengan sempurna pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan perbisnisan. Buktinya, ia terus mengikuti pembicaraan dan lancar menimpali percakapan mereka.

 _Well_ , jarang sekali untuk bisa melihat Sai dalam balutan _tuxedo_ formal dengan sikap menawannya seperti saat ini. Mari perhatikan sepuas hati.

Sai yang nampaknya mulai bosan dengan percakapan, mulai melirik ke arah Ino untuk menyegarkan penglihatannya. Kedua manik mereka saling beradu pandang untuk sesaat sampai _obsidian_ gelap Sai melebar saat masih menatap ke arah si gadis. Ino menaikan alis pirangnya melihat perubahan tiba-tiba dari ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Bukankah dia menawan? Meski hanya berkenaan dengan penampilan luarnya." Sebuah suara kakek-kakek yang dikenali Ino mendadak terdengar dari arah belakang.

Si gadis sempat terperanjat sebelum akhirnya langsung berbalik dan menemukan Direktur utama Shimura itu sedang berdiri bertumpu pada tongkatnya disana.

"Apakah dia membuatmu merasa tertarik meski hanya sedikit?" tanya sang kakek dengan santai sambil tersenyum.

Sementara baik Ino ataupun Sai sama-sama terkejut. Loh. Bukannya si kakek seharusnya tidak datang ke acara ini?

"D-direktur. Tolong jangan mengagetkan kami." Ujar Sai diantara kagetnya.

Si kakek hanya tertawa. " _Ha-ha-ha_. Apakah kau menikmati tempat peristirahatan ini, Nak Ino?"

Ino kembali menyimpan satu tangannya di dada, badannya sedikit dibungkukan, lalu ia menjawab sopan, "Terima kasih atas undangan Anda. Saya senang dapat mengunjungi tempat seindah ini." Si gadis kembali menegakkan kepalanya, lalu sambil tersenyum ia melanjutkan, "Dengan sepenuh hati saya menyampaikan selamat atas dibukanya _resort_ ini."

Sang kakek tersenyum. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang _lady_. Kau sangatlah _anggun_ dan menawan."

Ino hanya tertawa kecil saat menyadari ada penekanan di kata anggun. Sang kakek pasti masih mengingat jelas dengan perilaku tidak anggunnya tempo hari. "Dengan rendah hati saya sungguh meminta maaf atas kurangnya sopan santun saya di pertemuan sebelumnya."

"Tidak. Sai yang harus disalahkan. Dialah yang kurang peka memperlakukan seorang _lady_ sepertimu." Ujarnya.

Ino masih tertawa sambil melirik ke arah Sai yang sedang berdiri disampingnya sambil menatap lurus kepada gadis itu.

Tidak perlu lama untuk ketiganya menjadi perhatian publik.

" _Hm_. Aku menduga, kalian tidak akan bisa bersantai disini. Mari kita duduk di sebelah sana untuk bercakap sejenak."

Keduanya pun mengikuti sang direktur yang dikawal oleh dua _bodyguard_ nya ke tempat yang lebih sepi lalu duduk di sofa santai di balkon taman. Terjadi sebuah percakapan ringan sampai akhirnya Danzo membahas topik utama.

"Jadi, Nak, bagaimana kesanmu tentang cucuku? Apa kau telah sedikit berubah pikiran mengenai _image_ nya?"

Ino menelan ludah. Haruskah ia mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang si pemuda tepat di depan wajah pucatnya sendiri?

" _Well_ ," Ino melirik Sai yang tiba-tiba jadi terlihat sangat tertarik untuk mendengar jawabannya. Pemuda itu masih betah memandanginya. "Kami baru saja memulai untuk saling mengenal. Jadi mulai sekarang, asalkan tidak terburu-buru, saya berharap kedepannya saya bisa lebih memahaminya lebih baik. Begitu menurut pendapat saya."

Sang kakek nampaknya dibuat terpana dengan jawaban Ino. Lalu ia pun tersenyum dan mulai beranjak berdiri. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan keberlangsungan hubungan kalian, karena itu aku menyempatkan datang kesini. Namun sepertinya, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."

Kedua muda-mudi itu pun berpandangan sejenak lalu ikut berdiri.

"Nak."panggil Danzo kepada Ino.

Si gadis kembali mendongak. "Kau mungkin akan menemui banyak kesulitan. Namun aku mempercayakan Sai padamu."

Ino sedikit bengong mendengarnya, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk canggung.

Si kakek tiba-tiba menyeringai dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dimengerti pasangan itu.

"Nikmatilah waktu kalian disini." Ucapnya sebelum melenggang pergi diikuti oleh kedua pengawalnya.

. . .

" _Phew_. Aku tak menyangka Direktur akan menghadiri acara ini." Ucap Ino."Meskipun kini beliau sudah pergi lagi." Manik birunya menatap malas pasangan-pasangan yang tengah berdansa di tengah taman.

Sai hanya mengangguk.

Keduanya kini sedang menghadiri _garden party_ sebagai rangkaian acara _launching resort_.

Manik _obsidian_ gelap Sai mengamati raut bosan yang mulai terukir di wajah Ino. Ia pun membuang napas pelan saat melihat lebih banyak orang mendatangi pesta itu. Ia yakin acara ini tidak akan berakhir cepat.

Segera sai meraih lengan Ino, membuat si gadis menoleh.

"Ayo pergi."

Ino mengerutkan dahi sambil memalingkan tatapannya pada pemuda itu.

"Aku yakin kau bukan tipe orang yang menikmati keramaian formal seperti ini." Ujar Sai.

Ino menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman, lalu mengangguk.

Mereka memang telah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu disini. Langit mulai menggelap bukan hanya karena hari yang semakin sore, namun awan hitam yang menyelimuti angkasa di atas area _resort_ tersebut. Kawasan pegunungan memang seringkali mengundang datangnya angin yang menerbangkan awan mendung tanpa bisa di duga-duga.

Sai sudah menarik Ino menyelinap keluar kerumunan, saat hujan yang turun sekaligus besar itu membuat buyarnya para hadirin pesta yang ikut meninggalkan taman luas tersebut. Sang hujan turun lebih cepat dari yang bisa diprediksikan.

Kini pasangan itu tengah berdiri di teras taman dengan pakaian yang setengah basah. Disaat kebanyakan gadis yang kehujanan lain mengomel, Ino malah tertawa geli.

"Kena kita." Ucapnya sambil menarik kain gaunnya yang basah. Tataan rambutnya melonggar akibat tadi lari-lari menghindar hujan, membuat poninya terlepas dari ikatan dan menjuntai bebas melewati tulang pipinya.

Saat si gadis menoleh ke arah Sai, ia kembali tertawa sambil mengangkat satu tangan rampingnya untuk merapikan rambut basah Sai yang menjadi sedikit tidak karuan. "Kau terlihat kacau."

Sai terpaku beberapa detik. Sedari awal wajah si gadis memang sudah cantik _natural_ , sehingga saat sekarang kebasahan, ia tak perlu khawatir ada riasan yang luntur di mukanya. Namun, butiran air yang menetes dari rambut pirangnya, lalu mengalir dari pipi menuju ke rahangnya, dan wajah mulusnya yang sedang basah itu membuat Ino tampak lebih dewasa dan menggoda. Sai mulai melepas jasnya yang telah berubah warna karena sedikit terbasahi air hujan. Pemuda itu melapiskan jas tersebut ke punggung si gadis untuk menutupi tubuh rampingnya yang sedikit kebasahan.

Ino menerima jas tersebut dengan senang hati, lalu menghadiahi si pemuda dengan memberi senyuman manis dan ucapan, "Terima kasih."

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba hubungan diantara pasangan itu terasa berputar 180 derajat setelah keduanya saling mengecap rasa ciuman bibir masing-masing di kencan tempo hari.

Tak lama kemudian, para pelayan _resort_ menghampiri mereka dan memandu keduanya masuk ke dalam.

"Kami sungguh memohon maaf atas kemunduran rencana kepulangan Anda, Tuan. Hujan deras ini membuat jalanan pegunungan menjadi tidak aman." Ucap salah satu bawahan Sai.

Sai menoleh ke arah jendela yang pemandangan luarnya telah dipenuhi kabut. Ia langsung meragukan hujan besar yang kini mulai disertai petir tersebut akan berhenti di waktu dekat.

Si pemuda mengangguk.

"Kami akan menyiapkan keperluan Anda dan Nona selama menunggu hujan berhenti." Ucap manajer _resort_ tadi yang segera memberi komando kilat pada anak buahnya. Kemudian ia memandu sang Tuan dan Nona untuk menempati ruangan yang telah disediakan.

X X X

Ino masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya saat kedua bola matanya melihat Sai dengan santainya tengah melepas _vest_ berwarna _deep blue_ yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Maaf, Ino. Sepertinya kau akan pulang telat malam ini." Ucap Sai, kini mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

Ino masih tercengang selama 20 detik. " _W-well_. Kita tidak bisa nekat menerobos hujan badai."

Tunggu dulu.

Itu bukan masalah utamanya disini.

Beberapa saat lalu, ceritanya sang manajer mengantarkan mereka ke dalam ruangan yang bisa ditinggali selama menunggu hujan reda, sekalian untuk mengganti baju yang basah dan beristirahat. Ruangan yang telah disediakan tersebut adalah sebuah kamar tidur VVIP _resort_ mewah tersebut.

Benar. Sebuah kamar tidur. Hanya sebuah.

Jadi, ada beberapa kesalahpahaman disini. Ruangan yang disediakan untuk pasangan itu memang dari awal hanya satu. Dikiranya bahwa Tuan muda dan Nona cantik yang mendampinginya adalah pasutri baru yang telah menikah. Tidak sepenuhnya salah sih, karena keduanya memang pernah menikah, tapi tidak jadi. Rupanya kegagalan acara pernikahan tersebut tidak pernah sampai pada bawahannya, karena acara pernikahan tempo hari hanya dihadiri oleh para petinggi perusahaan.

Sehingga, saat Sai meminta untuk disiapkan dua kamar, si tuan pengelola tersebut menjadi panik tidak karuan. Hal ini disebabkan semua kamar lain dalam _resort_ ini telah dipenuhi oleh para tamu undangan dan keluarganya. Para pengelola _resort_ berkali-kali membungkuk minta maaf pada mereka.

Alhasil, kini keduanya sedang berada di sebuah kamar tidur r _esort_ yang sama di tengah kawasan pegunungan karena terjebak badai.

"Tidak masalah. Kami hanya akan menunggu di sini sampai hujan reda." Ucap si tuan muda pada akhirnya, membuat lega para bawahannya yang sesaat tadi dilanda ketakutan luar biasa seolah tahu akan dicabut nyawa.

Tapi hal ini justru menjadi sangat masalah bagi Ino.

Seperti yang pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. 'Gara-gara ciuman maut itu Ino jadi takut kalau tiba-tiba ia diserang lagi.'

Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya lagi mereka berada berduaan di suatu tempat semenjak kejadian itu terjadi. Dan lagi, sebuah kamar tidur adalah ' _the worst place_ ' bagi Ino.

Tubuhnya mendadak meriang saat gendang telinyanya mendengar suara petir dari luar jendela.

Apakah Sai paham? Keadaan mereka saat ini sungguh-jelas-berbeda dengan kebersamaan mereka sebelum-sebelumnya. Meski mereka pernah ditinggalkan berduaan di studio lukis pribadi milik Sai, namun tetap keadaannya jelas berbeda dengan saat ini. Apalagi setelah terjadi kontak cukup intim diantara keduanya.

Kamar tidur adalah tempat yang canggung dan berbahaya. Ada kasur disini, hei. Tempat dan suasananya pun sangat mendukung.

Jangan salahkan Ino bila pikirannya mulai melenceng kemana-mana.

Saat ini, Ino masih berdiri canggung di tempatnya sambil memegangi sebuah yukata _resort_ yang sementara digunakan sebagai baju ganti mereka sampai pihak _resort_ bisa menyedikan pakaian yang pantas.

Mendadak, Ino berjengit saat Sai dengan kalemnya membuka kemeja biru setengah basah yang sedaritadi membalut tubuh atasnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya si gadis gelagapan, lamunan yang sebelumnya pecah karena pemandangan ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu mendongak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tubuh berkulit pucatnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang ternyata menampilkan bahu tegap, dada bidang dan perut pucat yang memiliki enam _pack_ itu hampir membuat tulang rahang Ino jatuh menganga.

Tapi si gadis cepat-cepat mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat.

Akal sehat dan mulut Ino memang ingin memprotes apa yang sedang dilakukan si pemuda tapi hati dan matanya mengkhianati. Manik birunya ditempatkan lama-lama di _abs_ pucat itu. Bagaimana bisa tuan muda kaya raya yang kebanyakan manja bisa mendapatkan bentuk tubuh sempurna yang dapat meliarkan imajinasi setiap wanita yang melihatnya?

Ternyata benar kata si kakek. Cucunya ini memang tampan, keren dan _seksi_. Semua ceklis, dan _seksi_ harus digaris bawahi.

"Ganti baju." Jawab si pemuda dengan polosnya, sambil meloloskan yukata longgar itu masuk ke dalam kedua lengannya.

Heyah. Tentu saja anak balita pun tahu kalo pemuda itu sedang ganti baju.

Tapi saat ini Ino sedang mempertanyakan kenapa pemuda pucat itu bisa bersikap santai seperti biasa dan sembarangan melepas bajunya di depan seorang gadis perawan di dalam sebuah kamar tidur yang sama dengannya.

Ganti baju di kamar mandi kek.

Tuhan, hati Ino sempat mengejang.

Kini yukata belang-belang itu sudah tersemat sepenuhnya menutupi tubuh si pemuda. Membuat mata liar si gadis berhenti berulah.

Di tempatnya, Ino masih berdiri kaku. Satu tangannya meremas jas Sai yang masih tersemat di bahunya dan satu tangan lain memegangi yukata longgarnya.

Kini Sai mulai memberi perhatian pada apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. _Onyx_ nya mengamati si gadis lekat-lekat. "Ino."

Si gadis kembali berjengit. _Aqua_ nya menatap pemilik _onyx_ tersebut.

"Kau takut petir?"

 _Geh_.

Pertanyaan apa itu, di situasi seperti ini? Duh, pemuda itu memang benar-benar kurang peka.

Pertanyaan polos Sai mengundang tawa Ino. Sesaat kemudian Ino menggeleng. "Aku lebih takut padamu daripada petir." Ceplosnya.

Jawaban Ino membuat si pemuda jadi menaikan satu alis hitamnya. Sai mulai mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri si gadis. Entah karena insting atau reflek pengamanan diri, Ino malah ikutan mengambil langkah mundur untuk setiap langkah maju yang diambil pemuda itu.

Sai menahan langkahnya, keningnya berkerut. "Kenapa kau malah menjauh?" tanyanya heran.

Ino sendiri terkejut dengan aksinya, ia ikutan menahan langkah. "K-kenapa? Aku tida-"

Sai mengambil langkah maju lagi, sementara Ino refleks mundur lagi.

"Kau bersikap aneh, Ino." Ujar si pemuda terus menghampiri si gadis, sebenarnya sekedar untuk mengecek jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gadis itu, sebab Ino belum juga bergerak atau pun beranjak semenjak mereka memasuki kamar yang ditempati oleh keduanya tersebut.

Sementara Ino pun terus melangkah mundur.

 _Duk_.

Punggung ino menabrak sebuah lemari kayu di belakangnya. Si gadis menelan ludah ketika pemuda itu kini sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Kini gadis itu perlu mendongakkan kepala untuk bisa menatap wajah si pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai. jika Ino tak salah dengar, ada nada khawatir terselip di suaranya.

Dengan kaku kepala Ino menggeleng cepat. Si gadis memaksakan tertawa. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Benar. Sungguh."

Asal jangan suruh Ino bersumpah saja, karena sesungguhnya si gadis tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Terutama di hati dan pikirannya.

Sai tidak percaya begitu saja. Karena suatu alasan gadis itu tidak biasanya berwajah tegang begini. Ia menatap Ino lekat-lekat.

Sai tiba-tiba mengangkat lengannya sejajar dengan wajah si gadis, membuat mata biru Ino melebar.

"Rambutmu basah." Bisiknya, jemari pucatnya kini meraih poni samping si gadis yang jatuh terlepas dari ikatan _messy up do_ nya. "Maaf membuatmu mengalami hal tidak menyenangkan seperti ini."

Ekspresi bersalah Sai hampir membuat Ino menganga. Yang benar? Apa dia adalah lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki kurang ajar yang dijodohkannya beberapa hari kemarin? Si gadis jadi merasa gagal paham.

Ino tiba-tiba mencubit kulit pinggang Sai, membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Kali ini tawa Ino pecah. "Kau bahkan pernah mengataiku _lady_ kasar, ingat? Kenapa sekarang kau bersikap begini hanya karena aku sedikit kehujanan. Apa aku terlihat seperti gadis lemah?" ucap Ino, dagunya diangkat pongah.

Pemuda itu menarik senyum. "Aku kira kau akan mendengus kesal saat sesuatu membuat rambut indah kesayanganmu kusut."

Dahi Ino berdenyut.

"Haaa . ." Si gadis tiba-tiba berjinjit sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meraih kepala Sai. Yukata yang sedang digenggamnya dibiarkan jatuh. Jas biru gelap Sai yang tersemat melapisi tubuhnya pun ikut jatuh ke lantai karena gerakan mendadak tersebut. Ino mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam legam pemuda itu, sambil mendengus. "Aku lebih kesal saat kau mulai mengeluarkan celaan menyebalkanmu itu, Tuan Sai."

Lalu si gadis tersenyum lebar.

Ekspresi Ino berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya barusan. Sama sekali tidak ada kesal dalam senyum cerahnya.

Sai membiarkan saja saat gadis itu dengan bebasnya mengacak rambutnya, atau dengan jujur mengejeknya. Namun, Ino mungkin telah salah bertindak dengan membiarkan kedua tangannya terangkat sambil tersenyum manis seperti itu. Membuat pertahanan dirinya melemah, bahkan jatuh dua pertiganya. Membuat wajahnya, terutama dari bagian bibir sampai kulit bawah lehernya dapat terlihat jelas oleh tatapan si pemuda.

Karena hal-hal tersebut telah membuat sesuatu menggelitik di perut Sai. Membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuh gadis itu.

Mendorong Sai untuk menempatkan tangan pucat yang tadinya cuma mengelus poni _blonde_ si gadis menjadi meraih satu sisi leher gadis itu. Membuat satu tangan yang lain meraih satu lengan Ino yang sedang terangkat, lalu menurunkan lengan gadis itu untuk ditempatkannya di bahu lebarnya. Membuatnya maju satu langkah dan mendorong tubuh si gadis sehingga membuat punggung gadis itu kembali menabrak lemari. Membuatnya ingin lebih menekukkan kepalanya untuk didekatkan pada wajah si gadis yang sedang mendongak ke arahnya. Membuatnya pelan-pelan menutup matanya dari pemandangan indah wajah si gadis yang sedang melongo.

Membuat Sai perlahan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Ino.

Belajar dari pengalaman, Ino pun ikut menutup mata birunya semenjak bibir Sai mulai berjarak setengah sentimeter dari bibirnya. Ia mendesah pelan saat merasakan sensasi itu lagi. Ino mengeratkan pelukan kedua lengannya di leher si pemuda saat merasakan tangan besar Sai yang tadi membelai lengannya itu kini telah dilingkarkan ke pinggangnya. Sementara tangan Sai yang lainnya sedang erat memeluk tengkuknya.

Diluar sana, hujan masih turun deras dan petir masih menggelegar. Namun keduanya tampak tidak peduli.

Sai berberapa kali melumat bibir penuh Ino, menghisapnya, sesekali menggigitnya. Sensasi empuk, lembut dan basah yang disenanginya itu membuat Sai menggerakkan kepalanya sinkron dengan gerakan si gadis. Kepala bagian belakang Ino menyender ke pintu lemari sambil wajahnya didongakkan ke atas, mempermudah Sai untuk memagut bibirnya. Friksi yang dihasilkan membuat ikatan rambut Ino melonggar sehingga rambut pirangnya jatuh terurai sepenuhnya. Bibir keduanya terus saling bertautan, hanya sesekali merenggang untuk mengambil napas cepat.

Aahh.

Ciuman Sai kali ini, rasanya membuat Ino jadi ingin terus-terusan diserang begini.

Ino mengeratkan rangkulan tangan kirinya atas bahu Sai, sedangkan cengkraman tangan kanannya direndahkan sampai meremas kain yukata di dada si pemuda, saat ia merasakan mulut Sai kembali menghisap lama bibir bawahnya. Ino menekukkan badannya ke depan hingga bersentuhan dengan dada bidang milik si pemuda. Tubuhnya terasa memanas, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Setelah cukup lama saling menarik tubuh satu sama lain ke dalam dekapan erat, akhirnya Sai mulai mengangkat wajahnya, membiarkan kepala Ino masih terkulai pada pintu lemari. Napas keduanya berat. Ino memandang si pemuda dengan mata yang sedikit berair, wajahnya yang merona terasa panas dan bibirnya yang merenggang terasa basah.

Sesuatu di dadanya meletup-letup. Hatinya meraung duar-duar.

Ino bisa jatuh lemas jika tangan Sai tidak sedang merangkul tubuhnya sekarang.

Rona merah muncul di pipi pucat pemuda itu, setetes keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

Ino masih kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara saat Sai tiba-tiba saja membuang napas panjang.

Eh?

Sontak mata Ino melebar kaget. Kenapa?

Apa pemuda itu tidak puas dengan ciuman barusan? Apa bibirnya tak cukup memuaskan kuriositas pemuda itu?

"Aku tidak bisa." Si pemuda mendadak bergumam di tengah napas beratnya, suaranya serak-serak basah.

Ino mematung. Manik birunya semakin membulat.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada adegan suatu drama dimana seorang pria menelantarkan kekasihnya sendirian setelah mereka baru saja melakukan hubungan terlarang. Dengan dinginnya pria itu pergi meninggalkan wanitanya sambil berkata, 'Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini.'

Mata si gadis mengerjap tiga kali. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba dipenuhi horor.

Setelah menikmatinya seperti barusan, apa Sai akan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja sambil tertawa?

Kejam.

"Tubuhku bergetar." aku si pemuda, memecah lamunan Ino. Ia menyimpan puncak dahinya di puncak kepala si gadis. "Sepertinya aku gugup."

Eh?

Ino berkedip dua kali, berusaha memproses cepat segalanya.

Seketika itu Ino tertawa puas sekali.

Si gadis membelai kepala belakang Sai, membawa kembali tubuh si pemuda ke dalam pelukannya. Sementara ia menyenderkan wajahnya di leher Sai sambil sekalian menyesap aroma tubuh pemuda itu, yang sungguh menenangkan.

"Kau lucu sekali, Sai." bisiknya.

Sai mengeratkan dekapannya atas tubuh _curvy_ si gadis. Tidak paham bagian mana dari dirinya yang dibilang lucu oleh gadis itu. Ia mengecup lembut kepala Ino sambil membenamkan hidungnya ke rambut pirang gadis itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma _mint_ _shampoo_ yang menyegarkan.

Tak ada yang mulai bergerak selama sekitar dua menit.

Petir meraung lagi, membuat Sai membuka netra gelapnya. Tangan si pemuda mulai meraba gaun dan rambut si gadis yang masih basah.

"Ino." Gumamnya.

" _Hn_?"

"Cepat ganti bajumu." Sai mulai mengelus kepala pirang si gadis, "Kau bisa masuk angin."

Sambil masih meredamkan wajahnya ke leher si pemuda, Ino tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Diluar, hujan masih sangat deras.

. . .

Jika dipergunakan dengan baik dan sebagaimana mestinya, kasur dapat menjadi sebuah tempat romantis yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Aaahhh! Jangan bergerak tiba-tiba seperti itu." Ino memandang Sai sambil agak melotot tidak percaya. Manik aquanya berpendar dalam cahaya terang. "Be-ri-ta-hu aku, dulu." bisiknya genit, bicaranya patah-patah.

Sai segera menahan pergerakan tangannya. _Obsidian_ gelapnya melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Jangan pijit yang sebelah sana." Ucap Ino lagi.

Sai jadi agak ragu untuk menggerakkan jemarinya. "Terus aku harus tekan yang mana?" gumamnya polos.

"Tempatkan jarimu di sebelah sini." Bisik Ino, memandu jemari Sai untuk memencet salah satu sudut di layar _smartphone_ nya.

Sai dan Ino kini tengah duduk -setengah tiduran, setengah senderan- berdampingan sambil sama-sama menyenderkan punggung mereka di sandaran tempat tidur. Keduanya telah memakai yukata belang-belang yang _matching,_ sebagai pengganti pakaian mereka yang basah kena hujan. Kaki mereka yang tertutupi selimut sampai pinggang dibiarkan selonjoran. Tangan keduanya sama-sama sedang memegang _smartphone_ mereka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, gerakan terakhir Sai membuat Ino menjerit lagi. "Yeay! Aku menang."

Disampingnya, Sai hanya memandang Ino sambil keheranan. Jarinya tidak bergerak lagi, masih tidak paham kenapa putaran di serangan terakhirnya itu menjadi penyebab dirinya kalah.

Ino menoleh ke arahnya dengan semangat, lalu tersenyum mengejek. "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau kalah, Tuan Sai."

Sai hanya memandangnya kecut.

"Aku tidak percaya! Bagaimana bisa seorang _CEO_ perusahaan bisnis gedung dan properti terkemuka bisa terus-terusan kalah memainkan _game_ monopoli pembangunan gedung?" _Aqua_ si gadis nakal menggodai _onyx_ si pemuda. "Kalah telak tiga kali, dalam tiga putaran permainan pula!" Ino tertawa genit.

Rupanya mereka sedang adu main sebuah permainan _online 'Lets get rich'_ yang sudah tersinkronisasi di masing-masing _handphone_ mereka.

Sai merengut. "Ini pertama kalinya aku memainkan _game_ seperti ini."

Sejujurnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sai meng _install_ dan membuka sebuah aplikasi permainan di _smartphone_ nya yang biasanya polos aplikasi, sepolos dirinya. Tentu saja ino yang mengunduhkan permainan itu untuknya, saat tadi si gadis bilang sudah bosan menunggu hujan hanya dengan berdiam diri.

Ino tertawa. "Tidak ada alasan. Sinikan kepalamu." Ujarnya sambil merangkul kepala pucat si pemuda yang sedang cemberut. Kepala Ino yang tadi basah sudah setengah kering sekarang, rambut pirang panjangnya terurai melewati bahu dan punggungnya.

Berbeda dengan rambut hitam pendek Sai yang cepat kering. Kini sudah ada dua kunciran di rambutnya, sekarang akan bertambah satu lagi sebagai hukuman bagi yang kalah main.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu sebuah permainan bisa semenyenangkan ini." Ujar Ino yang dengan gesit menyatukan helaian rambut hitam Sai dalam satu ikatan baru.

"Kau hanya sedang senang menjahiliku." Sahut Sai, tapi nadanya sama sekali tak terdengar sedang kesal. Ia pun tidak terlihat enggan. Ia malah hampir terdengar senang saat jemari gadis itu menyentuh-nyentuh kepalanya.

Di luar hari sudah mulai gelap. Namun langit belum kembali cerah.

Hujan belum juga berhenti, masih menyisakan rintik-rintik.

Tapi suara petir sudah teredam oleh gelak tawa si gadis yang terdengar menyenangkan ditelinga Sai.

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

LOL. Chapter ini melenceng kemana-mana. Maapkan aku. Hahahaha.

Perhatian : Belum terjadi sesuatu apapun (diantara mereka) yang menjurus di sini. Sai sendiri mengaku kalau dia 'belum sanggup' saking deg-degannya.

Duh pasangan ini polos polos bercak bercak. Gak kuku deh jadinya. Oke, abaikan XD

Oya, menurut pemahamanku, _kisses scene_ (sebatas) ini masih dikategorikan pada rate T. Dibilang _french kiss_ aja belum masuk, soalnya. Sekali-kali aku tergoda kepengen bikin *ditampar* _Anyway_ , aku masih senang bermain-main di rate T hehe

Oke, terimakasih atas pemahaman, komentar dan dukunganmu.

Jangan bosan dan jangan lupa buat repyuu ya XD

Sesuai janjiku di chap kemarin, aku kasih banyak SaiIno disini. Mari kita diabet bersama~ (?) lol

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan!

* * *

 **Updated : 17/04/16**

(Waktu Indonesia)


	10. Chapter 10 - The Invitation

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC**

Cerita ini ditulis tanpa ada maksud untuk menyinggung perasaan pihak manapun. Rating T untuk _teenager_ dan beberapa adegan yang tidak boleh ditiru tanpa ada pengawasan dari orang dewasa.

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The Invitation_

"Barangkali kau lupa," Bisik Sai, ia mulai mengendus kulit leher gadis itu. "Aku masih memiliki kesan buruk terhadap acara pernikahan." gumam Sai.

" _Ha_?" seketika Ino berhenti bergerak. Gadis itu menoleh untuk menghadap si pemuda. "Kau trauma pada pernikahan?"

* * *

Hari itu, Ino dan Sai hampir menghabiskan malam bersama.

Untung saja alam mencegah, dengan berhenti mencurahkan butiran air jatuh dari langit pegunungan Konoha.

Jarum jam di arloji mewah milik Sai telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Mobil _sport_ hitam yang mereka kendarai kini sedang melesat meninggalkan kesunyian pegunungan tersembunyi Konoha.

Area pegunungan yang sepi di malam hari, ditambah dengan jalanan yang basah dibasuh hujan, membuat perjalanan pulang itu menjadi tiga kali lebih berbahaya. Tetapi Ino bersikeras meminta untuk pulang tepat saat tetesan gerimis terakhir berhenti. Meski ia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sai, tapi urat syaraf di otaknya masih bekerja dengan baik untuk menjaga kerasionalannya.

Akan jauh lebih berbahaya jika mereka harus menghabiskan malam bersama.

Kini Ino tengah mengenakan sebuah gaun malam berwarna merah-oranye-pink yang disiapkan oleh pihak _resort_ sebagai ganti gaun _jade-aqua_ nya yang setengah basah. Rambut pirangnya yang sudah mengering, diikat dalam satu kuncir rendah. Sebenarnya, Ino lebih memilih untuk mengenakan setelan pakaian _casual_ seperti sepasang _denim_ dan _jeans_ atau kaos katun _combed_ yang di padukan dengan rok pendeknya daripada harus berpakaian formal seperti ini lagi. Tetapi Ino sadar diri ia tak bisa menjadi seorang pemilih di situasi seperti saat ini.

Berbeda dengan si gadis yang berpakaian serba cerah menggairahkan, Sai yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya itu kini tengah memakai setelan kemeja dan celana hitam.

Tidak banyak percakapan yang dilakukan di sepanjang jalan tersebut. Sai sedang fokus mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan licin, sehingga Ino tidak berniat untuk mengganggu dan membuyarkan fokusnya.

Jalanan di luar jendela mobil terlihat gelap dan sunyi.

Namun nampaknya sudah ada suatu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Sai.

"Ino." Kata pemuda itu, memecah keheningan.

" _Hm_?" gumam si gadis yang sedang tertunduk lunglai menyender ke punggung joknya, lelah dengan aktivas seharian itu.

"Kau takut padaku?"

" _Ha_?" Ino spontan memutar kepalanya ke arah Sai sambil alisnya naik.

"Jika aku tak salah dengar, tadi kau bilang lebih takut padaku daripada petir." Ujar Sai.

Ino berjengit. Ia hampir lupa dengan kata-kata yang spontan dikeluarkannya saat keceplosan karena panik tadi.

Sai agak memelankan kendalinya, lalu menoleh singkat. "Kenapa?"

Ino menelan ludah, ia menegakkan duduknya sambil memaksakan tertawa. Tidak mungkin ia mengaku bahwa tadi dirinya takut diserang oleh pemuda itu kan?

"Aku takut jika kau tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan saat hujan badai tadi." Sahut Ino, ngeles. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban lain.

Sai yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan itu dibuat mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa aku bisa pingsan?"

"Kulit tubuhmu yang pucat itu mengingatkanku pada orang yang mengidap anemia." Mulut Ino dengan spontan menggumamkan kalimat tersebut.

Ino memang agak penasaran dengan warna kulit si pemuda yang kelampau putih itu. Di pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sai, Ino bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang lelaki angkuh yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik harta kekayaannya, alias anak manja pingitan yang menolak untuk panas-panasan dan cape-capean. Namun setelah melihat tubuh atletis pemuda itu, Ino jadi ragu.

"Barangkali, kau menduga aku adalah seorang yang berpenyakitan?" tanya Sai.

" _No offense_. Tapi, yah semacam itu."

Sai tidak terdengar menjawab lagi, entah karena memang mengakui atau sedang memikirkan jawaban sanggahan, tetapi diamnya si pemuda membuat Ino menoleh ke arahnya lagi.

Rupanya pemuda itu malah sedang senyum-senyum, membuat si gadis menaikan pelipisnya.

Merasakan tatapan Ino, Sai berkata, "Aku tak menduga warna kulitku dapat membuatmu sekhawatir itu."

Ino terpaku sejenak, sebelum kalimat pemuda itu membuat pipinya memerah. Ia kembali meluruskan kepalanya sambil berkata _tsundere,_ "Jika kau tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur, itu hanya akan merepotkanku."

Sai tertawa. "Apa aku terlihat seperti lelaki lemah?"

"Barangkali." Ucap Ino, pendek.

Sai menoleh lagi kepada gadis itu. "Apa kau penasaran dengan kemampuan fisikku, Nona Ino?" bisik si pemuda, mengundang Ino memutar kepalanya untuk menemui _onyx_ nya lagi.

Si gadis tersipu lebih dalam saat memandang ekspresi Sai yang tengah menyeringai tipis ke arahnya.

"Aku bahkan bisa melakukan beberapa hal padamu, yang mampu membuatmu menghapus pikiran itu." ucap Sai.

Ino sedikit menegang saat mendengar intonasi seduktif yang terselip dalam bisikan suara serak-serak basah itu.

Si gadis segera memalingkan kembali wajahnya untuk berpikir. Apa guyonannya barusan telah menyulut sesuatu di dalam diri pemuda pucat itu?

Sayup-sayup suara gesekan tungkai serangga terdengar dari kegelapan hutan.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat si gadis tiba-tiba merasa merinding.

X X X

Siang hari menjelang sore di salah satu ruangan gedung perusahaan Shimura.

Seorang _CEO_ muda nan tampan sedang memeriksa dokumen bisnis terakhirnya sebelum ia dapat memutuskan untuk membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas kontrak kerja tersebut.

Belakangan ini seluruh pekerjaannya terasa ringan. Seolah ada motivasi lain yang membuat lahir dan batinnya terasa segar, seperti mendapat suntikan semangat. Si pemuda memang selalu menjadi seorang manusia yang peduli dengan kesehatan, namun Sai belum pernah merasa sebugar ini sebelumnya.

Di tengah kesibukan, sesekali ia sempat mengecek _smartphone_ nya. Layar ponsel pintarnya itu masih menampilkan sebuah _chat room_ kelanjutan dari percakapan semalam. Pemuda tersebut jarang menggunakan aplikasi _chat_ _online_ sebelumnya, namun beberapa pesan obrolan dengan seorang nona sempat mengerecoki _handphone_ nya di beberapa malam terakhir. Kini bagi pemuda pucat itu, media sosial menjadi terasa lebih bermanfaat . . . dan menyenangkan.

Setelah senyum-senyum untuk kelima kalinya, si pemuda kembali menenggelamkan diri pada sebuah proposal bisnis yang baru dikirim ke ruangannya sekitar 7 menit lalu.

Meski ia lebih menyenangi untuk menghabiskan waktunya dalam studio lukis, tapi jangan salah, sebenarnya si pemuda adalah seorang _workaholic_. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh jika harus menghabiskan seluruh malamnya untuk lembur. Baginya, bekerja adalah sebuah pembunuh kebosanan.

Waktu berjalan lebih cepat saat pemuda itu menyibukan diri.

Tepat saat Sai menutup lembar terakhir berkas kerjanya, ponsel si pemuda berdering.

Pemuda itu langsung meraih alat telekomunikasi genggam yang tergeletak di mejanya. Sejenak, ia menatap nama di layar lalu tanpa ragu langsung menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

Yamanaka Ino. Nama yang ditampilkan di layar _smartphone_ nya.

"Halo, Sai?" Segera, ponsel pintarnya mendengungkan suara gadis yang saat ini sedang menjadi pendamping kencannya.

"Ya?" jawab si pemuda.

"Sedang sibuk?"

Sai melirik sekilas ke arah setumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya. "Tidak."

Terdengar desahan lega dari sebrang sana. "Syukurlah."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai, tak bisa untuk tidak penasaran.

"Aku butuh pendamping untuk pergi ke suatu acara di suatu tempat. Kau datang menjemputku sekarang ya?"

Tidak ada jeda saat pemuda itu langsung menyanggupi. "Oke."

. . .

Sai tiba di salah satu butik terbesar milik keluarga Yamanaka.

Ternyata Ino tidak meminta untuk dijemput di rumahnya, namun di butiknya.

Kedatangan si pemuda disambut khusus oleh para pegawai butik yang kebanyakan wanita dan semuanya langsung ber _blushing_ ria ketika melihat sosok pemuda berparas tampan tersebut. Mereka tak mampu menepis aura _high class_ yang dipancarkan oleh si tuan muda. Para pegawai wanita itu segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, telah mewanti-wanti diri sendiri bahwa tuan muda _charming_ ini pastilah seseorang yang sedang ditunggu oleh nona mereka, yang berarti sang tuan tersebut adalah milik si nona. Tidak boleh ada acara ganjen-ganjenan, atau sikap kelewat ramah yang dibuat-buat.

Salah seorang manajer mulai mengantarkan Sai menuju sebuah ruangan di sudut terdalam butik tersebut. Desain interior butik yang terkesan artistik dan minimalis, membuat tampilan toko pakaian eksklusif itu menjadi semakin menawan. Di setiap sudut ruangan butik diletakkan sebuah vas berisi beberapa jenis bunga potong. Aroma butik terselimuti oleh perpaduan wewangian manis dari berbagai bunga segar.

Sai melewati beberapa ruangan yang memajang banyak sekali busana _branded_ yang tampak mewah. Berbagai koleksi pakaian di butik _high fashion_ tersebut ditampilkan dalam banyak rak gantung terbuka. Busana wanita dan pria di tempatkan di ruangan yang berbeda.

Interior butik untuk zona wanita berkonsep ruang terbuka ( _open plan_ ) yang dilengkapi bagian khusus asesoris, sepatu dan tas wanita yang dipajang pada ruangan berlantaikan marmer mengkilap dan berdinding berbeda warna, dan tidak dipisahkan oleh sekat-sekat. Beberapa busana formal dan gaun malam disimpan di rak kaca.

Zonasi pakaian pria dan wanita dipisahkan oleh partisi kaca dan tembok dengan pahatan timbul. Pusat butik dilengkapi area kecil untuk bersantai, sebuah sofa minimalis berwarna merah diletakkan di tengah ruangan untuk mempercantik desain interiornya.

Sai berjalan menuju sesi pakaian pria. Bagian pria terasa lebih hangat dengan penggunaan lantai kayu. Di bagian pusatnya terdapat sebuah _walk-in closet_ berukuran besar dengan lemari-lemari kaca dan besi berpoles. Tampilan ruangan ini memberikan kesan elegan dan maskulin yang tidak berlebihan.

Kini si pemuda sudah berada di sebuah _fitting room_ khusus setelan formal untuk pria. Berbagai macam jas, tuksedo sampai _lounge suits_ tergantung rapi dalam rak kaca terbuka.

Tak lama kemudian, Sai melihat sang pemilik butik datang menghampirinya dengan sudah berbusana rapi nan elegan. Nona pirang itu sedang ditemani oleh dua pegawainya.

Ino tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sai, sudah memprediksikan ia akan datang dengan mengenakan setelah hitamnya seperti biasa. Sementara Sai agak takjub dengan penampilan si gadis. Ino membalut tubuhnya dengan sebuah busana formal, atasan _sleveless_ berwarna putih dan rok _span_ hitamnya yang sukses mencetak tubuh semampainya. Rambut pirang panjang si gadis dibiarkan terurai dengan bagian atas rambut sedikit diikat dalam sebuah _half updo_. Wajah eloknya dipertegas dengan polesan _make up_ natural.

Penampilan nona pirang itu selalu sukses membuat hati Sai terasa berdenyut dan bergetar.

Saat si pemuda masih tampak tercengang dengan pesonanya, Ino segera melingkarkan lengannya menggaet pemuda itu untuk menariknya menuju sebuah cermin besar. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan cermin tersebut, sambil melihat bayangan keduanya terpantul di dalam kaca.

Ah, Sai dan Ino terlihat serasi bersanding berdampingan seperti demikian.

Ino memicingkan mata birunya untuk mengamati sosok si pemuda dari cermin. Dua buku jemarinya di ketuk-ketukan ke dagu, saat si gadis mempertimbangkan setelan mana yang akan cocok dipakai si pemuda.

"Kita akan menghadiri acara apa?" Sai bertanya, saat merasakan tatapan Ino fokus memperhatikan tubuh bagian atasnya. Untuk pertama kalinya si pemuda bersua semenjak ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam tempat ini.

Si gadis mendongak. "Pernikahan," jawab Ino, sambil tersenyum ia melanjutkan, "Temani aku, ya?"

Tentu saja Sai tidak akan bisa menolak saat gadis itu meminta dengan senyuman mengundang seperti demikian. Ia menjawab dengan anggukan.

Ino sempat menyeringai lebar sebelum ia melenggangkan dirinya menghampiri sebuah rak lemari besar. Satu pegawainya mengikuti. Sai memperhatikan si gadis saat ia mulai menyisir jemarinya pada deretan setelan jas pria berwarna hitam. Gadis itu sibuk membolak-balik beberapa _suits_ tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia bergeser ke deretan tuksedo dan mengambil tiga gantungan baju dari dalam rak kaca. Sai agak terpana melihat Ino berada dalam mode kerjanya ini, ia terlihat serius sekaligus menawan.

Kini Ino sudah berjalan menjauhi rak gantung berisi selusin _men's suits_ tersebut, kembali menghampiri Sai yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Buka jasmu." Kata Ino, membuat wajah bingung Sai menoleh.

"Pilih yang mana yang kau sukai." Ucap Ino lagi, sambil menyodorkan tiga gantung setelan tersebut.

Sai menggerakkan manik hitamnya untuk mengamati setelan itu satu per satu. Semuanya berwarna hitam, hanya sedikit berbeda model. Ada _s_ _ingle breasted suit_ dan _double breasted suit_ , yang pasti pakaian-pakaian tersebut termasuk pada kode busana _black tie_.

Setelah 6 detik pengamatan, akhirnya satu tangan si pemuda menjangkau sebuah setelan yang sedang dipegangi tangan kanan Ino. Si gadis tersenyum. Ia segera menyerahkan dua gantungan yang tidak terpilih kepada pegawainya.

Ino mulai mengetukkan jari telunjuk ke bibir mungilnya saat memperhatikan Sai yang sedang mencoba pakaian yang dipilihnya barusan. Ukuran tuksedo berwarna hitam itu ternyata cocok dengan lebar bahu dan dada si pemuda, sehingga membuat si gadis melonjak girang.

Ino cepat-cepat mencopot sampel jas tersebut dari tubuh Sai dan menyerahkannya lagi ke seorang pegawai lain yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Satu set tuksedo ini dengan perlengkapannya, bawakan ke ruanganku."

Pegawai wanita itu menggangguk paham.

. . .

Ino sedang terduduk santai di sofa santainya yang berwarna _dark purple_ saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

Si gadis langsung menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri pintu. Saat daun pintu dibuka, Ino melihat pegawainya sedang berdiri setengah membungkuk. Ino segera memindahkan pandangannya ke setumpuk kain yang didekap satu tangan pegawai tersebut, tangannya yang lain menenteng _hanger_ sebuah tuksedo.

Pegawainya mendongak, sambil sedikit malu-malu ia menyerahkan kemeja putih, setelan celana panjang, handuk, seperangkat pakaian dalam dan kosmetik khusus pria dari dekapannya ke dekapan si nona yang telah menunggu. Ino menyampaikan tuksedo hitam ke bahunya, karena kedua tangannya telah penuh.

Ino kembali melirik ke arah si pegawai lalu mengangguk pelan. "Trims," ucapnya.

Pegawai wanitanya itu terlihat tersipu, selalu kagum oleh kecantikan nonanya. Ia segera undur diri sambil membungkuk pelan sebelum akhirnya daun pintu kembali tertutup.

"Sai, sudah selesai?" panggil Ino saat dirinya mulai melenggang melewati meja kerjanya. Kemudian, ia menyimpan tumpukan pakaian dalam dekapannya ke sebuah keranjang troli yang terletak di ruang ganti pribadinya itu.

"Hampir." Jawab Sai dari dalam kamar mandi. Suara gemericik air _shower_ masih terdengar dari dalam sana.

Ino langsung membuka daun pintu toiletnya, hanya untuk mendorong troli tersebut masuk. "Aku meletakkan baju gantimu di dalam sini ya."

"Oke." Sahut si pemuda dari balik ruangan _shower_ yang terpisah dengan ruangan toilet tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sai melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Satu tangan si pemuda membenahi kancing kemeja putihnya, satu tangannya yang lain menggesek-gesekkan handuk pada rambut hitamnya yang masih setengah basah.

Ino segera menghampiri Sai dan mengambil alih rambut si pemuda yang sedang berantakan. "Cepat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Aroma segar _peppermint_ sabun berpadu dengan bau parfum pria beraroma _musk_ terpancar dari tubuh si pemuda.

Sai yang mulai membenahi kancing lengan kemejanya dibuat mendongak sambil merengut. "Kau yang menyuruhku untuk mandi."

Ino hanya tertawa. Gadis itu segera mendorong tubuh Sai untuk duduk di sofanya.

"Kau sudah seharian berada di kantor. Acara pernikahannya akan berlangsung sampai malam. Memangnya ganti baju saja sudah cukup?" sahut Ino, ia berdiri di depan Sai sambil kedua tangannya menekan bahu pemuda itu, menahannya untuk tetap berada dalam posisi duduk. Sai hanya mendesah pelan.

Ino segera menyalakan sebuah _hair dryer_ untuk mengeringkan rambut _raven_ Sai yang masih agak basah dan berantakan. Jemari tangannya membolak-balik helaian hitam tersebut.

Tiga setengah menit kemudian suara desingan kipas pengering rambut yang memenuhi seantero ruangan itu melemah. Ino mematikan _hair dryer_ nya, tangannya dengan cekatan menyisir rapi rambut hitam si pemuda. Jemari Ino sempat mengecek kerah sayap kemeja putih Sai dan sempat merapikan _bow tie_ pemuda itu. Sementara Sai tetap diam sambil masih memperhatikan gadis itu yang sedang meraba-raba tubuh bagian atasnya dengan sesuka hati. Akhirnya, si gadis memutar tubuhnya untuk mengambil sentuhan terakhir pada penampilan Sai, yaitu tuksedo hitamnya.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambilkan jasmu." Ujar Ino.

Sai dapat melihat rambut pirang si gadis bergoyang ketika Ino memutar tubuhnya. Rambut panjang gadis itu menutupi seluruh bagian punggung, bahkan dua pertiga tubuh bagian belakang si gadis.

Saat Ino hendak melangkah menjauhi pemuda yang masih terduduk di sofa itu, tiba-tiba saja Sai menarik satu lengan Ino sehingga membuat tubuh jenjang gadis itu jatuh ke pangkuan si pemuda.

"Kyaa!" pekik si gadis, terkejut saat tubuhnya ditarik dari belakang sampai punggungnya menabrak tubuh depan Sai yang masih sedang duduk dengan tenang.

Kini Ino sudah duduk di pangkuan Sai, punggungnya membelakangi tubuh si pemuda.

"Kau seenaknya saja menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini itu." Ucap Sai, tangannya yang tidak memegangi lengan Ino segera dilingkarkan di perut ramping si gadis.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sai?!" jerit Ino, ia membelalakkan _aqua_ _beningnya._ Rupanya, menjadi sedikit _bossy_ memang sudah merupakan sifat alami si gadis.

"Tampaknya kau sudah lupa cara untuk bersikap formal kepadaku, nona." sahut si pemuda dengan santai.

" _Ha_?" Ino mengerjap dengan mulut agak terbuka.

"Tak ada sambutan hangat setelah sekian hari tak berjumpa. Sesaat setelah melihatku, kau langsung menarik dan menyuruhku berbenah untuk menghadiri acara yang bahkan tidak kuketahui. Bukankah itu tidak sopan, nona?" ucap si pemuda, sambil mulai membenamkan wajahnya di rambut pirang Ino. Aroma manis melon tercium dari helaian _blonde_ itu.

Ino meringik. "Hei, kau sendiri tidak menolak! Tadi kau sudah sepakat untuk menemaniku kan?" protes si gadis.

Sai melepaskan genggamannya atas lengan Ino. Lalu dengan santai pemuda itu mulai menelusurkan jemarinya pada rambut pirang si gadis. Sambil menyematkan rambut panjang yang menjuntai itu ke belakang telinga Ino, Sai menyandarkan tubuhnya mendekati punggung Ino lalu berbisik, "Ke acara pernikahan."

Ino meringsut geli saat merasakan napas Sai berhembus di belakang telinganya. "S-sa-"

Si gadis sedikit memberontak, tapi Sai tidak bisa berhenti. Ada dorongan kuat dari dalam dirinya, yang membuatnya ingin mempertahankan dan menyentuh gadis dalam dekapannya itu.

Sai memotong. "Barangkali kau lupa," Bisik Sai, ia mulai mengendus Ino dengan menempatkan batang hidungnya di kulit leher gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Ino menegang saat bibirnya mulai menyentuh kulit sensitif di area leher si gadis. "Aku masih memiliki kesan buruk terhadap acara pernikahan." gumam Sai.

" _Ha_?" seketika Ino berhenti bergerak. Gadis itu tampak lebih sok dengan pernyataan Sai dan mengabaikan sapuan lembut bibir si pemuda. Ino menoleh, lalu memutar paksa setengah tubuh atasnya ke belakang, berusaha untuk menghadap si pemuda. "Kau trauma pada pernikahan?"

Sai mendongak. Ia menahan sementara gerakannya saat melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah si gadis, lalu mulai menyeringai tipis.

Sai mengeratkan dekapan tangannya yang kini sedang melingkari pinggang si gadis, lalu tangannya yang lain meraih dagu Ino, menahan usaha gadis itu untuk menjauh. "Sepertinya kau sudah sepenuhnya melupakan tindakan tidak sopanmu di acara pernikahan kita tempo hari. Begitu, nona Ino?"

Ino berjengit.

Rupanya si nona sudah benar-benar melupakan kelakuannya saat kabur dari pernikahannya di hari itu dan meninggalkan pengantin prianya tercengang menyedihkan disana.

" _Haha._ " Si gadis tertawa canggung. Ia menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada si pemuda, berusaha untuk menegakkan duduknya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari wajah Sai. "Nampaknya seseorang disini masih merasa dongkol dengan kejadian tersebut."

Sai menekukkan bibirnya ke bawah.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum seduktif sambil memainkan dasi hitam yang tersemat di kerah berdiri milik si pemuda. "Seorang pria sejati pasti akan bisa _move_ _on_ dari pengalaman buruknya. Bukan begitu, tuan?" Ino meledek sambil sedikit menggodai pemuda itu.

Sai menyipitkan manik gelapnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis lagi. Kini ibu jari dan telunjuknya mulai mencengkram pelan kedua sisi tulang rahang si gadis untuk menundukkan kepala Ino dan mengunci pergerakan gadis itu.

Si gadis pun nampaknya sudah sepenuhnya lupa bahwa tuan muda di depannya ini pernah ia labeli sebagai seseorang yang 'berbahaya'.

Sai membawa _aqua_ Ino untuk menatap _onyx_ nya. "Benar. Tetapi, selalu ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk sebuah ketidaksopanan yang dilakukan oleh seorang _lady_. Terutama pada tuan muda sepertiku."

 _Deg._ Tubuh Ino bergidik.

Sai mulai membawa wajah Ino mendekat ke wajahnya sehingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Cengkraman kuat tapi lembut di pipi mulus Ino memaksa gadis itu merenggangkan bibirnya. "Kurasa kau paham akan hal itu, nona." Bisik Sai, ia melirik bibir merah Ino sesaat sebelum ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai membawa bibirnya untuk mengklaim bibir merah si gadis.

 _Duk._

Tepat sebelum bibir keduanya sempat bersentuhan, Ino mengangkat satu siku tangannya dan menubrukan siku tersebut tepat di puncak dada Sai, mendorong leher beserta kepala berambut hitam pemuda itu untuk terkulai di puncak punggung sofa. "Barangkali, kau sudah lupa bahwa aku adalah seorang _lady_ kasar yang tidak menyesali ketidaksopannya, tuan?" ujar Ino.

Wajah Ino yang sedang tersipu berpadu dengan ekspresi menantangnya.

Sai tercengang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tawanya lepas. Perlahan, ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Ino. "Aku lupa."

Ino merengut. Ia memang menduga pasti dalam hatinya Sai merasa kesal terhadap beberapa hal yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi Ino tak pernah mengambil pusing karena dulu, ia merasa si pemuda berhak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Maksudnya, dulu pemuda itu pun bersikap sangat menyebalkan dan banyak mengatakan hal-hal diluar kesopanan.

Ino mengerutkan bibirnya. Ia mulai menarik sikunya menjauh dari leher bawah si pemuda. Melonggarkan tangannya yang sempat mengunci pergerakan pemuda itu. Tapi nampaknya Ino salah bertindak.

 _Bruk._

Tiba-tiba masing-masing tangan Sai meraih lengan atas dan bahu Ino lalu secara paksa mendorong tubuh gadis itu menghantam dudukan empuk sofa, sehingga membuat Ino tertidur terlentang pada punggungnya.

Kini Ino yang tercengang. Tubuh Sai sedang merangkak di atasnya. "A-apa yang sedang kau la-"

"Barangkali kau pun lupa, nona. Bahwa aku bisa melakukan beberapa hal padamu, yang mampu mencegahmu bersikap arogan seperti itu." Ucap si pemuda, mata hitamnya menatap lekat mata biru gadis itu yang sedang terbelalak.

Tulang rahang Ino terbuka tanpa mampu mengeluarkan suara.

Sai mulai menyondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekatkan lagi kepalanya ke wajah si gadis. "Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu terus bersikap tidak sopan padaku?" bisik Sai, kedua lengannya masih memaku tubuh Ino, mencegahnya untuk kabur. Sai tersenyum geli saat melihat ekspresi tegang si gadis.

Ino menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya tersipu, hatinya berdebar. Tapi ia kesal melihat senyum yang sekarang sedang tersungging di wajah pucat Sai. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu dengan mudah mempermainkannya seperti ini?

Sai sudah mulai menciumi pipi Ino, membuat gadis itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk setiap sentuhan dari bibir hangat si pemuda. Kedua tangannya mulai terangkat untuk mencengkram ujung kerah kemeja Sai, membuat _bowtie_ nya miring. Jujur saja, Ino suka dengan kecupan itu. Tapi, kenapa pula ia harus diam saja saat seenaknya diserang seperti ini?

Sai sekali lagi menjauhkan wajahnya hanya untuk melihat wajah si gadis yang sedang memerah. Ekspreksi manis Ino saat ini adalah salah satu alasan dirinya merasa ketagihan untuk mencium gadis itu, lagi dan lagi. Kemudian si pemuda menurunkan kembali wajahnya sambil mulai menutup netra gelapnya.

 _Grab_.

Sayang seribu sayang, satu tangan Ino dengan cepat menghalangi bibir mereka bersentuhan. Telapak tangan si gadis secara paksa membekap wajah bagian bawah milik si pemuda, membuat Sai kembali menarik kepalanya untuk menjauh.

"Seorang tuan muda menyerang seorang _lady_ di dalam ruang kerjanya adalah sebuah bentuk ketidaksopanan. Bahkan, kriminalitas. Seharusnya kau pun paham akan hal itu, tuan?" ucap Ino, sedikit menyelipkan ancaman.

Sai tidak menjawab ataupun bergerak selama kurang lebih 5 detik. Ia hanya mengerjap tiga kali sampai akhirnya tertawa lepas lagi.

Ino mengerutkan dahi.

Sai mulai menarik dirinya ke dalam posisi duduk, masih membiarkan si gadis terbaring di sofa di belakang punggungnya.

Sementara Ino langsung menata napasnya yang sedang naik turun. Ia kesal saat Sai bisa dengan mudahnya membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti ini, Punggung tangannya di tempatkan di dahi, saat mulutnya megeluarkan desahan panjang.

"Maaf." Ucap si pemuda, membuat si gadis mendongak ke arahnya. "Ternyata, kau tidak berubah, Ino."

Sai yang masih tertawa menoleh ke arahnya. Ino kembali menatap si pemuda yang sedang mentertawakannya. "Aku memang suka sekali dengan _lady_ kasar sepertimu." tambah Sai.

Mendengarnya, Ino memberengut lalu segera meraih bantal sofa dan melemparkannya ke wajah Sai. Tetapi bantal itu tidak berhasil menyentuh wajah tampan si pemuda karena Sai dengan sigap mampu menangkap lemparan lemah tersebut.

"Berhenti menyudutkanku, secara _verbal_ dan _fisik_." geram si gadis, pipinya yang merah masih menggembung karena cemberut.

. . .

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu." Omel Ino.

"Kau yang menghabiskan waktu berdandan lebih lama dariku." Ujar Sai saat mengemudikan mobil _Bugatti Veyron_ miliknya.

Ino menoleh sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau yang membuat penampilanku kembali berantakan."

Ya. Adegan sofa barusan membuat fisik dan mental Ino menjadi sedikit tidak karuan.

"Aku sudah membantu merapikan rambutmu, apa itu tidak cukup?"

Ino memutar mata, kembali meluruskan lehernya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Jangan pernah bercanda seperti itu lagi."

"Kau yang membuatku melakukan hal itu." Jawab Sai.

"Ha?" Ino berdecak pelan. "Jika kau tidak suka diatur olehku, bilang saja dari awal."

"Itu bukan masalahnya, nona." Jawab Sai cepat.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Ino acuh tak acuh.

"Aku hanya tidak tahan ingin menggodaimu." Jawab Sai dengan polosnya.

Si gadis sontak manyun. Dengan segera, ia menyelipkan satu tangannya ke dalam jas si pemuda lalu mencubit kulit Sai tepat di pinggangnya.

Membuat Sai melonjak.

"Hei, aku sedang menyetir." Protes Sai.

Ino mendesah lagi. "Kau tahu, aku harus tampil sesempurna mungkin di hari pernikahan sahabatku."

Sai ber-oh pelan. "Jadi kita akan pergi ke pernikahan sahabatmu." ujarnya, mulai paham kemana destinasi mereka.

Ino mengangguk, masih melihat pemandangan jalanan lurus di luar kaca. "Karena itu, jangan sampai terlambat."

Sai menginjak gas untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya. "Kau bilang prosesinya dilangsungkan malam nanti. Sekarang masih senja, kenapa terburu-buru?"

Ino mendadak jadi bersemangat. "Tentu saja aku ingin cepat-cepat menemui Hinata dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya."

Sai agak menaikan alis saat nama Hinata disebut. Rasanya, ia pernah dengar nama itu, dimana . . gitu.

"Setelah lama sekali hanya bertindak sebagai pengagum rahasia, dan lama terjebak dalam _friend zone_ , aku jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana kisahnya sampai mereka bisa menikah." ungkap Ino.

"Perjodohan, barangkali?" Si pemuda berkomentar santai.

Ucapan Sai itu sukses membuyarkan _mood_ baik Ino. "Jangan meremehkan gadis itu. Hinata selalu setia mencintai Naruto- _kun_ dari dulu sekali, dan sekarang mereka berhasil naik ke pelaminan. Pernikahan mereka sama-sekali bukan suatu bentuk dari perjodohan." Tegas Ino.

"Naruto?" gumam Sai. Kali ini keningnya dinaikkan.

Ino mendesah singkat. "Ya. Aku sempat khawatir Hinata akan menikah dengan lelaki lain, gadis itu cukup populer _loh_. Namun mungkin kali ini, laki-laki tak sensitif itu sudah bisa menyadari perasaannya sendiri." Oceh Ino, selalu merasa tertarik dengan kisah percintaan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tidak menyadari, padahal kisah cintanya sendiri perlu dipikirkan.

"Ah." Sai bergumam lagi, "Aku hampir lupa kalau Naruto menikah hari ini."

Ino segera menoleh lagi ke arah Sai, pelipisnya naik. "Kau mengenal mempelai prianya?"

Sai menahan jawabannya. Dengan spontan ia mengangkat satu tangannya dari kemudi lalu mulai memijati jidatnya yang sedang tidak pegal, ketika mencoba mengingat-ngingat pemuda yang sedang mereka obrolkan.

"Kurasa begitu." Jawab Sai pada akhirnya.

Ino semakin mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa seperti tidak ikhlas begitu? Kau teman Naruto- _kun_?"

Ada jeda selama 4 detik saat Sai terdiam. "Sepertinya."

Kening si gadis mengernyit saat mendengar jawaban Sai yang terdengar enggan untuk mengakui. "Kau melupakan hari pernikahan temanmu sendiri? Bagaimana bisa? Kau sungguh keterlaluan, Tuan Sai. Itu sungguh tidak sopan."

"Aku tidak lupa, hanya tidak mengingat-ngingat." Elak si pemuda.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

" _Well_ , aku senang kau datang bersamaku ke pernikahannya, Ino." Ujar Sai, melirik singkat Ino sambil tersenyum.

Ino hanya memandang balik si pemuda dengan tatapan heran.

Jadi sekarang, siapa yang sedang mendampingi siapa?

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

[Bila ada yang merasa tersinggung dengan beberapa percakapan disini, mohon maaf karena itu murni hanya sebagai hiburan]

Chapter apa ini, ngelantur T_T Maaf jika fiksi ini sudah mulai ternodai (?)

Hahahaha Aku ngegambarin Sai jadi nakal gimana gitu. Tapi suka. lol Sai pun masih seorang lelaki~

Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan, komentar dan reviewmu. Berarti sekali bagi author :)

Jika berkenan, silakan repyu lagi XD

Jangan bosan buat ketemu di chapter depan ya. Latar ceritanya di pesta pernikahan NaruHina.

 **Updated : 23/04/16**

(Waktu Indonesia)


	11. Chapter 11 - The confession

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Menampilkan NaruHina dan (** **amat sangat sedikit) SasuSaku.**

Rating T untuk pembaca remaja dan adegan kissu-kissu.

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The Confession_

"Kau bagai sebuah lukisan hasil perpaduan bermacam warna. Menyenangkan menatapmu. Warna cerahmu yang kontras dengan warna kelam milikku, membuatku betah memandangimu, Ino. Aku sungguh menyukainya. Aku cinta padamu." ungkap Sai.

* * *

Waktu senja di sebuah _cottage_ pribadi bernuansa tradisional.

Yamanaka Ino dan pasangan kencannya, Sai, tengah berjalan berdampingan memasuki sebuah hunian pribadi milik Keluarga Hyuuga. Kawasan elit itu adalah tempat diselenggarakannya acara pernikahan putri tertua kalangan bangsawan tersebut dengan putra salah satu pejabat kondang di negeri Api ini.

Acara pesta pernikahan di gelar di ruangan terbuka, yaitu pesta _out door minimalist_ dengan konsep seperti _garden party_ yang diadakan di lahan terbuka berhamparkan rumput hijau nan beratmosfirkan udara sejuk. Belum lagi, suasana malam yang sebentar lagi akan menyeliputi area itu, mengundang bintang-bintang untuk mulai menampakkan dirinya di angkasa gelap.

Ketika memasuki kedalaman arenanya, para tamu disuguhkan oleh pemandangan bernuansa pastel dari perabotan dan aksesoris, juga dari taburan kelopak bunga-bunga berwarna merah jambu. Pernikahan _out door_ ini ditemani hembusan angin malam dan lambaian daun pepohonan, dilengkapi dengan hamparan pemandangan lapangan _golf_ yang hijau. Membuat para tamu terutama para pemuda dan pemudi menjadi betah berada disana.

Seperti pernikahan mewah lainnya, acara ini dihadiri oleh berbagai orang penting sepelosok negeri. Konglomerat, bangsawan sampai pejabat pemerintahan. Selain pria dan wanita dewasa, terlihat cukup banyak pemuda-pemudi yang sudah bergumul dalam kerumunan hadirin. Para sesepuh dan paruh baya menempati ruangan tersendiri di sebuah _hall VVIP_ , meninggalkan para tamu muda di sepenjuru taman.

Pernikahan ini terlihat normal, karena dihadiri oleh banyak tamu seusia si gadis dan banyak wajah yang dikenalinya. Berbeda sekali saat pernikahannya tempo hari yang terasa seperti sebuah settingan dan hanya dihadiri oleh para petinggi perusahaan dan konglomerat ternama saja.

Beberapa orang menoleh saat pasangan muda itu melenggang masuk melewati _red carpet_ yang disediakan, untuk memberi perhatian pada setiap tamu yang datang. Karpet merah tersebut sudah terhampar sejak dari pintu masuk area _venue_ , hingga menuju ke pelaminan. Kursi dan meja tamu yang dihias cantik diletakkan di atas tanah yang berumput rimbun.

Ino mulai melihat beberapa wajah yang sangat dikenalinya, tentu saja. Terutama kawan-kawan gadisnya sedari masa sekolah.

Sedang berdiri dipinggiran _venue_ , terlihat seorang gadis berbalut busana _chinesse dress_ berwarna merah dengan rambut cokelat gelapnya disanggul di kedua sisi kepalanya. Ia sedang ditemani oleh dua orang pemuda yang merupakan sahabat dari gadis yang agak tomboy tersebut. Ino mengenali gadis itu sebagai Tenten, putri dari pemilik perusahaan pembuatan senjata, yang juga merupakan seniornya di Akademi Keputrian.

Salah satu pemuda yang menemaninya mengenakan baju cina dengan model dan warna yang sama dengan Tenten. Ia adalah Rock Lee, pewaris sanggar bela diri terbesar di kota ini. Sedangkan pemuda yang lain memiliki rambut panjang berwarna cokelat, ia mengenakan sebuah penutup dahi yang menahan poni di rambut depannya dan memakai sebuah yukata dengan warna dan motif yang sama dengan busana keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga. Dilihat dari warna matanya, Ino memang mengenali pemuda itu sebagai Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan kakak Sepupu dari Hinata.

Tak jauh dari mereka, ujung iris si gadis menangkap citra seorang gadis bersurai sewarna bunga sakura, yang tak lain adalah sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ pendek itu mengenakan gaun merah jambu yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berjumpa semenjak Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi bidang kedokterannya di luar kota. Wajar saja, keluarga Haruno sendiri memang mengelola sebuah rumah sakit besar yang suatu saat nanti akan diwariskan kepada anak gadis semata wayangnya itu.

Ino baru akan membuka mulut mungilnya untuk memanggil nama sahabatnya, ketika netra birunya mendapati sosok lain yang sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan gadis merah jambu itu. Uchiha Sasuke, putera bungsu dari petinggi militer di negeri Api ini.

Ino cepat-cepat mengatupkan kembali mulutnya, seketika ia jadi merasa malas untuk memanggil apalagi menghampiri keberadaan sahabatnya itu.

Oh, jadi Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang sudah resmi jalan bersama?

Ino memanyunkan bibir mungilnya saat pikirannya mulai berseliweran pada masa lalu, saat dimana keduanya masih sama-sama belia dan alay sekali. _Why_? Karena pada masa sekolah itulah hubungan persahabatan dirinya dan Sakura pernah renggang, dan penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah lelaki Uchiha tersebut.

Ino mulai manggut-manggut saat matanya menyipit tajam ke arah pasangan itu. Ia tidak begitu ingat bagaimana awal mula ceritanya mereka bisa sama-sama naksir dan memperebutkan lelaki itu. Yang jelas adalah, keduanya sudah sama-sama kelamaan jomblo dan terjebak di sekolah homogen semacam Akademi Putri. Ino sendiri heran apa dulu dirinya benar-benar pernah naksir lelaki itu atau hanya ikut-ikutan saja sekedar untuk merivali sahabatnya, entahlah.

Yang jelas saat ini ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun meski matanya sedang membidik tajam sosok lelaki berambut gaya pantat ayam itu. Hanya kecemburuan karena merasa sahabat kecilnya yang manis telah direnggut perlahan-lahan.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau diperhatikan wajah si Sasuke itu . . . kenapa terasa seolah _familiar_ , seperti sering lihat dimana gitu, ya?

"Ino."

Sebuah suara yang datang dari samping tempatnya berdiri telah sukses memecah lamunannya.

Si gadis segera mendongak ke arah wajah si pemilik suara. Dilihatnya Sai sedang menoleh ke arahnya, sambil menatap gadis itu.

"Ya?" jawab Ino setelah ada jeda tiga detik. Si gadis sempat menilik wajah pucat itu lekat-lekat.

Sai sempat dibuat heran dengan kelakuan gadisnya. "Ada yang kau kenali diantara para tamu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Ino hanya bengong untuk sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sai masih menatapnya sejenak lalu mulai celingak-celinguk. "Sepertinya aku menemukan wajah-wajah yang tidak asing." Si pemuda menjawab dengan nada, uumm malas, barangkali?

Ino baru saja akan menanyakan bila Sai bermaksud untuk menghampiri teman-temannya itu, namun terpotong oleh tarikan lengan Sai yang tiba-tiba membawa tubuhnya masuk lebih dalam ke _venue_ pesta tersebut.

Lebih masuk ke kedalaman taman, Ino dapat melihat sebuah panggung pelaminan yang terletak di pusat area tersebut. Sepasang pengantin tengah berdiri disana.

Ino yang sesaat tadi sempat heran dengan pergerakan si pemuda, kini telah sepenuhnya berwajah sumringah saat ia melihat sahabat wanitanya lah yang sedang berdiri di pelaminan itu.

Hyuuga Hinata, sang ratu di pesta pernikahan tersebut.

Hinata sedang mengenakan sebuah kimono putih longgar sebagai gaun pengantinnya, sederhana namun cantik, yang mempertegas kesan elegan sang gadis bangsawan. Rambut _indigo_ gelapnya dibiarkan terurai, terdapat sebuah ornamen mawar merah tersemat di telinganya. Disampingnya, sang mempelai pria memakai hakama berwarna hitam, yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cemerlang. Sebuah ornamen mawar mewah yang kembaran dengan milik si gadis, tersemat di dada sebelah kirinya. Keluarga Hinata memang masih menjunjung kental tradisi mereka, jadi wajar saja jika ia menikah mengenakan sebuah kimono. Manis sekali.

Berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati pelaminan, Ino segera melambaikan tangannya. "Hinata!" Panggilnya pelan.

Untungnya, sang mempelai wanita yang sedang diberi pengarahan oleh pengatur acara itu sempat terdistraksi. Ia menyadari panggilan tersebut dan berhasil melirik ke arah Ino. Segera seutas senyum mengembang di bibirnya sambil ia melambai balik dengan begitu anggun.

Di samping Hinata, sang mempelai lelaki mencuri-curi pandang. Ino dapat melihat sosok berambut kuning terang menyondong-nyondongkan kepalanya ke depan, yang sesaat itu sedang terhalang oleh badan si pengatur acara. Ino tidak akan mengenali pemuda itu jika Hinata tidak pernah mencurhati dirinya dengan ratusan kisah cinta terpendamnya kepada si pemuda yang sangat tidak sensitif itu. Alhasil, Ino pun jadi terbawa kenal dengan pengantin pria tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Ino menarik satu tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk melambai kepada Hinata, kini menempatkan tangan itu di samping mulutnya, lalu dengan gerakan pelan bibir Ino membisikan, "Na-ru-to- _kun_ , _Good Job_!"

Ino mengepalkan tangannya dan memberi Naruto sebuah jempol.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto menyeringai lebar sambil membalas dengan lambaian, ketika mengenali gadis ceria itu sebagai sahabat calon istrinya. Namun gerakan si pemuda berambut kuning mendadak berhenti saat bola mata biru milik Naruto menangkap sosok pemuda yang berdiri disamping nona cantik tersebut, sedang menggenggam lengan gadis itu.

"Ah! Sai! Kau datang juga!" Seru Naruto lumayan kencang. Tiba-tiba lambaian sang mempelai pria berubah menjadi penuh semangat setelah sesaat tadi wajahnya sempat sedikit diliputi syok.

Entah hubungan canggung seperti apa yang pernah terjadi di antara si tuan berambut kuning dengan si tuan berkulit pucat itu, karena Sai hanya membalas sambutan meriah Naruto dengan mengangkat lemah tangannya yang tidak sedang menggenggam lengan Ino. Senyuman tipis nan canggung pun tersungging di wajahnya.

Terima kasih atas perilaku Naruto itu, kini pasangan Sai dan Ino mulai menjadi bahan perhatian. Para tamu remaja yang lain mulai mendongak ke arah mereka.

 _Crap._

Ino hanya tersenyum lemah sambil maniknya berputar ke segala arah.

Ino melirik tiga orang pemuda yang sedang berkumpul sambil berbincang di sisi kanan panggung pelaminan kini sudah menoleh ke arahnya. Salah satu dari pemuda itu dikenalinya sebagai Inuzuka Kiba, putera dari pemilik _Animal Health Center_. Sedangkan dua pemuda yang lain . . . adalah sahabatnya, Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji.

Meskipun Ino bersekolah di akademi puteri khusus _lady_ dari kalangan elit, namun ia masih bisa mengenali beberapa pemuda yang merupakan putera dari keluarga yang pernah memiliki kerjasama bisnis dengan keluarganya. Terutama keluarga Nara yang sedang berkecimpung di dunia perakademikan dan keluarga Akimichi yang lama berkecimpung di dunia perkulineran, karena ketiga kepala keluarganya, yaitu ayah dari muda-mudi tersebut telah menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang sangat dekat sedari dulu.

"Shikamaru! Chouji!" Ino melepaskan genggaman Sai lalu menyeruak ke arah kedua sahabatnya.

Shikamaru hanya mengerutkan kening sedangkan rahang Chouji yang sudah dipenuhi oleh camilan sajian pernikahan dibuat sedikit menganga saat melihat sahabat gadisnya itu. Berjalan pelan dibelakang Ino, Sai ikut menghampiri mereka.

Sejenak kemudian, Sai menahan langkahnya saat melihat Ino tanpa canggung memeluk kedua pemuda itu. Sai berjengit saat melihat gadisnya dengan santai berpelukan dengan dua pemuda lain, yang kebetulan telah lama dikenalnya. Disamping mereka, Kiba hanya melongo.

"Lama tidak bertemu!" sahut si gadis sesaat setelah memberikan pelukan singkat itu.

"Ino?" gumam Shikamaru.

"Ah, Ino!?" seru Chouji.

Kedua pemuda itu berucap serempak.

"Kau datang?" tanya Shikamaru yang tampak masih keheranan.

Ino mengernyit. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang, tadi kulihat paman masuk ke aula sendirian, hanya ditemani ibumu." Sahut Chouji. Itu namanya tidak sendirian. Pyuh.

"Ah," gumam Ino. "Tentu saja kami tidak perlu datang bersamaan kan." Jawab si gadis santai. "Lagipula aku tidak sesibuk kalian yang barangkali tidak akan bisa menyempatkan datang ke acara pernikahan sahabat sendiri." Decak Ino, yang tiba-tiba terlihat kesal.

Chouji segera menggeleng. "Naruto akan mengomeli kami habis-habisan jika kami tidak datang."

"Oh, baguslah. Jika persahabatan diantara pria ternyata lebih kuat. Karena Naruto- _kun_ tidak akan pernah mengalami rasanya ditinggalkan oleh dua orang sahabat lelakinya demi mengejar wanita lain di luar negeri." Komen Ino sambil menumpang tangan.

"Kubilang berkali-kali, itu adalah perjalanan bisnis." Elak Shikamaru.

Ino hanya mengibaskan satu tangan sambil memutar mata.

Ia paham, semenjak para sahabatnya itu mulai merintis karir sebagai pewaris usaha keluarga masing-masing, keduanya menjadi jauh lebih sibuk. Tapi kenyataan bahwa dua lelaki itu jadi jarang pulang bahkan untuk sekadar menemuinya, karena alasan pribadi lain yaitu mengenai urusan percintaan, Ino tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak merasa jengkel.

Tidak jauh dibelakangnya, Sai sedang memperhatikan mereka bercengkrama dengan santai, kini mengetahui bahwa ternyata ketiganya merupakan sahabat.

"Sai!" Kiba yang telah selesai tertegun semenjak kedatangan si nona menawan, sudai mulai bisa bersua saat akhirnya menyadari sosok pucat Sai melangkah untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Shikamaru dan Chouji ikut menoleh dan sama-sama menaikan alis.

"Halo." Ucap Sai menyapa mereka sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kau datang juga?" respon Shikamaru, singkat.

Sai hanya mengangguk.

Ino sedikit dibuat penasaran saat mengetahui bahwa para sahabatnya ternyata telah mengenal pemuda pucat itu.

"Tentu saja. Sai datang bersamaku." Ujar si gadis santai.

Seketika tiga pasang mata milik ketiga pemuda di depannya bergerak acak untuk memandang si gadis dan si pemuda pucat secara bergantian. Wajah ketiganya sama-sama mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget.

Ino baru akan membuka mulut untuk melontarkan tanya ketika suara pembawa acara mulai bergema di sepenjuru taman.

Senja telah sepenuhnya tergantikan oleh kegelapan malam.

Lampu-lampu lampion berwarna merah yang bergelantungan telah dinyalakan.

Nampaknya, pembacaan ikrar janji suci akan segera dilaksanakan.

Suasana taman berubah tertib, para hadirin menyambut dan menyaksikan acara inti tersebut dengan penuh khidmat.

Sebentar lagi, Naruto dan Hinata akan resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

X X X

"Hei, Sai! kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau berkencan dengan putri Yamanaka!"

Naruto menyikut-nyikut dada pemuda pucat itu. Suatu pemandangan yang agak janggal dimana seharusnya pengantin pria berdiri saja dengan kalem di pelaminan, karena prosesi pernikahan baru saja selesai dilaksanakan sekitar 12 menit lalu.

Kiba menepuk-nepuk bahu Sai dengan semangat sementara wajah para pemuda lain serempak cengengesan menggodai Sai yang masih berwajah datar. Shikamaru hanya memandang Sai sambil menebak-nebak sejak kapan sahabat pirangnya itu memulai hubungan baru dengan seseorang tanpa bilang-bilang sahabatnya dari kecil itu.

Sepengetahuannya, Ino selalu cepat mengakhiri perjodohan yang diatur oleh keluarganya, dengan sukses menggagalkan runtutan kencan butanya tanpa perlu minta bantuan dari para sahabatnya yang juga sudah mulai sibuk dengan kehidupan percintaan masing-masing. Disampingnya, Choji hanya melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya sambil tetap mengunyah camilannya. Lee menatap Sai dengan penuh semangat, sementara Neji tetap berekspresi datar.

Rupanya, para pemuda tersebut telah saling mengenal dari semenjak masa perkuliahan dulu.

Sesaat kemudian Neji melangkah maju untuk menarik kerah belakang hakama Naruto. "Ayo kembali ke pelaminan, Naruto." ajak Neji yang telah berbalik badan ke arah panggung pelaminan, ia hanya bisa berdesis galak saat melihat tingkah mempelai pria dari adik sepupunya itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, _Nii-san_ , memangnya kau tidak penasaran?" Naruto agak memberontak sementara Neji hanya menggeleng sambil berdecak, tetap mencoba menarik Naruto.

"Kami menikah." Jawab Sai santai, ketika melihat ekspektasi teman-temannya yang seperti tengah menunggu penjelasan.

Semua pemuda itu tersentak. "Hah?!"

Sampai-sampai Shikamaru dan Chouji pun ikut menganga sekarang. Sementara Naruto berhenti meronta dan Neji pun berhenti bergerak. Seketika pemuda Hyuuga itu memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali menghadap ke kerumunan. Rupanya, pernyataan mengagetkan dari Sai mampu menahan Neji untuk menyeret Naruto kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kapan?" mereka serempak bertanya dengan nada penuh kekagetan.

"Tapi gagal." Jelas Sai dengan santai sambil menyungging senyum. Kemudian si pemuda menempatkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu. "Hmm. Jadi, ya. kurasa kami bisa dibilang berkencan."

Para pemuda bujangan -selain si rambut kuning- di depannya itu sukses dibuat bengong.

"Itu maksudnya apa sih?" tanya Kiba.

"Kau sedang bercanda?" tanya Naruto sambil menepuk punggung Sai lagi.

"Kami serius bertanya." Ucap Shikamaru yang ikut berkomentar, dengan nada yang serius.

"Jangan membingungkan kami." akhirnya Neji mulai memberi perhatian pada kasus Sai.

"Ini hebat." Komentar Lee sambil nyengir.

Chouji menganggukkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Aku pun serius menjawab." Jawab Sai, masih dengan nada santai.

"Yang benar saja? Bagaimana kau bisa berkencan dengan Nona Yamanaka yang terkenal susah sekali ditaklukan itu?" Kiba mulai menyerocos, kemudian ia melirik singkat ke arah Shikamaru dan Chouji yang terasa mulai memelototinya, "Maksudku, dia sungguh populer, ya kan?" tambah pemuda itu cepat-cepat.

Sai hanya menghela napas. "Ceritanya panjang."

"Jadi kau serius?" jerit Naruto lagi, kali ini langsung berteriak ke telinga Sai. Neji langsung menyumpal mulut adik iparnya itu, sambil tetap menatap lurus ke arah Sai.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sai lagi, tangannya dengan spontan menutup salah satu daun telinganya.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" kini bahkan Shikamaru pun terlihat mulai penasaran.

Chouji masih mengangguk-angguk disampingnya. Lee menyeringai sumringah minta penjelasan.

Satu kali lagi desahan pelan, sebelum akhirnya Sai mulai bercerita. Inilah alasan mengapa Sai merasa malas bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya itu, mereka selalu berusaha menyudutkan posisi si pemuda pucat tersebut.

Semenjak dirinya pindah sebagai mahasiswa baru di salah satu Universitas Bisnis di negara itu, pada semester awal tingkat tiga di masa perkuliahannya, ia langsung merasa salah tempat ketika sadar-sadar sudah dikelilingi oleh pemuda-pemuda tersebut. Buruknya lagi, mereka tidak pernah henti-hentinya berusaha untuk memojokkan dan menjahili Sai karena kepolosannya itu.

Hm. Pantas saja jika Sai malas.

. . .

"Hei, Ino." Ucap Sakura yang kini telah menyadari keberadaan sahabat pirang lamanya itu. Kini tiga gadis sudah berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil tepat di depan panggung pelaminan. Sebuah reuni kecil-kecilan dari sekumpulan sahabat yang akhirnya bertemu kembali.

"Apa?" tanya si gadis pirang.

"Kau benar-benar telah menikah dengan tuan muda Shimura itu?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya diliputi penasaran.

Rupanya, rumor tentang pernikahan Ino pun sempat singgah di telinga si dokter.

Ino hanya menaikan alis pirangnya.

Sakura kini memegang erat kedua bahu Ino. "Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?"

Ino segera menepis lengan Sakura, cengkeraman kuat tangan sahabatnya itu selalu sukses membuat bahunya kesakitan. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" Ino balik bertanya sambil bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Ino! Tega sekali ka-"

Ino segera membekap mulut gadis di depannya itu sebelum ia sempat berteriak dan mengundang perhatian pengunjung lain, "Aku masih seorang gadis ting-ting, Nona Sakura." Bisik si nona pirang. Kadang-kadang kelakuan sahabatnya itu bisa lebih brutal dan garang dari Ino, memang.

Sakura memicingkan mata hijaunya ke arah Ino, sedang Tenten ikut-ikutan menatap heran. Membuat Ino merasa merinding karena dipandang sedemikian intens oleh dua pasang mata wanita tersebut.

"Maksudmu, kalian menikah dan ia bahkan tidak sudi untuk menyentuhmu?" ceplos Tenten sambil melongo. Gadis itu segera menyimpan satu jempol tangannya di bibir, sambil bergumam, "Ini hebat. Dengar-dengar tuan muda shimura itu memang dingin sekali, tapi jika sampai kebal pada pesona seorang _lady_ pesolek tulen sepertimu . . ."

Ino mengerlingkan mata. "Kami tidak jadi menikah, _senpai_." Aku Ino pada akhirnya.

Sakura dan Tenten kini sama-sama mengerutkan dahi. Keduanya serontak melempar tanya, " _Why_?"

"Karena beberapa alasan . . ." Ino kini mulai menggigiti ujung jarinya. Ia tidak suka jika disudutkan seperti ini.

Lalu si gadis blasteran China menyeringai, "Menarik! Jadi benar gosipnya bahwa dia adalah seorang _lady killer?_ Katanya para gadis yang berusaha mendekatinya, akan pulang dengan tangan kosong sambil menangis!" Tambah Tenten, malah seolah terlihat senang akan rumor tersebut.

Ino mengangguk tanda persetujuan. Secara harfiah, Sai memang seorang 'pembunuh wanita' diakibatkan kata-kata sarkasnya. Barangkali, tak ada satu wanita pun yang bisa bertahan setelah dikata-katai seperti itu. Seandainya Ino tidak lebih mengenal pemuda pucat itu, terutama alasan dibalik ucapan sarkasnya, atau kepolosannya, mungkin sekarang dirinya juga sedang semangat ikut-ikutan mengata-ngatai Sai.

"Jadi, kau pun ditolak olehnya, Ino?" seniornya itu berspekulasi sendiri.

"Ha? Enak saja! Aku yang kabur dari pernikahan itu." Ungkap Ino.

Tenten dan Sakura mengernyit. "Serius?"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah datang bersama dengannya?"

" _Well_ , dia adalah _partner_ perjodohanku . . dia pun tidak seburuk yang kukira, jadi . ." ucap Ino malu-malu.

"Jadi sekarang kau malah sedang berkencan dengannya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian. Membuat gadis berambut _pink_ itu berdecak. Tenten hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian Sakura tiba-tiba menyondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Ino, lalu berbisik. "Aku mengerti jika kau tertarik padanya. Secara fisik dia memang terlihat seperti Sasuke- _kun_ , kan? Tapi kudengar pemuda itu agak kurang ajar dalam hal memperlakukan wanita. Kau harus hati-hati."

Ino seketika menaikan alis. "Mirip dengan Sasuke- _kun_?"

Si gadis bermata biru itu langsung mengedarkan maniknya untuk melirik ke arah Sai yang sedang berkumpul dengan para pemuda di sebrang sana. Ino mengerutkan dahi mulusnya. Masa? Yang benar saja?

Ah, Ia baru sadar. Pantas saja wajah Sasuke yang tadi baru dilihatnya lagi setelah sekian tahun, terasa tidak asing. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ino merengut.

Si gadis pirang kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura, lalu menggeleng, "Sai sama sekali tidak mirip dengan lelaki itu. Terutama sikap dan perangai mereka. Simpan saja Sasuke- _kun_ untukmu, _Nona Sakura_. Akhirnya kau berkencan dengannya kan? Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang?"

Ino pintar sekali dalam mengganti topik pembicaraan, karena ucapannya sukses membuat wajah Sakura mendadak tersipu.

Ino memang sudah lama melupakan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu sempat menjadi cinta monyetnya. Mungkin hanya cinta abal-abal akibat ikut seru-seruan menyulut pertikaian diantara sepasang sahabat. ABG labil kan selalu begitu.

Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menyadari adanya kemiripan diantara Sai dan lelaki itu, sebelum percakapan barusan terjadi. Tentu saja. Tidak ada kesan lain yang diperoleh Ino dari sosok Sai saat pertama mereka bertemu, kecuali satu kata baginya yaitu 'menjengkelkan'.

Ino bahkan sudah merasa ikhlas, rela, ridho lahir batin bila sahabat-rivalnya itu yang akhirnya bisa bersanding dengan si pemuda Uchiha dingin tersebut.

Omong-omong, dari penampilan boleh jadi mereka terlihat seperti para gadis elit dari kalangan atas, tapi jika sedang berkumpul dengan sahabat seperti ini, mereka akan menanggalkan sikap formal yang biasanya tersemat pada diri masing-masing. Ternyata seorang _lady_ pun, dalam-dalamnya sama saja.

"Teman-teman!" terdengar sebuah panggilan dari arah pelaminan, membuat tiga gadis yang sedang sibuk ngrumpi itu serentak menoleh pada mempelai wanita yang sedang mulai menuruni undakan pelaminannya untuk bergabung dalam kelompok kecil tersebut. Hinata yang didampingi oleh adiknya, Hanabi, ikut-ikutan berdiri dalam lingkaran tersebut.

Seketika Ino, Sakura dan Tenten langsung menyerbu ke arah si pengantin untuk sama-sama memberikan pelukan erat.

"Hinata!" seru ketiganya.

Para gadis itu tambah tenggelam dalam percakapan hangat.

Di sebrang mereka, Sai terlihat mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Ino yang kini sedang memegang _smartphone_ nya dengan satu tangan, untuk mengambil _selfie_ bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Si gadis tersenyum lebar sambil berpose manis, membuat si pemuda yang sedang memperhatikannya ikut-ikutan mengukir senyum. Sai sudah tidak mempedulikan obrolan panas seputar malam pertama yang sedang didiskusikan oleh kelompok para pemuda tanggung yang kebanyakan masih bujangan tersebut.

. . .

Angkasa malam yang cerah sudah sepenuhnya menghamburkan hamparan bintang yang berkelap-kelip bergelantungan di langit yang menjadi atap acara pesta pernikahan pemuda bersurai _blonde_ terang dan gadis bersurai _indigo_ gelap.

Bulan bersinar terang membentuk sebuah sabit tajam.

Orang-orang berkumpul mengitari pelaminan. Serangkaian acara prosesi pernikahan telah berhasil berjalan dengan lancar. Ucapan dan doa banyak dibacakan.

Semesta pun mengamini kebahagiaan kedua mempelai dengan menghadiahi mereka suasana malam hari yang cerah dan indah.

Tiba waktunya untuk sesi pengambilan kenang-kenangan berupa foto bersama keluarga dan sahabat. Lantas, orang-orang lekas bergumul untuk saling berebut nomor antrian tak kasat mata dan mulai menunggu giliran.

Sedang berdiri di satu sudut taman di bawah sebuah pohon berbunga rindang, Sai dan Ino malah sama-sama menarik diri dari keramaian tersebut.

Manik _aqua_ si gadis berpendar di tengah cahaya remang lampu taman, bibir mungilnya tidak berhenti mengukir senyuman saat pandangannya difokuskan kepada sepasang pengantin yang baru menikah itu.

"Hmm. Pernikahan secara tradisional sepertinya boleh juga." Komentar Ino.

Disamping si gadis, Sai menatap pemandangan di sebrangnya sambil memiringkan kepala, "Aku kira kau tidak akan menyukai pernikahan."

Ucapan pemuda itu membuat si gadis menghapus citra kerumunan tersebut, kepalanya segera menoleh ke arah si pemuda, " _Hn_? Kenapa berpikir begitu?"

Sai ikut menoleh, dengan ekspresi serius, ia berucap, "Kau pernah lari dari pernikahan kita."

Ino berkedip dua kali, sebelum tawanya meledak, "Itu masalah lain, Sai. Kau sangat tidak _marriable_ saat itu." Tepis Ino sambil mengedip genit.

Sai tidak berkata lagi.

Ino kembali melirik ke arah kerumunan. "Rasanya, aku iri sekali pada Hinata."

Sai memandang sejenak si gadis, ia menempatkan _obsidian_ gelapnya lekat-lekat pada wajah elok Ino yang sedang menyamping. Menurut pengamatannya, Ino sudah memiliki semua hal yang diinginkan oleh wanita. Hidup mewah dan penampilan sempurna, pasti banyak orang yang dibuat iri olehnya. Lalu mengapa gadis itu malah bisa merasa iri pada kehidupan gadis lain?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai yang sedang penasaran.

"Bisa menikah karena cinta adalah impian seluruh gadis di dunia, Sai." Ino menghela napas singkat, "Aku bertaruh, Hinata pasti sedang merasa sangat bahagia sekarang."

"Cinta." Sai berkomentar, jadi itu alasannya. "Tetapi tidak semua pernikahan di dunia didasari oleh perasaan tersebut."

Ino terdengar tertawa lagi. "Seperti pernikahan bisnis karena perjodohan!"

Sai tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah si gadis. "Apa cinta itu begitu penting, bagi wanita?"

Pertanyaan si pemuda membuat Ino kembali menoleh. Sambil mengangguk si gadis tersenyum lembut dan berucap, "Sangat."

Jawaban Ino tersebut membuat Sai terpaku untuk beberapa detik. "Apa hal itu juga penting untukmu?" tanya Sai lagi.

Ino kembali terkikik dan menjawab dengan anggukan. Membuat Sai ikut mengangguk karena mulai dibuat paham.

Selanjutnya, Sai mulai mengambil langkah maju, menutup jarak diantara dirinya dan gadis itu. Si pemuda kembali menatap _aqua_ Ino saat semilir angin malam terasa menyapu kulit wajahnya.

"Ino." Gumam Sai, saat badan keduanya mulai berhadapan.

" _Hn_?" Tiba-tiba adrenalin di tubuh Ino terasa melonjak.

Kedua tangan besar si pemuda mulai meraih lengan si gadis, seraya ia berbisik "Kalau begitu, rasanya, aku cinta padamu."

Manik biru si gadis melebar sejenak. Tubuhnya mendadak membeku, bukan akibat terbelai angin malam, tapi karena tertusuk pernyataan si pemuda. Ino sempat mengerjap dua kali sebelum akhirnya tertawa lagi.

Sai megerutkan pelipisnya.

"Jadi, kau sungguhan cinta padaku atau hanya perasaanmu saja?" ucap si gadis, dagunya diangkat saat menuntut klarifikasi dari pernyataan pemuda itu.

"Sungguhan," jawab Sai tanpa ada ragu.

Ino menelan ludahnya, "Memangnya kau paham apa itu cinta, Sai?"

"Aku paham."

Mendengarnya, si gadis terkikik pelan, "Kau baca dari buku mana?"

Sai menggeleng, "Aku bisa merasakannya."

Si gadis mengedip sekali, "Benarkah? Seperti apa rasanya?"

"Seperti saat menatap sebuah lukisan."

Ino menatap lurus wajah Sai, pelipisnya naik.

"Warna rambut dan bola matamu itu, serta ekspresi yang seringkali kau lukiskan di wajahmu . . sangat indah. Akhirnya aku tahu, hal apa yang kau rasakan saat memandangi citra dalam lukisan." lanjut si pemuda.

Kini, manik _aqua_ Ino dibuat sedikit melebar.

"Kau bagai sebuah lukisan hasil perpaduan bermacam warna. Menyenangkan menatapmu. Warna cerahmu yang kontras dengan warna kelam milikku, membuatku betah memandangimu, Ino. Aku sungguh menyukainya. Aku cinta padamu." ungkap si pemuda.

Si gadis tertegun, mulutnya sedikit menganga. Batinnya penasaran, dari buku mana Sai mempelajari rangkaian kata seindah itu? Pernyataan cinta yang juga mewakili rasa suka pemuda itu terhadap lukisan, entah mengapa terdengar indah di telinga Ino. Meski tak ditunjukkan, namun gadis itu tahu sebesar apa kecintaan si pemuda terhadap lukisan, yang melebihi dari apapun di dunia ini.

Saat diberitahu bahwa Sai merasakan hal yang sama untuk dirinya, Ino jadi terharu.

Apa pemuda yang sedang berkata manis di depannya itu adalah pemuda yang sama dengan yang pernah mencela dirinya dulu? Segera Ino menelan ludah.

"Kalau begitu, katakan lagi." Pinta Ino.

"Aku cinta padamu." Tanpa ragu Sai segera berucap.

"Lagi."

"Aku cinta padamu." Ucap Sai lagi.

"Ucapkan dari hatimu," bisik Ino, jemarinya balas menggenggam erat tangan si pemuda.

Ada jeda sejenak saat Sai menghela napas, lebih berusaha untuk terdengar tulus. "Aku cinta padamu, Ino."

Si gadis mulai tersenyum, senang mendengar ungkapan tersebut. "Lagi." bisiknya lembut.

Si pemuda kembali mengambil napas dalam, sambil memejamkan matanya untuk mencoba lebih menghayati, ia kembali berbisik, "Aku cin-"

 _Cup_.

Ino berjinjit pada kedua kakinya, untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Sai. Seketika Sai membuka mata, dilihatnya Ino sedang menyondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik tepat disamping telinga si pemuda, "Sepertinya, aku pun jatuh cinta padamu, Sai."

Manik _onyx_ si pemuda membulat. Ada sensasi berbeda saat mulutnya mengatakan kata cinta, dengan ketika telinganya sendiri yang mendengar kata tersebut. Dalam kasus ini, menerima terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Ino kembali menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak. Dilihat oleh si pemuda, wajah putih gadis itu sedang tersipu.

Sempat-sempatnya pasangan itu bercumbu ria di acara sakral pasangan lain.

Si gadis kembali tersenyum lembut, lalu mulai menarik lengan Sai yang masih terpaku, membawanya masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang yang sedang mengantri berebut giliran berfoto.

Sai menyeringai tipis saat merasakan genggaman hangat dari tangan si gadis. Kehangatan itu seolah menjalar sampai ke relung hatinya yang terdalam.

 _Jepret._

Kilatan lampu kamera mengabadikan citra sekelompok muda-mudi yang sedang berdiri berjajar berdampingan dengan kedua pengantin. Berdiri di pusat barisan adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Sementara sahabat-sahabat mereka, baik lelaki atau perempuan, saling berdiri berjajar di samping keduanya. Pada momen tersebut, Sai dan Ino berdiri berdampingan sambil masih terlihat sedang bergandengan tangan.

"Ino." Bisik Sai, ketika sesi foto kedua hendak diambil. Ia meremas jemari Ino.

" _Hn._ " gumam si gadis.

"Mari menikah," Gumam Sai. "lagi."

Ino tersenyum malu-malu, sambil balas mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

 **Omake :**

"Jadi, mau dibawa kemana kelanjutan cerita ini?" Ino bertanya malu-malu.

Sai yang sedang nyengir lantas menjawab kalem, "Ke pelaminan."

'Kyaa! Nikahi saja aku sekarang, Bang! Adek sudah tak tahan!' Jerit Ino dalam hati.

 ***abaikan saja ini***

* * *

 **Author Note.**

Aaaakh *teriak dramatis* aku baru baca fanfic SaiIno buatan kak Yuugiri dan langsung menyadari bahwa Sai dan Ino disini ternyara OOCnya begitu keterlaluan dan (sangat) kelewatan. Hahaha jadi malu. Oke maapkan aku. Sai dan Ino memang karakter aseli milik Tuan Masashi K tetapi fiksi ini dan jalan ceritanya adalah milikku, jadi mohon pemahaman dan pengertian dari semuanya. *ditendang*

Maapkan pula diriku (yang sebenernya kurang humor ini) karena sudah berani-beraninya nulis fiksi bergenre komedi romantis. Aku cuma bisa berharap guyonanku disini gak garing-garing amat dan bagian 'romantis'nya bisa ngena di hati kalian yang membaca. lol. _Well_ , aku masih harus banyak belajar.

-Kembali pada isi cerita-

Sepertinya akan muncul geledek di chapter depan. hehe. Chapter ini fokus buat pernyataan cinta mereka soalnya sampai sini, meski udah makin mesra tapi hubungan mereka belum ada kejelasan (?) dan kepastian (?)

Emang ga variatif sih terus-terusan dibuat manis asem seger kaya rujak, entar beneran bisa kena diabet bersama lol dikasih pait dikit boleh ya biar rasanya lengkap~

Jujur aja aku dulu sempat sebel banget sama Sai *dijambakfansSai* gak terima gimana gitu doi tiba-tiba muncul dengan sifat, sikap dan penampilan yang hampir menyerupai Sasukeh. Berperan untuk menggantikan Sasukeh pula. Owah tapi kini malah jadi sebaliknya. Ternyata cinta dan benci itu bedanya memang tipis ya.

Btw, terimakasih buat repiyunya, aku sangat senang! Suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri deh baca komentar dari kalian XD

Aku berencana untuk update kilat, jadi jangan bosan ya. Aku juga akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini sampai akhir. (Aamiin) Semoga bisa selesai sebelum bulan puasa (haha) dan author dilindungi dari virus WB. (Aamiin) *karenakakumasihhutanguntukmelanjutkanceritaLOVEFORCEnyaUlquiHime* *UlquiorrapastimarahbangetsamaauthorkarenanasibrumahtangganyabersamaOrihimedigantungkelamaan* *abaikansajacurhatanini*

Repiyuuuu lagi ya, aku tunggu~

Salam (hangat),

 **VikaKyura.**

 **Updated :** **27/04/16**

(Waktu Indonesia)


	12. Chapter 12 - The ex-partner

**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Slight GaaIno (?)**

Rating T untuk adegan kissu-kissu dan kearoganan yang tak boleh ditiru tanpa bimbingan orang tua.

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The Ex-partner_

"Yamanaka Ino." sebuah panggilan membuat gadis itu menoleh. Bola mata Ino melebar saat ia melihat sosok berambut merah yang menyerunya itu. "Tuan . . Gaara?" _Mengapa dan sedang apa orang itu berada di negara ini?_ batin Ino _._

* * *

"Whoaa, indahnya."

Yamanaka Ino berseru riang ketika melihat pemandangan malam kota dari ketinggian sebuah _Rooftop Lounge_.

Manik biru beningnya berpendar saat merefleksikan cahaya kemerahan di langit senja. Sai dan Ino sudah resmi berkencan, sekarang. Si gadis memberikan giliran kepada Sai untuk memilih tempat kencan mereka kali ini. Tapi tak disangka, ternyata si pemuda bisa memikirkan tempat seromantis ini untuk kencan.

 _Refinery rooftop restaurant_.

Tentu saja Sai bisa. Apa sih yang ia tidak bisa? Sejumlah besar harta kekayaan berada dalam genggamannya, dan setumpuk buku literatur tercecer di meja kerjanya. Hanya butuh sedikit riset seputar kencan dan wanita, maka Sai dapat mempersiapkan sebuah acara kencan yang sempurna.

Kini keduanya sedang duduk santai berdampingan di sebuah sofa empuk berwarna kelabu sambil menatap langit-langit semesta.

"Wow. Ini benar-benar diluar karaktermu, Tuan Sai. Aku terkejut." goda Ino setelah keduanya menyantap hidangan _candlelight dinner_ dengan aman, nyaman dan tentram. Si gadis menoleh ke arah Sai, "Apa tuan direktur yang mengatur ini?"

Sambil meneguk minumannya, Sai hanya menggeleng santai. "Aku menyiapkan ini khusus untukmu."

"Ah, benarkah? Aku tersanjung." Ucap Ino, tersenyum sangat manis.

Sai mengangguk, kemudian ia pun menoleh untuk menatap si gadis sembari menyeringai tipis. "Aku harus memastikan tempat yang aman untuk kita berkencan sebelum kau mulai meminta dibawa ke tempat yang macam-macam."

Ino mulai tertawa. "Tidak rugi kan untuk pergi ke tempat yang baru bersama denganku." Si gadis mengangkat sebuah botol _cocktail_ untuk mengisi gelas Sai yang mulai kosong.

Namun dengan refleks Sai menarik gelasnya. Pemuda itu seketika menghentikan gerakannya sambil menilik ekspreksi Ino, rupanya ia tiba-tiba teringat akan adegan lempar air di kencan pertama mereka dulu.

Si gadis mengerutkan dahi. Selanjutnya ia merespon dengan desahan pelan, langsung paham. Sambil cemberut dan menepuk lembut lengan atas Sai, Ino berujar. "Aku tidak akan berbuat kasar lagi padamu, Sai. Kecuali jika kau sendiri yang meminta untuk dikasari."

Sai menatap lurus si gadis pirang. "Itu pertama kalinya ada seorang nona yang berani menyiramku." Raut muka si pemuda tiba-tiba berubah serius.

Ino terkikik geli sambil menuangkan paksa cairan tersebut. "Oke, aku minta maaf, ya?"

Sai meraih tangan Ino tersebut, membuat pergerakan lengan si gadis terhenti. "Gadis yang sama dengan yang telah mempermalukanku di acara pernikahan."

Ino meletakkan botol yang barusan sedang di genggamnya di meja, lalu segera mengganti cekikikannya dengan cengiran canggung, " _Well_ , itu . ."

Sai mengeratkan cengkramannya atas lengan Ino. "Dan gadis yang sama pula yang seenaknya membawaku ke taman hiburan kota, lalu menyuruhku membeli dua ikat balon untuk seorang anak yang sama sekali tak ku kenal."

Ino tersenyum getir. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perbuatannya di masa lalu itu bisa membuatnya malu sendiri sekarang.

Sai mulai menarik lengan Ino, "Bagaimana caramu membayar semua itu, nona?"

Si gadis bengong untuk beberapa saat. "Ba-baik. Kalau begitu silakan pukul aku sekali, jika kau mau, untuk membuatnya adil." Tantang Ino, mulai kesal karena disudutkan akibat perbuatannya di masa lampau itu. Ia tidak sepenuhnya salah, kan. Sai juga bersalah karena sikap menyebalkannya yang mengundang Ino melakukan semua itu. Kenapa hanya dirinya sendiri yang disalahkan?

Sai kembali menatap lurus Ino. Ia mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan si gadis dan menjawab. "Baik."

"Eh?" Ino melongo saat Sai kembali menarik tubuhnya sehingga condong mendekati tubuh Sai. Pemuda itu mulai mengangkat lengannya yang satu lagi.

Si gadis berjengit.

 _Hei, apa kau benar-benar bermaksud untuk memukulku?_ Batin Ino.

Ia tahu dirinya bersalah, dan ia paham suatu hari pasti akan muncul seseorang yang akan tega untuk menghukumnya atas kekurang ajaran sikapnya.

Segera Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, kedua tangannya diangkat sejajar dadanya, mencoba untuk menahan gerakan Sai. "Oke, oke. Tidak apa-apa. Pukul aku sekali sampai kau puas."

Ino melirik sekilas ke arah Sai yang sedang beraut datar. Ia mengernyit saat melihat telapak tangan Sai sudah diangkat sejajar dengan mukanya.

"Tapi sekali saja, ya? Dan tolong jangan keras-keras. Meskipun aku tahu pelan versi laki-laki itu akan tetap menyakitkan . . " Gumam Ino, ekspresinya dipenuhi horor.

"Ino. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tutup mulut." Ucap Sai masih dengan ekspresi serius.

Ino menelan ludah. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar saat Sai menarik kuat tangannya. Mata birunya mulai terpejam saat ia merasakan telapak tangan Sai mendekat ke wajahnya.

Ino dilanda gugup, tiba-tiba batinnya merana. Ia pasrah. Tapi Ino yakin dirinya akan mulai menangis jika Sai benar-benar tega memukulnya.

Kemudian Ino merasakan telapak tangan Sai menepuk lembut pipinya yang hangat.

 _Cup_.

Pemuda itu mengecap singkat bibir Ino.

Si gadis segera membuka manik birunya. Wajah pucat tampan Sai masih berada satu senti di depannya.

"Kenapa?" gumam Ino.

"Cukup adil, kan?" bisik Sai, seringai kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya.

Eh?

Hening dua detik.

 _Duk!_

Dengan spontan Ino menjedukkan dahinya ke puncak kepala Sai. Sontak keduanya serempak terjungkal mundur ke sandaran sofa sambil sama-sama mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sai mengerang sembari memegangi puncak kepalanya.

"A-aku terkejut. Kukira kau akan benar-benar memukulku." Ucap Ino, ia menenggelamkan wajah ke kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ha? Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu padamu." Pekik Sai.

Ino masih berguling di sandaran sofanya, mengusap dahinya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. "Tapi kau tampak serius sekali."

" _Kau_ yang malah memukulku, Ino." tutur si pemuda.

Ah. Keluar lagi deh sikap tidak anggunnya.

"Ha-habisnya, kau tiba-tiba. . ." kali Ini Ino mengusap bibirnya. Pipinya merona.

Sai sudah kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Lengannya mulai meraih tubuh Ino yang masih berguling. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menciummu kan."

Ino manyun. Sambil masih menyembunyikan muka, gadis itu menggerutu, "Sudah kubilang kan, kau mengagetkanku."

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf." ungkap Sai.

Ino membuang napas. Si gadis sekarang mulai meluruskan duduknya dan menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia mendongak, melihat dahi pucat Sai yang memerah.

Segera Ino dirundung rasa bersalah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda itu menjadi korban keganasannya. Gadis itu segera menggeleng dan mendekap lembut kepala Sai dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Cup_.

Ino memberikan ciuman lembut di dahi Sai yang sedikit lebam, membuat Sai tertegun. "Aku yang minta maaf." Bisik si gadis. Seulas senyum lembut menghiasi bibir mungilnya yang dipolesi gincu merah.

"Kali ini tidak akan kumaafkan." gumam Sai, disela bengongnya.

Dengan cepat kedua tangan Ino mengangkat wajah Sai. _Onyx_ nya mulai menatap _aquamarine_ si gadis.

"Kecuali, kau menikah denganku." gumam si pemuda.

Rahang Ino mulai terbuka. Selanjutnya dahi si gadis mengerut. "Kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu?"

Sai tersenyum tipis. "Karena aku tampan, aku berbakat, aku kaya, dan aku ingin memilikimu."

Seketika Ino mendorong tubuh pemuda itu sambil tertawa lepas sehabis mendengar pernyataan narsis Sai tersebut.

"Mari menikah." Tuntut si pemuda, satu tangan menahan tubuh ramping gadis itu agar tidak menjauh. Ino kembali mengangkat pandangannya.

Seorang Sai pun punya batas kesabaran. Nampaknya ia sudah tidak tahan. Entah bagaimana mulanya, pesona Ino telah menawan hatinya.

Ino menahan cekikikannya, lalu mengangguk.

"Dan jangan lari lagi dari pernikahan kita." tambah Sai.

Ino melepaskan kembali tawanya. "Tergantung. Jika kau mulai menyebalkan, aku pasti akan kabur lagi." canda si gadis.

"Jika begitu, aku akan menikahimu di puncak tempat tertinggi di negara ini." Ujar Sai dengan Serius.

Pelipis Ino naik, "Kenapa?"

"Untuk mencegahmu kabur dengan meloncati puncak gedung." tutur si pemuda.

Ino tertawa geli.

Anggukan saja tidak cukup, Sai ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari mulut Ino. Karena itu ia bertanya lagi, "Jadi, mau menikah denganku?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin melonjak girang saat sedang dilamar seperti ini. Tapi Ino masih berusaha untuk tetap duduk manis. Dua detik kemudian, ia hanya membalas dengan gumaman. "Aku bisa bersikap kasar padamu lagi."

"Aku tidak peduli." _Onyx_ Sai menatap lembut _aqua_ Ino. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap anggun sepanjang waktu." akunya.

"Aku sudah tahu itu." Sai masih memandang si gadis dengan intens. "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Ino?"

Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Ino yang mulai merekah. "Baiklah, aku mau." Kemudian si gadis memiringkan kepalanya dengan gerakan genit. "Asal jadikan aku sebagai potret orang pertama yang akan kau lukis."

Sai menyeringai tipis. " _Deal_."

Nampaknya pernikahan dua sejoli itu tetap harus dilandasi oleh sebuah kesepakatan.

X X X

Sai dan Ino sudah merasa puas bermesraan di atas atap di bawah naungan taburan bintang.

Hari semakin malam, keduanya sepakat untuk pulang.

Mereka menaiki _lift_ yang menghubungkan _rooftop lounge_ pada kedalaman lantai gedung pencakar langit tersebut, sambil tetap bergandengan mesra.

 _Lift_ transit tersebut berhenti di lantai _banquet hall_ , sebuah ruangan perjamuan yang khusus ditujukan bagi kalangan elit. Sai perlu menuntun Ino melewati ruangan itu untuk menuju _lift_ lain yang akan mengantarkan mereka langsung menuju lantai dasar gedung _Skylark Lounge_.

Semakin malam, rupanya ruangan konferensi tersebut malah semakin ramai dipadati para pelaku bisnis. Sai pun seringkali berada dalam situasi para pebisnis tersebut, mengadakan pertemuan sampai larut malam adalah suatu hal yang biasa.

Pasangan itu hendak mencapai dua buah _lift_ yang terletak di pusat ruangan, saat salah satu dari _lift_ tersebut mulai terbuka. Sekelompok lelaki berbusana hitam-hitam berjalan mengitari seorang pemuda berjas krem yang tampak penting. Tuan kulit pucat dan si nona pirang sempat berpapasan dengan gerombolan lelaki itu sebelum mereka melangkahkan kaki hendak memasuki _lift_.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Ino menahan langkahnya. Sebuah panggilan dari arah belakang membuat gadis itu membalik badan.

"Ternyata benar itu kau." Ucap suara seorang pemuda yang barusan memanggilnya.

Bola mata Ino melebar saat ia melihat sosok berambut merah yang menyerunya itu.

Mulut si gadis mulai terbuka. "Tuan . . Gaara?"

Sai ikut memutar badan, menempatkan tatapan pada gadisnya yang tiba-tiba menegang. Kemudian Sai memindahkan perhatiannya pada pemuda berambut merah yang tampak dikenali Ino.

"Ah, lama tidak bertemu." Ucap pemuda yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna krem itu.

Para lelaki yang mendampinginya ikut berhenti berjalan saat tuan mudanya tiba-tiba berbalik dan menyapa seorang gadis yang dipapasinya barusan.

Ino tidak berkata-kata lagi. Ia hanya tercengang sambil melihat pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu mulai berjalan menghampirinya.

Di belakang mereka, pintu _lift_ yang sedang kosong sudah kembali tertutup.

Ino menelan ludah. _Mengapa orang itu ada di negara ini?_ Tidak. _Sedang apa orang itu berada di tempat ini?_ batinnya.

"Ino. Kau mengenalnya?" suara Sai membuat Ino menoleh ke arah pemuda pucat itu.

Si gadis mengangguk singkat. Sementara Gaara mulai memberi perhatian pada lelaki yang sedang mendampingi gadis tersebut.

Pelipis Gaara mengkerut saat ia mengamati wajah Sai. "Wajahmu tidak asing. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" ucap Gaara memulai pembicaraan dengan Sai.

Sai mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak."

Gaara menilik kembali wajah berkulit pucat Sai. "Ah, aku ingat. Kau laki-laki yang digilai oleh Yamanaka Ino."

Sai menaikan alis, sementara rahang Ino jatuh menganga.

Gaara menarik ujung bibirnya ke bawah, membentuk rengutan tipis. Lalu, sambil kembali menoleh ke arah Ino, pemuda berambut merah itu berucap. "Rupanya, pada akhirnya kau berhasil mendekati pria Uchiha ini, nona Yamanaka."

Si gadis sempat mematung selama tiga detik, lalu lekas bergeleng. Belum sempat Ino mengelak, Sai sudah duluan bersua.

"Maaf tuan, namun aku bukanlah seorang Uchiha yang kau maksud."

Ucapan Sai membuat Ino menengok ke arah si pemuda. Dilihatnya, kekasihnya itu sedang memasang sebuah senyum buatan yang belakangan ini sudah tak pernah tersemat di wajahnya. Seketika kerongkongan Ino terasa tercekat.

"Huh? Kau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara kembali membawa pandangannya pada Sai.

Ino bergidik saat telinganya menangkap nama itu.

Sai sempat menegang, raut wajahnya mendatar. Namun sesaat kemudian, senyum buatan kembali nampak di wajahnya. "Benar."

Pemuda tak beralis yang memiliki tato di keningnya itu terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang. "Ah, maaf. Aku tak menduga nona Yamanaka akan memilih seorang pria yang berwajah serupa." Ucap Gaara dengan gamblang. Ia dengan mudah mengatakan kalimat sentilan 'bermakna berat' tersebut.

Sai merespon dengan anggukan, masih tetap memasang senyum.

 _Ah, mati aku_. Ucap batin Ino miris. Gadis itu bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Sai melonggar.

Kali ini Gaara mengulurkan satu tangannya kepada Sai. "Aku Sabaku Gaara."

"Ah, kau putera keluarga Sabaku dari Negeri Angin?" Sai nampak mengenali nama keluarga tersebut. Tentu saja, sesama keluarga ningrat pasti saling mengenal nama meski lintas negara. Si pemuda sepenuhnya melepas tangan Ino.

Gaara menjawab dengan mengangkat bangga dagunya.

Sai meraih uluran tangan itu, menjabat tangan Gaara. "Shimura Sai."

Gaara menaikan keningnya, "Kau putera keluarga Shimura, poros bisnis Negeri Api itu?"

Kali ini Sai yang mengangguk.

"Menarik sekali." Ucap Gaara.

Ino hanya tertegun saat melihat kedua pemuda tampan itu sedang bercengkrama.

Sesaat kemudian salah seorang pria pengawal dari si pemuda berambut merah terlihat mengambil beberapa langkah maju menghampiri sang tuan, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Gaara melirik arlojinya lalu berucap. "Yamanaka Ino dan Shimura Sai. Mari berjumpa lagi." Sedetik kemudian gerombolan pria itu berlalu pergi.

Raut wajah Sai kembali berubah datar sesaat setelah Gaara berlalu.

Ino segera menarik lengan Sai untuk menaiki sebuah _lift_ kosong di belakang mereka yang sedang terbuka. Si gadis tiba-tiba memiliki sebuah dorongan besar untuk segera pergi jauh dari gedung tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan mencapai mobil _sport_ hitam Sai yang diparkir di _basement_ gedung, baik si pemuda maupun si gadis sama-sama tidak ada yang bersuara. Ino masih keheranan sekaligus terkejut dengan pertemuan barusan. Sedang Sai tidak tampak ingin memulai pembicaraan. Si pemuda tetap memasang raut datarnya. Pasangan itu menaiki mobil yang segera dipacu keluar dari tempat parkir untuk meninggalkan gedung _Skylark Lounge_ , tempat kencan mereka malam ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu Ino masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ingatannya tiba-tiba merekam ulang beberapa kejadian di masa lalu. Tubuh gadis itu bergidik. Sai pun masih menutup rapat mulutnya. Netra gelapnya fokus mengemudikan kuda besinya yang sedang melaju kencang.

"Ino." Akhirnya Sai untuk pertama kalinya bersua ketika Ino masih terus saja diam, memecah lamunan si gadis.

Si gadis mengedipkan matanya satu kali. Saat itu juga Ino baru menyadari bahwa Sai sedang mengendarai mobilnya sambil kebut-kebutan. Si gadis mengerjap lagi tiga kali. Ia tetiba kembali teringat pada pertemuan mereka dengan Gaara barusan, juga pada ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Ino pun akhirnya menyadari sikap diam Sai. Apa Sai memiliki sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan padanya?

Si gadis menoleh.

"Jika boleh aku tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara itu?"

Ino membuang napas. "Dia . . mantan _partner_ ku dalam perjodohan."

Benar. Sabaku Gaara adalah salah satu lelaki yang mengisi daftar 'perjodohan gagal' milik si gadis. Kepalanya jadi nyut-nyutan saat mengingat-ingat.

Ujung netra gelap Sai melirik gadis itu. "Ah, begitu. Pantas ia tampak _begitu memahamimu_." ada penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Tubuh Ino mengejang saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Sai, se-" Ino menahan ucapannya karena punggungnya tiba-tiba menghantam sandaran jok mobil. Sai mendadak menancap gas membuat mobilnya melaju tambah cepat. Tidak memberi kesempatan pada Ino untuk berkata-kata lagi.

Ino memandang ngeri pemandangan yang berlalu cepat di depannya. Manik biru Ino melebar. Apa Sai sedang salah memahami sesuatu disini?

Seketika Ino dilanda frustasi. Tak kurang dari setengah jam lalu, mereka masih berinteraksi mesra. Namun detik ini sebuah dinding es tak kasat mata seolah tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit untuk menghamtam hubungan keduanya.

Ino membekap pelan mulutnya dengan satu telapak tangan, untuk menahan teriakannya keluar saat mobil Sai tiba-tiba menukik tajam berbelok pada sebuah persimpangan. Ia tidak berani berkata-kata lagi di sisa perjalanan itu.

Sesampainya di kediaman Yamanaka, Sai memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan teras mansion. Ino membenahi dirinya, lalu melirik ke arah si pemuda saat menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda Sai akan mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Kau tidak akan mampir?" tanya Ino.

Sai menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Sepertinya tidak untuk malam ini."

Manik biru Ino melebar, seketika dilanda kekhawatiran. "Ayah dan ibu pasti akan menanyakanmu, Sai." Suara si gadis mulai bergetar.

Kali ini Sai menoleh, seutas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. "Tolong sampaikan salamku pada mereka."

Ino bengong selama 5 detik, masih terdiam di joknya. Perlahan, mata birunya bergerak acak menatap canggung udara kosong di depan wajahnya. Lalu gadis itu mengangguk. Sebelum keluar dari mobil Ino sempat berucap, "Hati-hati."

Untuk terakhir kali si gadis memandang wajah Sai yang masih tersenyum. Pada situasi itu, Ino sulit memahami senyum tipe apa yang sedang dipasang pemuda itu.

Untuk satu menit selanjutnya, Ino masih memandangi mobil Sai yang berlalu keluar dari gerbang utama rumahnya. Si gadis mendesah panjang. Ia merasa terpuruk. Batinnya tiba-tiba terasa diliputi kekacauan. Tapi Ino berusaha keras untuk mengenyahkan perasaan tidak enak itu.

. . .

Sai memasuki kamar tidurnya dan langsung menduduki sofa. Perasaannya sedang terasa tidak enak. Ia tidak yakin apa yang sedang dialaminya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang seperti menganjal di hatinya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa. Satu lengan meremas puncak kepalanya. _Onyx_ nya memandang lekat lampu gantung yang tersemat di langit-langit. Ia sedang merasa kacau. Ponselnya berdering dan layar _handphone_ nya itu mengatakan bahwa Ino lah yang menelepon. Suara di sebrang sana terdengar cemas. Tapi Sai hanya menggumamkan dua kalimat jawaban yaitu 'Aku sudah sampai' dan 'Selamat malam, Ino' sebelum pembicaraan singkat itu berakhir.

Sai kembali menyimpan tengkuknya di puncak sandaran sofa. Matanya ditutup. Benaknya mengingat-ingat beberapa materi yang pernah ia baca dari buku-buku tebal miliknya. Lalu ia bergeleng saat menepis sebuah prasangka. Bukan, ia tidak sedang merasa cemburu.

Sai tahu tentang rumor mengenai puteri keluarga Yamanaka, bahkan sebelum nasib keduanya berakhir dalam perjodohan. Gadis itu banyak dibicarakan, dalam pemberitaan baik pun buruk. Bahkan bagi seorang Sai yang tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan besar terhadap seorang wanita, ia sempat mendengar rumor mengenai citra gadis itu.

Si gadis dirumorkan angkuh dan berperangai buruk. Perjodohan dengan banyak pria berakhir dengan kegagalan. Sementara nasib para pria yang pernah berhubungan dengan nona itu selalu berakhir ditinggal mengenaskan. Namun karena terkenal cantik, elit dan anggun, nona itu tetap menjadi incaran, dan selalu dijadikan sebagai pujaan oleh para kaum adam. Meskipun tak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya, tapi Sai paham bahwa nampaknya perjodohan nona itu dengan putera pebisnis besar dari negeri tetangga tersebut juga berakhir dengan menyedihkan.

Sai tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mengingat-ingat nasib perjodohan mereka pun yang hampir berakhir sama. Tidak tanggung-tanggung nona itu bahkan pernah lari dari pernikahan mereka. Tetapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama, karena segera tergantikan oleh sebuah rengutan.

Sai bukanlah seorang bocah yang bisa marah tanpa alasan hanya karena seorang mantan dari kekasihnya tiba-tiba muncul. Ia juga tidak begitu kekanakan sehingga cemburu pada mantan pasangan kencan nona itu. Benaknya hanya mempermasalahkan ucapan yang dilontarkan si lelaki berambut merah. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Ino pernah menyukai seseorang. Terlebih seseorang yang tampak serupa dengannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, katanya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika ada seseorang yang terlihat mirip dengannya.

Apa nona itu bersedia dijodohkan dengannya hanya karena dirinya terlihat mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah digilainya? Mendadak hati Sai merasa tidak rela.

Sai memijat jidatnya yang tetiba pening. Matanya terpejam, mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan tidak enak yang sedang bersarang di dalam rongga dadanya.

Setelah beberapa lama berdiam dalam keheningan, sebuah helaan pelan kembali keluar dari napasnya.

"Ah." gumamnya.

Sai kemudian membuka pelan matanya saat ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Manusia adalah makhluk sosial.

Orang lain hidup secara normal, tak bisa hidup sendirian sehingga mereka butuh menjalin hubungan asmara dengan seseorang yang dikasihinya. Begitu halnya dengan si nona. Ino pun hanya seorang gadis normal, yang bisa merasakan banyak hal. Ia bisa jatuh cinta. Tentu saja. Berbeda dengan dirinya, barangkali, yang selalu nyaman dengan ' _me time_ 'nya.

Selain itu, mencari sosok seseorang atau mengencani orang yang serupa dengan orang yang pernah disukai, baik sikap atau fisik, barangkali merupakan hal yang wajar terjadi pada banyak orang. Itu yang pernah ia pahami dari salah satu buku bacaannya.

Kali ini, Sai menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia tersenyum getir lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak peduli.

Sai sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada nona itu.

Ah, baru pertama kalinya pikiran Sai meributkan hal lain selain urusan pekerjaannya.

X X X

Hari sudah menjelang siang. Ino beberapa kali menghubungi Sai, namun nihil jawaban. Pemuda itu tidak mengangkat telponnya, pun tidak balik menghubunginya. Benar-benar tak ada kabar lagi sejak semalam. Ino terpuruk. Ia jadi tak bernapsu untuk melakukan apapun. Ino menyamarkan kegundahannya dengan berpura-pura sedang mengerjakan draft desainnya, sehingga ia bisa memiliki alasan untuk mengurung dirinya seharian di dalam kamar.

Siang hari menjelang sore. Akhirnya ponsel Ino bersuara. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke _inbox_ nya. Segera gadis itu menyambar _handphone_ berwarna putihnya. Senyumnya merekah saat ia membuka isi pesan yang tertera nama Sai sebagai pengirimnya. Namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya melemah.

 _Aku sedang ada kerjaan_.

Isi dari pesan singkat itu. Ino menghela napas dalam sebelum jemarinya mengetikkan balasan.

 _Ah, maaf mengganggu. Semoga pekerjaanmu terselesaikan dengan baik_.

Ino masih menahan senyumnya. Setidaknya sudah ada kabar dari kekasihnya. Sepertinya Sai sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Ino tidak boleh berburuk sangka, ia menepuk kedua belah pipinya, mencoba menyemangati diri.

Tampaknya, Ino pun perlu menyibukkan dirinya sendiri.

Sehari berlalu, tapi belum ada kabar lagi dari tuan muda pucat yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Kemarin, Ino meyakinkan diri untuk tetap berpositif ria. Tapi setelah sehari berselang, sepertinya ion-ion positif itu telah banyak yang menguap dari pori-pori kulit di sepenjuru tubuhnya.

Kini tubuh semampainya sedang terkulai lemas pada sebuah sofa ungu di ruang kerjanya. Pikiran Ino mulai mengacak-ngacak batinnya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menggerogoti benaknya. Ia bahkan sampai minta dipesankan minuman tropis alias sebuah es dawegan _full_ paket kepada salah satu pegawainya. Katanya, minuman itu dapat mengganti ion tubuh yang hilang. Ino berharap ion positifnya bisa dipasok ulang.

Barangkali sebentar lagi, otaknya bisa meledak akibat pergesekan negatif pikirannya dengan positif semangatnya yang sedang berusaha ia jejalkan.

Ino berusaha keras mengingat-ngingat detail kejadian semenjak mereka keluar dari _lift_ transit _lounge_ di kencan mereka dua hari lalu. Apa karena pertemuan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu yang membuat Sai jadi malas menghubunginya? Atau karena kenyataan bahwa Gaara adalah mantan pasangan perjodohannya? Atau karena ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu?

Tunggu. Seketika Ino menarik tubuhnya ke dalam posisi duduk. Dua tangan memegangi puncak kepalanya. _Aquamarine_ bening Ino membulat. Apa karena nama Uchiha Sasuke disebut-sebut? Apa karena Gaara mengatakan bahwa dirinya pernah menggilai pemuda Uchiha itu?

 _'Aku tak menduga nona Yamanaka akan memilih seorang pria yang berwajah serupa'_. Tiba-tiba benaknya mendengungkan kalimat tersebut.

Ah, sial. Ino lupa dengan ucapan itu. Seketika raut wajah Ino dipenuhi horor. Apa Sai mengira dirinya mencintainya karena ia mirip dengan Sasuke?

Oh, Tuhan. Seketika tubuhnya tumbang dan kembali menghantam dudukan empuk sofanya.

Si gadis wajib memberi penjelasan. Akhirnya, setelah banyak pertimbangan dan berkali-kali menahan diri untuk tidak mengganggu Sai dalam pekerjaannya, Ino memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sai. Tubuhnya kembali dibawa untuk duduk tegak.

Ini adalah masalah genting.

Gadis itu menatap layar ponselnya sebelum kemudian mengetuk hati-hati nama si pemuda. Ino merasa was-was, tangannya gemetaran. Bagaimana jika Sai masih tidak mau berbicara padanya?

Si gadis menegang saat saluran telpon itu akhirnya tersambung. Dengan masih diliputi kegundahan, Ino yang pertama berbicara. "Sai?"

Belum ada suara yang keluar.

"Ah, Ino. Kebetulan sekali." Setelah ada jeda selama dua detik, akhirnya terdengar suara helaan napas dari ujung sana. "Bisa datang ke kantorku?"

Ino mengerjap cepat dua kali. "Sekarang?"

"Ya, temani aku." Jeda lagi lima detik, "Rasanya lelah sekali."

Seketika Ino merasa khawatir, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa batinnya menjerit bahagia atas undangan pemuda tersebut. Tak banyak _chit-chat_ lagi, gadis bersurai pirang itu segera mengiyakan. "Oke, aku kesana sekarang."

Sambungan telpon itu terputus, dan Ino lekas bergegas mengambil barang-barangnya untuk segera menuju tempat kekasihnya.

. . .

Saat akhirnya Ino memasuki ruang kerja Sai di gedung perusahaan Shimura lantai 35, ia segera berlari menghampiri pemuda itu yang kini sedang terlihat . . . kacau.

Sai menengok saat si gadis tiba, lalu segera beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan meja kerjanya yang sedang penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen yang berserakan.

Bola mata biru milik si gadis mengerjap dua kali, masih betah memandangi wajah elok pemuda itu meski kini lagi terlihat sedikit acak-acakan.

"Ah, Ino." Ucap Sai saat gadis itu telah berdiri di depannya. Tak perlu lama, pemuda itu melangkah maju. Direngkuhnya tubuh gadisnya. Seketika tubuh Sai ambruk, ia langsung menabrakan dirinya pada tubuh si gadis dan menempatkan dahinya di pundak gadis itu. Ino sempat oleng dengan perpindahan berat tubuh Sai, tapi dirinya berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

Sai menghela napas, menyesap aroma tubuh Ino yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya rileks. Rasanya menyenangkan juga saat ada seseorang yang menopangnya seperti ini. Ino yang telah selesai tertegun segera merangkul tubuh Sai. Satu tangannya memeluk kepala pemuda itu, lalu membelai lembut rambut _raven_ nya. Seketika tubuhnya melemas saat merasakan pelukan Sai. Ah, gadis itu rindu sekali pada kekasihnya ini.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat berantakan." Bisik Ino.

Sai meringsek dalam pelukan Ino, mempererat dekapannya. "Kakek tiba-tiba membanjiriku dengan dua bulan pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan." gumamnya.

Si gadis mengernyit kaget. "Jangan bilang kau bergadang semalaman untuk menyelesaikannya?"

Sai mengangguk lemah. "Sehari dua malam. Aku tidak sempat tidur sejak kemarin."

 _Aqua_ Ino melebar. Saat dirinya tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan segala prasangka buruk yang berseliweran di benaknya, ternyata Sai benar-benar tidak boleh tidur karena sedang tenggelam dalam kesibukan pekerjaannya. Ya Tuhan, seketika itu hati Ino dirundung rasa bersalah.

"Maaf ya merepotkanmu." gumam si pemuda lagi.

Ino cepat-cepat bergeleng. "Ayo istirahatkan tubuhmu."

Sai mengangguk setuju dan menurut saat Ino menuntun tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat.

Ino membuka jas hitam Sai lalu menyampaikannya di pinggiran sofa. Simpul dasi si pemuda dilonggarkan, kacing kerahnya dibuka, lengan kemeja berwarna gelapnya digulung sampai siku. Sepatu kulit hitamnya pun ditanggalkan.

Badan Sai kini sedang terbaring lemas di atas sofa. Kepala pucatnya terkulai lemas di atas pangkuan paha Ino. Belum pernah Sai merasa kelewat lelah seperti ini. Fisiknya sudah biasa dibawa bergadang, bahkan kuat sampai berhari-hari. Tapi baru kali ini pikiran dan batinnya ikutan lelah. Beberapa hal yang belakangan ini sempat dikhawatirkan otaknya ternyata mampu merusak kekebalan tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan belaian lembut si gadis di puncak kepalanya. Tangannya meremas jemari Ino yang saat ini sedang ditempatkan menutupi mulutnya. Sai menyesap lembut kulit halus di punggung tangan gadis itu. Rasanya nyaman. Mungkin saat ini, hatinya sedang berbahagia. Untuk beberapa puluh menit kedepan, Sai tetap membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring dalam pangkuan gadisnya.

Ino masih betah memandangi Sai yang sedang tertidur pulas semenjak sekitar 30 menit lalu. Satu tangan terus menyisir rambut hitam pemuda itu. Tangannya yang lain meremas genggaman jemari Sai, menikmati rasa hembusan napas hangat Sai di punggung tangannya.

Ino merasa senang saat Sai membutuhkannya ketika si pemuda sedang merasa kelelahan seperti ini.

Bibir mungilnya mengembang senyum saat ia berlama-lama menatapi wajah si pemuda. Sepertinya ia tak akan pernah merasa bosan. Ekspresi yang sedang terpasang di wajah pucat pemuda itu . . damai sekali. _Well_ , Ino tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk bisa melihat Sai dalam tampilan sesantai ini sebelumnya. Mari perhatikan sepuas hati.

Ah, rasanya Ino sangat menyukai tuan kulit pucat itu.

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

Ah, gomen. Sepertinya chapter ini benar-benar gagal humor. Alurnya jadi malah seperti drama percintaan. Tapi geledeknya kok ringan doang gini ya? lol

Catatan : Ruang kerja Sai di lantai 35 berbeda dengan ruangan pribadinya di lantai 40.

Akhirnya aku membawa-bawa nama Gaara juga di sini. Haha. Karena GaaIno-nya kak Yuugiri yang kubaca bertahun lalu, makanya aku jadi ngeshipin mereka. The arangement-nya itu loh kyaa! *ditimpukSaiIno* Sepertinya aku masih mencoba untuk ikhlas melepaskan Ino dari Gaara. Tapi tenang, aku amat sangat merestui hubungan Sai dan Ino dan bahagia sekali saat mereka berakhir canon.

Gaara biar buat aku aja. Oiya, bagi yang menyukai GaaIno silakan mampir ke beberapa fiksi GaaIno yang pernah kubuat *malahjadipromosi*

Maafkan diriku karena sepertinya aku akan membuat Gaara kelewat OOC di fiksi ini.

Sekedar info, mulai sekarang aku akan update setiap malam kamis dan malam minggu *gaadayangnanyatuh* wkwk

Makasih banyak buat repiyunya~ mampir lagi yaa, kutunggu selalu komentar dari kalian :* :)

 **Updated : 30/04/16**

(Waktu Indonesia)


	13. Chapter 13 - The hindrance

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. GaaIno (?) Drama. Gagal humor. Chapter ini 'sedikit' ternodai. I warned you.**

Rating T untuk adegan kissu-kissu dan kearoganan yang tidak boleh ditiru tanpa bimbingan orang tua.

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The Hindrance_

"Jika saat bersamaku, kau tidak pernah menggilai lelaki Uchiha itu, ada kemungkinan perjodohan kita berakhir pada pernikahan." Penuturan Gaara membuat Ino berjengit.

Sai mulai membuka mulutnya. "Apa kau menyesalinya, Tuan Sabaku?" Gaara melirik pemuda pucat itu dan menjawab, "Sepertinya."

* * *

Gedung perusahaan Shimura, lantai 35.

Pada suatu siang yang damai di ruang kerja sang _CEO_ muda.

Sai telah terbangun, namun ia masih betah untuk tiduran di atas pangkuan kekasihnya. Tidur selama sekitar 33 menit sambil ditemani si nona pirang, cukup bisa mengembalikan kesegaran tubuh dan pikirannya yang sempat dilanda kelelahan.

Yamanaka Ino pun masih betah membelai lembut puncak kepala Sai. Jemari jenjangnya menyisiri rambut hitam milik si pemuda. Satu tangannya yang lain masih digenggami oleh pemuda itu. Ia suka saat kekasihnya bermanja-manja padanya seperti ini.

Lima menit kemudian, Sai mulai menegakkan tubuhnya ke dalam posisi duduk.

"Kau perlu tidur lebih lama, Sai." ucap Ino, mencoba menahan pergerakan Sai.

"Kau sudah cukup lama menopang kepalaku. Kakimu bisa kesemutan." Balas si pemuda.

Ino tertawa kecil, membuat Sai tersenyum. Ia senang mendengar dan melihat tawa gadis itu.

Sebagai gantinya, Sai meringsutkan dirinya mendekati si gadis lalu merapatkan pundaknya pada pundak Ino dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala pirang gadis itu. Ino tersenyum saat merasakan peralihan berat tubuh Sai. Badannya menegak untuk menyelaraskan posisi duduknya, sehingga Sai dapat bersandar padanya dengan lebih nyaman. Ino segera melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Sai, lalu meremas jemari pemuda itu yang membuat si pemuda balas menggenggam tangannya. Keduanya tidak saling berbicara lagi, mereka sama-sama terhanyut menikmati momen tersebut.

"Seberapa mirip aku dengan lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu?" Sai bertanya tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan tersebut.

Kata-kata pemuda itu membuat mata Ino yang sempat terpejam mendadak mengerjap terbuka. Lalu dengan canggung si gadis segera meluruskan lehernya, membuat Sai menjadi kehilangan sandaran. Kepala Sai terjengkang ke samping sampai menghantam pundak Ino.

"Ternyata, kau benar-benar memikirkan perkataan tuan Gaara tempo hari, ya." Terdengar desahan pelan sebelum Ino bergumam.

Sai menarik tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk tegak. "Tentu saja, manusiawi kan."

Keduanya belum sama-sama menoleh sekedar untuk saling memandang.

"Tunggu dulu." Ino mulai menengok. "Memangnya kau tidak kenal dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang barusan menyadari hal tersebut.

Pelipis Sai berkedut. Menahan diri untuk tidak ikut menoleh, ia balik bertanya, "Kenapa juga aku harus mengenalnya?"

Ino terdiam selama tiga detik. "Kurasa, Sasuke juga adalah sahabatnya Naruto- _kun_. Dia pun datang ke pernikahan Naruto- _kun_ dan Hinata kemarin. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak kenal dengannya?"

Sekarang dahi Sai ikut berkedut. "Mana aku tahu." Sai terdiam sejenak. Lagipula, apa pentingnya untuk mengenal lelaki itu?

"Aku baru pindah ke negara ini lima tahun yang lalu dan tidak ada anak dari keluarga Uchiha di antara sekumpulan lelaki yang menemani Naruto." lanjutnya. Ia langsung merasa malas saat mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

Dahi Ino sempat berkerut sebelum ia kembali meluruskan lehernya. Si gadis mengetuk-ngetukan jempol ke atas bibir mungilnya, dan mulai berpikir. "Ah, aku ingat Sakura pernah mengabari bahwa Sasuke pergi ke luar negeri sekitar lima tahun lalu. Mungkin kau datang kesini setelah dia pergi."

Ino terus bergumam sendiri, kali ini membuat Sai merasa sedikit jengkel. Ia tidak peduli dengan masalah pergi atau tinggalnya lelaki tersebut dari negara ini.

Kali ini Ino yang meringsutkan diri untuk bersandar pada pundak Sai. kedua tangannya memeluk satu lengan si pemuda. Kejengkelan Sai langsung mereda saat merasakan pelukan tubuh Ino di sebelah tangannya itu.

"Kalian tidak mirip." Ucap Ino setelah beberapa saat.

Sai masih terdiam dan tetap tidak bergerak. Apa nona itu sedang mencoba membual setelah mengetahui bahwa Sai minim pengetahuan tentang lelaki Uchiha tersebut?

"Kau lebih murah senyum –meski itu hanya buatan–, lebih kurang ajar dan kulitmu jauh lebih pucat, Sai." tambah si gadis. _Walau kalian sama-sama tampan_ , batinnya.

Sai mendesahkan tawa pelan. Sempat-sempatnya Ino meledeknya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Fisikmu memang sedikit mirip dengannya. Itu yang di katakan Sakura di acara pernikahan Hinata kemarin, sih. Aku sendiri baru sadar, sungguh."

"Siapa Sakura?" Daritadi Sai ingin bertanya tentang identitas wanita yang namanya sudah disebut sebanyak dua kali itu.

Dengan santai Ino menjawab. "Sahabatku, dan pacarnya Sasuke."

Sai akhirnya menoleh, merasa penasaran.

Ino pun mendongak, sambil nyengir ia berucap, "Kaget kan?"

Manik _onyx_ Sai menatap Ino dengan cukup intens untuk meminta penjelasan. "Sakura adalah alasan kenapa aku kenal dengan lelaki itu."

Entah mengapa ekspresi Sai menegang. Jadi, semacam cinta segitiga, ya?

Ino kembali memiringkan lehernya untuk bersandar di puncak pundak pemuda itu lagi. "Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali. Aku dan Sakura adalah rival sejati. Kau tahu apa arti rival kan? Kami berkompetisi dan memperebutkan segalanya. Termasuk Sasuke. Kami seringkali bertengkar karena memperebutkan dia."

Ino tertawa geli jika mengingat-ngingat masa remaja itu, membuat Sai merengut. Ternyata benar Ino memang menyukai lelaki itu.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau masih menyukainya?" Sai menyuarakan pertanyaan yang memang ingin ia utarakan semenjak dua hari lalu.

Ino mendongak lagi sambil melotot. "Kau bercanda? Dia adalah pacar Sakura! Aku menolak menyukai atau memiliki sesuatu yang sedang atau sudah atau pernah menjadi milik perempuan itu."

"Sesuatu?" Kali ini Sai dibuat mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak mengerti. Jika kalian bersahabat mengapa kalian saling bertengkar?"

Ino malah tertawa. "Pertemanan wanita rumit sekali, Sai. Aku memang pernah menggilai Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai lelaki itu." Ino membuang napas, "Semuanya salah Sakura."

Sai tambah menaikkan alisnya, yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah paham mengenai perasaan wanita. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak bermaksud menyela.

"Sakura yang biasanya cuek tiba-tiba menaruh perhatian padanya. Aku hanya suka saat harus merivali Sakura. Permusuhan merupakan salah satu pertarungan di antara _lady_ kan? Makanya, aku jadi harus ikut-ikutan suka dia." Ino menghela napas lagi. "Sepertinya, aku terobsesi pada persahabatan sekaligus permusuhan kami. Rumit kan?"

Sai hanya bengong sebelum mengangguk tak paham.

"Kuakui, aku menyayangi Sakura," Ino membuang napas dalam. "Karenanya aku tak rela jika gadis itu meninggalkanku sendirian hanya karena seluruh atensinya ditempatkan pada lelaki itu. Sakura bersikap gila saat ia kegilaan pada Sasuke. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku pun jadi ikutan gila." Ino mendengus.

Sai ber-oh pelan seolah dirinya jadi memahami sesuatu. Jadi itulah salah satu sumber dari kegilaan Ino.

"Tapi disaat bersamaan, Sakura terlihat manis ketika jatuh cinta. Aku iri, kami mengejar lelaki yang sama tapi aku tak bisa merasakan perasaan yang serupa." Ekspresi Ino terus berubah dari mendecak kesal menjadi tersenyum manis lalu jadi tertawa getir.

Sai betah memandangi gadis itu yang sedari tadi mengoceh. Ia selalu takjub pada raut wajah Ino yang seperti tidak pernah kehilangan ekspresi itu. Sai mendadak hilang peduli pada cerita percintaan gadis itu di masa mudanya dulu.

"Jadi apa kau masih berpikir aku suka Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino menengok sekaligus, membuat Sai mengerjapkan mata untuk tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Entahlah." Sai menjawab jujur.

Jawaban kekasihnya itu membuat Ino memanyunkan bibirnya. Sai menegang. Seharusnya Ino lebih hati-hati memilih ekspresi di saat mereka sedang berdekatan seperti ini. Bibir ranumnya yang sedang dimajukan ke depan itu membuat Sai jadi merasa ingin untuk memagutnya.

" _Ck._ "

Ino berdecak, membuat Sai kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju _aquamarine_ gadis itu.

"Aku, sekalipun, tak pernah berpikir kau mirip dengan Sasuke. Aku bahkan tak pernah sadar sebelum Sakura, pacar lelaki itu sendiri yang mengatakannya." tegas Ino. "Ayolah, percaya padaku Sai."

Kali ini Ino memandang Sai memakai tatapan harap-harap cemas. Gadis itu mulai merasa frustasi.

Sai malah merespon dengan tawa, membuat Ino memandangnya dengan heran. Lima detik kemudian, Sai meringsut mundur menjauh dari gadis itu, membuat Ino mengerutkan alis pirangnya. Kemudian, dengan cepat Sai menarik dan agak mengangkat tubuh Ino ke dalam pangkuannya. Si gadis hanya tercengang saat akhirnya menyadari posisi mereka saat ini.

Dengan canggung Ino duduk menyamping di atas pangkuan si pemuda, raut mukanya masih diliputi syok. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu dengan mudah menarik dan mengangkat tubuhnya seperti itu? Seolah berat tubuh Ino seringan bantal sofa yang sedang disenderinya.

"Jadi, kau tertarik padaku bukan karena aku mirip dengannya, Ino?" gumam Sai, sekarang sedang menengadah ke arahnya.

Ino tidak memberontak ataupun protes saat Sai dengan seenaknya memangku tubuhnya seperti saat ini. Untuk kali ini saja, Ino membiarkan Sai bertingkah seenaknya. Sudah untung pemuda itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kesal, sebal, jengkel apalagi marah saat keduanya membahas topik semacam ini.

Ino menghembuskan napas panjang. Lalu ia kembali menempatkan pandangannya pada Sai dan menjembel kedua pipi pucat pemuda itu. "Aku bahkan membencimu di saat awal pertemuan kita, ingat? Aku kabur darimu karena kau sangat menyebalkan."

Sai sempat tertawa sebelum menangkap kedua lengan Ino, menahan pergerakan tangan gadis itu yang masih ditempatkan di wajah pucatnya. "Lalu kenapa?" bisik si pemuda.

Gerakan Ino benar-benar terhenti. Ia menelan ludah, lalu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "Karena . . kita terjebak dalam perjodohan?"

Sai menyipitkan matanya. "Hanya itu?"

Ino cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Karena, aku senang saat melukis denganmu, aku juga suka saat menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu dan menurutku kau itu lucu, Sai." Ino menyeringai. Kepolosan Sai selalu membuat Ino terkejut sekaligus terhibur. Menyenangkan sekali kan saat bisa mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh.

Sai mengelus masing-masing punggung tangan Ino dengan kedua tangannya, masih tidak paham bagian mana dari dirinya yang disebut lucu oleh gadis itu. "Cuma itu?"

Ino mulai menggunyam bibirnya. "Karena . . kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Lalu . . ."

Sai menatap tajam _aquamarine_ nya, masih menunggu jawaban.

Wajah Ino mendadak tersipu. "Kau, kau menciumku." Bisik Ino, sedikit malu-malu. _Karena kau yang tampan, keren dan seksi itu telah mendadak menciumku, Sai!_ _Berani-beraninya kau membuatku mengaku!_ batinnya. Tetapi tidak mungkin Ino menyuarakan dua kalimat tersebut.

Sai menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, cium aku, Ino."

" _Ha_?" Ino terperangah.

"Menurut buku yang sedang kubaca, berciuman adalah salah satu bentuk pengungkapan cinta. Kalau kau benar mencintaiku, maka cium aku sekarang." Ucap Sai dengan polosnya. Senyuman pemuda itu membuat Ino gemas. Tangan si pemuda mulai merangkul pinggang si gadis.

Gadis itu terperanjat. "B-buku apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Buku seputar wanita."

Ino membatu. Sesaat kemudian, dengan kaku gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya. Bola matanya bergerak acak ke segala arah.

"Aku menunggu, Ino." Dilihat si gadis, Sai masih mendongakkan kepala. Wajah pemuda itu memang sedang berada lebih rendah dari kepalanya karena Ino sedang terduduk di pangkuannya sekarang, membuat kepala pirang Ino berada lebih tinggi dari kepala berambut hitam Sai.

Ino menelan ludah. Bibir Sai sedang melayang pada jarak yang sangat berbahaya, begitu dekat dengan wajah Ino, memang diam-diam sengaja mengundang gadis itu untuk menciumnya.

Kedua tangan Ino masih memeluk pipi Sai. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik pertimbangan dan mendesah pelan, Ino menyerah, "Baiklah. Asal kau tutup matamu."

Ino lantas menutupi mata Sai dengan satu telapak tangannya, membuat si pemuda menyeringai tipis. "Oke."

Ino memandang lamat-lamat bibir Sai yang sedang sedikit terbuka, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tubuhnya terasa memanas, barangkali akibat kenaikan tiba-tiba dari komposisi wajar adrenalinnya. Bohong jika gadis itu berkata bahwa dirinya tidak senang saat merasakan sensasi berciuman dengan si pemuda. Rasanya nagih, tentu saja. Siapa pula yang tidak mau mengulangnya?

Lagipula, memandang wajah Sai dari jarak sedekat ini, dan merangkulnya pada posisi seperti saat ini, membuat Ino tergoda untuk menutup perlahan jarak diantara wajah mereka. Gadis itu mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Rambut panjang Ino yang sedang terurai mulai jatuh, menggelitik sisi wajah Sai yang sempat diterpa oleh helaian pirang itu. Sai dapat merasakan si gadis menarik napas cepat.

 _Cup_.

Ino mengecap lembut bibir bawah Sai ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sedang merasa malu sekaligus tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan, memang, karena tidak pernah benar-benar mengambil alih sebelumnya. Sehingga, bibirnya bergerak dengan hati-hati, hanya menekan bibir Sai untuk beberapa saat. Sementara Sai masih menengadahkan wajahnya, belum bergerak, hanya sedikit merenggangkan bibirnya saat merasakan bibir hangat, lembut, empuk dan lembab milik Ino menyentuhnya.

Satu tangan Ino masih mendekap lembut kedua mata Sai dan tangannya yang lain ditempatkan di satu sisi rahang pemuda itu. Sampai akhirnya Ino melonggarkan dekapannya saat mulai menarik wajahnya untuk menjauh. Garis kemerahan sedang muncul di pipinya, Ino menggunyam bibirnya.

Merasakan Ino melepaskan ciumannya, Sai segera menarik tangan Ino yang sedang menutupi matanya yang kini sudah terbuka. _Onyx_ nya kembali menatap tajam _aqua_ Ino, seringaian muncul di wajah Sai saat pemuda itu menjilat pelan bibirnya dengan gerakan menggoda, membuat wajah Ino tersipu semakin dalam.

"Lagi." pinta Sai.

Ino langsung menekukkan alis pirangnya "Ha? Tapi barusan-"

"Kau hanya menempelkan bibirmu, tidak begitu terasa. Selanjutnya gerakkan mulutmu." Si pemuda memotong santai ucapan gadis itu. "Kalau perlu, gunakan juga lidahmu." Pemuda itu nyengir menggemaskan.

Kepala Ino seolah terasa dihantam keras oleh langit-langit tak kasat mata yang seakan tiba-tiba jatuh menimpa mereka. Ia mendadak frustasi. Sejak kapan Sai yang seharusnya polos berubah menjadi mesum seperti ini? Buku macam apa yang mendadak sukses mencemari otaknya? Si gadis hanya bisa melongo sambil memandang kaku pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak bisa?" tantang Sai, nada bicaranya sedikit mencibir.

Ino mengerjap sekali sebelum mendorong kepala Sai ke belakang sampai menyentuh puncak sandaran sofa.

"Mudah saja." Jawab Ino tegas untuk pertama kalinya. Ia ingin sekali menjawab tantangan menyebalkan kekasihnya itu. Ino mulai mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati Sai lagi.

Kali ini gadis itu tak perlu repot menutupi mata si pemuda. Kalau Sai menginginkan sebuah ciuman mesra, maka akan ia berikan sampai pemuda itu merasa puas. _Aqua_ nya menatap tajam _onyx_ Sai. Keduanya masih saling memandang, belum ada yang menginisiasi untuk mulai menutup mata.

Tubuh Ino sudah menabrak dada Sai sekarang, friksinya membuat mulut pemuda itu merenggang lagi. Namun sesaat kemudian, Ino merasakan napas Sai yang hangat berhembus lambat di pipinya, dan berhasil membuat pergerakannya menjadi berubah kaku.

Ino berhenti bergerak, manik birunya mulai memandang Sai dengan canggung. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, membuat si gadis merasa grogi. Seketika gadis itu menarik dirinya untuk menjauh dan melepaskan pelukan tangannya atas pipi Sai.

Ino balik memeluk kedua pipinya yang sedang merona merah dengan masing-masing telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa."

Sai yang masih bersandar di punggung sofa membuat rengutan sementara, lalu mendesah pelan. "Sayang sekali, sedikit lagi."

Ino melempar sebuah pelototan pada si pemuda. Gadis itu mendesah pelan sebelum mulai menusuk-nusuk gemas pipi si pemuda dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau curang, tuan."

Sai mengerutkan keningnya. Sekarang dirinya tiba-tiba dituduh berbuat curang.

"Kau yang selalu menciumku duluan, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba memintaku yang pertama melakukannya?" papar si gadis.

Lalu Sai tertawa. "Karena aku ingin mencobanya," pemuda itu menggerakan bibirnya dengan cara yang menggoda, "saat merasa didominasi olehmu, nona."

Seketika saja Ino merona. Pipi ranumnya menggembung sebal, "Sai, berhenti menggodaiku."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Ino." Sai menaikan tangan untuk memain-mainkan rambut pirang panjang gadis itu. "Ayo lanjutkan." Bisiknya menggoda.

Guratan merah meredam pipi Ino lebih dalam. Gadis itu manyun. "Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal-hal vulgar semacam ciuman menggunakan lida-"

"Wajar kan? Aku juga seorang lelaki." Potong Sai. Ino terhenyak, mulai memandangnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

Melihat ekspresi Ino, Sai tertawa lagi. Ia mulai menyelipkan poni panjang Ino ke belakang telinganya. Sudah dua kali Ino memanyukan bibirnya. Bukankah tadi ia pernah bilang, bibir ranum si gadis yang sedang dimajukan ke depan itu membuat Sai jadi ingin untuk memagutnya?

Sai mengapitkan sisa rambut pirang panjang Ino di satu sisi telinga si gadis, lalu si pemuda mendekap erat rahang gadis itu. Tangannya yang lain merangkul tengkuk Ino. Ia sempat menunggu gadis itu untuk merespon lagi yang ternyata tidak terjadi.

Sambil masih menatap bibir ranum Ino lama-lama, Sai berkata cepat, "Kalau begitu, jangan menolak saat aku yang melakukannya."

Ino terkesiap saat pemuda itu mendorong tengkuknya mendekat ke wajah si pemuda yang masih terkulai santai pada puncak sandaran sofa. Refleks, Ino meremas puncak rambut gelap si pemuda. Sementara Sai sudah kembali menangkap bibirnya. Berbeda dengan kelembutan ciuman si gadis, Sai menyerangnya dengan tergesa. Pemuda itu melumat dan mengganyam bibir Ino sambil bergantian menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari posisi yang paling pas untuk memberikan rasa ciuman yang paling nikmat. Seolah ia tak pernah merasa puas dengan rasa ciuman mereka.

Sai mengemut bibir atas dan bibir bawah gadis itu secara bergantian, sampai ia merenggangkan mulutnya dan mulai menyelinapkan ujung lidahnya untuk melembabkan bagian luar mulut Ino. Otot-otot pipi dan badan si gadis menegang saat merasakan lidah Sai mulai membasahi bibirnya, jemarinya mencengkram rambut hitam Sai saat Ino menahan napasnya. Mulut si gadis mengeluarkan desahan pelan diantara bibir Sai. Ketika Sai mulai menjulurkan lidahnya lebih jauh, si gadis mengerang lebih keras, membuat Sai kembali menarik lidahnya dan perlahan melambatkan gerakannya. Sampai mulut pemuda itu hanya menyesap lama bibir gadisnya.

Ino mulai melenguh, membuat Sai melepaskan bibir ranumnya, bermaksud untuk sekedar mengambil napas.

Masih megap-megap menahan sensasi menakjubkan yang timbul dari ciuman barusan, Ino segera menarik dirinya untuk menjauhi wajah si pemuda, mencegah pemuda itu untuk kembali melayangkan serangannya.

Ino segera meredam mulut lembabnya menggunakan satu punggung tangannya, ritme napasnya tak beraturan. Si gadis melempar tatapan tajam pada _obsidian_ gelap milik Sai, namum pemuda itu malah menyeringai.

"Ah. Begitu seharusnya, yang namanya ciuman." gumam Sai.

Ino mengernyit, ujung matanya berkedut. Ia belum mampu berkata-kata karena terhalang oleh napasnya yang masih terengah. Alih-alih, si gadis meremas gemas dan mengacak muka Sai sebelum kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk membenamkan wajahnya di bahu si pemuda. Ia sebal –sekaligus senang- ketika pemuda itu selalu mampu mengacak-acak dirinya seperti ini. Gadis itu menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang sedang berantakan.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagian mana dari pemuda itu yang katanya sedang kelelahan?

Melihat perilaku sebal Ino, Sai hanya merespon dengan membelai lembut kepala belakang si gadis, satu tangannya mendekap pinggang gadis itu, ia tersenyum, rautnya tampak puas. Ia senang bisa merasakan dan menyaksikan banyak ekspresi gadisnya itu.

Napas si gadis masih naik turun, seirama dengan ritme napas si pemuda. Satu tangan Ino terentang di depan dada Sai untuk merasakan dentuman jantung pemuda itu di bawah telapak tangannya. Detaknya cepat, tidak menentu dan sangat tidak stabil, seperti miliknya.

Ino tersenyum. Meskipun terlihat kalem, namun tampaknya Sai pun sedang berdebar-debar seperti dirinya. Mereka masih sama-sama belum bergerak, keduanya menikmati momen saat diam tersebut sekalian untuk kembali menata napas dan ritme denyut jantung masing-masing.

Setelah cukup lama menyetabilkan napas, Ino bergumam. "Kau sudah makan?"

Si gadis merasakan Sai menggeleng.

Ino menarik diri untuk menegakkan punggungnya. "Ayo pergi makan siang." Ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

Sai selalu dibuat terkesima dengan perubahan cepat dari perilaku dan ekspresi si gadis. Senyum gadis itu menular pada dirinya.

Sai mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian ia melepas dekapannya pada tubuh ramping Ino, lalu mulai berbenah dengan dibantu oleh gadis itu. Sepuluh menit kemudian, keduanya terlihat melenggang bersama keluar dari ruang kerja _CEO_ muda tersebut.

Sambil melangkah Sai melengkungkan ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. Acara bergadangnya terasa setara dengan hadiah yang ia peroleh dari gadisnya siang itu.

. . .

"Tuan Sabaku Gaara dari Sabaku'crop ingin melakukan pertemuan bisnis dengan Anda, Tuan."

Sai baru kembali dari acara makan siangnya dengan Ino dan langsung disambut dengan kalimat barusan yang diucapkan oleh sekretarisnya.

Pemuda itu menaikan alis. Shimura'grup yang dikepalai kakeknya memang telah melakukan hubungan bisnis dengan perusahaan dari negara tetangga tersebut sejak lama. Lalu mengapa Sabaku Gaara ingin melakukan pertemuan pribadi dengannya?

Meninggalkan segala masalah pribadi di kehidupan mereka yang ternyata berkaitan, Sai tidak bisa menolak ajakan untuk sebuah pertemuan bisnis. Karenanya, Sai hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Segera atur pertemuannya."

Sekretarisnya mengangguk. Kemudian, dengan agak ragu wanita itu berkata lagi, "Tetapi, terdapat satu kondisi yang disampaikan oleh perwakilan dari Sabaku'crop tadi, Tuan."

Kali ini Sai mengerutkan dahi. "Katakan."

"Tuan Sabaku Gaara secara pribadi menginginkan Anda untuk hadir dengan didampingi oleh Nona Yamanaka."

Seketika raut wajah Sai berubah merengut. Tentu saja pertemuan bisnis kali ini tidak akan lepas dari masalah pribadi lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Tidak masalah." Akhirnya Sai menyanggupi.

Malamnya, Ino terdengar kaget saat Sai mengabarinya tentang pertemuan bisnis itu lewat telepon. Awalnya si gadis mengingatkan Sai untuk hati-hati memutuskan, ia juga hendak memprotes ajakan Sai, tapi jika dipikir lagi, bahaya jika membiarkan lelaki itu untuk bertemu hanya berduaan saja dengan Sai. Gaara bisa berkata macam-macam lagi. Selain itu, Ino tidak bisa menghambat hubungan bisnis antara dua perusahaan besar tersebut hanya karena ketidak hadirannya. Ia hanya harus berpikiran lebih dewasa, dan positif.

Tapi tetap saja Ino merasa khawatir. Setelah ia baru saja mengklarifikasi kesalahpahaman mengenai masalah Sasuke, sekarang apalagi?

Ino menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia menyetujui. "Baiklah, kapan?"

"Besok malam." Terdengar jawaban Sai dari sebrang sana.

Ino mengernyit. Secepat itu? Ia mendesah pelan sebelum berkata, "Oke, jemput aku besok sore."

Terdengar persetujuan dari Sai yang mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

X

X

X

Pertemuan itu dilakukan di sebuah kapal pesiar pribadi milik Sabaku'crop. Whoa, bukankah ini sedikit berlebihan?

Ino mulai curiga dengan maksud sebenarnya dari pertemuan bisnis ini.

"Maaf melibatkanmu dalam pertemuan ini." ucap Sai saat mereka mulai menaiki tangga yang menuju ke dalam dek kapal megah tersebut. Sesaat lalu, tuan muda tersebut menyerahkan mobil hitamnya untuk diurus oleh beberapa pengawal pribadinya.

Ino tertawa kecil. " _Well_ , ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dilibatkan dalam masalah bisnismu, kan?" Ia mengingat acara _launching resort_ milik Shimura'grup tempo hari. Sai dibuat tersenyum oleh pernyataan Ino yang sangat pengertian tersebut.

Kapal mulai berlayar sesaat setelah pasangan itu melangkah masuk.

Keduanya dipandu untuk memasuki ruangan pertemuan. Seluruh ruangan di kapal pesiar mewah itu tampak sepi. Sepertinya, tempat tersebut memang disiapkan khusus hanya untuk pertemuan ini. Sungguh berlebihan. Pikir si gadis.

Akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Gaara yang telah menunggu di sebuah ruangan di lantai teratas kapal. Atap ruangan itu terbuat dari langit-langit transparan sehingga mereka dapat menikmati kilauan bintang yang menyelimuti langit diatas lautan tersebut. Jendela kaca yang membentang besar menampilkan pemandangan samudera luas.

Gaara sempat menatap Ino cukup lama sesaat setelah gadis itu memasuki ruangan. Pemuda berambut merah itu menilik penampilan si gadis.

Kali ini, Ino memang terlihat lebih mengesankan dengan gaun putih tulang _sleeveless_ nya yang bermodel ala gaun puteri romawi. Rambut pirangnya pun dikepang sanggul dalam sebuah _updo_ anggun bergaya _loosy braided bun_ yang sungguh terlihat berkelas dan menarik perhatian. Sebuah anyaman _mini white rose_ menghiasi sebelah sisi rambut pirangnya itu. Tidak biasanya pula Ino memoles wajahnya dengan lapisan _make up_ yang sedikit lebih tebal dari biasanya. Garis mata birunya lebih dipertebal dengan garisan _eyeliner_ hitam dan sapuan _eyeshadow_ berwarna _gold_ , pipinya diranumkan dengan _blush on_ oranye muda, tulang rahangnya dipertegas dengan bedak cokelat dan bibirnya dipolesi gincu _matte_ berwarna _ruby_. Sementara kedua pemuda itu sama-sama memakai busana formal berwarna gelap.

Sai pun sempat tercengang beberapa detik sekaligus terkesan saat pertama melihat gadis itu keluar dari rumahnya. Kali ini, Ino memang segaja untuk terlihat mengesankan, khusus untuk mendampingi Sai bertemu pemuda berambut merah itu.

Terjadi percakapan singkat sebagai pembuka yang akhirnya mengarah pada inti pertemuan. Begitu yang Ino duga.

Gaara menyerahkan beberapa katalog bisnis.

"Aku datang kemari untuk mencari perusahaan pengembang yang dapat mambangun gedung perusahaan kilang minyak dan tambang emas di kota gurun pasir Suna yang bertempat di negaraku, Negeri Angin." Tutur Gaara.

Sai meraih katalog tersebut dan mulai membuka lembarannya.

"Kuketahui, Shimura adalah perusahaan yang cocok untuk diajak bekerja sama, dan kebetulan sekali kau adalah _CEO_ dari perusahaan itu, Shimura Sai." ucap Gaara lagi.

Sai mengangguk. "Begitu. Jadi karena hal tersebut kau mengajukan pertemuan denganku, Sabaku Gaara."

"Ya, aku tidak sabar ingin berjumpa lagi denganmu," Gaara melirik sejenak ke arah Ino. "dan tentu saja dengan Nona Yamanaka, semenjak pertemuan kita tempo hari."

Mendengarnya, baik Sai maupun Ino sama-sama membalas dengan melemparkan senyuman buatan.

Kedua pemuda petinggi perusahaan besar itu mulai bercengkrama mengenai kondisi bisnis di negaranya. Mereka sama-sama mengomentari perkembangan proyek yang berjalan pesat melalui pengamatan dari kaca mata bisnis masing-masing. Juga pembicaraan seputar kerjasama bisnis yang terjalin antara kedua negara, yang tentunya telah menguntungkan karir kedua belah pihak.

Ino sedari awal pertemuan ini sudah memamerkan senyum manisnya, sesekali ia mengangguk elegan dan tertawa anggun. Jujur saja, Ino sudah mulai pegal. Tetapi gadis itu patut mengakui dirinya dibuat takjub berkenaan dengan kepiawaian kedua pemuda itu yang sama-sama memiliki talenta tinggi untuk berkecimpung di dunia perbisnisan, meskipun usia mereka masih sama-sama muda.

Akhirnya, setelah sempat mengabaikan obrolan seputar bisnis yang membuatnya bosan, Ino kembali mengembalikan fokusnya pada Sai yang sedang tersenyum. Si gadis mengenali dan menyebutnya 'senyum biasa untuk menyenangkan kolega bisnis'.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita bicarakan mengenai kelanjutan bisnis yang akan kita jalani ini." ucap Sai pada akhirnya, setelah mereka mengobrol panjang lebar mengenai topik yang agak melenceng dari tujuan utama pertemuan tersebut.

Gaara menggeleng. "Sejujurnya, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa perusahaan kami akan bekerja sama dengan Shimura. Karenanya kita sudah tidak perlu membahas mengenai masalah itu lagi. Kita hanya perlu menandatangi kontrak."

Sai menyipitkan mata. "Lalu mengapa kau menginisiasi pertemuan semacam ini?" Penandatangan kontrak kan bisa dilakukan di dalam perusahaan.

Gaara melengkungkan tipis mulutnya. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku pastikan, dan juga diskusikan."

Ino menatap datar pemuda tanpa alis itu, meski mulutnya masih melengkungkan senyum.

"Aku mendengar bahwa kalian bertunangan," Gaara mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi. Ia menengok ke arah Ino yang sedaritadi belum berbicara, hanya senantiasa mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Perjodohan lagi?"

Merasa pertanyaan itu diajukan untuknya, gadis itu pun menjawab, "Begitulah." Ino mengangguk elegan saat berbicara untuk pertama kalinya di forum ini.

Gaara mulai menurunkan pandangannya menuju jemari sepasang kekasih itu. "Tampaknya aku tidak melihat adanya cincin pertunangan. Apa hubungan kalian berjalan lancar?"

Ino mulai meradang, tapi ia tetap menjaga senyumnya.

"Tentu saja. Kami hanya belum sempat menyiapkan itu." Ino menjawab dengan tutur sopan dan menyematkan senyum yang kelewat manis. "Dan sejujurnya, benda simbolis seperti itu tidak begitu diperlukan. Benar kan?" Ino menoleh ke arah sai yang mulai terdiam saat mengamati tingkah gadis itu.

Sai kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah, begitu." Pemuda bernama Gaara itu sempat tampak kecewa. Ia kembali menempatkan perhatiaannya pada Ino. "Kulihat, kau masih seperti gadis berkelas yang sama seperti saat dahulu kita berkencan, Nona Yamanaka."

Ino membuat-buat raut kaget, "Ah, benarkah?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Meski penampilanmu memang sedikit berubah, barangkali akibat pengaruh dari hormon pertumbuhan?" tambah Gaara.

Ino melepaskan tawa anggun khas seorang _lady_ , "Tentu saja seseorang akan berubah setelah terlekang oleh waktu."

Sai memandang sejenak gadisnya yang sedaritadi sikapnya begitu tersusun. Lalu ia mulai melirik arlojinya, "Maaf mengganggu percakapan kalian Tuan Sabaku Gaara, tetapi bila pertemuan ini telah rampung, mari kita segera melakukan penandatangan kontrak." Sai menengok ke arah Ino yang masih memasang senyum. "Karena kami hendak undur diri."

Ino mengangguk anggun tanda persetujuan.

Gaara memindahkan tatapannya pada Sai. "Tidak, Tuan Shimura Sai. Aku berharap kau tidak terburu-buru. Kita masih belum melalui penjamuan makan malam. Akan sangat tidak sopan membiarkan tamu pergi tanpa mencicipi hidangan yang telah kami sediakan. Selain itu, harap tunggu sampai kapal ini berlabuh, karena kita masih berada di tengah Samudera."

Gaara mulai mengangkat satu tangannya dan melambaikan tangan itu untuk memanggil pengawalnya.

Seorang pelayan segera menghampiri lalu membungkuk sopan sebelum mengisyaratkan pada Sai dan Ino untuk mengikutinya. Keduanya sempat beradu pandang sebelum akhirnya berdiri. Mereka dipandu menuju tempat penjamuan yang berada di ruang terbuka pada dek terendah kapal pesiar tersebut.

Baik Sai maupun Ino tidak dapat menolak. Benar kata pemuda berambut merah itu, kapal ini masih berlayar di tengah lautan. Entah mengapa Gaara seolah memang sengaja bermaksud menahan keduanya untuk berada lebih lama di atas kapal pesiar miliknya ini.

"Ino, ayo pergi dari sini." Bisik Sai saat mereka berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja bundar yang terletak di tengah dek itu. Sai memiliki firasat buruk. Lelaki berambut merah itu repot-repot menyusun pertemuan ini, sepertinya hanya untuk bertemu dengan Ino. Saat ini, Gaara kentara sedang memiliki ketertarikan pada kekasihnya.

Ino perlahan mendongak ke arah Sai.

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman." tambah Sai.

Tidak, dirinya lah yang merasa tidak nyaman. Sai jelas terganggu dengan ketertarikan Gaara pada kekasihnya yang merupakan mantan pasangan kencannya dulu. Tetapi, Sai lebih terganggu dengan sikap Ino yang tidak biasanya tersusun seperti ini. gadis itu belum juga mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya atau menunjukan perilaku kasarnya, alih-alih tetap bersikap tenang dan sabar di depan Gaara. Mengapa?

Ino melumat mulutnya untuk membasahi bibirnya yang kering. "Tapi bagaimana . ." Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan daratan untuk melabuhkan kapal.

"Sudah kuatur." gumam Sai.

Ino sempat melemparkan tatapan heran, namun pada akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk.

Ketiganya mulai menempati meja penjamuan yang telah disediakan.

Sambil menunggu hidangan disajikan, mereka kembali melakukan percakapan ringan yang selanjutnya mengarah pada hal yang tidak sepantasnya dibicarakan.

Gaara terang-terangan terus menempatkan perhatiannya pada Ino. Saat pemuda itu berucap, sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya. "Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar terkejut, Yamanaka Ino."

Ucapan barusan membuat Ino dan Sai sama-sama memberi perhatian pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Aku baru mendengar tentang citramu sesaat setelah aku datang ke negara ini. Ternyata, setelah berlalu beberapa tahun, kau bertambah populer."

Ino memaksakan untuk tertawa anggun. Kenapa arah pembicaraan ini jadi menempatkannya sebagai tokoh utama?

"Kudengar setelah perjodohan kita berakhir, kau dijodohkan dengan banyak lelaki dan selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Mereka sampai merumorkanmu sebagai puteri cantik berperangai buruk, bagaimana bisa?"

Ino tambah meradang. Sambil masih mengukir senyum, Ia sedikit mengangkat dagunya. "Apa itu mengganggumu, Tuan?"

Gaara menggeleng sambil sedikit menyeringai. "Aku hanya terkejut. Kau yang pernah kukenal merupakan seorang gadis manja yang manis dan penurut, sama seperti banyak gadis kaya berstatus ' _lady_ ' lain yang hanya bisa bersikap sesuai dengan statusnya. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya pada rumor tersebut?"

Ino tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

Sementara, mendengar pernyataan Gaara tersebut, membuat Sai terpaku di tempatnya. _Gadis manja, bersikap manis dan penurut?_ Sai tidak tahu bahwa Ino pernah bersikap sesuai statusnya seperti demikian. Sepengetahuannya, Ino banyak bersikap _natural_ , agak kasar, arogan, kadang-kadang manis dan jarang sekali bersikap _lady-like_ tulen kecuali pada momen-momen tertentu, seperti saat ini.

"Sayang sekali jika gagalnya perjodohan kita memberikan _damage_ sebesar itu pada _image_ mu, Nona." Gaara terlihat menyeringai bangga.

Sai sudah bersiap jika-jika Ino meledak akibat tidak terima dengan celaan Gaara, namun alih-alih terlihat kesal, nona itu malah kembali tertawa anggun. "Tidak, Tuan. Tidak baik untuk menyesali apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu."

Sikap Ino tersebut membuat Sai kembali mematung di tempatnya.

"Jika saat bersamaku, kau tidak pernah menggilai lelaki Uchiha itu, ada kemungkinan perjodohan kita berakhir pada pernikahan."

Penuturan Gaara membuat Ino berjengit.

Sai mulai membuka mulutnya, mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Apa kau menyesalinya, Tuan Sabaku?"

Gaara melirik pemuda pucat itu. "Sepertinya."

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

Kyaa! Aku pun mau diperebutkan dua lelaki tamvan seperti mereka~ ***abaikan***

Halo, ketemu lagi dengan vika di malam kamis ini :)

Aku harap teman-teman tidak merasa bosan pada(cerita)ku~~~

Semoga 'penyangkalan perasaan Ino terhadap Sasuke' disini gak terkesan maksa ya. Kalaupun maksa, mohon dimaafkan~

Aku hanya ingin menekankan bahwa di fiksi ini Ino sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan pada Sasuke, dan semuanya cuma salah paham (?) Oh, entahlah. lol

btw, ada yang udah mampir ke komik Boruto yang baru rilis itu? mangakanya beda, so tadi aku ngecek doang. Jujur aja keseluruhan aku dibikin syok sama gambarnya. Terus dibikin tambah syok lagi pas lihat mata Inojin warnanya hitam, ummm.. mungkin salah lihat atau salah paham (xwqkzyxkqkxyck~) ini cuma curcol dikit sih.

Pokoknya, terimakasih banyak pada kalian yang sudah mendukung cerita ini. Makasih atas fav/follow dan reviewnya, aku senang sekali. hehehe

Jangan lupa repiyu lagi ya XD

Sampai jumpa di malam minggu~

 **Updated : 04/05/16**

(Waktu Indonesia)


	14. Chapter 14 - The obstacle

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. GaaIno. Drama.**

Rating T untuk adegan kissu-kissu dan kearoganan yang tak boleh ditiru tanpa bimbingan orang tua.

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The obstacle_

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu menikah, Ino." Ucap seorang lelaki dengan nada tegas, tatapannya ditempatkan lekat pada wajah Ino. Ino mendadak membelalakkan matanya saat melihat lelaki yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tubuh Ino terlihat mulai bergetar dan kedua tangannya mengepal. Ekspresi gadis itu tegang. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Ino.

* * *

Suara debur ombak yang menghantam dinding kapal terdengar samar-samar.

Awan-awan menyapu bulan untuk kembali pada kegelapan.

Angin malam membelai ketiga sosok yang sedang melakukan percakapan.

Sinar sang bulan yang sempat tertahan tiang kapal berubah menjadi bebayangan gelap yang bermain-main jahil di wajah elok seorang gadis yang sedang bermandikan cahaya rembulan. Bola mata berwarna biru bening yang biasanya berpendar tajam kini sedang menatap waspada lurus ke depan.

Tuan rumah, ehem, tuan kapal, berambut merah yang tengah mengundang dirinya dan kekasihnya ke pertemuan bisnis ini, kini sedang mengutarakan suatu hal yang membuat manik _aquamarine_ nya berkedut.

"Jika saat bersamaku, kau tidak pernah menggilai lelaki Uchiha itu, ada kemungkinan perjodohan kita berakhir pada pernikahan." Ucap pemuda yang bernama Sabaku Gaara.

Rupanya, ia adalah mantan pasangan perjodohan dari Yamanaka Ino, nona cantik yang sedang terduduk manis di sebrangnya.

Senyum Ino sempat sirna. Apa-apaan pemuda itu? Bisa-bisanya ia membicarakan pernikahan yang sempat akan terjadi di masa lalu ketika ia pun tahu bahwa kini Ino sudah memiliki pasangan lain yang sudah akan menikahinya. Gadis itu kembali membuka mulut hendak berbicara namun kata-katanya ditahan oleh ucapan Sai.

"Apa kau menyesalinya, Tuan Sabaku?" tanya Shimura Sai, kekasih gadis itu.

Gaara melirik Sai. "Sepertinya." Ia kembali tersenyum tipis. "Akan sangat menyenangkan untuk bermain-main dengan seorang nona seperti dirinya. Benar begitu kan, Tuan Shimura?"

Ino menahan napasnya sambil menoleh untuk memandang Sai. Kekasihnya itu masih memandang lurus Gaara, senyumnya pun sempat sirna.

"Tentu saja. Sangat menyenangkan saat mendapati bahwa kini ia adalah milikku." Sambil menyeringai dalam, Sai berucap bangga.

Gaara merengut sambil agak memiringkan kepalanya. "Sayang sekali." Komentarnya kecewa.

Melihat sikap kecewa yang terang-terangan ditunjukan oleh Gaara membuat manik gelap Sai melebar perlahan. Ino mulai mengatupkan erat mulutnya yang hendak menganga. Apa lelaki dari negara tetangga tersebut sengaja ingin menyulut sebuah pertikaian disini?

Benar-benar deh. Apa-apaan lelaki itu?

Suasana menegangkan itu terinterupsi oleh kehadiran pengawal Gaara yang datang membungkuk. Pengawal tersebut membisikan sesuatu sambil menyerahkan sebuah telepon genggam, membuat Gaara mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Nampaknya panggilan tersebut bersifat superior dan mendesak, karena pemuda yang memiliki tato di dahinya itu tidak dapat mengelak.

Sebelum berbalik, Gaara berucap. "Mohon maaf, kutinggal kalian sebentar." Lalu pemuda itu melangkah menjauhi meja.

Ino langsung mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku tahu, kau sedang menahan dirimu, Ino." Ucap Sai, sudah memandangnya tajam.

Si gadis menggigit bibirnya. Beberapa kali gadis itu mengatur napasnya lagi.

"Sai, jika mereka mengejarku, kau akan tetap ada untuk melindungiku kan?" Ino mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat kening Sai mengkerut. Mereka?

Pemuda itu lantas mengangguk. Ino mengacungkan satu kelingkingnya. "Janji?" tanya Ino.

Sai memandang heran jari jenjang gadisnya yang sedang terangkat. Apa Ino berharap mereka akan mengukir janji dengan cara yang nampak kekanakan seperti demikian? Seharusnya si gadis sudah sangat paham bahwa ia pasti akan menepati janji bahkan tanpa harus ada ikrar ikatan. Namun, ketika memandang ekspresi cemas Ino saat ini entah mengapa Sai merasa tidak tega untuk menolak.

Tapi kenapa gadis itu hampir nampak seperti sedang ketakutan seperti ini? Apa yang sedang menimpa kekasihnya?

Sai mengangguk mantap sambil menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Ino, membuat gadis itu tersenyum lega.

"Tentu saja. Karena itu, ayo pergi dari sini." Balas si pemuda tanpa bertanya lebih jauh.

Ino menatapnya heran. "Bagaima-"

Si pemuda meremas jari mereka yang sedang bertautan. "Aku sudah menghubungi orangku untuk menjemput kita." Ucap Sai memotong pertanyaan si gadis. "Mereka sudah ada di bawah." Tegas si pemuda.

Manik Ino segera melebar. "Maksudmu, kita kabur lewat . . . sana?" Ino melirik dinding lambung kapal.

Sai mengangguk, "Itu jika kau bersedia mengabaikan penampilan mengesankanmu untuk loncat ke dalam lautan."

Ino menahan tawa tidak percaya. "Kau bercanda?"

Sai hanya merespon dengan seringaian, "Beritahu saja aku jika kau sudah siap."

Ino hendak berucap lagi tetapi tertahan oleh kehadiran Gaara. Pemuda itu telah selesai dengan urusannya. Si gadis kembali menegakkan duduknya.

" _Well_ , mari kita masuk pada inti pembicaraan." Ucap Gaara yang sudah menempati kursinya lagi.

Sai dan Ino sama-sama melempar pandangan heran. Bukannya inti dari pertemuan ini adalah untuk membicarakan masalah bisnis. Jadi bukan itu ya?

"Yamanaka Ino." Seruan Gaara tersebut membuat Ino mengangkat dagunya. "Jika aku tak salah mengingat, sekali pun kau tidak pernah menolak untuk menikah denganku."

Iris _aqua_ si gadis membulat. Sai meruncingkan netra gelapnya, menerka kemana arah pembicaraan ini berakhir.

"Apa kau tertarik untuk kembali padaku, Yamanaka Ino?" Gaara mengatakannya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru berwarna hitam yang entah apa isinya. Ino tidak pernah ingin tahu.

Manik _onyx_ Sai membulat tambah lebar saat ia langsung paham apa maksud Gaara. Sambil tetap membelalak, Sai melihat lelaki di depannya dengan percaya diri hendak melamar kekasihnya secara terang-terangan. Sementara Ino mulai menegang.

"Aku menolak." potong Sai, cepat, singkat, padat, jelas dan tegas. Tentu saja ia akan mencoba menghentikan.

Gaara menengok perlahan ke arah Sai. "Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan pendapatmu disini."

Sai melempar tatapan dingin. Darimana datangnya semua keberanian dan kepercayaan diri lelaki berambut merah itu, ngomong-ngomong?

Gaara memutar lagi kepalanya ke arah Ino. "Aku berbicara pada nona Yamanaka." Pemuda itu melengkungkan mulutnya membentuk senyum tipis. "Seandainya aku sempat melamarmu lima tahun lalu, aku yakin sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan puluh sembilan persen kau akan menerimanya tanpa adanya penolakan."

Gaara masih mendorong kotak hitam tersebut mendekat ke arah si gadis. Ino sempat mengamati kotak beludru yang tampak mewah itu, lalu mendongak lagi.

Si gadis tertawa pelan, "Benar."

Netra gelap Sai melebar selebar-lebarnya saat ia mendengar jawaban Ino, terlebih saat ini ia sedang memperhatikan Ino perlahan meraih kotak hitam yang disodorkan padanya tersebut.

"Ternyata, kau masih Yamanaka Ino yang sama." Gaara tersenyum lebih dalam, mengabaikan tatapan sengit Sai yang seperti hendak mengajaknya berkelahi.

Ino tersenyum dan berucap lagi sambil dirinya pelan-pelan bangkit dan beranjak berdiri. "Tentu saja."

Sai pun mulai ikut berdiri. Tangannya sudah daritadi mengepal.

 _Pletak_.

Semuanya terjadi secepat kilat tanpa ada satu orang pun yang dapat bereaksi, kecuali nona pirang itu.

Gerakan tak terduga yang dilakukan Ino sekarang membuat dua tuan muda yang berada di sana serempak mematung. Sai hanya tercengang saat melihat gadis itu melakukannya. Sementara Gaara masih terduduk diam di tempatnya.

Suara gemelutuk benda jatuh perlahan terdengar bergelutuk dari arah lantai, seiring dengan gelindingan benda hitam berbentuk kubus tersebut. Kotaknya terbuka, sebuah cincin emas yang sepertinya bermata _ruby_ tergeletak di lantai kapal.

Barusan, Ino melempar kotak hitam -yang ternyata berisi cincin- yang tadi diraihnya, tepat menghantam jidat Gaara yang bertato. Pemuda berambut merah itu masih tercengang, kepalanya masih dibiarkan agak terjengkang ke belakang dengan tidak elitnya. Perlahan, ia mengelus keningnya yang mulai terasa nyut-nyutan. Campuran nyeri dan gerakan tiba-tiba Ino membuat kekagetannya menjadi berlipat ganda.

Sementara Sai reflek memijat dahinya yang tidak pegal. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara. Aw. Pasti sakit, tuh.

Tak ada yang bergerak, dua pengawal pribadi Gaara yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka pun tampak masih membatu.

"Ah, maaf." Ucap Ino memecah keheningan, tanpa adanya nada menyesal. "Sayangnya aku bukanlah gadis manis, lugu dan penurut yang sempat dijodohkan denganmu lima tahun lalu, Gaara." Tambah Ino cepat.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi gadis itu mulai menarik lengan Sai dan memintanya untuk segera memandu keduanya mencapai tempat 'orang-orang' yang tadi dihubungi Sai.

Akhirnya suasana hening di tempat itu pecah saat dua pengawal Gaara mulai berlarian menghampiri tuannya. Pelan-pelan Gaara meluruskan lehernya, sementara di sebrangnya Sai dan Ino sudah berada di sisi kabin haluan kapal. Ino sempat membungkuk untuk melongok ke bawah, segera ia menelan ludah saat menyadari ketinggian dek dasar dari kapal pesiar itu sampai ke permukaan air tidaklah dangkal. Sementara Sai segera menyadari keberadaan sebuah _cruisers yachts_ ukuran kecil miliknya yang sedang menanti mereka dibawah sana.

"Serius mau loncat?" Ino akhirnya bersua.

"Kau takut?" Sai mencibir.

Ino tersenyum sambil menaikan pelipisnya, "Kau menantangku?"

Sai mengomentarinya dengan tawa. "Anggap saja terjun dari atap balkon lantai dua."

Ino ikut tertawa kecil pada guyonan Sai barusan. Keadaan kali ini sangat berbeda dari acara kabur si gadis di hari pernikahannya yang tanpa ragu bisa meloncati atap vilanya dari lantai dua. Kali ini tak ada undakan atap atapun pijakan tanah yang menunggu di bawahnya, melainkan permukaan gelap air lautan dengan kedalaman yang tak ia ketahui.

Ino mulai menghela napas dalam. Sai meraih tangannya lalu berjanji, "Aku akan melindungimu."

Ino tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Gadis itu sempat memutar tubuhnya untuk melambaikan tangan sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Gaara, sesaat sebelum keduanya menaiki lambung kapal. Sai mendekap erat tubuh semampai Ino tepat sebelum keduanya meloncat.

 _BYUURR!_

Aksi mereka membuat para pewangal Gaara yang mulai berdatangan serempak menganga. Sementara Gaara masih tampak syok. Ia masih mengusap keningnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan sambil bergumam. "Nona itu, bagaimana bisa ia melempariku . . tepat di dahi . . ? Selain itu . ." Gaara mulai beranjak dan melenggang ke sisi kapal. "Aku tidak sadar kalau kita sedang dibuntuti."

Dilihatnya si gadis dan pasangannya yang sedang basah kuyup telah menaiki sebuah kapal kecil di bawah sana. Gadis berambut pirang itu mendongak ke arah Gaara lalu mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk berdadah-dadah anggun sesaat sebelum kapal kecil tersebut mulai membawanya pergi, melintasi lautan gelap di depan sana.

Seketika Gaara tertawa.

Sambil bergeleng ia bergumam, "Berani menyerangku secara brutal lalu kabur dengan loncat dari ketinggian 12 meter dek lantai dasar kapal ini . . Apa dia benar-benar nona kaya raya nan manja yang sama dengan yang dulu pernah dijodohkan denganku?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu berdecak dua kali sebelum bergumam. "Benar-benar arogan . ."

. . .

 _Cruisers yachts_ milik Sai yang tadi ditumpangi pasangan muda itu mengantarkan mereka menuju sebuah kapal pesiar mewah bertuliskan nama ' _Anbu Root_ ' besar di dindingnya.

Ino hanya tertawa saat mereka mulai diarahkan untuk menaiki kapal megah berwarna putih tersebut. Ukuran kapal pesiar itu hampir sama besarnya dengan kapal pribadi milik Sabaku'crop.

"Kita kabur dari sebuah kapal mewah hanya untuk kembali masuk ke kapal mewah lainnya?" gurau Ino.

Sai mengeratkan gendongannya atas tubuh si gadis, saat Ino merapatkan jas hitam basah milik pemuda itu yang kini sedang dipakai untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya. Gaun putih Ino mulai terlihat transparan karena terbasahi air, sehingga Sai langsung melepas jasnya dan meminta gadis itu menutupi tubuh _curvy_ nya dari konsumsi publik, tepat setelah mereka keluar dari air lautan. Pemuda itu langsung menginisiasi diri untuk menggendong tubuh gadis itu, dengan maksud agar ukuran jasnya mampu membalut seluruh tubuh semampai gadisnya yang sedang menekuk dalam gendongannya.

Sai tidak rela jika tubuh kekasihnya itu menjadi pemandangan indah yang dapat dinikmati pula oleh para bawahannya. "Tidak ada tempat terdekat lain untukmu segera berganti baju." Ucap pemuda itu, menjelaskan segalanya.

Ino mengangguk sambil masih terkikik geli.

Dua puluh satu menit kemudian, Sai dan Ino sudah berganti pakaian.

Ino sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat pada dek teratas kapal pesiar milik Shimura'grup tersebut. Ia terduduk sambil satu tangan menopang dagunya pada sebuah meja santai di dekat jendela besar. Manik birunya beredar untuk mengamati pemandangan laut malam di luar bingkai kaca tersebut.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas panjang lewat mulut sambil meniup-niup poni pirang panjangnya yang sudah setengah kering. Pakaiannya sudah berubah kasual sekarang. Sebuah atasan katun berwarna ungu gelap dan berlengan pendek, dipadukan dengan rok panjang berbahan _jeans_ dengan warna yang sama.

"Kau masih terlihat kesal," komentar Sai saat menghampiri gadis itu sambil membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas. Pemuda itu bergabung untuk duduk bersama Ino, si gadis menyambut dengan tersenyum hangat padanya.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian gadis itu cemberut. "Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan sekali saat aku harus duduk manis sambil menelan semua ocehannya dalam diam." Gerutu Ino.

Sai tersenyum saat melihat tingkah kesalnya, "Kenapa kau repot-repot untuk menahan dirimu?" Lalu senyuman sementara itu tergantikan oleh sebuah rengutan. "Aku terkejut. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan kearogananmu di depan lelaki itu . . Sampai sebelum kejadian terakhir tadi terjadi."

Ino menoleh dengan raut muka yang mendadak berubah horor, "Aku tidak bisa." Ino menelan ludah, "Aku tidak boleh bersikap kasar padanya."

Sai terkejut mendengar perngakuan Ino. Kenapa nona itu sampai memaksakan diri untuk tetap bersikap anggun di depan Gaara. Apa alasannya?

Sai kembali menggerakan mulutnya, "Kau sampai berdandan sangat cantik demi pertemuan tadi. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau . , barangkali pernah memiliki ketertarikan padanya sehingga ingin membuat lelaki itu kembali terkesan."

"Huh? Tentu saja tidak." Ino segera menegaskan. "Wanita macam apa jika aku harus menyukai pria yang pernah menghinaku, seperti dia! Itu namanya penghinaan terhadap seorang _lady_." Ino mendengus. "Lagipula, aku sengaja berdandan seperti itu demi dirimu, Sai." Papar Ino dengan raut serius.

Sai melempar tatapan heran, membuat Ino melayangkan senyum menggoda. "Aku bisa berpenampilan sangat cantik jika itu diperlukan sekedar untuk mendampingimu."

Sai menaikan alisnya, mencoba mengabaikan senyuman manis si gadis, masih fokus pada alasan Ino menahan sikapnya. "Lalu kenapa kau bertindak sangat hati-hati?"

Ino membuang napas. "Seluruh anggota keluarganya adalah mafia, Sai." Jelasnya dengan nada malas.

Pernyataan Ino tersebut langsung disambut oleh tatapan kaget Sai.

Ino merespon sikap pemuda itu dengan anggukan. "Aku tidak peduli jika harus menata sikap seumur hidup, daripada mereka mengancam keselamatan keluargaku," jeda sejenak, "Mereka bisa mengancam keselamatan ayah dan ibuku."

"Mafia?" tanya Sai, masih terlihat terkejut.

Ino kembali memandang ngeri _onyx_ pemuda itu. "Iya. Ayahku tiba-tiba menjodohkanku dengannya terlepas dari pengetahuan bahwa keluarga Sabaku adalah keluarga mafia." Jelas Ino." Tunggu dulu. Yang benar saja, kau tidak tahu?"

Sai segera menggeleng.

Kini Ino memandang heran si pemuda. "Kau tidak lihat tato di dahinya? Mana ada orang normal yang mentato kata 'cinta' di dahi dan mencukur habis alisnya? Bagaimana bisa, kau tidak menganggap itu aneh?"

"Kau bergurau?" Sai menekukkan alisnya. Memang aneh sih, tapi Sai hanya berpikir bahwa itu adalah mode yang sedang trend di negara angin.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?" timpal si gadis. "Kau harus tahu Sai, kakak lelakinya bahkan mentato penuh wajahnya dengan garis-garis ungu. Kakak perempuannya, yang sulung, berwajah menyeramkan dan pergi kemana-mana membawa perlengkapan senjata yang disamarkan menjadi sebuah kipas besar. Aku tidak bisa menolak perjodohan dengannya karena reputasi keluarganya, sangat menyeramkan." Ino bergidik.

Sai masih memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Setahuku, Sabaku Gaara adalah putera bungsu perdana menteri Negeri Angin. Selain menguasai perekonomian dengan bisnis keluarga, Sabaku juga menguasai pemerintahan negara itu. Tak pernah dengar tentang mafia."

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Benar, mereka memang sedikit menyamarkan kenyataan itu. Tapi justru karena saking mengakarnya pengaruh mereka sampai-sampai keluarga mafia menguasai pemerintahan negeri itu."

Mulut Sai membuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia baru tahu berita ini. Wajar saja sih. Sai baru datang ke negara ini lima tahun lalu, sehingga ia belum terlalu memberi perhatian pada apa yang terjadi di negara tetangga. Sai memang tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan terhadap berita di luar bisnis.

"Percaya padaku, kau tidak akan mau berurusan dengan keluarga itu." Ujar si gadis.

Sai masih betah memandangi wajah Ino. Sejujurnya gadis itu memang sudah terlihat tegang semenjak mereka memijakkan kaki di kapal pesiar milik Sabaku. Sai sempat mengira bahwa Ino hanya merasa canggung ketika akan kembali bertemu dengan mantan pasangan kencannya. Jadi ini toh alasan sebenarnya.

"Lalu," Sai kembali bersua. "Jika kau tidak menolak perjodohan dengannya, kenapa kalian berpisah?" Sai seolah mulai tampak tertarik.

"Dia yang meninggalkanku dengan alasan tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada seorang nona penurut yang hanya bisa bersikap manis dan anggun. Dia bosan, barangkali." Jawab Ino.

"Ah, jadi kau benar-benar bisa bersikap manis, anggun dan penurut." Komentar Sai.

Ujung mulut Ino berkedut, ia mengibaskan satu tangannya. "Terpaksa. Aku masih sangat muda waktu itu. Lagipula, itu pertama kalinya aku dijodohkan, jadi aku belum berpengalaman."

Kali ini Sai tampak mengernyit kaget. "Perjodohan . . pertama?"

Ino mengangguk santai. "Setelah mengalami teror dari lelaki itu, perjodohan-perjodohan lain yang disusun oleh ayahku jadi terlihat mudah untuk dilewati. Aku pun tak perlu lagi menahan diri untuk menolak. Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada perjodohan pertama itu."

Sai seakan melihat dari mana sumber keberanian dan kepercayaan diri si gadis. Itu yang namanya belajar dari pengalaman, barangkali. Bahkan konsekuensi akibat acara kaburnya dari pernikahan dengan Sai tempo hari itu, seolah memang tidak sepadan dengan tekanan akan pengalaman buruk di masa mudanya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Sabaku Gaara. Jika begitu, apa ada kemungkinan dia akan kembali untuk mengejarmu?"

Pertanyaan Sai membuat kening Ino berkerut. Ia hanya merespon dengan mengangkat bahu. Bersamaan dengan itu, si gadis tertawa. "Barangkali, suatu saat nanti Gaara akan menculikku jika kau tidak cepat menikahiku, Sai." goda gadis itu.

Otot-otot wajah Sai serempak menegang.

"Aku berjanji akan segera menikahimu." Tegas Sai.

Pernyataan kekasihnya itu sontak membuat Ino tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino." Sai mulai bergumam pelan, "Kau tahu, kurasa kakekku bahkan bisa bersikap jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada para mafia itu."

Benar apa yang Sai katakan. Ia ingat bahwa kakeknya pernah menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Barangkali, itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Sai tidak menolak ketika sang kakek pertama kali mengatakan akan menjodohkannya. Sai tidak akan pernah mampu menolak permintaan kakeknya.

Pernyataan lemah Sai membuat manik _aqua_ Ino melebar perlahan. Gadis itu memandang ke arah si pemuda dengan tatapan heran penuh pertimbangan.

X

X

X

Setelah disindir secara tersirat oleh Gaara mengenai keabsenan cincin yang seharusnya melingkar di kedua jari manis sepasang kekasih itu, membuat Sai dan Ino memiliki ide untuk segera memilih sepasang cincin tunangan yang cocok untuk mereka.

Siang itu keduanya melakukan tur singkat di sebuah kafe aksesoris khusus untuk perhiasan mewah.

"Kau ingin cincin emas bermata berlian, _ruby, aquamarine_ atau lebih suka dengan batu permata lain?" tanya Sai pada Ino yang sedang menelusurkan pandangannya ke dalam etalase kaca berisi ratusan cincin dan perhiasan lain.

Sai tidak bermaksud sombong, namun kenyataannya ia memang sanggup memberikan selusin cincin mewah berbahan dasar logam mulia 24 karat bermata macam-macam batu permata hanya untuk khusus diberikan pada kekasihnya itu. Kecantikan batu permata seperti _diamond, ruby, sapphire, amethyst, aquamarine, emerald, zambrud, topaz, jade, alexandrite, opal, turquoise_ dan banyak batu intan lain memang tidak akan bisa menyaingi kecantikan gadis itu, sih. Tetapi setelah melihat sebuah cincin yang sempat akan diberikan oleh Gaara, membuat dirinya merasa tidak boleh kalah.

Ino memalingkan pandangannya dari etalase ke wajah si pemuda yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius. Gadis itu merespon dengan tawa. "Tidak perlu memilih yang gelamor begitu hanya untuk cincin pertunangan Sai, pilih saja sepasang cincin kembaran yang berkesan untuk kita. Lagipula, memangnya kau mau memakai cincin bermata _ruby_ yang sama sepertiku?" Akan lucu sekali jika dibayangkan.

Sai berjengit lalu segera menggeleng. Ia tidak memperhitungkan mengenai hal tersebut, bahwa cincin tunangan biasanya dipilih kembaran.

Ino tertawa lagi. "Laki-laki memang lebih pantas pakai batu akik saja, bukan batu mulia." Sesaat kemudian Ino berhenti tertawa, kini ganti memandang Sai dengan serius. "Tapi aku tidak mau jika kau mulai tertarik untuk memakai batu akik, Sai. Sudah cukup ayahku saja yang menggilai batu itu."

Sai menaikan alis hitamnya.

Tenang saja Ino, sepertinya Sai memang tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan khusus terhadap perhiasan apalagi batu cincin tersebut.

Lumayan lama keduanya berada di toko perhiasan tersebut. Setelah mencoba beberapa ukuran lingkaran cincin yang pas dengan lingkar jari mereka dan setelah beberapa kali disodorkan berpasang-pasang cincin, akhirnya ada satu cincin yang menarik perhatian Ino. Memang, akan lebih sesuai dengan harapan dan keinginan sih jika cincin pertunangan tersebut dipesan terlebih dahulu. Tapi Sai tidak mau jika harus menunggu lama lagi. Itu mungkin hanya sekedar cincin, namun efek yang dihasilkannya bisa memberi proteksi besar pada status si gadis. Sai sadar bahwa kekasihnya banyak dipuja oleh banyak kaum adam, karenanya ia harus melekatkan sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan bahwa nona cantik tersebut sudah menjadi milik seseorang.

Miliknya.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau yang ini, kau suka?" Ino menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Sai sambil mengacungkan satu kotak beludru merah yang berisi sepasang cincin berwarna silver berkilap biru.

Sai memperhatikan cincin itu sejenak. Sepasang cincin itu memiliki desain sederhana, namun tetap tampak elegan dan mewah. Satu bentuk berlian kecil ditambahkan di tengahnya dilengkapi dengan garis pinggir melingkar yang membentuk pita. Cincin platinum berlapis kristal safir biru.

Sai mengangguk setuju. Tak perlu lama lagi sampai Sai mengeluarkan kartu kredit hitamnya untuk membayar sepasang cincin mahal tersebut. Harga tidak pernah menjadi masalah baginya. Disaat yang sama, setelah memperhatikan sejenak ke dalam satu etalase lain, Ino segera memanggil pegawai toko itu untuk kembali memesan satu barang lain. Si pelayan mengangguk dan pergi untuk mengambil barang tersebut.

Sai sudah kembali menghampiri Ino sambil menggenggam kotak beludru merah berisi sepasang cincin tunangan yang sudah resmi menjadi milik mereka. Ino menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat, membuat Sai meraih lengan kiri Ino. Perlahan ia membuka kotak beludru itu yang segera menunjukkan isinya, lalu meletakannya di atas etalase.

Sai menatap manik biru Ino. "Apa kau keberatan jika aku memasangkan cincin ini di jarimu sekarang, Ino?"

Mendengarnya, Ino sedikit melebarkan _aqua_ nya sambil raut mukanya menahan tawa. Sai benar-benar tidak sabaran. Ia sampai tidak memperhatikan waktu dan tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang. Dengan spontan pemuda itu langsung melamarnya sesaat setelah cincin mereka dibayar, dan lagi, mereka masih berada di dalam toko perhiasan. Ino mendesahkan sebuah senyum. Ia memang tidak membutuhkan acara formal semacam lamaran. Begini saja rasanya sudah membuat Ino merasa senang. Lagipula sesuatu yang direncanakan kadang-kadang bisa berakhir berantakan. Ino segera menepis pikiran buruk tersebut.

Ino segera mengangguk, membuat Sai tersenyum dan segera mengambil satu buah cincin dengan ukuran lingkar yang lebih kecil.

Sai meremas lembut kuku jari manis Ino yang sedang dicat berwarna campuran violet dan _lavender_ itu. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai menyisipkan cincin pertunangan mereka di jari manis gadis itu. Ukuran, bentuk dan warnanya nampak sempurna mempercantik jemari jenjang Ino.

Entah mengapa gadis itu merasa berdebar. Jantungnya bergetar. Senyumnya tak henti-hentinya merekah. Ia kembali merasakan tatapan _onyx_ Sai yang sedang berpendar. Ino meremas tangan Sai sebelum ia berkata, "Giliranmu."

Sai tetiba berhenti bergerak, lalu mulai memperhatikan tangan Ino yang mulai meraih cincin yang sama dengan miliknya. Ino meregangkan jemari Sai, lalu kembali menatap netra gelap si pemuda sambil sedikit terkikik.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kau sudah biasa memakai cincin di jarimu?" Tanya Ino kepada Sai dengan tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu segera menjawab jujur dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Apa kau pernah memakai cincin?" tanya Ino lagi.

Sai menggeleng lagi, tapi kali ini alis hitamnya mulai terangkat.

"Jadi, ini adalah pertama kalinya kau memakai cincin?" Entah kenapa Ino malah terus bertanya dan tidak segera menyisipkan cincin itu ke jari manis Sai.

Sai mengangguk.

"Apa sekarang kau tiba-tiba jadi mau memakaikan sebuah cincin di jarimu?" gadis itu masih melayangkan pertanyaan.

Sai mengangguk lagi. "Tidak masalah." Ujarnya. Tentu saja dia akan dan harus memakai cincin tersebut, kan? Kali ini Sai dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan Ino.

Lalu, bukannya menyematkan cincin itu, ino malah kembali tertawa.

Sai hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya.

Di saat yang sama, seorang pegawai toko menghampiri mereka dengan membawa satu buah kotak beludru lain, kali ini berwarna hitam.

Ino segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap pegawai itu lalu berbalik membelakangi Sai sambil meraih kotak hitam tersebut. Sai hanya bisa bengong saat kekasihnya itu malah mengabaikannya sekarang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, dengan si pegawai.

"Ino?" akhirnya mulut Sai mengeluarkan kata.

Ino segera merespon panggilan itu dengan membalik badan sambil tangannya mengacungkan sebuah rantai kalung." _Tadaa_!"

Rantai kalung berbahan baku titanium berlapis perak.

Sai hanya berkedip saat menyadari cincinnya sudah tergantung di kalung itu, sebagai pengganti liontin kalung tersebut.

"Aku pikir kau akan sedikit terganggu dengan keberadaan cincin yang tiba-tiba melingkar di jarimu." Ucap Ino sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah Sai.

Pemuda itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Setelah berada tepat di hadapan Sai, Ino berjinjit untuk melingkarkan kalung berliontin cincin Sai itu di leher si pemuda. Gadis itu berbisik di telinga pemuda itu. "Biasakan saja pelan-pelan, " Ino kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lalu lanjut berkata, "untuk sementara kalungkan cincin ini di lehermu, ya?"

Sai tidak segera menjawab, alih-alih menatap sejenak cincin yang sedang menggantung di dadanya. Lalu si pemuda kembali mengangkat pandangannya, kembali menatap Ino yang kini tengah tersenyum hangat padanya.

Ah, Ino yang pengertian seperti ini terlihat sangat cantik. Sai memang tidak begitu menyenangi keberadaan perhiasan yang akan memperindah jarinya. Bagi Sai, itu sangat tidak maskulin. Meski sebenarnya ia sudah sangat rela jika harus memakai cincin pertunangannya, apalagi kembaran dengan nona itu. Tapi mengalungkan cincin itu boleh juga, malah nampak jadi lebih keren.

Sai mengangguk lagi, membuat Ino tersenyum senang.

Ah. Ingin rasanya mencium mesra gadis itu sekarang. Tapi tentu saja Sai tidak akan mau melakukannya di tempat sembarangan seperti ini.

Alih-alih pemuda itu kembali meraih tangan kiri Ino lalu mengangkatnya sejajar dengan wajahnya. Kemudian, sambil tetap menatap Ino lekat-lekat, Sai membawa punggung tangan Ino ke pipinya dan segera mencium lembut jemari Ino yang sedang memakai cincin pertunangan mereka.

Perbuatan pemuda itu membuat Ino langsung tersipu.

Pemandangan romantis tersebut sontak membuat aktivitas satu ruangan toko terhenti. Aksi spontan Sai mengundang pehatian dari para pengunjung sekaligus tatapan para pegawai. Semua orang disana terutama kaum wanita langsung menutup mulut mereka yang sedang ber-oh ria sambil memandang takjub pasangan kekasih tuan tampan dan nona cantik di depan mereka. Merasa iri dengan pemandangan tersebut, orang-orang yang berada disana hanya bisa memperhatikan Sai dan Ino dari jauh sambil gigit jari.

Sementara baik Sai maupun Ino tampak tidak peduli. Mereka malah terus senyam-senyum sendiri sambil tetap saling beradu pandangan mesra. Ah, serasa dunia ini sudah menjadi milik mereka berdua saja.

.

.

.

Sai memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman mansion kediaman Yamanaka. Ia mengantarkan Ino pulang ke rumahnya dan bermaksud untuk mampir sebentar. Sai masih sedikit mempertanyakan mengapa Ino bisa kepikiran untuk mengalungkan cincinnya, dan percakapan mengenai itu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang.

"Rasanya, akan aneh saja jika melihatmu memakai cincin, Sai." jawab Ino dengan Santai.

Keduanya kini sudah mulai memasuki pintu depan rumah Ino. Pelayan yang membukakan pintu segera membungkuk ke arah mereka. Namun entah mengapa kelakuan pelayan itu terlihat canggung, ia sempat menatap nonanya dengan muka risau. Ino masih tenggelam pada percakapannya dengan Sai sehingga baik nona itu atau si tuan muda, sama-sama tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Tetapi sepertinya wajar saja bila lelaki memakai cincin pernikahan mereka. Bahkan di zaman sekarang, banyak pria yang senang sekali memakai cincin selain cincin pertunangan atau pernikahan." Ujar Sai. Ia merujuk pada pemakaian cincin batu akik yang lebih digandrungi oleh kaum pria.

"Tentu saja. Seperti kataku sebelumnya, kau masih harus tetap membiasakan diri untuk memakai cincin itu. Aku tidak akan memaafkan jika kau sampai tidak memakai cincin pernikahan kita setelah kita menikah nanti." Ucap Ino. Keduanya sudah memasuki ruang tamu.

" _Aku tidak akan merestui pernikahanmu, Ino_."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara tegas seorang lelaki dari arah belakang mereka. Pernyataan itu sontak membuat Sai dan Ino berhenti melangkah, mereka segera memutar badan ke arah sumber suara. Sementara, pelayan tadi segera undur diri dan bergegas untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Seorang lelaki berparas tampan melangkah keluar dari kedalaman rumah. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu untuk menikah." Ucapnya lagi, tatapannya ditempatkan lekat pada wajah Ino.

Pasangan muda itu terhenyak.

Ino mendadak membelalakkan matanya saat melihat lelaki rupawan yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sementara Sai sedang sepenuhnya terkejut, ia tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu sebelumnya. Keduanya belum mulai bergerak.

Sai melirik Ino yang terlihat mulai bergetar saat si lelaki mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya yang sedang menjinjing kantong belanjaan pun terlihat mengepal. Ekspresi gadis itu tegang.

Lelaki itu terus berjalan dengan dagu dinaikkan, tatapannya tidak pernah meninggalkan Ino. Lalu tanpa sempat dicegah dan disadari Sai, lelaki tersebut mendadak melakukan gerakan cepat untuk memeluk Ino. "Aku kangen sekali padamu, Ino." Teriak lelaki itu sambil mendekap erat si gadis.

Sai melebarkan mata hitamnya. Hatinya mencelos.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Ino mendorong keras tubuh lelaki tersebut. Tatapannya galak. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!" Ino melemparkan semua kantong belanjaan yang sedang digenggamnya ke arah lelaki itu, "Pergi kau dari sini!" bentak Ino.

Sai tambah tercengang ketika melihat perilaku Ino yang mendadak menjadi beringas itu.

Si lelaki segera saja melindungi dirinya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. "H-hentikan, Ino- _chan_ ka-"

"Cepat pergi!" teriak si gadis lagi. "K-kau-" si gadis berjalan ke arah lelaki itu lalu melemparkan pukulan ke tubuhnya.

Bukannya mengelak atau menghentikan gerakan si gadis, lelaki itu malah segera menarik Ino ke dalam dekapannya lagi. Lengannya mulai menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala pirang gadis itu. "Sshh, sshh," gumamnya yang sedang mencoba menenangkan Ino. Ino masih memukulinya, namun perlahan gerakan gadis itu melemah.

Pemandangan itu membuat Sai mematung di tempatnya. Siapa lelaki itu? Mengapa mereka terlihat amat dekat? Apa hubungan keduanya? Mantan pasangan kencan si gadis lagi, kah? Berbagai pertanyaan datang sekaligus untuk memenuhi benaknya.

Ino mulai mencengkram kain baju di dada lelaki itu lalu berkata lemah. "Kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini, sekarang . ." Lirihnya.

Sai menahan napasnya. Ekspresi yang sedang ditunjukkan gadis itu sekarang, membuat Sai bertambah tercengang. Manik biru Ino . . terlihat sedikit berair.

Kenapa kekasihnya berekspresi demikian? Tangan Sai mengepal.

Sebenarnya, siapa dia?

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, pun runtutan kearoganan yang terjadi di dalamnya.

Tolong jangan ada yang protes, rasanya lebih manis jika Sai mengalungkan cincin pertunangannya daripada langsung memakainya di jari, aku lebih suka begitu soalnya lol

Anggap saja batu akik berbeda dengan batu permata mulia.

Hahaha. Ada lagi aja halangannya untuk mereka bisa menikah. Memang dusta jika hubungan percintaan di dunia ini selalu berjalan mulus semulus kulit paha Yamanaka Ino. *eh?

Bagi yang penasaran sama identitas lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, silakan baca di chapter depan XD

Terimakasih sudah baca dan review, aku senaaang~

Jangan lupa repiyu lagi yaaaak~

 **Updated : 07/05/16**


	15. Chapter 15 - the ex-brother

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Drama. Family. DeiIno (?) Siblings Complex (?)**

Rating T untuk adegan dan kearoganan yang tak boleh ditiru tanpa bimbingan orang tua.

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The ex-brother_

"Aku akan kembali dan meneruskan bisnis ayah," Sulung Yamanaka itu memutar lehernya untuk menengok ke arah sang adik dan kekasihnya. "Hanya jika Ino mau membatalkan rencananya untuk menikah." Keempat pasang mata milik lawan bicaranya dibuat melebar selebar-lebarnya.

* * *

Sore menyapa.

Cahaya abu gelap mulai mendominasi langit cakrawala di atas kediaman Yamanaka.

Seorang lelaki berwajah tampan tiba-tiba saja muncul untuk menentang pernikahan Sai dan Yamanaka Ino.

Sai mematung di tempatnya. Ia menahan napas saat melihat lelaki itu sedang merengkuh lembut tubuh kekasihnya. Siapa dia? Mengapa mereka terlihat amat dekat? Apa hubungan keduanya? Raut wajah Sai sudah berubah menjadi sangat tegang.

Terlebih, ekspresi yang sedang ditunjukkan gadis itu sekarang, membuat Sai tambah tercengang. Manik biru Ino . . terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca. Bibir mungilnya bergetar. Sai membatu. Mengapa kekasihnya berekspresi demikian? Tangan Sai mengepal. Sebenarnya siapa lelaki itu?

Sementara di depannya, si gadis yang sedang direngkuh itu sama sekali tak meronta. Ia tetap diam tak bergeming, alih-alih mulai mencengkram kain baju di dada lelaki yang sedang mendekapnya itu, lalu ia berkata lemah. "Kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini sekarang," Lirih Ino. ". . . _Nii-san_?"

Eh?

Sai terhenyak.

 _Nii-san_?

Barangkali Sai terlampau tercengang sehingga ia tidak mampu menyadari bahwa ada banyak kesamaan fisik dari dua orang yang tengah dipandangnya tersebut.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sontak melupakan ketegangan yang barusan hadir menyelimutinya. Ia berkedip tiga kali. Tangannya yang mengepal sudah mulai kembali terbuka. Apa yang dikatakan Ino barusan? _Nii-san_?

Sai mengamati dua orang berambut pirang yang sedang berpelukan di depannya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur kaget.

"Tentu saja untuk berjumpa denganmu, Ino- _chan_." Jawab lelaki berambut pirang panjang itu. " _Onii-chan_ mu ini tidak akan merestui kau menikah dengan siapapun." Mata birunya bersinar saat mulutnya menarik senyum simpul.

Tanpa diduga, Ino segera menarik badannya dan mendadak meninju dagu lelaki itu, membuat si lelaki langsung melepaskan dekapannya atas tubuh Ino. Lelaki tersebut mengerang kesakitan, tangannya memeluk rahangnya, ia menoleh ke arah Ino dengan sorot terluka.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Yamanaka Deidara!" Ino kembali menatap galak lelaki yang ternyata bernama Deidara itu. "Ups, aku lupa. Tak seharusnya kau menyandang marga Yamanaka lagi di rumah ini." Ujar Ino menambahkan.

Rahang Sai jatuh menganga. Yamanaka Deidara? Yamanaka? _Nii-san_?

Sai masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan minta penjelasan. Namun sedetik kemudian pemuda itu mengerjap sambil segera menelan ludah ketika menyadari perilaku Ino.

Gadis yang sedang marah itu terlihat menyeramkan sekali. Ekspreksinya berubah cepat. Semenit sebelumnya, raut mukanya tampak tercengang lalu langsung berubah garang, kemudian berubah sendu lalu sekarang berubah galak. Sai memang sudah tahu gadis itu bisa berubah arogan dan bersikap brutal, sih.

Baiklah. Sai dulu memang pernah mempermasalahkan keabsenan keeleganan dan keanggunan dari sikap nona itu. Tapi sekarang, ia benar-benar baru melihat sikap garang Ino keluar bersamaan. Ia jadi ragu apa gadis itu benar-benar seorang _lady_ atau bukan.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumah ini." Ino kembali melanjutkan. Meski kentara gadis itu telah bersusah payah meredam emosinya, intonasi bicaranya masih dinaikkan.

Deidara masih menelungkupkan tangan di atas rahangnya, namun tampak sepenuhnya mengabaikan perbuatan kasar adiknya tersebut. Sepertinya ia sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti demikian sehingga merasa tidak perlu lagi untuk berkomentar.

Lelaki bersurai pirang cerah itu menatap adiknya tidak percaya dengan disertai kecewa. "Apa maksudmu Ino? Apa salahnya jika kakakmu pulang ke rumahnya sendiri?"

Ino berdecih. Ia menyilangkan dua tangan di atas dadanya. "Kakakku sudah lenyap bertahun lalu dan kau bukan lagi penghuni rumah ini. Katakan padaku apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini sekarang," Ino memicingkan _aqua_ nya, "Orang asing." Ujarnya dingin.

Deidara menghela napas. Ia mulai menegakkan badannya. Sambil menaikkan satu tangan agar kelima jarinya dapat mengapit poni sampingnya dan menyisir rambut pirangnya ke arah atas, lelaki itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya. "Demi Tuhan, kemana hilangnya adik kecilku yang pernah manis itu."

Demi Tuhan. Lelaki itu terlihat tampan sekali dengan pose demikian.

Manik biru Ino memelototinya, mambuat Deidara berdehem. "Aku pulang untuk mengklarifikasi berita tentang pernikahanmu." Akhirnya ia mengaku, gelagatnya berubah santai.

Ino mendelik ke arahnya. "Ha? Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari pernikahan buatan ini." Jawaban Deidara tersebut disambut dengan kerutan di pelipis Ino.

Sementara Sai mulai menautkan alis hitamnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih memperhatikan dua sosok pirang yang sedang berseteru di depannya.

Sai menyelidik sosok lelaki bernama Deidara itu. Meski baru melihat sekilas, akhirnya ia dapat menyadari beberapa persamaan yang dimiliki pemuda itu dengan penampilan menawan kekasihnya. Tubuh jangkung ramping, wajah tampan, rambut pirang panjang dan mata berwarna _azure_.

Lelaki itu memiliki poni pirang menyamping yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajah di sisi kirinya. Kebalikan dari poni panjang milik Ino.

Hm. Apa rambut pirang, mata biru dan potongan poni panjang menyamping itu merupakan ciri khas putra-putri yamanaka? Mendakak Sai dibuat sanggup untuk menelan kenyataan hubungan kakak-adik dua orang bermarga Yamanaka itu.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu belum mampu menyela, karena kakak beradik yang statusnya baru ketahuan barusan itu kembali melanjutkan perseteruan mereka.

Ino mengangkat dagunya. "Kenapa kau jadi tiba-tiba tertarik dengan urusan kehidupanku?"

"Karena aku kakakmu, tentu saja." Jawab si lelaki dengan simpelnya.

Ino berdecak. "Konyol. Lalu kemana saja kau selama ini saat aku pernah membutuhkanmu? Bertapa sepuluh ribu meter di bawah lautan, hah?"

Deidara mengernyit. "Aku yakin kau tak akan pernah setuju untuk menikahi lelaki pilihan ayah, jadi aku tak perlu repot turun tangan." Lelaki itu mengangkat dua telapak tangannya sejajar dada lalu menekukkan jari-jarinya secara dramatis. "Tapi tiba-tiba saja kudengar sekarang kau sedang berkencan dengan lelaki yang dijodohkan padamu, kenapa Ino? Kenapa?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba histeris.

Si gadis menatap tingkahnya datar. "Pernikahanku bukan urusanmu. Lagipula aku tidak pernah butuh restumu. Pergi kau dari sini." Ino mengayunkan tangannya, membuat gerakan mengusir.

Lelaki itu melangkah maju dan menangkap tangan adiknya. "Tapi Ino-," Si gadis langsung menepis keras tangan itu.

Deidara sontak melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang sakit kena cepretan tangan gadis itu. "Aku sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Tuan Sasori. Jadi kau tidak boleh menikah dengan siapa pun." Ujarnya.

Ino menekukkan alis pirangnya ke bawah. Ia menelengkan kepala. "Siapa pula itu Sasori?"

" _Senpai_ ku di jurusan seni rupa."

Dahi Ino berdenyut. Guratan jengkel mulai terbentuk di sudut keningnya. Ia sudah akan meledak saat ujung irisnya menangkap sosok Sai yang sedang berdiri canggung di sampingnya. Gadis itu segera melirik ke arah si pemuda dan mendapati Sai sedang memperhatikannya dalam bengong. Ino segera menghela napas, berusaha untuk meredam kembali emosinya.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku tidak kenal dengannya." Ucap Ino dengan nada tenang yang dibuat-buat.

"Tapi dia keren sekali! Kau harus mempe-" Deidara hendak protes sebelum pelototan adiknya menusuk paksa ke dalam matanya. Lelaki itu mengurungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak berhak memutuskan dengan siapa aku menikah. Lagipula," Ino mengacungkan cincin berwarna perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Aku sudah dilamar,"

Disaat begini rasanya cincin yang baru mereka beli itu jadi terasa sangat berguna.

Ino melenggang cepat ke arah Sai yang sedaritadi hanya berdiri dalam diam dan segera menyelipkan satu tangan ke dalam siku pemuda itu. "dan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah."

Manik _azure_ milik Deidara melebar.

Akhirnya Deidara mulai menoleh ke arah Sai. Tatapannya tiba-tiba berubah garang. "Kau!" Geramnya.

Sai sedikit berjengit ketika lelaki itu mulai menunjuk-nunjukinya dengan satu jari. Tak pernah ada satu orang pun yang berani bersikap seperti demikian kepadanya. Ia melirik Ino sekilas. Rupanya lelaki itu dan kekasihnya memang berasal dari satu gen yang sama.

"Beraninya kau mau merebut adik kesayanganku," Lelaki itu mulai melangkah ke arah Sai, "Tak akan pernah kubiarkan ka-"

"Kubunuh kau jika berani menyentuhnya." Kalimat Ino memotong pergerakan lelaki itu.

Deidara berhenti bergerak, ia kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino. "I-Ino _-chan_ , bagaimana bisa kau mengancam kakakmu seperti itu?" nada bicara lelaki pirang itu mendadak berubah dari garang menjadi terluka.

Ino mengacuhkan tatapan menyedihkan kakaknya lalu mengangkat satu tangan untuk menunjuk daun pintu keluar rumahnya dengan satu jari. "Pergi kau sekarang, atau aku akan menelpon ayah untuk segera datang dan mengusirmu." Ancam Ino.

Deidara berjengit. Seketika ekspresinya dipenuhi horor. Ia tahu ayahnya akan menggantungnya sesaat setelah mereka bertemu.

Ino mulai mengeluarkan _handphone_ putihnya, membuat Deidara langsung mengacungkan dua telapak tangannya ke arah Ino. "Baik. Aku mengerti. Ayo diskusikan masalah ini pelan-pelan."

Ino segera membidik lelaki itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Tak ada yang perlu didiskusikan. Enyah kau dari hadapanku. Atau kublokir kartu kredit atas namaku yang sedang kupinjamkan padamu itu sekarang juga." Gadis itu mengancam.

Deidara berjengit. Hanya berselang beberapa tahun saja, adiknya sudah berubah menjadi lebih keras dan lebih dingin dari es batu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya untuk mencabut satu-satunya benda yang sedang menjadi pegangan hidupnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mundur. "Oke."

Deidara mulai berjalan mengitari Sai dan Ino. Ia sempat menilik singkat sosok kekasih adiknya, 'hmm, boleh juga' batinnya, sebelum ia kembali memutar badan untuk menghadap Ino.

"Aku akan kembali menemuimu nanti, setelah kau menenangkan diri." Ucap lelaki itu santai.

Ino menggeram, membuat Deidara mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum meninggalkan rumah, lelaki itu sempat-sempatnya memberikan _kiss bye_ singkat sambil melambaikan tangan.

Tak lama setelah sosok jangkung lelaki itu menghilang dari pandangan, terdengar suara desingan mesin kendaraan bermotor. Siluet sebuah motor besar melesat cepat meninggalkan kesunyian rumah. Rupanya, Sai dan Ino melewatkan keberadaan motor itu yang sebelumnya terparkir agak tersembunyi di suatu tempat pada taman depan kediaman Yamanaka.

Ino dan Sai masih sama-sama berdiri diam di tempat mereka. Lalu Ino melepaskan tangan Sai dan mulai berjalan mengitari sebuah meja tamu. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya ke sofa, lalu membuang napas panjang.

Sai mengikuti gadisnya lalu ikut bergabung untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ino. S-siapa lelaki berambut pirang itu?" Akhirnya pemuda itu bersua. Sai sudah tahu identitas lelaki tadi tapi ia tetap ingin memastikan.

"Kakakku." Ino menghela napas. "Mantan kakakku." Ralatnya.

Sai sudah menyiapkan diri namun tetap saja ia kembali dibuat tercengang. "Aku pikir kau adalah putri semata wayang keluarga Yamanaka."

Ino menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku memang satu-satunya puteri ayah dan ibu." Gadis itu melihat Sai kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Lalu dia?" tanya si pemuda.

"Dia adalah satu-satunya putera ayah dan ibu." Jawab Ino.

Sai terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, kukira kau adalah anak tunggal."

"Benar. Sekarang aku memang anak tunggal keluarga ini." Ino kembali meluruskan kepalanya ke depan, lalu membuang napas. "Tapi, sebelum ayah mencoret nama kakakku dari silsilah pohon keluarga Yamanaka 5 tahun lalu, aku adalah adik dari lelaki itu."

Rumit sekali sejarah keluarga ini.

Sai baru akan menggerakkan mulutnya lagi saat Ino cepat-cepat menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk menempatkan satu jari di bibir pemuda itu.

Ino sudah mengganti raut lelahnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis, "Lupakan saja. Ceritanya memang rumit sekali." Tampaknya gadis itu tidak ingin membicarakan seputar masalah ini lebih jauh lagi. Kentara sekali dirinya sedang menahan _bad mood_ merembes keluar dari emosinya.

Sai hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia paham. Meski ia penasaran, namun ia tahu bahwa setiap orang mempunyai privasi masing-masing. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak membahas masalah ini lebih lanjut.

Meski sepertinya lelaki bernama Deidara tidak akan semudah itu untuk menyerah.

X X X

Gedung perusahaan Yamanaka _Flofash_ , lantai 15.

Ruangan divisi khusus _bridal fashion_.

Seorang nona cantik bersurai _blonde_ tampak sedang membidikkan pandangan manik birunya jauh ke dalam udara kosong di depan wajah eloknya. Yamanaka Ino sedang melamun. Ia memperdebatkan sesuatu dalam benaknya.

Tepat pada hari kemarin, ia mendapati kakak kandungnya –Yamanaka Deidara– yang setelah hampir 5 tahun hilang kabar, tiba-tiba saja muncul menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Jujur saja, Ino dibuat kaget bukan kepalang dengan kepulangan lelaki yang pernah menjadi kesayangannya itu.

Tapi Ino berpura-pura tidak peduli. Ia berusaha meredam emosinya. Jelas saja Ino gengsi jika ia mengakui bahwa dirinya senang –meski kebanyakan kesal– saat mengetahui kakaknya pulang.

Terlebih saat kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh lelaki yang pernah menyandang marga yang sama dengan dirinya itu adalah kalimat pertentangan mengenai rencana pernikahannya dengan Sai. Tentu saja gadis itu dibuat sebal.

Ino sedikit melonjak saat ia merasakan _handphone_ nya bergetar. Tak perlu menunggu sampai nada panggilannya berbunyi, ia langsung menjawab sebuah panggilan yang ternyata merujuk nama kekasihnya itu. Ino memberitahukan posisinya sekarang, dan segera tersenyum ketika mendengar Sai berjanji untuk menjemputnya sesaat lagi.

Ya. _CEO_ perusahaan Shimura itu kini tengah berada 13 lantai di atasnya, telah selesai menghadiri pertemuan perpanjangan kerjasama bisnis antara kedua perusahaan besar tersebut.

Keduanya hendak menemui seorang desainer pro pentolan Yamanaka'grup untuk membicarakan mengenai rancangan busana pernikahan mereka.

Ketika Sai tiba di lantai yang sama dengannya, Ino segera menuntun pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang pertemuan. Keduanya berjalan melewati koridor dengan disambut bungkukan santun dari para pegawai.

Setibanya di dalam ruangan yang dimaksud, bukannya disambut, pasangan muda itu malah melihat sosok seseorang sedang duduk di kursi putar sambil memunggungi mereka.

Ino segera mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak sopan.

"Aku tidak setuju kau meneruskan rencana pernikahanmu." Suara seorang lelaki terdengar dari balik kursi putar tersebut.

Ino berjengit.

Perlahan, orang itu memutar kursinya untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Bukannya sang desainer yang sedang terduduk santai disana, alih-alih malah sosok lelaki yang dari kemarin diperdebatkan pikiran Ino. "Sudah kubilang kan?" ucapnya.

Sai dan Ino terhenyak bersamaan.

" _N-nii-san_. . ?" Ino tergagap.

"Kau mengelabuiku, Ino- _chan_." Deidara mendongak. "Mereka bilang ayah sedang dinas ke luar kota ditemani ibu." Lanjut kakaknya berkata.

Ino berjengit, disampingnya Sai mengamati air muka gadisnya yang tetiba berubah tegang. "K-kau, bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Kau lupa ya, aku selalu punya banyak mata-mata disini." Potong lelaki itu dengan santai.

Ino memutar mata. Ah, sial. Ia lupa bahwa kakak lelakinya itu tidak pernah kehilangan pemuja setianya disini. Bisa-bisanya para pegawainya dengan mudah mengkhianati nonanya hanya demi kembali memperoleh sedikit perhatian dari mantan tuan muda mereka itu.

"Apalagi maumu?" tanya Ino, berusaha meredam intonasinya.

"Mumpung ayah tak ada, jadi aku datang kesini untuk menemuimu." Ujar sang kakak mendikte.

" _Ha_?" Ino terbelalak. Ia sudah mengepalkan tangan dan hendak berjalan menghampiri lelaki berambut pirang itu saat si kakak menghentikan.

"Tenang, tenang. Mari kita diskusikan masalah ini baik-baik." Tambah si sulung Yamanaka. Ia menggeser kursinya untuk maju mendekati meja lalu mulai menegakkan duduknya.

Deidara berdehem. Ia mulai melirik singkat ke arah Sai sambil melempar senyum. "Kau tidak boleh bersikap kasar di depan orang yang sangat penting seperti tuan muda Shimura di sampingmu itu."

Manik biru milik Ino tambah membulat. Ia hendak berucap lagi tapi kembali dipotong oleh kakaknya.

"Maaf atas perilaku tidak sopanku kemarin, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau berasal dari keluarga penting semacam Shimura. Maklum saja, aku baru kembali kesini setelah sekian lamanya." Ujar si kakak dengan santun.

Sai belum berkata-kata. Ternyata lelaki yang selalu bertampang slenge-an tersebut bisa juga bersikap sopan. Tentu saja, Deidara pun sempat jadi tuan muda tulen.

Ino memicingkan mata. Ia tahu lelaki itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Jangan tegang begitu. Silakan duduk." Deidara menyeringai tipis sambil menggerakan tangannya untuk memberi isyarat agar pasangan itu segera mengambil tempat duduk di depannya. Perilakunya sudah seperti tuan rumah saja. Apa ia sadar bahwa dirinya kini sudah menjadi orang asing disini?

Ino menghela napas. Ia menoleh ke arah Sai yang sedang mengangguk. Sejujurnya, pemuda itu belum tahu harus melakukan apa. Baru pertama kalinya ia dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Tetapi ia tidak boleh membiarkan jika kekasihnya mulai mengamuk lagi. Lagipula, akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia menampik permintaan calon kakak iparnya dengan seenaknya.

Sempat bimbang, akhirnya gadis itu mulai melangkah mendekat dengan mimik yang kentara enggan. Keduanya duduk di sebrang sang kakak.

Dengan air muka secerah mentari siang itu, Deidara menepukkan tangannya. "Oke. Pertama mari kita bicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting tapi seringkali terlupakan."

Sai dan Ino sama-sama memandangnya penasaran.

"Aku berasumsi bahwa pernikahan ini terjadi karena ayah ingin mengisi spot akibat keabsenanku sebagai penerusnya. Benar?" lelaki itu mulai berkata.

Baik Ino maupun Sai tidak ada yang bersua. Tidak adanya sangkalan dari mereka membuat Deidara meneruskan bicaranya.

" _Well_. Jika begitu, apa kalian pernah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya kalian menikah?"

Keduanya masih menunjukkan raut bingung.

"Jangan bertele-tele, katakan saja apa maksudmu." Sanggah Ino.

Deidara menghela napas. Sepertinya, ia memang tidak bisa sekedar mendapatkan kesenangan dari sebuah basa-basi disini. "Jika maksud dari perjodohan ini adalah untuk memperoleh penerus masing-masing perusahaan, maka seandainya kau menikah dengan satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Shimura, lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Yamanaka, Ino?"

Gadis yang sedang ditanya itu hanya mengerjap.

Kali ini Deidara menengok ke arah Sai. "Selain mengambil penerusnya, apa Shimura juga akan mengambil alih bisnis Yamanaka? Ataukah, kau akan meninggalkan Shimura demi untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga kami?"

Netra gelap Sai melebar.

Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pasangan itu, Deidara mengukir senyum tipis. Menjentikkan jari, lelaki bersurai pirang itu berkata, " _Bingo_! Tepat seperti dugaanku, kalian pasti tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini."

Ino memicingkan matanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, tuan _mantan_ kakakku."

Deidara hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng. "Aku hanya bermaksud untuk memperjelas semuanya. Jika pernikahan ini dilanjutkan, maka Yamanaka terancam akan kehilangan penerusnya."

Ino mengernyit. "Jika kau sebegitu khawatirnya kepada nasib Yamanaka, kenapa kau tidak kembali saja dan meneruskan perusahaan ini, hah?" gadis itu sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak.

Deidara berjengit. "Tidak bisa. Sejak awal bisnis di bidang fesyen tidak pernah menjadi _passion_ ku." sanggahnya santai.

Sai hanya mengamati lelaki itu lurus. Meski sedang dalam posisi duduk seperti sekarang, Sai masih bisa melihat tampilan bergaya maskulin yang sedang dikenakan oleh kakak dari kekasihnya itu. Rambut pirang cerahnya setengah terikat, menyisakan setengah rambut panjangnya terurai melewati bahunya. Lelaki tersebut sedang tampil tampan dan modis -yang sebenarnya memang selalu begitu- bahkan meski ia tidak sedang berusaha untuk bermaksud demikian, namun penampilannya seperti sudah mengesankan dari sananya. Darah seorang Yamanaka jelas sudah mengalir dalam nadinya.

Sai sempat dibuat heran sekaligus gagal paham, mengapa lelaki tersebut sampai hati menolak keras untuk menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga mereka dan berkata bahwa _fashion_ bukanlah _passion_ nya disaat penampilannya sendiri sudah sangat _high stylist_ dan _fashionable_ seperti itu.

Ino memutar mata. "Kau hanya membuat-buat alasan untuk keegoisanmu, dasar pengecut!"

Deidara tampak tertikam dengan kata-kata adiknya. Ia hanya bisa bertanya lirih, "Ino- _chan_ , sebegitu bencikah kau padaku sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Jika bukan karena kau kabur dari tanggung jawabmu sebagai penerus, aku tidak akan dibebankan oleh semua perjodohan ini!" ungkap Ino sembari mendengus kesal. "Apa kau tak sadar, aku masih sudi membantumu meski kau sudah dihapus dari silsilah keluarga. Aku pun masih menunjang hidupmu bahkan setelah ayah memblokir semua kartu kredit dan debitmu. Sekarang tahu-tahu kau kembali ke sini untuk menentang pernikahanku, apa kau tidak tahu diri?" curhat Ino panjang lebar.

Sai masih terdiam mendengarkan. Ia berusaha memahami apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam keluarga Yamanaka. Akan tidak sopan jika bertanya langsung, dan sepertinya Ino tidak akan mau menjelaskan. Ini hanya satu-satunya kesempatan agar Sai bisa paham apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi disini.

"Akan kuganti uangmu setelah aku kaya nanti." Adalah kalimat balasan yang terdengar bodoh di telinga si gadis.

Ino hanya memicingkan matanya dengan malas. "Kau sudah kaya raya jika tidak pernah menolak statusmu, idiot."

Oke. Ino sudah mulai kehilangan kendali atas ucapannya. Situasi menyebalkan ini membuatnya kesulitan untuk memilah perkataannya. Bahkan Ino seakan mulai lupa dengan statusnya sendiri yang notabene adalah seorang _lady_ dari keluarga terpandang.

Deidara menghindar dari tatapan sebal Ino, dan berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan menempatkan perhatiannya pada Sai.

Sai segera saja merasa tidak enak hati.

"Aku ingin melakukan percakapan serius dengan tuan Shimura." Ujar si kakak.

Ino baru akan menyela, tetapi langsung diredam oleh pertanyaan sang kakak yang ditujukan untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau yakin kau sudah cukup lama mengenal adikku sehingga bisa memutuskan untuk menikahinya secepat ini?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya.

"Tentu saja." Sai tidak perlu repot untuk bimbang.

Deidara sempat dibuat takjub dengan sikap gentleman pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Hmmm. Kalau begitu, kau pun sudah tahu tentang rahasianya?"

Ino menganga, sementara alis Sai bertaut. Rahasia? Jika rahasia Ino yang dimaksud oleh lelaki itu adalah kenyataan bahwa Ino memiliki banyak mantan pasangan perjodohan, tentu saja Sai sudah tahu. Tidak, hal itu bahkan sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Kalau begitu, apa rahasia mengenai Ino yang pernah menggilai Sasuke? Tentu saja Sai pun sudah tahu. Tidak, malah itu sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi. Belum sempat Sai selesai berpikir, Deidara sudah menatapnya tajam, bermaksud untuk meneruskan ucapannya, membuat Sai berhenti menerka-nerka.

Mimik Deidara berubah serius. "Bahwa antara aku dan Ino," lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja, "Kami sedang terlibat dalam cinta terlarang."

 _Bletak_!

"Adaw!"

Ino melempar sebuah asbak pajangan ke arah si kakak yang tepat mengenai dahinya yang tidak tertutup poni. Segera saja Deidara yang kepalanya sedang terjengkang kebelakang itu mengerang. Untung asbak-asbakan tersebut hanya terbuat dari plastik, sehingga tidak menimbulkan efek yang fatal.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan _image_ ku menjadi hina seperti itu!" geram Ino. Tentu saja ia menolak untuk dikatai dengan hal yang bisa membuat Sai salah paham.

Tetapi tentu saja Sai tidak akan menelan serius ucapan Deidara tersebut. Sai hanya masih terhenyak di tempatnya saat melihat perseteruan kakak-beradik tersebut, yang tampak . . agak lucu, menurutnya.

Deidara masih menelungkupkan satu tangan di jidatnya yang nyut-nyutan. Meski hanya plastik, tetap saja efek yang ditimbulkan dari perpaduan kekuatan Ino dengan kekerasan benda berbentuk asbak itu masih mampu menyakiti dahi mulusnya.

Lelaki itu segera menegakkan lehernya dan langsung menengok cepat ke arah Sai, satu tangannya diangkat untuk menunjuk ke arah Ino dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau lihat itu kan! Jangan tertipu dengan penampilan luarnya! Aku tidak akan mengada-ngada soal kearoganannya. Kau yakin mau menikahi gadis buas seperti dia?" jerit sang kakak.

Ucapannya membuat Ino menegang. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil perlahan menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. Dilihatnya Sai masih bermimik datar.

Sai sudah tidak akan dibuat terkejut lagi. Ia tahu gadisnya memang 'sedikit' kasar. Selain itu, ia pernah melihat pemandangan yang sama saat Ino melempari Gaara tepat di jidat hanya selang beberapa hari lalu. Jadi ia tidak akan kaget melihat gadisnya melakukan hal itu lagi, atau bahkan hal brutal lain yang lebih liar dari ini. Sepertinya, hati Sai sudah siap.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang sifatnya itu." Jawab Sai kalem.

Rahang Deidara jatuh menganga. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sai membuat lelaki pirang itu terkejut. Ia jadi berspekulasi bahwa pemuda itu memang sudah sering mengalami atau melihat hal semacam ini. Tulang rahang lelaki itu mengatup-menganga secara bergantian. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tahan dengan adiknya ini, apa ia tidak merasa ilfil?

Keadaan Deidara yang masih dilanda syok, membuat Sai memanfaatkan situasi tersebut untuk mulai angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu sangat menentang pernikahan kami?" tanya Sai. Pemuda itu boleh saja irit bicara, tetapi sekalinya membuka mulut, perkataannya bisa langsung menohok lawan bicaranya.

Ah. Pertanyaan Sai tepat seperti apa yang sedang didengungkan Ino dalam pikirannya sedari tadi. Deidara mengerjap tiga kali sebelum akhirnya membetulkan kembali posisi duduknya. Pasangan di depannya menatap dirinya lekat-lekat. Baik Sai maupun Ino jelas dibuat penasaran dengan jawaban lelaki itu.

"Tentu saja karena Ino sudah duluan berjanji akan menikah denganku."

Kali ini Ino sudah beranjak dari kursinya sambil tangannya mengacungkan sebuah _remote_ proyektor LCD. Deidara cepat-cepat menyilangkan dua tangan di depan wajahnya, berusaha menahan serangan Ino selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bohong! Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan menikah dengan laki-laki lain selain aku!" jerit sang kakak.

Segera saja semua indera di wajah Ino berdenyut. Ia masih menahan gerakannya. Saat merasakan Sai menatapnya untuk meminta penjelasan, perlahan Ino kembali menurunkan lengannya dan menjatuhkan lagi dirinya ke atas kursi.

Ia menatap tajam sang kakak. "Kau bodoh ya? Umurku baru lima tahun saat itu! Aku bahkan ingin menikahi ayah saat umur segitu!" pekik Ino. Ia segera memijati dua sudut keningnya dengan dua jemari tangannya. Lelaki itu selalu sukses membuat kepalanya pening. Sementara Deidara menunjukkan ekspresi terluka andalannya.

Sai jadi dibuat ragu, apa mereka benar-benar sedang terlibat cinta terlarang ya?

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu bertanggung jawab atas keabsenanku, Ino. Aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Deidara pada akhirnya.

Ino kembali mendongak. Ia berdecak. "Jika kau merasa bersalah dan khawatir seperti itu, kenapa dari awal kau memutuskan untuk menentang keputusan ayah dan malah memilih untuk kabur dari rumah?"

Deidara meresponnya dengan santai. Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Aku masih muda saat itu."

Jawaban tersebut disambut dengan decihan Ino.

"Lagipula, aku tidak akan berhenti untuk mengejar mimpi-mimpiku. Siapa pula yang mau menjebak hidupnya untuk seumur hidup menjadi budak bisnis?" lanjut sang kakak.

Kali ini, Sai benar-benar dibuat terhenyak. Perkataan lelaki itu seolah menusuk tajam ke dalam dirinya.

Ino sudah siap-siap untuk protes, ketika pintu otomatis ruangan pertemuan itu terbuka, menyela pergerakan ketiga orang yang sedang berada di dalamnya.

Dua orang paruh baya berbeda _gender_ melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Keributan memalukan apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Kegaduhannya terdengar sampai luar! Kekacauan macam apa yang sedang kalian buat di saat atasan kalian sedang tidak ada di tempat?!" Bentak sang empunya perusahaan. Rupanya, Inoichi dan istrinya baru saja kembali dari perjalanan bisnis dan belum sempat menyadari siapa objek yang sedang mereka marahi.

Ino dan Sai terkesiap ketika menerima omelan yang mendadak datang dari arah belakang mereka. Segera keduanya memutar badan, dan langsung tercengang.

Loh. Bukannya seharusnya ayah dan ibu Ino masih ada jadwal kunjungan di luar kota? Rupanya orang tuanya tersebut pulang lebih cepat dari yang telah dijadwalkan.

BRAK.

Nampaknya yang paling kaget dengan kedatangan dua orang itu adalah Deidara. Dengan spontan ia langsung berdiri kaku di tempatnya, membuat kursi putarnya jatuh menghantam lantai.

"A-ayah." Ucapnya tergagap.

Dua orang yang barusan masuk itu langsung terkaku saat menyadari siapa ketiga orang penghuni ruangan tersebut, terlebih, saat melihat anak siapa yang sedang ditatapnya langsung saat ini.

"Kau!" sang ayah langsung geram.

Ibunya langsung membekap mulut sembari menjerit histeris. "Anakku!" segera saja sang ibu meninggalkan sisi suaminya untuk berlari menghampiri keberadaan anak sulungnya yang sempat hilang arah itu.

Si ibu sudah mulai mendekap tubuh puteranya saat si ayah menggeram lagi. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, anak durhaka?!"

Deidara sontak bergidik. Ia belum memperhitungkan ini. Tidak. Ia tidak pernah memperhitungkan pertemuan dirinya dengan orang tuanya akan terjadi secepat ini. Lelaki itu hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya tanpa ada kata-kata yang berhasil keluar.

Saat sang ayah mulai mengambil langkah menuju tempat putra berandalnya itu, dengan sigap putrinya menahan tubuh si ayah dengan rangkulan ringan.

"Tenangkan dirimu, ayah, _dia_ datang kesini hanya untuk berbicara." Ujar Ino dengan nada kalem yang dipaksakan.

Sai melongo dibuatnya. Ia merasa sedang terjebak di konflik intra keluarga kekasihnya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tidak baik jika hanya menonton, namun akan sangat tidak sopan juga bila ikut campur. Alhasil Sai hanya bisa berdiri dalam kebingungan.

Sang ayah menunduk lurus pada arah anak gadisnya, berusaha meredam emosinya yang tadi tiba-tiba melonjak. "Jangan terus melindunginya, Ino. Kau tahu perbuatan macam apa yang telah diperbuatnya."

"Oh, anakku akhirnya kembali." Rintih sang ibu. "Apa kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke-"

"Jangan bodoh!" potong si ayah. "Aku tidak akan mem-"

"Benar." Deidara menyela cepat-cepat. "Aku akan kembali."

Pernyataan singkat itu sukses membungkam semua orang yang ada di tempat itu.

Deidara menelan ludah, "Aku akan kembali dan meneruskan bisnis ayah," ucapnya lagi dengan tergesa, sebelum ada yang sempat menyelanya.

Lelaki berambut pirang cerah itu tidak punya pilihan lain untuk saat ini. ia yakin ayahnya akan melemparnya keluar dari jendela gedung itu detik ini juga, jika ia berkata hal lain. Sejujurnya, Deidara pun tidak bisa memikirkan perkataan lain. Ia hanya bisa menyuarakan kalimat yang selalu ingin di dengar oleh ayahnya tersebut, untuk menyelawatkan nyawanya saat ini. Tapi keputusannya untuk kembali ini bukanlah tanpa harga. Ia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengajukan satu penawaran.

Sulung Yamanaka itu memutar lehernya untuk menengok ke arah sang adik dan kekasihnya. "Hanya jika Ino mau membatalkan rencananya untuk menikah." ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Keempat pasang mata milik lawan bicaranya dibuat melebar selebar-lebarnya.

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

 _Bingo_! Jawabannya Deidara~ *ah~langsung~ketebak~ah*

Hahahahaha. Chapter ini drama ya. Sai cuma bisa bengong doang disini lol

Siapa yang setuju kalau Deidara itu tamvan? Aku yakin dia punya _image_ yang sangat cocok buat jadi seorang tuan muda. Rambut, pirang, mata biru, darah biru, kyaa!

Oke, Deidara punya alasan mengapa ia kabur dari rumah dan menentang pernikahan adiknya. Lebih jelasnya, ada di chapter depan hehe.

Terimakasih sudah baca, fav, follow dan review, aku senaaang~

Jangan lupa repiyu lagi yaaaak~

 **Updated : 11/05/16**


	16. Chapter 16 - The moments

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Drama. Family. Siblings Complex (?)**

Rating T untuk adegan kissu-kissu dan kearoganan yang tak boleh ditiru tanpa bimbingan orang tua.

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The moments_

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu tentang lelaki lain di depanku." Kalimat Sai tersebut membuat Ino merenggangkan mulutnya. "Meski dia adalah kakakmu, aku tetap akan merasa cemburu."

.

.

.

 _Ino memang selalu enerjik, tapi belum tentu dia agresif. Sai boleh jadi 'agak' polos dan diam tapi belum tentu dia pasif, kan?_ -well, that's **my logic** ~

* * *

"Aku akan kembali dan meneruskan bisnis ayah, hanya jika Ino mau membatalkan rencananya untuk menikah."

Kalimat Dedidara, anak sulung keluarga Yamanaka tersebut membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan pertemuan terperangah.

Tak ada yang bisa berpikir logis lagi setelah itu. Semuanya hanya mematung di tempat, kecuali sang ibu yang langsung menelan pernyataan putranya itu dengan sambutan hangat.

Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit bagi keluarga Yamanaka, terutama bagi sang ayah.

Hati Ino terasa mencelos.

Jelas sekali sang kakak sedang memulai permainannya. Lelaki itu tahu sekali bagaimana memanfaatkan keadaan.

Ayah mereka, Yamanaka Inoichi belum lagi bersua, apalagi memutuskan. Sang ayah belum berkata apapun mengenai penawaran yang dilontarkan putranya. Meski dari luar lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat selalu menunjukkan kemarahan terhadap putra sulungnya, dan sampai hati mencoret nama putranya dari silsilah keluarga, namun Ino tahu bahwa jauh di lubuk hati ayahnya, ia masih menaruh harapan besar pada Deidara untuk bisa kembali ke tengah keluarga. Dan menjadi penerusnya, tentu saja.

Tak diragukan lagi, sang ayah sudah terpengaruh oleh ucapan kakaknya, karena ia tidak menolak ataupun mengiyakan permintaan sang ibu agar mereka bisa menerima Deidara untuk kembali tinggal di mansion utama keluaraga Yamanaka. Diamnya sang ayah dianggap sebagai jawaban persetujuan oleh ibunya.

Tapi seharusnya, semua keputusan ada di tangan Ino, kan? Gadis itu lah yang berhak memutuskan akan melanjutkan pernikahannya dengan Sai atau tidak. Seharusnya begitu, memang. Namun sayangnya, kali ini ayahnya lah yang memiliki kuasa lebih untuk memutuskan nasib pernikahan ini.

Dilema.

Inoichi memang menginginkan adanya keterjalinan hubungan keluarga antara Shimura dan Yamanaka lewat pernikahan putra-putri mereka, namun tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa sang ayah jelas menginginkan penerusnya kembali.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Meneruskan pernikahan putrinya namun harus kembali kehilangan putra yang merupakan penerus bisnisnya? Ataukah menerima kembali putranya sebagai penerus keluarga dengan membatalkan pernikahan putrinya?

Hanya ada satu dari dua pilihan. Masing-masing opsi telah memiliki konsekuensinya tersendiri. Apapun yang dipilih, tetap harus ada yang dikorbankan disini.

Benar-benar pilihan yang sulit.

Saat ini Ino masih terpaku di tempat duduknya, di jok penumpang mobil _Bugatti Veyron_ milik kekasihnya. Fisik dan batinnya sedang dilanda syok. Mobil _sport_ mewah berwarna hitam legam yang sedang dikendarai Sai itu melesat ke dalam jalanan kota, mereka telah meninggalkan gedung perusahaan Yamanaka. Ino memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana sebelum sempat terjadi pertengkaran hebat.

Ya. Meskipun alasan Deidara menentang pernikahan gadis itu dengan Sai, masih menjadi misteri.

Ino sama sekali tidak berkata-kata. Pikirannya kacau. Batinnya risau. Sai pun belum bersua. Ia tidak bisa gegabah dalam menyikapi hal ini. Ia juga sedang terkejut. Kakak dari kekasihnya sedang menentang pernikahan mereka. Terlebih, beberapa saat lalu lelaki itu mengajukkan sebuah pilihan yang akan sangat mempengaruhi nasib keluarga Yamanaka. Sebuah penawaran antara mempertahankan penerusnya, atau pernikahan nonanya. Selain itu, yang tak kalah pentingnya adalah nasib pernikahannya dengan Ino yang sedang ditempatkan di ujung tanduk.

"Ino." Sai akhirnya mulai bicara.

Si gadis menoleh ke samping. Pandangannya kosong.

Pemuda yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya itu sempat melirik singkat gadisnya. Sai segera dibuat _speechless_ dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Ia hampir tidak pernah melihat gadisnya kehilangan ekspresi seperti saat ini. Dipelankannya laju mobilnya. Pemuda itu kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke jalanan di depan, namun satu tangannya dilepaskan dari kemudi untuk meraih ke arah kekasihnya.

Sai menggenggam lembut tangan Ino, mengundang kehidupan kembali muncul di air muka gadis itu.

Si gadis balas meremas genggaman tersebut.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan tetap meneruskan pernikahan ini." ujar Sai.

Kalimatnya membuat ekspresi kembali mengalir ke wajah Ino. Saat Sai kembali menoleh ke arah gadis itu, ia nampak sedang tersenyum, sambil mengangguk lemah.

. . .

Sai tahu tempat seperti apa yang bisa mengembalikan _mood_ seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Sore hari itu, keduanya sedang terduduk santai pada kursi kayu di sebuah taman kota. Minggu terakhir bulan Maret adalah waktu yang tepat bagi bunga favorit seantero negeri untuk mulai bermekaran.

Udara hangat kota Konoha mengundang sakura untuk mekar lebih awal dari pada tempat lainnya. Kuncup merah muda itu sudah mulai merekah penuh. Dimana ada bunga merekah, disitulah senyum Ino tak akan berhenti untuk mengembang.

Sai dan Ino menikmati suasana indah senja dengan memandangi keindahan pohon sakura yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi sambil merindangi tempat dimana mereka tangah duduk. Ino menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas untuk mengamati setiap kelopak bunga-bunga cantik tersebut. Telapak tangannya terangkat untuk menangkap helaian kelopak bunga yang sedang melayang berjatuhan. Senyumnya tak henti-hentinya merekah. Senyuman yang dapat menyaingi kecantikan bunga sakura.

Dan benar saja, nampaknya emosi sudah kembali memenuhi suasana hati gadis itu. Ino menghela napas panjang. Ketika ia kembali menegakkan lehernya, segera gadis itu melontarkan beberapa sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk kakak lelaki satu-satunya.

"Lelaki penjilat dan licik! Selalu urakan, gegabah, nekat, aku tidak percaya dia terlahir dengan memiliki darah biru yang sama denganku! Menyebalkan sekali." celanya.

Kemudian gadis itu segera menenggelamkan wajah pada kedua telapak tangannya, merasa menyesal. "Aaahh. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu di tempat secantik ini."

Sai sempat tersenyum melihat perilaku gadisnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk berhadapan dengan sifat berisik Ino yang seperti demikian, memang. Kemudian, dengan perlahan si pemuda merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dengan satu tangannya. "Tak apa, keluarkan saja. Dengan mencela kau bisa meluapkan kekesalanmu tanpa harus berbuat anarkis."

Ino terkekeh geli sambil mencubit lengan pemuda itu. Cubitan yang sama sekali tidak menyebabkan sakit. "Jangan samakan aku denganmu," cibirnya. "Perkataan buruk bisa merubah suasana seindah ini menjadi buruk, tau."

Pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta itu kembali bersikap seakan kelanjutan hubungan mereka tidak sedang ditempatkan diujung tonggak saja.

" _Geez_. Aku kesal sekali padanya." Gadis itu melanjutkan sambil menggerutu. "Percaya padaku, kakakku bisa jauh lebih menyebalkan darimu, Sai. Kau bahkan belum seberapa." candanya sambil mendenguskan tawa.

Sai kembali tersenyum sebelum sepenuhnya merangkul pundak Ino lebih ke dalam dekapannya. Rasanya ia tidak akan pernah rela untuk melepaskan gadis itu dari genggamannya.

Sai menghela napas dalam. Ia sempat ragu untuk membahas hal ini sekarang, tapi dalam situasi yang kini tengah mereka hadapi, pemuda itu merasa bahwa ia berhak tahu. Akhirnya Sai mulai mengutarakannya, "Meski begitu, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sedang membenci kakakmu, Ino."

Ino sedikit meringsutkan tubuhnya ke samping. Ia mendongak pada Sai, _aqua_ nya membulat saat memandang _onyx_ pemuda itu lekat-lekat, melemparnya dengan tatapan tanya 'kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?'.

"Kau sempat membelanya dari amarah ayahmu tadi, selain itu kau sudah menanggung keuangannya sampai sekarang." Jelas si pemuda.

Ah.

Oke, Ino menyerah. Meski ia gengsi untuk mengakui, namun nampaknya Sai lebih bisa melihat ke dalam dirinya.

"Benci? Tentu saja tidak." Tepis si gadis pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak bercanda saat bilang sebal padanya. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak bisa terus kesal pada lelaki egois itu disaat aku masih saja mengaguminya." Lanjut Ino dengan mimik sebal.

Decakan si gadis membuat Sai mengerutkan dahi. "Kau bisa sebal sekaligus kagum pada kakakmu?"

Ya. Sai tidak pernah tahu jika rasa sebal dan kagum bisa dipadukan. Pun seperti cinta dan benci yang tak bisa saling melepaskan.

Tangan Ino mendadak mencengkram erat kain lengan baju kemeja hitam Sai. "Tentu saja. Aku kesal. Kau lihat penampilannya kan? Rambutnya lebih pirang dariku dan warna bola matanya lebih cerah dari mataku. Aku kesal, sekaligus suka sekali, sih. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki memiliki warna-warna yang lebih indah seperti itu?"

Sai hanya mengerjap dua kali tatkala mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Jika ia tidak salah mengartikan, Sai yakin bahwa Ino hanya sedang merasa iri pada kakaknya.

Namun, seperti yang pernah pemuda itu pikirkan sebelumnya, si gadis sudah memiliki kesempurnaan pada penampilannya, kenapa pula ia masih merasa iri? Apalagi terhadap penampilan seorang lelaki yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri. Sai kembali mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa memahami pemikiran para wanita.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik darinya, Ino."

Segera saja ucapan Sai itu melenyapkan emosi kesal si gadis dan sukses membuat pipi Ino merona merah.

"Tentu saja, aku kan perempuan." Tampik gadis itu.

Ino sedikit grogi ketika langsung dipuji seperti demikian. Ia membuang pandangannya ke samping. Dirinya sudah sering mendapat pujian seperti itu, tapi mendapatkannya langsung dari mulut seorang Sai, membuat si gadis menjadi salting tak jelas.

"Meski jika kuperhatikan, kalian memang memiliki sifat yang percis sama." Gumam si pemuda.

Komentar tersebut memecah tawa Ino. Sai memang selalu blak-blakan. Suara tawa gadis itu terdengar bagai sebuah senandung indah di gendang telinga si pemuda.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah merasa iri lagi, padanya." Lanjut Sai.

Ino yang masih terkekeh itu merespon dengan anggukan.

Helaian kelopak sakura masih berjatuhan akibat di terpa angin sore.

Pendar-pendar cahaya senja mulai menghilang. Remang-remang lampu taman mulai menggantikan sinar oranye yang semakin memudar.

Sai menyapu sehelai kelopak merah muda yang hinggap di surai panjang kekasihnya. "Jadi, bagaimana awal mula ceritanya?"

Ino yang sudah terlihat santai mulai nyaman untuk bercerita. "Dia kabur dari rumah dan memilih untuk melanjutkan studi bidang seninya di luar negeri." Jeda sejenak. "Ayah tidak setuju dengan jenjang karir yang dipilihnya, tentu saja. Ia marah sekali dan mengancam akan mengusir Deidara dari rumah jika tidak segera pulang. Tapi _Nii-san_ tidak mengindahkan ancaman itu, jadi akhinya . . ya begitulah. Ibu tidak berhenti menangis selama 3 hari 3 malam."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sai.

Ada jeda sejenak. "Aku meneleponnya setiap malam selama seminggu hanya untuk memohon agar dia berhenti bersikap gila dan kembali untuk meminta maaf pada ayah." Ino tertawa garing. "Tapi tak pernah berhasil. Jadinya aku hanya bisa menangis sembunyi-sembunyi tiap malam selama satu minggu itu." Aku Ino lirih.

Sai terhenyak untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Seingatnya, si pemuda tidak pernah sekalipun melihat gadis itu bersikap lemah. Selalu tampil berani dan percaya diri. Membuat sosoknya yang sudah menawan menjadi tambah berkilauan. Untuk diam-diam menangisi kepergian Deidara seperti itu, Ino pasti sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Entah mengapa saat ini hati Sai terasa melilit. Cemburu kah, ia? Ya. Sedikit iri, mungkin.

Saat akhirnya si kakak yang sangat disayanginya kembali, lelaki itu malah menawarkan dua opsi yang akan mempersulit situasi adiknya. Harus memilih, antara kakak yang dicintainya itu, atau pernikahan yang diinginkannya, manakah yang harus gadis itu pertahankan?

Jika si pemuda yang sedang berada dalam posisi gadis itu, apa yang akan Sai pilih? Ia tidak tahu. Sejak awal pun Sai tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang kakak. Ia pun sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Bahkan baru kali ini saja ia merasa sangat menyayangi dan ingin sekali memiliki seseorang. Sebelum bertemu Ino, hatinya bahkan tidak banyak merasakan emosi.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba tertawa, meski terdengar getir, membuat Ino mendongak lagi sambil menautkan alisnya ke atas. "Aku jadi heran, apa kalian benar-benar sedang terlibat cinta terlarang?"

Ino sempat merengut sebelum akhirnya ikutan tertawa. Menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sedang mencoba bercanda.

"Jika tidak sadar bahwa dia adalah kakakku, mungkin aku sudah menikahinya dari dulu." Gurau gadis itu, membalas canda si pemuda, sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

Namun nampaknya guyonan Ino sedikit pun tidak dianggap lucu oleh Sai. Tawa pemuda itu tetiba lenyap.

Sai mendadak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Lalu, tanpa ada peringatan, pemuda itu tiba-tiba meraih rahang Ino dan segera mendaratkan ciuman di bibir gadis itu.

Meski sedikit dibuat terkesiap, Ino dapat memejamkan matanya pelan-pelan.

Ciuman tersebut berlangsung cukup lama. Belasan detik terlewati. Bibir Sai menyentuhnya lembut. Lambat. Hangat. Lalu perlahan bibir itu menjauh.

Ino bisa melihat raut frustasi di wajah pemuda itu dikala wajahnya mulai ditarik menjauh.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu tentang lelaki lain di depanku."

Kalimat tersebut membuat Ino merenggangkan mulutnya.

"Meski dia adalah kakakmu, aku tetap akan merasa cemburu." Ucap Sai jujur, barangkali dirinya terdengar posesif, tetapi apa yang dirasakan dan dikatakannya adalah kenyataan. Ia tahu kekasihnya hanya bercanda. Tetapi tetap saja rasanya seperti Ino sedang menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap yang sedari tadi mengiang dibenaknya.

'Apakah Ino akan lebih memilih kakaknya daripada dirinya?'

Ino menggunyam bibirnya, menelan kehangatan yang tertinggal disana. "Umm, oke. Maafkan aku." Ujarnya singkat. Ino tidak sadar saat mulutnya dengan spontan menggumamkan kata maaf. Yang jelas, gadis itu segera menanamkan pada benaknya untuk tidak pernah melakukan candaan seperti itu lagi.

Sai tersenyum tipis. Sekali lagi pemuda itu menciumnya, kali ini disambut oleh gadis pemilik bibir ranum itu. Lama. Masih lambat-lambat. Ciuman yang dipenuhi emosi. Hingga puluhan detik terlewati.

Sai belum melepaskan rangkulan atas pipi gadisnya, hanya sedikit merenggangkan jarak mulut mereka sekedar untuk mencari udara agar keduanya tidak kehabisan napas.

"Jangan pergi dariku." Bisik Sai di antara bibir gadis itu. Permintaan tersebut terdengar seperti permohonan sederhana yang mengandung arti mendalam.

Ucapan tulus Sai itu disertai anggukan pelan dari Ino.

Sekali lagi si gadis menutup matanya, sembari merasakan sang kekasih melanjutkan ciumannya.

X

X

X

Kediaman Yamanaka, lantai dua.

Malam itu Ino sedang duduk bergelantungan santai pada sebuah ayunan sofa gantung di balkon kamar tidurnya. Ia langsung mengurung diri dalam kamar sejak kepulangannya ke rumah. Gadis itu malas bertemu dengan penghuni lain mansionnya ini, apalagi seorang lelaki tertentu yang tiba-tiba saja diperbolehkan untuk pulang dan tinggal ke rumah, padahal ia sudah menjadi penyebab semua kegegeran yang sekarang sedang terjadi.

Ino berkali-kali membuang napas lemah sambil manik birunya memandang kosong angkasa gelap. Sepertinya, Ino sedang memperoleh karma dari yang maha kuasa, terutama atas perbuatan buruk yang pernah di perbuatnya pada Sai.

Akibat ia pernah kabur dari pernikahannya tempo hari, sekarang disaat ia niat serius ingin menikah dengan Sai, balada badai-cobaan-halangan-rintangan malah terus mendatanginya silih bergantian secara bertubi-tubi.

Akh.

Gadis itu mendadak merasa menyesal. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dulu ia kepikiran untuk kabur dari pernikahannya dengan pemuda itu?

Masa depan sungguh misteri. Ternyata, perasaan manusia itu sangat dinamis ya. Benar kata ungkapan, cinta dan benci bedanya tipis.

Siapa yang tahu saat ini Ino akan merutuki perbuatannya di masa lalu. Siapa yang tahu saat ini perasaan gadis itu sedang berbalik untuk menginginkan tuan muda pucat itu. Siapa yang tahu saat ini Ino sedang ingin sekali kabur meloncati balkon rumahnya hanya untuk pergi ke tempat dimana Sai berada. Sungguh, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Ino memeluk lututnya. Ah, siapa yang tahu gadis itu sekarang malah sedang mencintai Sai dengan teramat sangat.

Kemudian, Ino merasa pundaknya ditepuk lembut dari arah belakang. Tapi gadis itu tidak melonjak ataupun menoleh, hanya tetap diam dan lanjut memandangi langit tak berbintang. Tanpa perlu melihat, Ia sudah tahu siapa yang sedang mengganggunya sekarang.

Kakaknya pasti lagi-lagi mempunyai jurus menyelinap andalannya meski kini pintu masuk kamar Ino sedang terkunci dari dalam. Selalu begitu sedari dulu. Ino lupa, kakaknya selalu mempunyai kunci duplikat untuk mengakses kamarnya sesuka hati.

Hanya untuk sekedar menoleh pun, Ino sudah merasa malas jadinya, apalagi untuk mengusirnya. Sang kakak yang tidak suka diabaikan itu kini mulai mencolek-colek bahu adiknya. Baru saat itulah Ino merasa sangat terganggu. Gadis itu menengok sekaligus sembari melemparkan pelototan kematian pada si lelaki berambut pirang panjang di belakangnya.

Tatapan marah adiknya malah ditanggapi oleh kekehan geli dari sang kakak.

Ino mendengus sebal dan kembali meluruskan lehernya ke depan dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti saat ia menengokkan kepalanya tadi.

Deidara berjalan mengitari sofa gantung itu dan lekas bergabung untuk duduk di sana tanpa merasa perlu diundang. Ujung mata si gadis hanya melirik lelaki itu dengan malas. Jelas saja dirinya terganggu dan langsung merasa _mood_ nya yang memang sedang jelek tambah turun.

"Berhenti ngambek ala bocah seperti itu dong." Cibir sang kakak santai.

Ujung bibir Ino berkedut. Ingin rasanya menendang jatuh badannya dari sofa itu sampai ia tersungkur ke lantai. Si gadis masih belum bergeming. Ia mencoba mengabaikan tingkah polah sang kakak.

Deidara duduk menghadap ke arah adiknya sambil menyilang kaki.

"Ino- _chaan_ ~" rengek Deidara saat merasa dirinya terus diabaikan. "Apa kau masih tidak senang saat kakakmu pulang?"

Ino hanya memandang datar udara di depannya. Apa tak ada sedikit pun rasa bersalah yang muncul dalam diri lelaki di sampingnya itu? Deidara tetap bersikap riang seperti biasanya seakan ia tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya salah.

"Menggelikan." Desis si gadis.

Deidara terkekeh lagi lalu meringsut ke arah Ino. Belum juga si kakak melayangkan pelukannya, Ino sudah mendorong keras tubuh pemuda jangkung itu ke samping. Sofa gantung itu bergoyang. "Apa-apaan kau?! Pergi sana menjauh dariku!" jerit gadis itu.

Deidara terkekeh lagi. "Jangan berpura-pura, aku yakin kau pasti rindu sekali padaku~" ucap si kakak menggoda. Segera saja lelaki itu menjatuhkan sebuah buket perpaduan bunga _casabancla_ lily dan tulip ungu ke pangkuan adiknya.

Ino menelan ludah saat merasakan sapuan helaian kelopak segar itu di lengannya. Gadis pecinta bunga itu tentu tahu sekali apa makna dibalik buket bunga yang sedang diserah paksa oleh sang kakak.

 _Casabancla_ lily, warna putihnya mengandung makna ketulusan. Sedang tulip ungu melambangkan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hati si gadis berdenyut. Ternyata sang kakak masih saja mengingat jelas bunga-bunga favoritnya yang selalu bisa menggambarkan hubungan kakak beradik itu. –Untuk kesekian kalinya dibuat jatuh cinta ketika mata ini kembali memandangamu- atau, kasih sayang yang tak akan pernah habis dilekang masa. Kasih sayang saudara dan keluarga.

Gawat.

Ino mulai bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatnya. Jika terus begini, lama-lama ia bisa terpancing jua.

"Kau harus tahu, Ino- _chan_. Sulit sekali mencari jenis bunga seperti itu di musim seperti ini, apalagi di negara ini." gerutu Deidara yang sama sekali tidak terdengar kesal.

Benar. Bahkan hektaran padang bunga yang dimiliki Yamanaka belum bisa menyediakan dua macam bunga itu secara bersamaan di waktu semacam ini.

Ah, menyebalkan.

Ino meraih buket bunga berbeda warna tersebut, lalu perlahan diangkatnya sampai kelopak bunga-bunga itu menyembunyikan setengah wajah bagian bawah si gadis. Segera saja ekspresinya melembut.

Deidara tersenyum melihatnya. Adiknya memang selalu mencintai bunga.

"Adikku yang sedang bersikap melankolis selalu terlihat membosankan. Aku tidak suka" Deidara mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dadanya. "Kau memang sangat cocok jika sedang bertingkah liar seperti biasa, Ino."

Didengarnya si gadis mendengus pelan.

Lelaki pirang itu segera menyeringai lebar sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Dibukanya juga kedua telapak tangannya secara serempak untuk mengarah pada Ino. Masing-masing telapak tangan itu menampilkan pemandangan yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan wajahnya, mulut dengan lidah yang sedang terjulur panjang.

Ino mulai membatukkan kekehan tawa. Lidah-lidah berwarna merah yang sedang terjulur dari telapak tangan kakaknya itu tampak nyata, namun si gadis tahu bahwa itu hanya rekayasa. Kakaknya memang seorang _artist_ pro.

"Bodoh." Komentar gadis itu.

Deidara menyeringai sambil menyondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Begitu dong. Tampangmu kan jadi terlihat jauh lebih baik kalau sedang tersenyum."

"Kau juga. Berhenti bertingkah gila dan mulailah untuk belajar hidup normal." Timpal Ino, dengan spontan tubuhnya melipir ke sudut sofa.

"Ugh. Siapa juga yang bisa bersikap normal dikala sedang berhadapan dengan gadis yang sama gilanya." Elak Deidara.

Segera saja Ino menoyor jidat lelaki itu. "Salah siapa aku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kurang anggun seperti ini, ha?"

Lelaki itu mengusap cepat keningnya. "Setidaknya, berhentilah bersikap galak disaat kau sedang merengek ingin dinikahkan. Pernikahan bukan permainan untuk bocah yang masih temperamental sepertimu, tau."

Umph! Ucapan Deidara langsung menohok hati Ino. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kemudian mimik sang kakak berubah serius. "Kau jangan asal minta menikah jika hati, mental dan ragamu saja belum siap."

"A-aku sudah siap kok." Sanggah Ino.

Si sulung Yamanaka malah menumpu dagunya sambil menilik adiknya laekat-lekat. Kemudian, satu tangannya terjulur ke depan untuk menepuk-nepuk lembut puncak kepala si bungsu Yamanaka.

"Menikah adalah satu tanggung jawab besar, Ino. Aku tahu kalau akhirnya kau akan merasa bosan saat ayah terus-terusan menjodohkanmu. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyerah dengan setuju untuk menikah. Pasti ada jalan keluar lain."

Mendengar ceramah si kakak yang tidak biasanya terdengar bijak, membuat Ino mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. Sepertinya, si kakak sedang menyalah artikan sesuatu disini.

"Kau salah paham. Aku tidak sedang merasa terpaksa. Aku benar-benar ingin menikah dengan Sai, karena aku men-cin-ta-i-nya." Jelas Ino bersikukuh.

Mendengar pengakuan Ino sambil menenyebut mesra nama pemuda itu, membuat Deidara segera mengernyitkan kening. "Kau jangan bercanda. Meski baru sehari kembali ke negara ini, aku sudah tahu reputasi laki-laki itu. Ia senang mempermainkan wanita, katanya. Apa kau termasuk perempuan bodoh yang senang dipermainkan oleh tipe laki-laki seperti itu?"

Ino segera menepis tangan kakaknya yang sedang membelai lembut kepalanya. "Jangan mengatai Sai seperti itu, kau bahkan tidak kenal dengannya. Dan lagi, dia bukan tipe lelaki brengsek seperti itu."

Deidara menghela napas. Orang bilang, cinta memang akan membuat perempuan buta. Sepertinya ungkapan itu benar dan ternyata bisa berlaku juga pada adiknya. "Adik kecilku yang manis rupanya sudah tumbuh besar. Agak sedih deh, rasanya." Jeda sejenak saat lelaki itu berpikir. "Aku hanya tidak ingin jika kau sampai terluka."

Ino memutar mata sambil mendengus sebal. "Berhentilah bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah orang yang paling memahamiku. Ayah dan ibu saja sudah sangat mendukungku."

Kali ini sang kakak menatap adiknya tajam. "Tentu saja. Kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganku dari pada dengan orang tua kita yang selalu sibuk itu. Jadi tentu saja aku lebih mengenalmu daripada mereka."

Ino dibuat bungkam. Itu benar. Kakaknya memang orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Tidak seperti anggapan orang-orang atas penampilanmu, sebenarnya kau itu lugu, Ino. Jangan mudah percaya pada laki-laki. Semua laki-laki itu brengsek." Lanjut si kakak.

"Benar. Brengsek seperti dirimu."

Glek. Kepala deidara seketika jatuh ke depan. Ia merasa tempurungnya ditoyor dari belakang oleh tangan tak kasat mata.

"Oke. Terserah apa yang kau katakan tentangku, yang penting mulai sekarang jauhilah laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Kuakui, dia memang tampan. Tapi justru yang seperti itulah yang berpotensi untuk melukai gadis polos sepertimu."

Guratan siku-siku kesal muncul di kening mulus Ino. Apa kakaknya tidak pernah ngaca? Dirinya pun tampan dan bisa berpotensi merusak banyak hal.

"Kau salah _Nii-san_. Aku yang sekarang berbeda dari saat lima tahun lalu. Kau pikir perjodohan-perjodohan macam apa yang sudah banyak aku lewati itu, hah?"

Deidara memandang Ino sambil menyipitkan mata birunya.

"Lagipula, biar aku tekankan satu hal. Ayah tidak akan semudah itu membatalkan perjodohanku dengan penerus keluarga Shimura. Kakeknya Sai, Direktur Shimura, tidak akan menerima begitu saja alasan konyol pembatal perjodohan semacam masalah internal keluarga kita." ada jeda sejenak saat Ino mengambil napas. "Sejujurnya, dulu aku pernah mencobanya sekali, tapi jelas gagal." papar Ino panjang lebar.

Lelaki itu meraih pundak si gadis dengan masing-masing tangannya. "Kalau begitu, mari pikirkan cara lain bersama-sama." Katanya, enteng.

Ino hanya memandangnya datar.

Gadis itu mulai membuang muka ke samping sambil mendesah dalam-dalam. Ditepisnya lagi kedua tangan Deidara. "Berhentilah mengurusi hidupku." Jeda sejenak saat Ino memandangi buket bunga di pangkuannya. Si gadis menghela napas. "Pergilah mencari wanita, _Nii-san_. Tentu saja harus yang lebih cantik dariku, tapinya. Agar kau bisa segera berhenti mencampuri urusanku." saran Ino, ketus.

Gadis itu selalu tahu bahwa kakaknya akan selalu bersikap posesif padanya. Awalnya ia suka, dulu waktu ia masih muda sekali sih, tapi lama-lama setelah ia beranjak dewasa, sikap posesif kakaknya jadi terasa menyebalkan. Dan Ino yakin seratus persen bahwa kakaknya itu masih menjomblo sampai sekarang. Lama-kelamaan ia jadi ragu apa kakaknya itu masih normal atau sudah berpindah haluan.

Ia pun tahu bahwa meski kakaknya populer, lelaki itu tak pernah memiliki ketertarikan pada hal lain selain yang berhubungan dengan bidang kesukaannya, seni rupa.

Ralat. Hanya ada dua hal di dunia ini yang dipedulikan oleh Deidara. Pertama, kecintaannya terhadap seni rupa. Kedua, keposesifannya terhadap adik kecilnya.

Deidara mengibaskan satu tangannya sambil tertawa. "Hanya jika muncul seorang wanita yang bisa lebih indah dari karya seni yang kuciptakan." sesaat kemudian laki-laki itu mendadak terlihat bersemangat. "Oya, kau benar-benar harus melihat karya-karyaku, Ino! Tuan Sasori bahkan mengakui kejeniusanku sebagai seorang _artist_."

Ino kembali memandangnya datar, sudah memprediksi jawaban sang kakak. Benar-benar deh, lelaki yang memiliki marga sama dengannya itu tidak berubah dari lima tahun lalu. Masih saja maniak seni. Jadi mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Kalau begitu, kencan saja sana sama orang yang bernama Sasori itu." Ino mencemooh sambil balas tertawa.

"Maunya sih begitu. Tapi sayang sekali Tuan Sasori bukanlah seorang penyuka sesama jenis." Keluh lelaki itu, malah terdengar kecewa.

Guyonan garing si kakak membuat Ino melancarkan tinju andalannya tepat ke perut Deidara. Sofa gantung yang sedang mereka tumpangi sempat bergoyang hebat sampai akhirnya sulung Yamanaka itu jatuh tersungkur.

" _Jangan. pernah. bercanda. seperti. itu_. _lagi._ " Tekan Ino.

Meski ia sebal pada kakaknya, tentu saja Ino masih berharap bahwa sang kakak masih merupakan lelaki normal. Apa kata dunia jika lelaki setampan kau ternyata menyimpang, Deidara? Gadis-gadis di dunia pasti akan serempak menangis bersamaan.

Gadis itu turun dari ayunannya lalu menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya yang masih merangkul perutnya sambil mengaduh.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahanku. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Weeeek!" Gadis itu mengulurkan lidahnya lalu cepat-cepat berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Dengan sigap ia segera menggeser bingkai pintu jendela, mengunci knopnya dan meninggalkan Deidara yang masih tersungkur di lantai balkonnya, sedang terkunci mengenaskan diluar sana.

Deidara yang akhirnya sadar bahwa adiknya bermaksud menguncinya segera bangun dan belari ke arah jendela. Lelaki itu menggedor-gedor kaca transparan jendela besar tersebut. Haha. Si gadis yakin kakaknya tidak punya cara untuk membuka knop kunci jendela dari luar. Ino tak mengindahkan perilaku kakaknya. Dengan santai ia berdadah-dadah sebentar ke arah sang kakak, lalu menyeret krei putih jendelanya dan segera berbalik untuk berjalan menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur, memeluk buket bunganya, lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya. Ino berusaha mengabaikan keadaan menyedihkan kakaknya.

X X X

Sang kakak yang telah hibernasi dari dunia bisnis selama hampir lima tahun membuat Ino diberi tanggung jawab untuk memandunya.

Deidara bersikeras tidak ingin ditemani oleh orang lain selain adik semata wayangnya. Alhasil, sudah hampir tiga hari Ino harus mengekori sulung Yamanaka itu kemana pun ia pergi.

Sebenarnya, itu hanyalah alasan konyol yang dibuat-buat oleh sang kakak, memang. Si gadis sudah tahu akal busuk lelaki itu. Sekali dengar pun Ino sudah menyadari hal ganjil tersebut. Toh kakaknya tak bodoh-bodoh amat. Malah sebenarnya ia adalah seorang jenius, jika mau sedikit berusaha menggunakan otaknya untuk hal lain selain seni. Si gadis yakin Deidara hanya ingin berlama-lama menempel padanya, terutama agar Ino tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu kekasihnya.

Merepotkan saja.

Ino terus melemparkan pandangan minta penjelasan pada ayahnya. Namun sang ayah selalu saja menghindar, dan masih belum banyak bicara. Kini nasibnya tidak jelas. Pernikahannya sedang digantungkan. Kenyataan bahwa Deidara kembali diterima di tengah keluarga dan kembali dipercaya untuk mulai memimpin perusahaan, membuat Ino resah. Bahkan, beberapa pasang _guard_ sudah ditugaskan kembali untuk mengawalnya.

Apa itu artinya pernikahannya dengan Sai memang tidak bisa terjadi? Setidaknya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Ino menatap kesal rambut pirang cerah milik Deidara yang sedang bergoyang. Lelaki itu benar-benar seorang _artist_ pro, bahkan aktingnya pun sempurna. Kakaknya itu memang piawai dalam mengelabui sekelilingnya. Berakting pura-pura bego seperti saat ini pun ia mampu.

Dasar bajingan licik yang tampan.

Si gadis hanya mampu menghembuskan napas pelan saat rombongan berisi dirinya, kakaknya, ayahnya, dan seperangkat pegawainya tengah berjalan melewati koridor utama perusahan Yamanaka. Untuk saat ini, jika ia tidak menurut, keadaan yang sudah kacau balau ini bisa menjadi semakin rumit. Setidaknya, sang ayah belum berkata apapun mengenai pembatalan perjodohannya dengan Sai.

Ah. Ino ingin sekali berjumpa dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia rindu sekali melihat kulit pucatnya yang kontras dengan penampilannya yang serba hitam.

Saking rindunya bahkan Ino sampai melihat bayangan sosok Sai sedang berjalan menghampirinya sekarang. Ah. Bayangannya saja sudah terlihat tampan, apalagi aslinya.

Baru saja Ino ingin menikmati lamunannya tentang sang kekasih tiba-tiba saja kakak dan ayahnya yang sedang berjalan di depannya mendadak menghentikan langkah. Mereka terpaku pada titik yang sama dengan yang sedang ditatap Ino.

Tunggu dulu.

Si gadis mengerjap dua kali.

"Sai?" panggil Ino, saat akhirnya ia sadar bahwa sosok pemuda yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya itu bukanlah sebuah bayangan belaka.

Sai tersenyum tipis ke arahnya sebelum ia berhenti tepat di depan ayah dan kakaknya.

Segera saja Ino merasa seperti sedang bermandikan semangat. Baru saja ia ingin berlari ke tempat kekasihnya, namun langkahnya segera dihalangi oleh sang kakak.

Deidara melangkah ke depan dan langsung menyerang Sai dengan pertanyaan menyebalkan. "Wah, wah, wah, ada maksud apa tuan Shimura datang kemari?" Lelaki itu tersenyum menyebalkan. "Tunggu dulu. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membawa kabur adikku kan?"

Sai menatap wajah Deidara sejenak, belum juga menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lelaki itu, Sai sudah menoleh dan mendaratkan tatapan serius pada Inoichi.

Deidara dan Ino serempak berjengit namun dengan memancarkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sang kakak terperanjat menganga saat mendapati dirinya diabaikan, sedang Ino merasa gugup dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang seolah terang-terangan menantang ayahnya.

Ino tambah melonjak saat sang ayah menanggapi Sai dengan ekspresi serius yang sama. Terutama saat pria paruh baya itu mulai berbicara. "Seperti yang kukatakan, hanya ada satu dari dua pilihan, Nak. Katakan bagaimana tanggapanmu."

Pilihan? Tanggapan? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Ino menelan ludah. Hatinya bergetar sendiri.

Rupanya sebelum ini, antara Sai dan calon mertuanya sudah menjalin kontak. Tentu saja. Sai tidak bisa diam saja untuk menyikapi keadaannya sekarang, kan?

"Aku tidak akan mencampuri masalah internal keluarga Yamanaka." Ucap Sai.

 _Deg_. Pernyataan tegas pemuda itu membuat hati Ino yang sedang bergetar mendadak terasa lumpuh.

"Tapi," Sai melanjutkan. Ia menengok ke arah Ino, menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan segera meraih tangan gadis itu. Dibawanya tubuh Ino mendekat. "Aku pun tidak akan melepaskan Ino." Tegasnya.

Segera saja rahang Deidara jatuh menganga."Apa?!"

Ino sempat terperenyak. Sedetik kemudian rona merah muncul di pipinya.

Menyikapi pernyataan pemuda pucat itu, sang empunya perusahaan Yamanaka tersenyum. "Jadi, apa pilihanmu, Nak Sai?" Sang ayah lantas mulai membacakan opsinya, "Menunda pernikahan dan menunggu sampai masalah keluarga kami selesai," jeda sejenak, "Atau, menikah dengan putriku secepatnya?"

Dua Yamanaka muda yang mendengar opsi tersebut kembali terperangah.

"Menikah secepatnya." Jawab Sai tanpa ragu.

Jawaban calon menantunya itu membuat Inoichi terkekeh puas. "Kalau begitu, mari kita segera diskusikan mengenai tanggal pernikahan kalian." Sang ayah menyarankan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Ini tidak seperti apa yang kita sepakati." Protes Deidara.

Berpasang mata di depannya mulai menoleh ke arah lelaki itu.

Inoichi hanya menanggapinya enteng. "Seingatku, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyetujui kesepakatan yang kau ajukan."

Ah, benar juga.

Pria paruh baya berambut pirang khas keluarga Yamanaka itu melenggang santai melewati putranya yang sedang tercengang. "Jangan berpikir kau bisa bersikap seenaknya, Yamanaka Deidara. Setelah ini, kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk kabur lagi."

Sang ayah melambaikan tangannya santai, memberi titah pada para _bodyguard_ terlatihnya untuk mengawal ketat putra sulungnya itu.

Deidara berjengit sambil mengernyit dalam-dalam. Dilihatnya sang ayah mulai merengkuh bahu pemuda pucat di depannya.

Disampingnya, si adik mulai tertawa renyah, mulutnya sudah menyeringai cerah. "Aw, rasanya aku cinta sekali pada ayah." Sahutnya.

Sebelum ikut bergabung dengan ayah dan kekasihnya yang sudah mulai jalan duluan, Ino menengok santai ke arah kakaknya. Tak disangka-sangka, bukannya mencibir puas, gadis itu malah memberikan pelukan hangat pada kakaknya, membuat Deidara dilanda syok ganda.

Jika begini kan, Ino tetap mendapatkan dua lelaki yang disayanginya. Kakaknya dan Kekasihnya.

"Mulai sekarang, berbaik-baiklah pada calon adik iparmu, _Onii-chan_." Bisik Ino, masih mendekap lama kakaknya. "Siapa tahu kau akan diajak bekerja sama oleh Sai untuk bergabung dengan bisnis seni rupa yang sedang dikembangkan olehnya di perusahaan Shimura."

Eh?

Deidara mengerjap tiga kali.

Ino melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap lekat-lekat sang kakak yang masih tercengang di tempatnya. Gadis itu melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu segera menjentikkan jari tepat di depan wajah Deidara.

" _Bingo_! Aku yakin kau belum mendengar mengenai hal itu." sahut Ino.

Si gadis kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah kakaknya. "Asal kau tahu saja, _Onii-chan_. Sai itu juga _expert_ di bidang seni, loh." Bisik Ino. Ia melayangkan senyuman terakhirnya yang paling manis, sebelum membalik badan dan melenggang pergi ke tempat ayahnya dan calon suaminya berada, meninggalkan Deidara terhenyak sendirian.

"Heeeee?" pekik lelaki itu, terperanjat.

Ya ampun. Kenapa kau tidak bilang soal itu dari awal sih, Ino?

Ada kemungkinan semua masalah ini bisa terselesaikan dengan cara yang lebih mudah dan lebih cepat, kan. Ah, sudahlah.

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

Hallo, vika telat apdet gegara kemarin ada acara di luar kota~ *gakadayangnanya*

Apakah Dei sudah bisa dimaafkan? Dia cuma sayang adik sebenarnya lol Menyenangkan atau mengerikan kah, kalau punya kakak lelaki semacam Dei? Tamvan dan posesif~

Catatan : Sofa gantung yang diduduki Ino mirip dengan miliknya Al-G*az*li di iklan indo*m*e. Balkon kamar Ino luas sekali sih sampai-sampai sofa aja bisa dijadiin ayunan (?)

Terimakasih sudah baca, fav, follow dan review sampai sekarang, aku senang :)

Jangan lupa repiyu terus, ditunggu yaaaak~

 **Updated : 15/05/16**


	17. Chapter 17 - The blessing

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Comfort.** **Chapter ini 'lagi-lagi' ternodai.**

Rating T untuk adegan kissu-kissu dan kearoganan yang tak boleh ditiru tanpa bimbingan orang tua.

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The Blessing_

Pria tua itu tersenyum ke arah Ino. Dengan kalem, ia mulai menjelaskan. "Ini adalah tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi anakku, yang juga adalah ayahanda dan ibundanya Sai." Saat itu juga, kedua manik _aqua_ milik Ino dibuat melebar selebar-lebarnya.

.

.

.

 _Ino memang selalu enerjik, tapi belum tentu dia agresif. Sai boleh jadi 'agak' polos dan diam tapi belum tentu dia pasif, kan?_ -well, that's **my logic** ~

* * *

Yamanaka Ino dibuat heran.

Sang kakak, Deidara, tiba-tiba saja bersikap ramah kepada Sai, yang akan menjadi calon adik iparnya. Sikapnya berubah 180 derajat. Perseteruan sebelumnya seperti balon meletus yang isinya lenyap mengudara tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Mendadak saja sang kakak merestui hubungan si adik dengan kekasihnya. Kelewat merestui, malah.

Ino positif yakin seratus persen, ucapannya mengenai 'bisnis seni rupa yang sedang dikembangkan oleh Sai' lah penyebab besar dari perubahan sikap kakaknya.

Huh. Dasar gampangan.

Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang sudah tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangi dan menentang rencana pernikahannya.

Tapi Ino dibuat risih dengan perilaku kakaknya yang menjadi sering menempel pada Sai. Seperti saat ini, Deidara sedang merangkul akrab pundak Sai. Seolah mereka telah menjadi sohib sejak lama. Padahal baru juga mereka 'secara tidak sengaja' saling mengenal selama 7 hari dan baru bertemu terhitung paling banyak 7 kali, termasuk dengan pertemuan hari ini. Dan pemuda pucat itu terlihat sama-sekali tidak keberatan diperlakukan demikian, membuat Ino heran.

Bukannya Sai itu termasuk tipe orang yang antisosial? Ia menolak interaksi diluar hubungan bisnis, kan? Oh, rupanya Ino salah. Ada satu hubungan lain yang ternyata dapat ditolerir oleh pemuda pucat itu.

Ino yakin alasan utamanya adalah karena topik pembicaraan yang sedang mereka perbincangkan. Gadis itu bukan sedang sengaja mencuri dengar, tapi obrolan mereka memang sedang kedengaran jelas oleh gendang telinga Ino.

Seni dan karya seni. Itu topik yang sedang diangkat oleh pasangan kakak dan calon adik iparnya itu sedari tadi. Ino memutar mata. Dasar maniak seni!

Gadis itu mulai mendengus. Yang benar saja, mau berapa kali lagi kakaknya datang untuk merecoki kencan berharganya dengan Sai seperti saat ini?

"Sabar sedikit sih, Ino- _chan_. Kau bisa puas bermesraan dengan kekasihmu disaat kalian sudah sah menikah nanti." Adalah sebuah kalimat komentar yang sebegitu entengnya diucapkan oleh Deidara.

Sai merespon dengan tawa hambar.

Ino menepiskan tangan kakaknya dari pundak Sai, dan segera membawa tubuh pemuda pucat itu mendekat ke arahnya. "Cari pacarmu sendiri sana jika kau mulai merasa kesepian! Jangan malah merebut lelaki yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain." Gerutu Ino.

Kenapa sekarang malah Sai yang seakan-akan sedang diperebutkan oleh dua orang berambut pirang panjang itu?

Si gadis segera menoleh ke arah Sai dan membidik _obsidian_ gelap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau juga Sai! jangan biarkan tubuhmu diraba-raba seenaknya oleh kakakku seperti itu!" omelnya.

Sai hanya mengerutkan dahi sambil tertawa garing.

Whoaa . . Ino. Jangan seenaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya menjadi salah paham begitu dong. Ah, sudahlah. Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, ditambah tersulut emosi, memang wajar bersikap aneh seperti demikian.

Deidara hanya terkekeh jahil. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Sambil mengangkat bahu, lelaki bermanik _azure_ itu berkata, "Sayangnya kau tidak akan bisa mengusirku, setidaknya sampai beberapa hari ke depan."

Ah, sial.

Benar, memang. Kakaknya sedang ditugasi menjadi penanggung jawab dalam pemotretan foto _pre-wedding_ Sai dan Ino.

Si gadis lantas merengut.

Berterima kasih pada bisnis yang dijalani keluarganya di bidang _fashion_ , Ino sudah tak perlu ambil pusing lagi untuk mencari para potografer dan perancang busana pro. Perusahaannya sudah menyediakan banyak, ia hanya tinggal memilih dan merekrut siapa saja yang ia mau. Nampun meski sudah berpengalaman, tetap saja harus ada yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengarahkan para profesional tersebut. Dan Deidara ditunjuk untuk melakukan itu.

Walaupun spesialis dalam aliran seni terapan, namun lelaki berambut pirang itu juga mahir dalam _visual art_ , termasuk potografi. Intinya, Deidara mencintai segala hal tentang seni, baik itu seni 3D maupun 2D, seni bergaya klasik atupun modern.

Sai semakin dibuat heran, mengapa calon kakak iparnya itu masih saja memiliki rasa enggan untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga, padahal bakat dan bidang bisnisnya begitu berhubungan. Pemuda pucat itu yakin, alasannya berkaitan dengan ego. Ah, entahlah.

Kegiatan pemotretan prewed yang cukup melelahkan itu berlangsung selama satu minggu penuh.

X X X

Acara besar yang telah dinanti-nantikan semakin datang menjemput.

Dua hari menjelang acara pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan, Direktur utama perusahaan Shimura, Danzo, yang juga merupakan kakek dari si pemuda, memanggil Sai dan Ino untuk datang menemuinya.

Setelah cukup lama tidak mencampuri hubungan asmara cucunya secara langsung, tiba-tiba ia menginisiasi sebuah pertemuan yang mewajibkan pasangan muda itu untuk hadir berdampingan. Padahal biasanya, pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah seharusnya dipingit beberapa hari di rumah dan tidak diperbolehkan dulu untuk bertemu satu sama lain.

Namun kali ini, sang kakek nampaknya memiliki alasan kuat untuk mengundang mereka. Jika dipikir-pikir, memang wajar sih bila pasangan yang akan menikah menghadap sesepuh di keluarganya, untuk meminta izin, restu dan doa.

Telah terjadi cukup banyak percakapan, saat kini Sai dan Ino sudah duduk berhadapan dengan kakek yang dimaksud. Ino merasa dirinya sedikit lebih mudah untuk bercengkrama dengan kakek itu sekarang, jika dibandingkan dengan pertama kali mereka berhadapan. Ah, Ino jadi merasa malu sendiri saat mengingat-ngingat masa itu.

"Kurasa, sudah saatnya kau mengunjungi mereka lagi. Benar, Sai?"

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya lagi ke arah sang kakek saat kakek itu mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak dimengerti oleh si gadis.

Namun sepertinya Sai mengerti, ia hanya butuh waktu sedikit untuk berpikir dan menjawab kemudian. "Ah, ya."

"Bukankah, ini juga merupakan saat yang tepat untukmu membawa Nak Ino ke tempat itu?" ucap sang kakek lagi.

Sai menoleh singkat ke arah Ino, sementara gadis itu menaikan pelipisnya. Mengunjungi siapa? Tempat mana?

Sai kembali membawa perhatiannya pada Danzo. "Ya." jawabnya pendek.

Dilihatnya sang kakek tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi sekarang. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Ino tidak sempat bertanya. Begitu pun dengan Sai yang tidak segera menjelaskan.

Si gadis merasa, akan sangat tidak sopan apabila ia menyela keheningan yang tiba-tiba hadir diantara ketiganya, saat kini mereka sedang duduk bersama di sebuah mobil limosin pribadi milik Danzo.

Akhirnya mobil yang membawa mereka itu berhenti di sebuah tempat yang tak pernah Ino sangka akan mereka kunjungi. Ino tercengang dengan destinasi tempat tujuan mereka kali ini. Danzo melangkah keluar dengan santai, sementara Sai berjalan mengikutinya dalam diam. Pemuda itu sempat meraih tangan Ino sebelum keduanya mulai melangkah mengekori Danzo. Sedangkan Ino masih ikut terdiam sambil berusaha menahan banyak ekspresi yang sedang ia sembunyikan di wajahnya.

Baru ketika Danzo selesai memandu keduanya melewati jalan setapak sampai pada sebuah tempat di area yang lebih dalam, pria tua bertubuh ringkih itu berbalik menghadap ke arah Ino dan langsung dibuat paham. Gadis itu sedang bermimik tegang yang memancarkan raut penuh pertanyaan.

Disampingnya, Sai mengeratkan genggaman atas lengannya, masih tetap bungkam.

Pria tua itu tersenyum ke arah si gadis. Dengan kalem, ia mulai menjelaskan. "Ini adalah tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi anakku, yang juga adalah ayahanda dan ibundanya Sai."

Saat itu juga, kedua manik _aqua_ milik Ino dibuat melebar selebar-lebarnya.

Kini ketiganya sedang berada di sebuah pusat pemakaman kota.

.

.

.

Ino memandang lekat-lekat dua batu nisan yang berbeda nama. Mereka telah selesai berdoa.

Berbagai macam bunga yang diikat dalam dua buket diletakkan di masing-masing pusara itu.

Kini ia mengerti mengapa Sai menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya. Gadis itu ingin segera saja merangkul Sai ke dalam pelukannya saat itu juga, tapi alih-alih, Ino hanya meraih satu lengan Sai dan menggenggamnya sangat erat. Pemuda itu masih berdiri tak bergeming di depan makam orang tuanya.

Sai tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan, karena memang ia tidak sedang merasakan apapun.

Ia sudah lupa rasanya kehilangan. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu dulu sekali. Namun tetap saja, ia selalu tak mengerti dengan sensasi yang tiba-tiba melilit hatinya setiap kali ia memijakkan kaki di tempat ini. Rasanya, ia hanya ingin berdiri lama-lama disana, dalam diam, tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya memandangi dua pusara di depannya.

Entah mengapa, hal sederhana itu saja bisa membuat batinnya tenang.

Seringkali ia datang sendirian ke tempat ini, kadang-kadang bersama sang kakek jika kebetulan berpapasan di jalan setapak depan area pemakaman. Jarang sekali, karena kebanyakan ia datang sendiri.

Saat ini berbeda. Tangan hangat seorang gadis sedang menggenggam tangannya erat. Hatinya yang biasa tidak merasakan apapun sekarang ikut merasa hangat. Seolah kehangatan tangan gadis itu menjalar sampai hatinya.

Sai tersenyum sambil menatap tempat peristirahatan kedua orang tuanya. Pada momen ini, ia merasa seolah sedang memperkenalkan calon istrinya ini kepada mereka padahal tidak ada seorang pun di depan tempatnya berdiri, hanya dua batu nisan yang dipahat tinggi.

Seakan sedang meminta restu mereka yang entah sedang berada dimana sekarang, namun Sai merasa ingin memberitahu mereka bahwa ia tak akan sendirian lagi sekarang. Hatinya tak akan terasa mati lagi sekarang. Hidupnya telah berubah sekarang.

Ia ingin menceritakan segala tentang Yamanaka Ino kepada dua orang yang mungkin sedang mendengar suara hatinya sekarang. Sehingga ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya masih berdiri lama-lama di tempat itu. Aneh, gadis di sampingnya tidak sedang berkata apapun padanya, tapi entah mengapa Sai merasa sedang ditenangkan.

Danzo menepuk lembut pundak Ino dari belakang. Si gadis menoleh perlahan. Dilihatnya lelaki tua itu memberi isyarat padanya untuk mengikutinya meninggalkan tempat itu, membiarkan Sai berlama-lama berkumpul dengan orangtuanya yang telah lama pergi dari dunia.

Ino menjawab dengan anggukan ringan. Dilepaskannya tangan Sai pelan-pelan. Pemuda itu mulai menoleh ke arahnya. Ino tersenyum lembut ke arah pemuda itu, Sai hanya mengangguk pelan. Mereka seperti sedang bertukar percakapan yang tak perlu untuk disuarakan tapi keduanya sama-sama paham. Si gadis memberi kesempatan pada si pemuda untuk berada di sana lebih lama, sementara gadis itu perlahan mundur ke belakang.

Ino menghampiri Danzo.

Keduanya hanya berdiri disana, sama-sama diam, memandangi Sai dari jarak yang cukup jauh, menunggu pemuda itu selesai.

"Apa Sai membuatmu susah, Nak?" Danzo memulai percakapan. Ia menengok ke arah calon pengantin dari cucunya. "Anak itu selalu memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Bahkan aku pun mendapat cukup kesulitan untuk membaca apa yang sedang ia pikirkan."

Ino menghapus citra Sai yang sedang dipandangnya dan menoleh ke arah Danzo. Kemudian, ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut. "Awalnya, Sai memang bersikap sangat kaku. Tetapi, belakangan ini ia berubah menjadi cukup lucu."

Danzo menaikan pelipisnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. "Kau orang pertama yang berpikir demikian tentangnya, Nak."

Wajah elok si gadis ganti bermimik sendu. "Maafkan aku. Sai sudah banyak terlibat dalam urusan keluargaku, namun sepertinya, aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk mencari tahu tentang keluarganya."

Danzo menggeleng, sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. "Itu tidak perlu. Kau ada bersamanya saat ini, dan seterusnya, itu saja sudah cukup."

Ino menghela napas pelan. Gadis itu merasa bersalah. Rupanya, ia benar-benar belum tahu banyak mengenai kekasihnya.

"Aku . . belum tahu apa pun mengenai Sai." ucap Ino sadar.

Danzo kembali tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu kembali memutar leher dan menempatkan lagi pandangannya pada punggung Sai. "Saat Sai masih kecil, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Akhirnya, ia tinggal bersama kakek-kakek sepertiku, hanya berdua."

Kakek itu tahu kini si gadis sedang memandangnya sambil terhenyak.

"Ah. Aku merasa tidak ada salahnya untuk menceritakan ini padamu." Tambah Danzo.

Ino mengangguk, ia merapatkan mulutnya. Dilihatnya si kakek mulai memandang siluet Sai dalam sendu.

"Sai tidak pernah membangkang, selalu menjadi seorang anak yang tertutup dan penurut. Aku sempat khawatir akan masa depannya." Senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang telah dimakan waktu itu. "Namun ternyata ia memperlihatkan talenta luar biasa dalam bisnis yang sedang kujalani."

Danzo mengambil napas dalam, kemudian tertawa pelan. " _Karena aku telah menjadi beban bagimu, kakek, aku akan berusaha menjadi manusia hebat yang akan menjamin kehidupanmu di masa tua mendatang_. Itu adalah kata-kata yang Sai ucapkan saat kelas 2 sekolah dasar. Seorang bocah yang seharusnya ingusan malah mengatakan kalimat bermakna dalam itu dengan tetap bermimik datar."

Ino ikut memandang pria tua itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Danzo melanjutkan. "Setiap hari, daripada memilih untuk bermain, anak itu malah mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar untuk belajar. Aku penasaran, apakah ia sudah merasa lelah? Mungkin diam-diam, anak itu sedang membenciku karena cara didikanku yang keras padanya."

Kali ini Ino menyela, "Tolong jangan khawatir."

Danzo menoleh ke arah gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil terseyum itu.

"Sai baik-baik saja." Lanjut Ino. "Meski aku baru mengenalnya sebentar, namun aku selalu tahu bahwa Sai selalu menghormati Anda."

Danzo melebarkan kedua matanya yang telah dimakan usia. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali tertawa. Ia selalu dibuat kagum oleh nona muda yang selalu punya banyak nyali itu. Gadis itu selalu bisa meyakinkan kakek-kakek tua seperti dirinya. "Kau benar, Nak. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Ino merespon dengan balik tersenyum.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Kedua orang yang sedang bercakap itu lantas segera meluruskan leher mereka ke depan. Sai sudah muncul di depan mereka dan sedang berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri keduanya.

Danzo menjawab dengan kekehan. Pria tua itu mulai membalik badan. "Antarkan Nak Ino pulang setelah kita kembali, Sai."

Si pemuda berkulit pucat tertegun sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. Ino hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Segera gadis itu meraih tangan Sai, merangkul tangan itu mesra, dan menarik tubuh Sai untuk kembali mengekor jalannya seorang kakek tua di depan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin diantar pulang?"

Sai sempat bengong di sela kegiatan menyetirnya, saat mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Tidak sekarang. Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu." Jawab si gadis. Kemudian ia menoleh, "Kau mau kan?"

Si pemuda menimbang-nimbang. Kakeknya hanya bilang untuk mengantarkan Ino pulang, tidak bilang kapan. Sebelum menjawab, Sai balik bertanya, "Kemana?"

Ino terkikik. "Suatu tempat."

Sai hanya menghembuskan tawa mendengarnya. "Baiklah."

Persetujuan pemuda itu membuat Ino merekahkan senyuman cerah.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil _sport_ hitam milik Sai berhenti di parkiran sebuah tempat yang tak pernah dipijaki oleh si pemuda.

"Karaoke?" tanyanya sambil menaikan alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Ino mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" si pemuda bertanya lagi.

"Kita akan menikah. Apa kau tidak sedang merasa senang?" Ino malah balik bertanya, membuat Sai tambah mengangkat alisnya.

Tentu saja mereka akan menikah dan tentu saja Sai merasa senang. Tapi, apa hubungan itu dengan tempat karaoke yang akan mereka datangi?

Ino terkekeh ketika melihat raut bingung pemuda itu. "Aku sedang merasa sangat senang sampai-sampai ingin bernyanyi saja rasanya." Ucap si gadis sebelum menarik badan Sai untuk mengikutinya.

Si pemuda sepertinya mengerti dengan apa yang gadis itu utarakan, karena saat ini Sai sedang mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis bermanik biru itu. Ia pernah membaca di salah satu buku tebalnya, bahwa bernyanyi adalah suatu bentuk mengekspresikan perasaan.

Oke. Sejujurnya Ino sedang butuh hiburan setelah ia mendengar sedikit cerita hidup kekasihnya. Gadis itu mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa perasaannya berubah jadi melankolis setelah mendengar kisah seputar kehidupan Sai dari Danzo. Ino tidak pernah tahu cerita mengenai orang tua Sai. Mungkin, ia memang tidak pernah berusaha memikirkan.

Jujur saja, gadis itu hanya menyangka bahwa ayah dan ibu Sai sedang berada jauh nun disana, mungkin sedang di luar kota, atau di luar negeri. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memang ganjil juga saat dirinya tidak pernah bertemu mereka sekali pun, apalagi saat mereka tidak menghadiri acara perjodohan dan pernikahan anaknya, sebelumnya. Ah, ternyata gadis itu hanya tidak peka saja. Segera saja Ino merasa bersalah dan ingin sekali menebus kesalahannya itu. Terlebih, ia tidak mau membiarkan kesenduan merasukinya di saat hari bahagianya semakin mendekat.

Tidak sopan, memang. Setelah mereka baru kembali dari tempat pemakaman, Ino malah menyeret Sai ke tempat ini untuk bersenang-senang. Selain itu, memang tidak baik jalan-jalan disaat dua hari lagi mereka akan naik pelaminan.

Tapi Ino tidak bisa hanya diam. Bisa-bisa ia terus terhanyut dalam emosi sendu ini. Terlebih saat Ino ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat kekasihnya, dan sedikit membayar ketidak-pekaannya. Ia sangat ingin membuat pemuda yang disayanginya itu tersenyum, tertawa, membuatnya merasa senang, memenuhi hatinya dengan perasaan bahagia. Ino bisa mulai menangis jika ia hanya sendirian.

Tidak, Ino bukanlah gadis yang cengeng. Ia bukanlah nona manja yang tidak punya nyali. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menangis sewaktu kecil saat ditinggal pergi cukup lama oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk urusan bisnis. Tapi ini adalah masalah lain. Ini bukan hanya tentang dirinya lagi, tapi tentang kekasihnya. Ino ingin bersikap egois, kali ini saja, bukan demi dirinya, tapi demi Sai.

Sai masih terlarut dalam cengangan saat mereka sedang melewati koridor rumah karaoke mewah itu. Ia dan Ino akan menikah dua hari kemudian. Bukannya banyak-banyak berdoa untuk kelancaran pernikahannya, apa boleh sekarang mereka berada di tempat berbinar disertai kegelamoran? Sai menelan ludah. Tapi ia merasa tidak bisa untuk menolak.

Sai mengira mereka akan berdiri dalam hingar-bingar kerumunan yang tengah asyik berpesta. Ternyata ia salah. Ino dan dirinya sedang berada di sebuah ruangan mirip dengan studio musik mini di rumahnya. Hanya saja, sensasi yang diberikan tempat itu sedikit berbeda.

Wajar saja, rupanya Sai salah mengira bahwa karaoke normal sama dengan klub malam. Ternyata, dulu pernah ia satu kali diajak untuk berkaraoke oleh teman-teman sesama prianya dan ternyata malah berakhir di pesta sebuah bar. Semenjak saat itu Sai tidak pernah merasa ingin tahu tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan karaoke.

Meski binar sinar lampu yang memancarkan bermacam warna gemerlap itu terlihat persis dengan suasana tempat hiburan malam, namun situasi dan tempat yang sedang mereka diami ini jelas berbeda. Keduanya sedang berada di sebuah ruangan mewah bersekat disertai dengan dinding kedap suara.

"Kau tidak pernah pergi ke karaoke?" tanya Ino saat melihatnya tercengang.

Sai menjawab, "Tidak pernah ke yang seperti ini."

Ino terkikik jahil, lalu segera menarik pemuda itu ke pusat ruangan.

Dan benar saja, dalam waktu beberapa puluh menit ke depan, Ino sudah berhasil merasa terhibur. Sangat terhibur, malah. Bahkan si pemuda terlihat jauh lebih santai sekarang. Otot-ototnya yang biasa waspada seolah berubah melemas perlahan. Sungguh tidak disangka-sangka, ternyata Sai cukup piawai dalam bernyanyi. Ketika Ino mempertanyakan, pemuda itu hanya berkata 'nyanyian adalah salah satu ekspresi lain dari seni', membuat Ino tertawa puas sekali. Si gadis sendiri terbilang bagus dalam menyanyi. Wajar saja bagi seorang _lady_ untuk menguasai kemampuan vokal selevel ini, sih.

Gadis itu memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Ketika Sai kembali bergabung untuk duduk disampingnya, Ino menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman cerah. "Lihat, kan? Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, bukan?"

Sai menyimpan dua jari di dagunya, menimbang-nimbang sebentar, "Hmm," Kemudian pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Ino sambil tersenyum sangat lembut. "Rasanya memang menyenangkan. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebebas ini sebelumnya. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini, Ino."

Sai terdengar sangat tulus, sampai-sampai si gadis dibuat terperangah dengan perkataan itu. Ini hanya sebuah acara karaoke biasa, namun efeknya terasa luar biasa untuk kesehatan hati dan fikiran gadis itu. Ia jadi teringat pada perkataan Danzo yang menyebutkan sewaktu kecil Sai lebih suka mengurung diri di dalam kamar daripada bermain tidak jelas. Barangkali kebiasaan itu terus terbawa sampai ia beranjak dewasa,

Kemudian Sai meluruskan lagi kepalanya ke depan, untuk kembali memberi perhatian pada daftar lagu yang tertera di layar. "Kalau begitu, giliranku yang memilihka-"

 _Grep._

Pemuda itu baru hendak beranjak dari kursinya, ketika Ino yang masih sedang duduk di sofa menarik kembali tubuhnya ke belakang.

Sai lumayan dibuat terjengkang, tubuhnya sempat oleng tak seimbang. Tetapi, sebuah rengkuhan menarik tubuh tegapnya ke dalam sebuah dekapan. Ino, sambil bertumpu dilututnya, sedang membawa Sai ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu memeluk si pemuda dari belakang.

Sai yang sedang membelakangi si gadis segera melongokkan kepalanya ke samping. Gerakan dan rangkulan tiba-tiba itu otomatis membuatnya terperangah.

"Ino?" tanyanya keheranan.

Si gadis tak menjawab, hanya mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya atas dada dan kepala berambut hitam milik si pemuda. Wajahnya dibenamkan pada kepala belakang pemuda itu, membuat Sai kesusahan untuk sekedar menengok ke arah si gadis. Dirasakannya tangan gadis itu gemetaran. Tidak, seluruh badan gadisnya memang sedang bergetar. Tidak biasanya Ino bersikap seperti ini, sungguh.

Sai masih duduk tercengang di sofanya dan baru hendak merasa panik, saat Ino bergumam, "Kau bisa selalu membebaskan dirimu saat bersama denganku, Sai. Tidak apa. Kau pun boleh bersikap lengah, setidaknya saat bersamaku."

Suara gadis itu pun terdengar parau dan bergetar.

Netra gelap Sai melebar. Seketika tubuhnya yang tadi tegang berubah sedikit melemas.

Si pemuda mendesah pelan. Satu tangan besarnya diangkat, lalu diraihnya kepala belakang gadisnya yang berambut pirang. Dibelainya lembut kepala Ino.

"Kakek menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu, benar kan?" tanya Sai.

Ino mengangguk pelan. Badan semampainya masih dirapatkan pada punggung lebar si pemuda. Satu tangan Sai yang lain mulai merengkuh tangan Ino yang sedang merangkul dadanya.

"Jangan hiraukan apapun yang beliau katakan." Ujar Sai.

Ino menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya." Dikecupnya lembut puncak kepala belakang kekasihnya. "Kau pun tak seharusnya menyimpannya sendirian, Sai. Kau boleh membaginya denganku." Ucapnya sendu.

Manik gelap Sai yang tengah melebar berubah menyipit perlahan. Sai menghembuskan tawa pelan. Ia hampir tidak bisa menghadapi nonanya yang tiba-tiba bersikap melow begini. Didengarnya Ino menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku. Ternyata aku . . . tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu."

Bisikan lirih gadis itu membuat Sai kembali terhenyak. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sesaat, dirasakannya pelukan hangat gadisnya. Sejenak kemudian, Sai mengambil napas pelan, lalu direnggangkannya pelukan tangan si gadis sambil perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya.

Sai masih terduduk di ujung dudukan sofa dan Ino masih bertumpu pada lututnya, kini keduanya sudah berhadapan.

Si gadis menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, menemui tatapan manik _onyx_ milik kekasihnya. Sai membawa irisnya untuk memandang wajah Ino lekat-lekat. Ekspresi gadis itu sedang sendu. Manik biru beningnya sedang berkaca-kaca.

Tak bisa dipungkiri oleh Sai saat kesenduan itu menjalar kepadanya. Digenggamnya kedua tangan gadisnya dan disimpannya genggaman itu di depan dadanya.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Kenapa . . kau meminta maaf, Ino?"

Ino memandangnya sendu. "Aku belum cukup baik untukmu jika kau belum mau membagi semua masalahmu denganku."

Sai dibuat terperangah dengan perkataan itu. "Aku, tidak pernah membayangkan seseorang akan berkata seperti itu." jeda sejenak, "Apa . . yang harus kubagi?"

Ino merentangkan jemarinya di dada pemuda itu. Dirasakannya degupan jantung Sai. "Semuanya yang ada di sini. Perasaan sedih, sepi, takut. Kau boleh meluapkan segalanya." Kemudian, perlahan Ino mencengkram kain kemeja di dada Sai itu. "Kau bahkan boleh menangis, jika kau mau."

Sai terhenyak sejenak, lalu mendenguskan tawa pelan. "Aku tidak akan menangis."

Gadis itu lah yang sedaritadi terlihat seolah ingin menangis. Ino kembali membawa tubuh si pemuda ke dalam dekapannya. Disenderkannya wajah Sai di pundaknya, lalu ia berbisik lembut, "Seseorang menangis, bukan karena ia lemah, Sai. Tetapi karena dia sudah terlalu lama kuat."

Sai bisa menyesap aroma lembut bunga _peony_ dari leher gadis itu. "Begitukah?" gumamnya.

Ino mengangguk sebelum ia melepaskan dekapannya lalu mendongakkan kembali wajah pemuda itu. Sambil tersenyum hangat, gadis itu berkata lembut, "Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus menghiburmu sampai dadamu terasa penuh sesak oleh hal-hal yang menyenangkan."

Sai ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino dan berbisik memakai suara serak-serak basahnya, "Kau pun . . sudah sangat menghiburku sekarang."

 _Cup_.

Sai menempatkan satu tangannya untuk melingkari tengkuk si gadis. Bibirnya mencium ino dengan gerakan lambat. Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan desahan pelan. Sembari mendorong lembut kepala Ino ke sandaran sofa, pemuda itu terus memperdalam ciumannya, membuat mereka saling berbagi kehangatan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Ino merangkulkan kedua tangannya pada leher si pemuda. Sentuhan lembut, pertukaran napas berat, dan belaian bibir hangat Sai di bibirnya selalu terasa menakjubkan.

Ketika Sai melepas ciumannya, ia segera menggeser mulutnya ke samping untuk menyapu kulit halus di sepanjang rahang Ino. Masih memejamkan matanya, pemuda itu mulai menurunkan mulutnya untuk menikmati rasa kulit leher si gadis, membuat Ino mengesah pelan. Dihisapnya leher gadis itu lama-lama sampai meninggalkan sejumlah bekas kemerahan di sana.

Tangan Sai mulai menyisir punggung Ino sampai ke lekuk pinggangnya. Pemuda itu membungkuk untuk menempelkan bibirnya yang hangat di tulang selangka si gadis. Ino mendesah pelan. Gadis itu mulai terkesiap dan merasa panik saat Sai menurunkan kepalanya terus ke bawah.

Ia menggeliat pelan, "S-sai." erangnya.

Dan Sai pun berhenti, meski ia masih membenamkan wajahnya disana.

Ino mendesah lega, walaupun napasnya masih berat. Dadanya naik turun. Gadis itu yakin, saat ini Sai pasti bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Tetapi pemuda itu tetap diam, tak bergeming.

Ino kembali membelai puncak kepala Sai, sambil menumpukan dagunya disana. "Aku berjanji akan menyayangimu selamanya, Sai." bisiknya.

"Hn." Pemuda itu terasa seperti sedang mengangguk pelan.

Keduanya menikmati momen tersebut untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

Namun kemudian, Ino dibuat agak keheranan saat Sai belum juga mengangkat kepalanya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan mereka masih diam dalam posisi yang sama.

"Sai?" panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Gadis itu mendadak gelisah, apa Sai sedang ketiduran? Posisi mereka sangat tidak nyaman sekarang, ia takut akan mengganggu kekasihnya jika ia mulai membetulkan duduknya pada posisi yang lebih nyaman. Lalu, dirasakannya Sai menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ino terperangah. Apa diam-diam Sai sedang menangis sekarang?

Kemudian, setelah berapa lama, pemuda itu bergumam.

"Ino. Dadamu empuk ya."

Eh? Seketika tubuh Ino mengejang.

Pemuda pucat itu akhirnya mendongak, dipandangnya lekat-lekat _aqua_ Ino dengan tatapan serius. Lalu Sai tersenyum simpul, sembari dengan polosnya ia berkata, "Aku suka sekali dada besarmu. Empuk seperti bantal. Rasanya, ingin terus kutiduri saja."

Seketika kekhawatiran gadis itu lenyap.

Segera saja wajah Ino teredam oleh rona merah, rona malu dan, . . rona jengkel?

Ino mendengus cepat. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu merusak momen indah mereka dengan perkataan tidak senonoh seperti itu?

Dengan gerakan cepat, segera saja Ino menghantam wajah Sai dengan bantal sofa dan langsung mendorong badan pemuda itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Rasanya, tubuh Ino mendadak jadi merinding.

Si pemuda hanya tertawa geli saat membiarkan tubuhnya dilipir ke belakang. "Aku pun berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya, Ino." ucap pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

Oh, Sai. Tolong berhenti mengucapkan keinginan polosmu secara blak-blakan seperti itu.

. . .

Setelah sore menjelang, acara jalan-jalan singkat itu pun berakhir. Sai dan Ino sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan dan menikmati acara karaoke perdana mereka itu. Bukan hanya karena keduanya memang sudah merasa lelah dengan aktivitas seharian, tetapi suasana batin mereka yang semakin tak kondusif akibat mulai sama-sama merasa sendu tak berarah. Selain itu, kelakuan Sai di penghujung acara tadi sukses membuat _mood_ Ino turun.

Ino berjalan keluar dari kafe karaoke dengan mulut terbungkam. Mereka masih bergandengan tangan, hanya saja Sai berjalan di depannya dan melangkah duluan. Sebenarnya, diamnya gadis itu bukan hanya karena pembicaraan kotor yang barusan terjadi –sebagian besar memang karena itu sih–, tetapi karena benak gadis itu masih terngiang oleh perkataan Danzo di pemakaman.

"Sai. Kurasa mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu. Jadi, jangan pernah bosan dan merasa lelah denganku ya."

Si pemuda menahan langkahnya. Ia sempat berpikir gadisnya itu sedang marah akibat kelakuannya yang Ino sebut 'kurang ajar' tadi, namun rupanya diamnya si gadis hanya karena kemelankolisannya hadir kembali.

Segera saja Sai membalik badan. Ia tersenyum –lebih karena merasa lega ternyata gadisnya tidak marah berkelanjutan–, lalu diraihnya kepala berambut pirang Ino sehingga ia bisa mengecap lembut dahi gadis itu.

Sai kembali menegakkan badannya, sambil memandang _aqua_ Ino lekat-lekat, ia berucap, "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan. Karena itu tetaplah bersamaku, Ino."

Ino tersenyum. "Janji?" tanyanya.

Bukankah si pemuda pernah bilang bahwa ekspresi gadis itu menular?

Sai jadi ikutan tersenyum. Ia pun ikut berjanji sembari mengangguk cepat.

"Janji."

.

.

.

 _To be continued . . ._

* * *

Begitulah alasannya mengapa Sai bisa _emotionless_ versi vika. Antara polos dan jahilnya Sai beda tipis ya~ lol

Disini ada kalimat yang diambil dari manga Tokimeki gakuen oujigumi.

Jadi, kapan fiksi ini tamat? Ada yang sudah bosan dan minta semua ini cepat diselesaikan?

Makin kesini makin ngelantur saja~ author juga makin sini makin emo aja~ betewe, mari berteman di facebook dengan **VikaKyura** (link nya ada di profilku) :)

Aku bikin sketsa fan art Sai dan Ino versi Nasty Temper yang aku publish di facebook XD *malah promo* hehehe

Oya, mulai besok aku ada kerjaan di luar kota selama (kira-kira) 2 minggu, jadi (mungkin) ga bisa update sesuai jadwal lagi.

Umm, semoga ada yang bakal kangen sama aku hahahaha *ngarep*

Terimakasih sudah baca, fav, follow dan review, aku senang :)

Jangan lupa repiyu terus, ditunggu yaaaak~

 **Updated : 18/05/16**


	18. Chapter 18 - The marriage (End)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Rate T semi M (?) U** **ntuk ke sekian kalinya, ternyata chapter ini pun semakin 'ternodai' pemirsa.**

Rating T untuk adegan kissu-kissu dan kearoganan yang tak boleh ditiru tanpa bimbingan orang tua.

 _Untuk Hiburan._

* * *

 **Nasty Temper**

 _The_ _Marriage_

Tubuh Sai terhantam ke belakang. Eh? Sai tercengang saat merasakan tubuhnya mulai oleng tidak seimbang. Ia sedang terjengkang mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Eh! Dua langkah ke belakang. Eeh?! Tiga langkah ke belakang, sampai Sai sudah kehilangan pijakan. EEEEHH?!

.

.

.

 _Ino memang selalu enerjik, tapi belum tentu dia agresif. Sai boleh jadi 'agak' polos dan diam tapi belum tentu dia pasif, kan?_ -well, that's **my logic** ~

* * *

Irama jarum jam yang sedang bergeser perlahan-lahan itu entah mengapa terdengar menyesakkan.

Ingin dentangannya dipercepat, tetapi ingin pula diperlambat.

Rasanya, hanya gugup tidak jelas.

Detik berganti menit, lalu berganti jam, sampai akhirnya hari pun berganti sampai pada waktu yang telah dipastikan.

Seperti yang telah si mempelai pria janjikan, ia akan menikahi kekasihnya di puncak gedung yang tinggi. Meski bukan yang tertinggi di kota itu, namun masih bisa efektif untuk 'menawan' mempelai wanitanya.

Jadilah acara prosesi dan resepsi pernikahan pasangan tuan muda pucat dan nona cantik itu bertempat di lantai teratas _rooftop_ hotel utama perusahaan Shimura, yaitu _Anbu_ _Sky Root's Hotel and Resort_.

Seluruh lantai di gedung hotel di dekorasi sedemikian rupa demi tergelarnya mega acara tersebut.

Prosesi pembacaan janji suci akan dilaksanakan di salah satu ruangan lantai tertinggi hotel, yaitu pada lantai 50. Sedangkan, acara resepsi pernikahan digelar pada satu lantai di atasnya, pada ketinggian 270 m di atas permukaan tanah, puncak tertinggi gedung yaitu lantai _rooftop_ dengan kubah kaca transparan yang bisa digeser atau pun di buka tutup.

Lantai prosesi disulap sedemikian rupa sehingga dekorasinya menyerupai sebuah studio sekaligus galeri seni. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan rangkaian bunga segar warna-warni, berbagai karya seni, dan tentu saja, lukisan tersemat di seluruh dinding. Bukan lukisan biasa, namun karya-karya Sai yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dipublikasikan. Ruangan ini khusus dikondisikan untuk tamu VVIP, terutama para kaula tua.

Pagi hari menjelang siang.

Yamanaka Ino sedang berada di sebuah ruang pengantin, satu lantai di bawah tempat aula prosesi dilaksanakan. Seperti pada pernikahannya yang sebelumnya, mempelai pria –Sai- sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki _wedding hall_ untuk menjalani serangkaian upacara adat. Sementara mempelai wanita baru diperbolehkan untuk memasuki aula sesaat sebelum ijab kabul akan dibacakan.

Tubuh semampai Ino telah dibalut dengan gaun pernikahan perpaduan warna putih gading dan perak. Roknya menjuntai panjang memenuhi lantai, ornamen mawar putih transparan menghiasai seluruh rendanya. Sarung tangan putih melindungi lengan jenjangnya sampai atas.

Rambut pirang panjangnya ditarik ke atas dan disatukan dalam sebuah _braided bridal updo_ dengan anyaman bunga-bunga berwarna perak disematkan di setiap sudutnya untuk memperindah ikalannya. Sebuah tudung panjang berwarna putih transparan menutupi wajah eloknya, tergerai sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mendesahkan senyuman ketika mengagumi polesan _make up_ yang diaplikasikan ke wajahnya.

Haha.

Sedetik kemudaian, entah mengapa Ino malah mengeluarkan tawa hambar, membuat para pelayan yang sedang terpesona melihat keelokan nonanya menjadi sedikit keheranan.

Rasanya seperti _dejavu_ saja.

Lucu. Kalau ditilik, lucu juga memang.

Perasaan manusia itu sungguh dinamis ya.

Dulu, ketika pertama kalinya ia akan dinikahkan dengan Sai, di momen yang sama seperti saat ini, Ino yakin bahwa dirinya sedang merutuk kesal bukan main. Ia memikirkan bermacam cara untuk menghancurkan pernikahan buatan tersebut.

Namun lihatlah sekarang, ia sedang gugup bukan kepalang. Jantungnya malah berdebar kencang karena alasan yang sangat berbalikan dengan kala itu.

Ino takut acara pernikahannya kali ini tak berjalan lancar dan berakhir gagal. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam, mengatur ritme respirasi untuk ke sekian kalinya di pagi itu.

Suara mikrofon dari arah ruangan pernikahan mulai terdengar. Tamu undangan pun sudah banyak yang berdatangan. Tak berapa lama lagi, sang mempelai wanita akan dipersilakan memasuki ruangan pernikahan. Hati si gadis tambah berdebar-debar.

Akhirnya, waktu itu pun tiba jua. Ino mulai digiring menuju tempat kekasihnya. Seluruh ruangan yang sedaritadi khidmat mendadak riuh dengan helaan takjub para hadirin saat melihat mempelai wanita melangkah memasuki ruangan. Sosoknya . . sungguh cantik, anggun dan begitu elegan.

Berjalan di pusat perhatian, Ino melangkah perlahan dengan elegannya untuk mencapai tempat seorang pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

Ino menelan ludahnya. Dari balik tudungnya, ia melihat Sai sedang duduk beberapa meter di sebrangnya. Pemuda itu memakai tuksedo hitam dan terlihat tampan seperti biasanya. Bukan pemandangan baru sih, tapi sosok si pemuda yang tengah duduk menantinya itu jadi membuat jantung ino berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari detak normalnya.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Sai selalu berhasil dibuat tercengang. Meski wajah gadisnya tertutup oleh tudung transparan, Sai, begitu pun para hadirin, yakin bahwa nona berambut pirang itu sedang terlihat sangat cantik di balik tudungnya.

Kedua mempelai telah duduk berdampingan, kini waktunya sang penghulu mulai menuntun mempelai pria untuk membacakan kalimat sakral penentu kelangsungan hubungan keduanya. Langsung berlanjut ke pelaminan kah, atau harus diulang kah?

Rupanya Sai menunjukkan kesiapan dan keteguhannya untuk meminang Ino, karena hanya perlu satu kali saja ia membacakan ijab sah itu dengan tegas dan lantang, sampai akhirnya para saksi mengatakan bahwa keduanya telah resmi menjadi pasangan . . suami istri.

Ino dan Sai berpandangan, bertukar senyuman dari balik tudung tipis yang masih menghalang, lalu sama-sama menghembuskan kelegaan.

Sedang duduk di antara para saksi, sambil melihat gadis kesayangannya telah resmi jatuh ke tangan lelaki lain -selain dirinya dan ayahnya-, Deidara terlihat agak sesenggukan meskipun suaranya disamarkan. Disamping kedua pengantin, ayahanda dan ibunda Ino, juga Danzo sama-sama terlihat menyunggingkan senyum senang sekaligus haru. Kedua keluarga itu kini telah resmi berbesan.

Para tamu undangan sempat bersorak lega sebelum kembali khidmat saat pasangan pengantin itu melanjutkan pada acara tukar cincin. Sai dan Ino mulai saling berhadapan. Disibakannya tudung transparan pengantin wanita oleh si pemuda yang kini telah resmi menjadi suami dari gadisnya. Ino segera menyambut tatapannya dengan senyuman hangat.

Saat itu juga jantung Sai terasa berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak. Tepat sekali dugaannya. Dilihatnya, istrinya itu sedang nampak begitu elok karena pemakaian _make up_ yang mempercantik wajahnya. Tetapi, _make_ _up_ terindah yang sedang terpasang di wajah Ino adalah senyuman manisnya yang sedang merekah itu. Sai merasa senyuman itu seolah sedang mengambil seluruh napasnya.

Kemudian, dengan perlahan keduanya saling menyematkan cincin pernikahan pada jari manis masing-masing secara bergantian. Selanjutnya, prosesi itu diakhiri oleh sebuah ciuman di kening sang mempelai wanita.

Akhirnya, setelah melalui perjalanan yang dipenuhi banyak rintangan yang menghadang seumpama pegunungan terjal, hubungan Sai dan Ino telah sah diikat dalam tali pernikahan.

.

.

.

Siang hari yang damai di ibu kota Negara Api.

Sebuah acara pernikahan mewah sedang dilangsungkan.

Prosesi yang sakral telah berhasil dilaksanakan dengan lancar, selanjutnya resepsi pernikahan pun digelar.

Para tamu undangan khususnya para pemuda mulai bergumul di antrian untuk memasuki area resepsi pernikahan.

Lantai _rooftop_ hotel dihias dengan suasana _garden party_ , lengkap dengan sebuah kolam renang besar sebagai pusatnya. Tempat resepsi ini diperuntukkan bagi kaula muda, karena para sesepuh dan paruh baya telah ditempatkan di ruangan lain, yaitu ruangan VVIP yang telah khusus disediakan.

Sebuah lorong semak bunga _bush cover_ di pintu masuk menyambut para tamu undangan untuk menggiring mereka memasuki area resepsi, lalu mengantarkan mereka pada jalan setapak menuju area _rooftop_. Berjajar di tepian jalan, foto-foto prewed Sai dan Ino terpampang dengan dekorasi yang sedemikian indah dan rapi, membuat setiap orang yang memandangnya ber-woah takjub sekaligus berdecak kagum.

Artistik. Elegan. Mewah. Adalah beberapa kesan yang diciptakan.

Para tamu disuguhi dengan pemandangan indah dari setiap foto yang sangat memanjakan mata tersebut.

 _Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang tengah terduduk mengayunkan kakinya pada dahan sebuah pohon ek besar, sambil mengapitkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah pada arah kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri di permukaan tanah sambil mendongak ke arahnya. Gaun putih tulang yang sedang dipakainya dan rambut pirang panjangnya terlihat terbang disapu angin. Sang pemuda tampan itu menjulurkan dua tangannya ke atas kepala, seolah siap menunggu gadisnya untuk meloncat kapan pun dari dahan pohon itu . . ke dalam dekapannya._

Seperti itulah, barangkali deskripsi singkat dari foto pertama. Foto kedua menunjukkan pemandangan bebalonan terbang di sebuah taman ria, berada di pusatnya adalah citra Sai dan Ino yang sedang saling memandang.

Foto ketiga menunjukan sosok Sai dan Ino yang sedang tiduran terlentang di atas hamparan padang _daisy_ berwarna putih. Keduanya saling bergandengan tangan dan beradu pandang.

Foto selanjutnya menunjukkan siluet dua orang yang sedang berpelukan di bawah naungan sinar mentari senja, berselimutkan suasana indah pedesaan, dengan latar tebing sebuah pegunungan.

Foto yang lain menunjukkan citra Sai yang sedang memakaikan sebuah mahkota anyaman bunga lily pada Ino yang sedang menggandeng lengan pemuda itu, sambil keduanya berdiri diam bermandikan butiran hujan.

Dan foto-foto lainnya yang tidak kalah indah dari beberapa yang di deskripsikan itu. Rupanya, sang pengarah gaya yang tak lain adalah kakak sang mempelai wanita, telah melakukan interogasi besar-besaran pada kisah kencan pasangan muda itu.

Lebih jauh ke dalam, tersemat di dinding pelaminan, sebuah lukisan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang menatap para tamu undangan dengan sorot hangat netra birunya. Anyaman mahkota bunga bermacam warna tersemat di puncak kepalanya, membuat sosok gadis itu nampak seperti seorang putri raja. Senyuman hangat nan manis yang sedang terpasang di bibir ranumnya membuat sosoknya yang sudah cantik menjadi tambah berkilauan. . . Indah sekali, lukisan itu . . Membuat seluruh hadirin berdecak kagum.

Benar. Para tamu memberi banyak perhatian pada lukisan besar putri itu, yang tak lain adalah citra dari sang mempelai wanita. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan khusus Yamanaka Ino yang sengaja dibuatkan oleh Sai, sesuai dengan janji yang sudah mereka buat. Romantis juga ya, saat dipinang dengan lukisan cantik.

Tamu undangan yang terdiri dari banyak kolega bisnis maupun kawan dekat dari kedua mempelai sudah banyak yang berdatangan. Mereka mulai memberi banyak ucapan, juga kotakan hadiah yang perlahan menumpuk di sudut pelaminan.

Baik sahabat-sahabat Ino maupun para sahabat Sai tentu saja hadir di acara pernikahan mewah itu, tapi akan sangat panjang bila interaksi mereka diceritakan satu-satu. Yang jelas, kedua kelompok remaja tanggung berbeda gender itu masing-masing memberikan satu buah kotak hadiah. Deidara, sang kakak, juga tidak mau kalah. Sambil memeluk adiknya erat-erat, ia memberikan satu kotak besar berwarna ungu yang bersikeras ia tekankan agar hadiahnya itu di dahulukan.

Siang menjelang sore.

Acara resepsi masih berlangsung meriah dan tertib, hanya beberapa saja tamu yang sudah pulang. Sisanya masih betah lama-lama berada disana. Selain desain dan suasana arena _rooftop_ yang memang sengaja dibuat nyaman, pemandangan dari puncak gedung berdinding kaca itu tak kalah memanjakan mata, membuat orang-orang mengurungkan niat untuk pulang. Apalagi semakin sore, semakin banyak tamu yang berdatangan. Untung saja satu lantai gedung tersebut mampu menampung sepuluh ribu orang, sehingga para tamu tak perlu risau akan berdesakkan.

Setelah cukup lama berdiri di pelaminan, Sai dan Ino mulai merasa pegal untuk melanjutkan acara sungkeman dengan para tamu undangan.

Akhirnya, keduanya dipanggil untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan foto pernikahan di sebuah jembatan tanpa pegangan di atas kolam renang.

Baru saat itulah, Sai dan Ino ditinggal hanya berduaan –para kameramen tidak termasuk hitungan-.

Kini keduanya sedang berdiri di atas pijakan jembatan kolam renang yang telah di dekorasi sedemikian indahnya sehingga kolam renang besar itu nampak seperti sebuah danau di negeri dongeng.

Ino menengok ke arah kerumunan yang masih berkumpul di area perjamuan di sebrang sana.

 _Phew._

Si gadis mendesah pelan, "Banyak sekali orang yang hadir."

Sai tidak ikut merespon, masih tetap diam, sehingga membuat Ino menolehkan wajah ke arahnya. Dilihat si gadis, pemuda itu sedang memandangnya dalam-dalam dengan penuh perasaan. Membuat gadis itu sedikit melebarkan mata birunya.

Sai tersenyum dan bergumam, "Kau cantik sekali, Ino."

Segera saja kalimat dan tatapan tajam pemuda itu membuat Ino tersipu. Dirasakannya, Sai mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. "Akhirnya kita dibiarkan untuk berduaan." bisik pemuda itu.

Benar. Sedari pagi pasangan pengantin itu sudah dikerumuni oleh banyak orang, seperti gula yang dikerubungi para semut.

Ino merona dan hanya mengangguk patah-patah, kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup?

Tak lama kemudian, para kameramen, pengatur gaya, dan jajarannya datang menghampiri dan segera mengerumuni pasangan pengantin baru itu. Sai dan Ino sudah tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan karena sebelumnya Deidara telah memberi pengarahan.

Keduanya mulai berdiri berhadapan. Rok gaun pengantin yang sedang dikenakan oleh Ino dibiarkan menjuntai ke bawah jembatan, begitu pula tudung transparan yang telah di apitkan ke belakang kepalanya.

 _Well_ , mereka hanya diminta untuk memperagakan beberapa pose yang lumrah dilakukan sepasang pengantin. Sebatas rangkulan, dekapan, rengkuhan dan pelukan, tapi tidak sampai ciuman. Adegan terakhir itu khusus dikondisikan nanti pada sesi lain pernikahan. Haha.

Sai mulai merangkul pinggang istrinya, membawa tubuh semampainya merapat ke tubuhnya sehingga membuat Ino menumpukan satu lengannya pada dada Sai dan merangkulkan lengannya yang lain ke leher pemuda itu.

Di sekeliling mereka para potografer tak henti-hentinya mengambil gambar, bahkan gerakan kecil dari pasangan pengantin baru itu tak akan luput dari bidikkan kamera. Kilatan cahaya dari jepretan mata kamera terus menyoroti keduanya.

Setelah berpose cukup lama, Sai mulai memandang Ino dengan penuh minat. Pemuda itu melayangkan wajahnya untuk mendekat, sehingga _onyx_ nya menatap _aqua_ Ino lekat-lekat. Sontak saja wajah si gadis dibuat memanas.

Merasa kecanggungan mulai menyelimutinya, Ino menyamarkan kegugupannya dengan mengangkat satu alis pirangnya, dan bertanya, "K-kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

Sai merespon dengan senyuman tipis, lalu pemuda itu bergumam, "Apa salahnya menikmati wajah istriku lama-lama seperti ini?"

Ino tidak menjawab, seketika itu wajahnya langsung teredam rona merah. Tidak ada salahnya sih, tapi kan kalau diungkapkan secara blak-blakan seperti itu . . Ino jadi tersadar sepenuhnya bahwa kini ia sudah sah menjadi istri tuan berkulit pucat itu. Gadis itu sempat tersenyum canggung.

Sai membalas dengan tersenyum jahil. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama menatap _aqua_ bening si gadis, si pemuda memindahkan perhatiannya dari wajah Ino. "Bukan cuma wajahmu," bisik Sai.

Ino mendesah lega saat Sai sudah tidak menatap matanya, namun sesaat kemudian segera merasa panik saat ia melihat manik Sai malah digerakkan untuk terus turun ke bawah. Gadis itu merasa netra hitam si pemuda mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Benar saja, _onyx_ Sai memang sedang terang-terangan diarahkan pada bibirnya. . . lehernya . . tulang selangkanya . . Ino menelan ludah. Kini tatapan liar mata gelap Sai sudah ditempatkan pada . . bagian dadanya?

Ino langsung merasa merinding. Apa yang sedang dilihat pemuda itu sekarang?

Sai kembali menempatkan tatapannya pada manik biru Ino yang sudah membelalak. Sambil tersenyum polos, pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Sepertinya aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati seluruh tubuhmu malam ini, Ino."

Sontak Ino menahan napas, sementara Sai kembali berbisik, "Terutama, dua bantalmu itu membuatku ingin cepat-cepat menidurimu." Sai mengerlingkan matanya ke arah bawah, menunjuk pada buah dada si gadis dengan kerlingan jahilnya.

Tentu saja Ino langsung dibuat menegang. Manik birunya dikerjapkan satu kali.

Sedetik kemudian, dengan spontan si gadis melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu kedua tangannya mulai direntangkan ke depan untuk mendorong paksa badan Sai menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun tak pernah disangka oleh Ino, gerakan tiba-tibanya itu mampu membuat si pemuda terdorong ke belakang.

Tubuh Sai yang tidak siap menerima dorongan tiba-tiba tersebut jadi terhantam ke belakang.

Eh?

Sai tercengang saat merasakan tubuhnya mulai oleng tidak seimbang. Ia sedang terjengkang mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

Eh!

Dua langkah ke belakang.

Eeh?!

Tiga langkah ke belakang, sampai Sai sudah kehilangan pijakan di permukaan kasar jambatan. Refleks, satu lengan Sai diulurkan ke depan secara mengenaskan dengan harapan si gadis akan meraih tangannya.

EEEEHH?!

Ino yang sadar akan perbuatannya segera membelalakan mata. Dengan segera tangannya pun disodorkan ke depan dan menangkap lengan Sai.

BYUURR!

Seketika itu, keduanya terjatuh ke dalam kolam.

Terdengar sayup-sayup kegaduhan di kerumunan.

Tak lama kemudian, sepasang kepala berbeda warna rambut mulai menyembul ke atas permukaan.

Sai yang masih tercengang berdiri dengan kaku, tangan kanannya merangkul pundak Ino dan tangan kirinya masih menggenggam erat tangan Ino. Ia hanya mampu terdiam sambil mengerjapkan mata sebanyak dua kali.

Sementara tubuh basah si gadis tampak sedang mengejang.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang telah dilakukan Ino di hari pernikahan mereka kali ini?

Ia telah benar-benar mendorong tubuh Sai masuk ke dalam kolam. Lebih buruknya, beratus meter di belakang mereka, para tamu pasti sedang menontoni keduanya yang tercebur menggelikan ke dalam kolam dengan bodohnya.

Uh, yang benar saja. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Ino yang telah beres tercengang langsung menempatkan dua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu malu setengah mati. Ia tidak peduli dengan dirinya, tapi ia telah benar-benar mempermalukan _image_ suaminya, kan?

Melihat perilaku aneh Ino dan merasakan tubuh si gadis yang mendadak bergetar, Sai langsung mengambil napas pelan. Ia mulai tertawa.

Pemuda itu paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Perlahan, ia meraih pergelangan tangan Ino yang sedang menutupi wajahnya.

Mendengar suara tawa yang bersumber dari arah depannya, si gadis segera mengintip dari balik jemarinya. Dirasakannya tangan hangat Sai telah menggenggam pergelangannya.

Perlahan, Ino menurunkan tangannya, lalu mulai mendongakkan wajah. Si gadis dapat melihat Sai yang sedang terpingkal puas sekali. Pemuda itu menatap _aquamarine_ Ino dan tertawa makin keras, seolah sedang sengaja mentertawakannya. Sementara si gadis masih tetap tercengang.

Sai mulai menundukkan wajahnya ke depan, lalu menempatkan dahinya di dahi si gadis. "Kau benar-benar melakukannya, Ino." Ujar Sai di sela tawanya.

Ino sempat terhenyak. Kemudian, si gadis yang sesaat tadi merasa ingin menangis mulai ikut tertawa. Ia lega jika Sai malah menganggap kejadian ini lucu.

Ino merangkul pemuda itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan, lalu berbisik. "Maafkan aku, sungguh."

Entah mengapa, rasanya Sai tidak bisa berhenti bertawa. "Ino. Sepertinya semua orang sedang memperhatikan."

Ino merasakan tubuhnya kembali menegang.

"Lagipula, para potografer itu tidak berhenti mengambil gambar kita." Bisik Sai melanjutkan, "Apa mereka pikir ini disengaja?"

Benar saja. Para kameramen tidak menghentikan pekerjaan mereka, meski sedikit kebingungan karena merasa bahwa pemotretan di dalam air tidak masuk ke dalam rencana.

Ino mengeratkan pelukannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ia terdengar frustasi. Mereka pasti sedang terlihat bodoh sekali.

Dirasakannya Sai mengangkat bahu. "S-Sai . ." lirih Ino, gugup.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino melihat sehelai kelopak bunga mawar melayang-layang di udara di depannya, lalu kelopak merah itu hinggap di pundak suaminya. Ino terkesiap saat semakin banyak helaian bunga ikut jatuh melayang pada udara di sekeliling keduanya. Membuat keduanya segera memutar badan sambil mendongak. Ternyata sedang terjadi hujan taburan kelopak bunga mawar merah.

Sedang berdiri di tepi kolam, Deidara mendelik ke arah mereka sambil memegangi sebuah keranjang bunga dan menaburkan isinya ke kolam. Sesaat kemudian ia melemparkan keranjang yang sudah kosong ke atas tanah berumput hijau.

 _Plok Plok Plok_.

Ia segera menyeringai lebar sambil bertepuk tangan, membuat para kameramen yang sedang mengambil gambar ikut menolehkan kepala ke arah lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Tepat seperti yang kurencanakan!" ucap Deidara. "Pasangan pengantin sampai rela masuk ke dalam kolam demi totalitas pemotretan ini." lelaki itu mulai memutar kepalanya ke arah sekitar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah orang-orang yang sedang membawa kamera. "Kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, kan?"

Eh?

Semua kameramen di sana serentak mengangguk lalu menyebar ke berbagai sudut. Ada pula yang sampai ikut terjun ke dalam kolam renang lalu kembali mengambil gambar.

Deidara membisikkan sesuatu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah pasangan pengantin yang masih berdiri di depan kolam. Lelaki itu masih menyeringai. Mungkin seringaian mencemooh, jail atau menolong. Ah, entahlah. Bisikannya tidak pernah kedengaran oleh adiknya.

Sai dan Ino saling beradu pandang. Si pemuda kembali tertawa sementara Ino mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya mereka disuruh untuk terus berpose seolah adegan ini memang disengaja.

Haha. Sang kakak kadang-kadang bisa jenius juga.

Kilat cahaya dan suara jepretan kamera kembali memeriahkan suasana sore itu.

Angin semilir menyapu kulit wajah sepasang pengantin.

Helaian kelopak mawar berwarna merah bertebaran mengelilingi keduanya. Ada yang mengambang di atas permukaan air, ada pula yang hinggap di tubuh kedua mempelai.

Sai kembali menatap istrinya dengan penuh minat. Ino menyambut tatapannya dengan senyuman hangat.

Terbawa suasana, keduanya saling mendekat, menutup jarak di antara wajah mereka sambil mulai berciuman.

Kedua bibir saling mengulum satu sama lain. Kehangatan ciuman itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, menetralkan dinginnya air kolam yang sedang membasahi mereka sampai ketinggian sedada.

Di belakang mereka, mata sang kakak langsung terbelalak melihat kelakuan keduanya. Sementara khal layak mulai berkumpul di tepi batas area perjamuan untuk menyaksikan sesi pemotretan yang tidak biasa itu.

Mereka ber-wah dan berdecak kagum saat melihat pasangan pengantin dan para potografer yang melalukan pemotretan dengan penuh totalitas. Tidak tanggung-tanggung beberapa potografer dan pasangan pengantinnya sampai turun masuk ke kolam renang. Beberapa yang lain tetap di atas kolam untuk mengambil foto dari berbagai _angle_.

Alhasil, poto-poto pernikahan mereka menjadi sangat mengagumkan karena nampak terlihat begitu alami dari pose-pose _candid_ sang pengantin. Mulai dari saling menarik tangan saat hendak tercebur, sampai pose berciuman di tengah air kolam.

Kejadian tidak direncanakan itu berakhir dengan hasil yang mengagumkan.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Sesi pemotretan itu berakhir. Kedua mempelai akan kedinginan jika dibiarkan terlalu lama berendam di dalam air.

Sai keluar duluan dari dalam kolam. Ia melepas tuksedonya sebelum kembali berjongkok untuk menyematkan jas tersebut menyelimuti tubuh si gadis bagian atas. Lalu sai mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu istrinya naik. Setelah itu Sai menggendong Ino ala _bridal style._

Hadirin sontak riuh.

Ino yakin para wanita yang hadir disana sedang melihat iri dirinya yang tengah digendong mesra oleh sang suami.

Untuk sementara, acara resepsi pernikahan itu terus berlanjut tanpa kehadiran pengantinnya karena kedua mempelai sedang berganti pakaian.

Di dalam kamar, Sai dan Ino belum berhenti tertawa. Sai masih menggendong tubuh gadisnya yang basah. Akhirnya untuk sementara keduanya bisa melarikan diri dari runtutan acara resepsi yang tidak kunjung usai.

Sai mulai menurunkan tubuh Ino. Gaun panjangnya yang kebasahan itu terasa sedikit berat. Rambut Ino yang basah sedikit tergerai berantakan, meski _make_ _up_ yang dipakainya tidak luntur terkena air kolam. Sai menanggalkan tuksedo basahnya yang sedang memberatkan pundak Ino. Mereka sudah aman sekarang.

"Setelah seharian menahan diri untuk bersikap elegan, pada akhirnya kau menyerah juga, Ino." Cibir Sai, masih tertawa.

Mendengarnya, tawa Ino langsung terhenti. Bibirnya mulai berkedut. Gadis itu melangkah ke depan dan memukul dada Sai dengan cukup keras. "Kau yang menyebabkanku kehilangan keanggunan untuk kesekian kalinya, Tuan Sai." protes Ino.

Sai menahan pukulan gadis itu dengan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Ino menggunakan masing-masing tangannya. Kini tawa Sai sudah tergantikan oleh sebuah seringaian. Untuk ke sekian kalinya di hari itu, Ino merasakan si pemuda menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Pemuda itu sempat mendelik sekali ke arah gaun Ino yang sudah mulai transparan.

Raut kesal Ino yang tadi sempat hadir segera tergantikan oleh kepanikan. Entah mengapa perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah tidak enak . . Gadis itu mencoba mundur ke belakang tapi Sai malah menarik tubuhnya ke depan.

 _Cup!_

Nampaknya, pemuda itu masih berminat untuk meneruskan aksi mereka di kolam tadi. Kedua tangan Sai mengunci tangan Ino sementara mulutnya mengunci mulut si gadis. Ino yang sempat akan protes langsung mengurungkan niat saat sentuhan hangat bibir Sai mulai membuat dirinya terlena. Sai mengulum bibir istrinya lambat-lambat, lalu mulai menurunkan jajahan bibirnya menuju leher si gadis dan menghisap kulit lembut disana lama-lama.

Ino menggeliat saat merasakan Sai mulai menjilati lehernya yang sedang basah, "Ssai-"

Si gadis dibuat terkesiap Saat si pemuda tiba-tiba menggendongnya lagi, lalu membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur. Manik biru Ino segera melebar saat ia melihat Sai sudah mengurungnya di atas sana.

"S-sai, acaranya masih belum selesai, k-kau tahu-" Ino bicara dengan cepat dan terbata.

Tetapi Sai kembali membungkamnya dengan menempatkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

"Mmph," desah Ino.

Setelah cukup puas mencium bibir istrinya, Sai kembali menurunkan ciumannya agar bibirnya bisa menyapu lembut tenggorokan Ino.

"S-sai," si gadis mulai mencengkram kerah kemeja suaminya.

Saat Sai terus menurunkan kepalanya ke bawah, Ino langsung menahan pemuda itu dengan menjambak rambut hitamnya. "Mereka akan segera datang kesini untuk mengganti baj-"

 _Tok Tok_.

Ah, benar saja. Belum juga Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya, daun pintu sudah diketuk seseorang dari luar. Sai sempat mendesah kecewa sebelum melepaskan kurungannya atas tubuh gadisnya. Ino langsung mendesah lega. Kasur yang sedang diduduki mereka dibuat basah karena menyerap air yang menetes dari tubuh keduanya.

Si gadis yang sudah menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk segera melemparkan tatapan menusuk pada suaminya itu.

Namun, si suami malah kembali merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino. "Mari lanjutkan malam nanti." Bisik Sai dengan nada menggoda, lalu ia menarik dirinya untuk berdiri.

Pemuda itu mulai berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Ino yang wajahnya kembali merona merah.

Entah mengapa Ino merasa lega saat mereka berdua masih harus melewati serangkaian acara resepsi. Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam satu telapak tangannya sambil menhembuskan napas panjang. Sepertinya batin dan mentalnya masih belum dipersiapkan sepenuhnya.

Nampaknya, Sai dan Ino memang harus menunda 'acara utama' mereka setelah keduanya resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri setelah seluruh rangkaian acara resepsi pernikahan yang melelahkan itu rampung.

Yang sabar ya, Tuan Sai.

Barangkali acara di siang hari itu memang terasa panjang dan melelahkan. Tapi kegiatan di malam pernikahan nanti tidak akan kalah dan melelahkannya. Malah mungkin akan lebih ke menyenangkan dan menggairahkan~

.

.

.

 **Finish.**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Aku malas sekali untuk menjelaskan pernikahan mereka secara detail di awal-awal karena itu aku tuliskan garis besarnya saja. Prosesi pernikahan di fiksi ini awalnya dikutip dari adegan ftv (mainstream banget ya) yang pas mau ijab kabul tiba-tiba si mempelai cewenya kabur karena ga mau di nikahin (chap 2), jadilah adegan nikahnya seperti diatas lol

 **That's all. YEAY.**

Hola, cerita di fiksi **Nasty Temper** ini sepertinya telah usai sampai disini. Hubungan keduanya telah sampai pada pernikahan. Jadi . . . ya beginilah endingnya~ hehehe

Setelah sekitar dua bulan lebih, akhirnya fiksi ini bisa rampung jua. Aku menyelesaikan fiksi ini rusuh sekali, jadi maaf jika menemukan banyak kekurangan.

Aku baru menemukan sinyal kenceng yg pas, jadinya baru sempet update *kangenwifi*

Terimakasih banyak kepada semuanya yang telah mendukung keberlangsungan fiksi ini sedari awal, aku senang sekali :)

Mari berteman denganku di facebook **VikaKyura** :)

Silahkan tuliskan komentarmu di kotak review, aku masih sangat menunggu repiyu dari kalian~

* * *

 **-** Special Thanks **-**

 **Terimakasih kepada teman-teman** **atas waktumu, favmu, followmu, reviewmu dan semuanya.**

*membungkuk*

Shiroe Ino / Becky407 / zielavienaz96 / JI Niji / Ryuki Akira / Ryunee97 / UchiHaruno Sya-Chan / donyagu / nariezka / Miss Utun / hana109710 Yamanaka/ chris rafael / Blonde8 / Diana860 / Neko no Kitsune / Yuuki Azusa / narunako / FloweRara / Lmlsn / Mustika447 / Scarleet Rin / De-chan Here / Alwi arki / / ChenoaFairlee / block-c / DiRa-cchi 7ack / Dobe Amaa-chan / gigants / Haru.C.23 / Kikuuuu / mikahiro-shinra / Vlatipus / silverqueen98 / setyanajotwins / piyupiyup / Chic White / Praha / Zharafirna Linn / / auliaputri100 / 30 / Miss Divania Cherry / Nuyusshu / ernykim / Hoshi Riri / Fushimi Yuuna / cloudsky7 / lady purple rose / pbalqisf / Dinamrdliana / AutumnSpring98 / rossaria / tamiino ciao / de-chan (guest) / Minori Hikaru / Shinna (guest) / Haru (guest) / shirayuki miu / Erica719 / Mina no Bell / hima (guest) / JelLyFisH (guest) / anna (guest) / Xenoa Fahrer / xoxo (guest) / Amber Lamarr / wurinastiti16 (guest) / odet (guest) / uchiha della (guest) / Cissy123 (guest) / Oh Se Naa / Ryuui Momochi (guest) / blablabla (guest) / iin (guest) / Shin (guest) / ASKvirus1001 / Esce R / Evy Bestari Putri / / affsaini / arisaarishima27narutouzumaki10 / claire nunnaly / hiru nesaan / ruwettoyo / rei (guest) / azurradeva / Guest (anonim)

dan semua pembaca yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan satu-satu (karena aku tidak tahu namamu)~

* * *

Kepada semuanya yang telah memfav, memfollow, mereview, dan membaca cerita ini sedari awal . . terimakasih banyak yaa, aku senang karena mempunyai kalian yang telah mendukungku ^^

Dan kepada yang sedang membaca fiksi ini sekarang, Terimakasih banyak juga^^

Semoga suka dan mari lanjutkan untuk mencintai pasangan Sai dan Ino!

Salam,

 **VikaKyura.**


End file.
